PARODIA MAGICA
by Damisela Cereza
Summary: CROSSOVER HP Y SCC. Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol seran invitados como alumnos de intercambio en el colegio de Magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts.
1. ¡¿Sakura conoce a Harry Potter!

**PARODIA MAGICA**

(No creo que halla falta decir...pero no esta demás recordar que todos los personajes que aparecen en esta obra son pertenecientes a las CLAMP y a la novela de Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, con excepción de Ágatha Tower y sus dos cuervos Mugin y Ugin, que son invenciones mías...ahora si pueden continuar con la historia)

**Capitulo 1:"¿SAKURA CONOCE A HARRY POTTER?..."**

(Mezcla entre la extensión del anime Sakura Card Captor y el inicio del tercer libro de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban)

_31 de Julio del 2003_

Estimada señorita Kinomoto:

Requerimos de su presencia, en el colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería, para un programa especial, en el que nos honraría que participara.

La mantendremos informada hasta el tanto.

Deberá presentarse, el 1 de septiembre a las 11 de la mañana, en punto, en la estación King´s Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos, en Londres, Inglaterra.

Atte. Albus Dumbledore

Con esta vez ya era la doceava vez que Sakura releía, la peculiar carta que le había enviado una atolondrada lechuza en medio de clases; mas sin embargo Sakura seguía mostrando esa cara de desconcierto que experimentaba siempre con las mentiras de Yamazaki.

Sin hallar solución Sakura suspiro y asomo un vistazo a través de la ventanilla del avión; en ese momento estaban sobrevolando el océano…se veía tan placido, tan tranquilo…

¿De que crees que se trate?- pregunto Syaoran a un lado de Sakura, como si adivinase lo que ella pensaba.

Aun no estoy segura…Pero Eriol y la profesora Mizuki me platicaron que al lugar hacia donde nos dirigimos es una especie de colegio para magos y brujas.

¿Para que nos querrán?- se cuestiono, este empuñando, una carta idéntica a la de Sakura.

Sakura no supo responder y los dos se quedaron callados pensando.

Y…a propósito ¿Por qué no te acompaño Kerberous?- le comento Syaoran saliendo de su letargo.

Esta frunció las cejas y se volvió hacia Syaoran- Pues... Por que desde que sellamos todas las cartas, ha estado muy aburrido y ha armado muchos líos…imaginate como reaccionaria si me acompañara a algo relacionado con magia.

Tienes razón – coincidió Syaoran

En eso en lo más recóndito del equipaje del avión y dentro de la maleta de Sakura, fingiendo ser un muñeco de felpa, Kero husmeaba en busca de comida.- Hay esta Sakura, no tiene remedio…la distraída no se dio cuenta de que nuevamente me escabullí entre sus cosas…JAJAJA- festejo este con gozo hasta que un ruido en su estomago se quejo

…Aunque me hubiera gustado que dejase la comida aquí…no creo que resista solo con la pasta de dientes…

Por el pasillo pasaba una azafata con un carrito comedor, pero tanto Sakura como Syaoran lo rechazaron y siguieron conversando.

Syaoran- Sakura

¿Si? Syaoran- se torno esta con una linda sonrisa.

El traje que traes puesto… ¿te lo diseño Daidouji?

Si, así es, es que cuando se entero, me hizo prometerle que los usaría- le respondió esta un tanto apenada.

…te vez muy bien…- le confeso Syaoran un poco sonrojado.

Sakura-¡Gracias! – y una felicidad afloro en su rostro.

El viaje hacia Londres duro tantas horas, que los dos perdieron la cuenta y la noción del tiempo cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto. Era un día gris en la gran urbe y una fuerte lluvia se desplomaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Y cuando Sakura busco su paraguas Kero se descubrió inesperadamente y bueno…ya saben como fue la reacción.

Sakura- Kero ¿Qué haces aquí?- le reprendió

Kero- Ya era hora…me estaba asfixiando en tu maleta- le contó este aleteando sus alas vigorosamente y asomando una sonrisita de sin vergüenza.

Blablablablablablabla (discusión)

Syaoran- Hay cosas que nunca cambian…-exclamo este mientras observaba la divertida escena.

No tardaron en hospedarse en un hotel y desempacar antes de que cayera la noche.

Syaoran-¡¡ ¡A-Achuuuuu!

Sakura-¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, si estoy bien. No te preocupes- respondió este con un tono poco refunfuñon; y se desplomo sobre la cama sin decir nada.

Tal vez el mocoso este resfriado- supuso Kero que en ese momento engullía algunas golosinas.

A Sakura le preocupaba un poco la respuesta de Syaoran…pero quizás estaba exagerando… es normal que uno tenga mal humor después de un viaje tan largo…pero y si era algo que le molestaba y que no le había dicho…

Bueno lo mejor será…que nos durmamos para llegar mañana a tiempo a la estación

decía Sakura en lo que se quitaba su traje rosa estilo futurista y vestía una pijama.

¡Buenas noches Kero!

¡Buenas noches Sakura!

Cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente el Sol (o mas bien lo que se divisaba de el por entre las densas nubes) ya estaba muy por arriba del horizonte.

Sakura abrió perezosamente sus ojos y dejo escapar un bostezo…aun parecía muy temprano y se le cayeron los parpados nuevamente; de inmediato el estomago de Kero empezó a protestar y este se levanto en busca de un bocadillo y de pasada observo el reloj del cuarto.-Sakura

La chica respondió con los ojos cerrados como si se tratase de un sueño- ¿Qué pasa Kero?

Kero- ¿A que hora tenias que ir a la estación?

A las 11…- respondió Sakura con monotonía.

Pues ya son las 11 en este reloj- le hizo saber Kero con indiferencia mientras se rascaba sus minúsculos ojos.

¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!- gritó Sakura incorporándose de la cama de un solo salto.- ¡No puede ser!- y se dirigió hacia el reloj solo para confirmar la desgracia.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡¡¡ ¿Por que siempre me pasa lo mismo!

Syaoran se levanto al instante por el escándalo y aquella habitación se convirtió en una carrera contra el tiempo.

¡Hay que desastre!-exclamo Syaoran a quien también lo había apoderado la desesperación; Sakura vistió un traje azul eléctrico que recordaba una antigua adivina-hippie y a Syaoran le dio igual vestirse con la misma ropa de ayer.-De prisa- apuraba Syaoran viendo con lo que le quedaba de paciencia, como Sakura se peinaba un chongo.

En menos de cinco minutos, nuestros tres personajes (Kero por supuesto escondido) ya transitaban las calles de Londres rumbo a la estación King´s Cross.

Syaoran- ¿Por qué no usas la carta "Time"?- le propuso este entre jadeos, por que ya se dirigían corriendo hacia el lugar.

Sakura-¡De acuerdo!- y dicho esto la card captor se escondió en un callejón, libero su báculo e invoco el poder de la carta- ¡¡¡TIME, PARA EL RELOJ!

El movimiento de los atareados citadinos tan concurrido se congelo y Sakura, Syaoran y Kero retomaron su camino.

Pronto arribaron a la estación, con el tiempo en pausa, pero el problema se complico cuando llegaron al anden nueve.

Syaoran-¿Dónde decía la carta que salía en tren?

Sakura checaba la maltrada carta, con una torpe prisa- Dice que en el anden nueve y….tres cuartos…

Ambos se miraron extrañados- No puede ser…debe ser un error- arrebato Syaoran en lo que buscaba con la vista el numero y fracción.

Deben cruzar a través del muro entre el anden nueve y diez- explico Kero que ya había

salido de la mochila de Sakura.

¿Estas seguro?- se volvió Sakura hacia el con incredulidad.

Confíen en mi…solo atraviésenlo- les aseguro este con firmeza.

Syaoran no estaba muy convencido por la idea, pero si Sakura se disponía a hacerlo el con gusto la seguiría…

Sakura acepto (como si quedara otro remedio) deshizo la magia de Time y no vacilo en dirección al muro…pero cuando ya el impacto se acercaba, en lugar de un tremendo golpazo, otra dimensión los transporto aun lugar diferente. Era otra estación donde había muchas personas con vestimentas de aspecto de día de brujas y una gran cantidad de lechuzas volaban sobre sus cabezas.

¡Aquí es!- señalo Syaoran el letrero de 9 ¾, con satisfacción.

Pero el tren ya no esta…- apunto con Sakura

Tal vez ya partió…- supuso Kero volando a la vista de todos.

¡¡Que haces!...te van a ver- le dijo Sakura fuera de si.

Por si no los haz notado, toda la gente de aquí son hechiceros- le aclaro este con tranquilidad

Sakura -A… ¿Si?

No me gusta aceptarlo, pero esta vez el tiene razón- le confirmo Syaoran un tanto serio.

¡¡Que dices mocoso!¿Que no me crees digno de confianza?

¡¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas mocoso!- le contradijo Syaoran furioso

Sakura ignoro la discusión y le pregunto a un hombre de larguirucha figura y poco cabello naranja zanahoria- Disculpé señor, ¿Sabe si el expresso de Hogwarts ya partió?

El hombre traía puesta una túnica roída y portaba un viejo encendedor colgado en un collar y aunque esa extraña apariencia no la alentaba a fiarse de el, vio con vergüenza como el pensaba lo mismo a cerca de ella por su extraña vestimenta que le había confeccionado Tomoyo- Si, acaba de salir hacer 13 minutos…-respondió este con un semblante de sinceridad en el rostro.

Gracias- dijo Sakura con una reverencia y se reunió con los demás.

¿Qué pasa Sakura, ¿Ya partió el tren?-le interrogo Syaoran. Pero en cuanto le miro, se dio cuenta instantáneamente de las respuestas.

Kero -Entonces… ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer Sakura?

Sakura estaba sumamente concentrada ¿De que forma podrían alcanzar al tren? ¿Cómo? y una idea se le ocurrió como chispa, saco dos de sus cartas y las convoco:

¡¡¡¡¡FLY!¡¡¡ILLUSION!- brindenos sus poderes.

De la espalda de Sakura y Syaoran brotaron dos pares de hermosas alas y los tres se confundieron con el ambiente. Emprendieron el vuelo siguiendo el rastro de las vías del tren.

Ni siquiera llevaban 50 segundos de vuelo cuando se volvieron a desesperar.

Kero- Nunca lo alcanzaremos al ritmo que vamos…- dedujo este que en vano buscaba al tren en la lejanía.

Syaoran vio a Sakura, que lucia muy cansada, su poder mágico se había agotado mucho por usar a Time…pero al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta por que sin perder mas tiempo saco nuevamente otra carta.- ¡¡¡DASH!

La magia de la carta les dio una velocidad tal que se les dificulto un poco el respirar y el paisaje de la campiña inglesa se volvió un simple borrón corrido.

Hay que descender…creo que ya esta debajo de nosotros- exclamo Kero con premura.

Todos descendieron y sintieron como la magia de carrera se desvanecían en lo que contemplaban al portentoso ferrocarril.

¿Cómo entraremos?...-pensaba Syaoran. Entonces un frió vació recorrió sus venas-¿Qué era esta sensación? La esencia de Sakura se había consumido casi por completo…-¡¡Basta Sakura! no lo hagas

Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta la joven ya sostenía otra carta en su mano- ¡¡TROUG….

Grito con todas sus fuerzas…pero sus palabras se consumieron y se precipito inconsciente al vació.

La magia de Fly se desapareció y Syaoran también cayó.

Como rayo Kerberous se transformo a su verdadera figura y rescato a Sakura en el acto, mientras que Syaoran se valió de su magia del viento para aterrizar a salvo sobre el tren.

¡¡SAKURA!- le gritaron Syaoran y Kerberous al unísono.

Syaoran-¡¡Responde!- le exigió este con grave preocupación.

¡¡Se acerca un túnel! – advirtió Kerberous.

Syaoran actuó por instinto y tomo la carta que Sakura se disponía a utilizar antes de que se desmayara, blandió su poderosa espada e invoco a la magia de la carta- ¡¡TROUGHT!

En una fracción de segundos antes de que el túnel arrasara con ellos atravesaron el techo del tren y cayeron en el interior del vagón.

Una vez dentro se armo todo un lió y confusión, habían aterrizado sobre unos estudiantes de Hogwarts- ¡¿Qué les pasa!- se quejo un joven de tez blanca pecosa y cabellera pelirroja,-¡¡No deberían aparecerse de esta manera!- argumento la voz de una joven que se encontraba atrapada debajo de Kerberous. Syaoran no prestaba atención a las acusaciones…solo le importaba el estado de Sakura- ¡¡SAKURA DESPIERTA!- le gritaba tratando de reanimarla…pero era inútil.

Kerberous volvió a su identidad falsa y la joven de cabello desmarañado logro librarse - ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- pregunto esta aun con mal genio.

Un tercer joven con cabello azabache y gafas redondas se dio cuenta de la situación- La chica esta inconsciente

La joven hurgó con rapidez dentro de su baúl y saco una botella con un vivo liquido verde

¡Dale esto!- le dijo la chica a Syaoran con diligencia.

¿Qué es?- pregunto Syaoran viendo con mala cara a la extraña pócima

Es Poción Herbovitalizante, solo dásela a beber- le explico con una voz segura.

Syaoran no la pensó dos veces y le dio a beber a Sakura la solución.

Sakura recobro el conocimiento asombrosamente rápido, abrió sus ojos de en par en par y se quedo sin palabras, por lo aturdida y confusa que había sido su reacción- ¿Dónde estoy?

Syaoran dejo escapar una sonrisa de alivio y Kero se soltó a reprenderla aunque en el fondo también le reconfortaba que estuviera bien…

¡Vaya, que chida rata alada, ¿Cómo la han hechizado?- comento el chico pelirrojo con perplejo.

Sakura ya parecía estar recobrando el sentido de la situación- Ah… ¿te refieres a Kero?

Kero no pudo aguantar la ofensa y le mordió el dedo meñique al chico

¡Ay, ¿Quitenmelo!- dijo este en lo que trataba de sacárselo

Pero no fue necesario por que Kero detecto el olor del carrito comedor que atravesaba el corredor de los vagones y se dirigió hacia el –Después vuelvo

Sakura- ¡Espera Kero…no puedes ir!

Syaoran- Esta bien Sakura, recuerda que toda la gente de aquí usa magia… de echo la chica que esta ahí hizo que recobraras el conocimiento.- le explico este señalándola ya mas tranquilo.

Sakura se volvió hacia la chica y le agradeció aun con un aire de despiste.

No importa…si quieren pueden compartir los asientos con nosotros.- les ofreció esta con amabilidad.

Sakura y Syaoran aceptaron con gusto aunque un poco avergonzados por su abrupta intromisión. Todos se quedaron mirando por un rato sin gesticular palabra alguna, al parecer nadie quería romper el hielo.

….y la rata… ¿Cómo la hechizaste?- pregunto el chico aun aferrado

Sakura- Bueno…en realidad no es una rata… mas bien es una bestia mágica…

El chico de cabello negro se volvió hacia ellos con más interés en su procedencia que en Harry - ¿En que casa están?

Sakura y Syaoran se vieron entre si con la cara de What- ¿Casa?

Lo que pasa es que nosotros no somos estudiantes, solo venimos a Hogwarts por un asunto especial. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y el es Lee Syaoran

El chico pareció mas receloso por la respuesta, pero se presento – Yo soy Harry Potter

¡Y yo soy Ron Weasley!- dijo el chico pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa.

Y yo, Hermione Granger, los tres somos de la casa de Gryffindor.

Syaoran- ¿Gryffindor?

Harry- Es así como se llaman las casas de Hogwarts –aclaro este

Hermione- En total son cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y el que se encarga de elegir tu casa es el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry y Ron observaron detenidamente la espada que portaba Syaoran con cierta curiosidad- ¿Podríamos verla?- le pidió Ron a su dueño que le honraba prestárselas para que pudieran admirarla –Claro

Ambos tomaron la espada entre sus manos y dejaron escapara unas cuantas reacciones de sorpresa-¡Vaya, es fantástica!- exclamo Ron que la examinaba con ahínco

Es un poco diferente a la que use con el basilisco- confirmo Harry un poco serio, pero también con un sentimiento de maravilla

Hermione -Con que eres… descendiente del mago Clow- lo descifro con esa naturalidad entrometida que siempre la distinguía

Así es…pero ¿como lo has averiguado?- repuso Syaoran intrigado

Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le interrogo Ron con un tono incrédulo

Realmente es sencillo… durante las vacaciones leí algunos libros relacionados con la magia oriental y la insignia mágica de tu espada es la misma que la del famoso mago Clow…- explico esta con tranquilidad- al igual que el pergamino que tenias hasta hace un momento cuando te apareciste.

Ron solo pensaba con aire de aburrimiento-¿pero quien demonios se pone a estudiar en vacaciones?

Grrrr- el estomago de Sakura ya protestaba, por haberse salteado el desayuno.

Ron- Veo que tienes hambre… ¿no quieres un puñado de grageas de todos lo sabores (frijoles dulces)?- le ofreció este feliz de no entrar en el tema de historia mágica antes de las verdaderas clases.

A Sakura le tentaba la idea y acepto comerse las coloridas golosinas; la pobre no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que realmente estaba y se engullio los dulces sin modal alguno y casi sin saborearlas. Para cuando ya había digerido las extrañas golosinas le dieron unas grandes ansias por vomitarlas por su horrendo sabor- ¡Esto sabe asqueroso!

Ron se volvió con sorpresa-Pensé que ya las habias probado antes…cuando te dije que eran grageas de todos los sabores, quería decir de TODOS LOS SABORES…y me temo que te tocaron algunas de sabor desagradable…talvez te toco sabor a calcetín sucio…pero deberías alegrarte que no te toco sabor a moco…me dijo Fred que una vez le toco una gragea con ese sabor.

Sakura- ¿Quién es Fred?

Repentinamente dos gemelos de cabellera naranja como zanahoria irrumpieron en el grupo-¡Hola a todos!- saludo el primer gemelo que llego

Ron- ¿Qué pasa Fred?

Es que estamos buscando a Lee Jordan- respondió el otro gemelo

Fred -¿Lo han visto?

Harry- La última vez que lo vi estaba con Angelina mas adelante

Gracias Harry…entonces nos…pero Ron lo interrumpió antes de que emprendieran la retirada- Espera George ¿Para que lo buscan?

El gemelo se volvió y se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro- Lo que pasa es que le apostamos 10 galeones a Lee a que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras resulta ser otro mediocre mas.

Fred- Estos van a ser los 10 galeones más fáciles que nos hemos ganado-dijo este con el mismo tono que su compañero

Hermione- No deberían estar haciendo apuestas, podrían meterse en problemas con Percy

les advirtió esta con desaprobación

George- Te refieres al mayordomo de McGonagall- le respondió este en tono burlón, mientras Fred imitaba de forma muy graciosa a Percy y todos terminaron en carcajadas excepto Hermione ; incluso Sakura y Syaoran que no sabían de quien demonios hablaban

Harry aparto un periódico con pinta de encantado, por que las imágenes en el se movían, que estaba leyendo hasta hace un poco antes de que entraran los gemelos y les pregunto a estos un tanto serio- Entonces ¿ya han visto al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

Si- respondió Fred que le costaba regresar a la compostura y le brotaba lagrimas de risa.

George- Ahora, se encuentra solo en el último vagón…Si lo ven, van a saber a lo que nos referimos…Vaya, no entiendo por que Lee acepto esta apuesta, el tipo a de ser un vil vagabundo que se ofreció a enseñar por unos trapos nuevos.

Fred- Mejor ya vamonos, hace buen rato que no fastidiamos a nuestro querido prefecto -dijo este con su sonrisa burlona.

Nos vemos en el gran comedor- se despidieron los escandalosos gemelos y desparecieron de la misma forma curiosa con la que llegaron.

Mientras Harry observo con detenimiento a sus amigos, como dándoles a entender algo que nadie más debía saber y los tres se retiraron cortésmente con rumbo al último vagón.

Sakura y Syaoran se habían quedado a solas en ese compartimiento. Por alguna inexplicable razón este se sentía un tanto incomodo al estar solo con Sakura y sus propios pies lo hicieron levantarse y echar a andar al corredor sin otra excusa mas que –En seguida vuelvo…voy a buscar a Kerberous…

Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto, en lugar de eso dio un profundo suspiro y trato de reflexionar; hacia tan solo doce horas antes su hermano Toya se había burlado de ella en el aeropuerto, Yukito le había aconsejado cargar siempre con un paraguas, Tomoyo le había dado la ropa que en ese momento usaba y su padre la había despedido con un beso en la mejilla…jamás se había encontrado tan lejos y en un lugar tan diferente que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas; su cerebro estaba saturado de nuevas perspectivas y sin embargo no se lo habría podido imaginar de otra forma…y recordó las palabras de la maestra Mizuki: -"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias…solo existe lo inevitable"

Sakura- Yo esperare lo inevitable y lo enfrentare…- dijo esta subconscientemente

Y estoy seguro que lo conseguirás- respondió una voz familiar

Un chico de cabello negro y gafas que Sakura reconoció al instante le hizo compañía- que agradable sorpresa encontrarla señorita Sakura.

Sakura- ¡¡ERIOL!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eriol- Me pidieron que viniera- explico este con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura- Me da gusto volver a verte… hace dos años que no nos veíamos- exclamo esta radiante de alegría – Cuéntame, ¿Cómo esta la señorita Mizuki?

Eriol se sonrojo levemente y simplemente le respondió, que se encontraba bien, y que también los extraña.- Y que me dices de Lee

Ahora le toco a Sakura sonrojarse- Bien…- pero cuando hubo terminado de responderle un funesto sentimiento la inundo…había algo que le preocupaba de el, pero ¿Qué problema se cernía entre ellos?...

El resto del día pasó muy rápido y sin espera el sol se oculto en lo más profundo del verde páramo, gradualmente las sombras lo cubrieron todo y la oscuridad se hizo inminente. El tren tuvo un atropello y se detuvo bruscamente, muchos estudiantes murmuraban e intercambiaban caras de duda-¿Por qué se detiene?- pregunto Sakura, que no divisaba aun el colegio…

Las luces de los vagones iban y venían como por arte de espectros, la temperatura descendió sin desmesura, el frió era tal que calaba en los huesos y finalmente las luces ya no regresaron mas… Todos gritaban aterrorizados y podía oírse varias voces que trataban usar el hechizo de Lumos para llamar alguna flama que los pudiera iluminar…pero era en vano…incluso Sakura trato de invocar a LIGHT…pero no funciono.

¡Eriol! ¡Syaoran!- grito la chica sin mucho fruto.

Un soledad inmensa envió a la esencia de Sakura a un abismo, sentía que se ahogaba, no podía respirar, ya no recordaba quien era…alguien le quitaba, le absorbía la vida -¡¡SAKURA! – esa voz era de Syaoran …y una chispa le salvo del abismo, no sin antes ver a su agresor …no tenia rostro, era solo una bestia encapuchada que se deslizaba y se movía entre las sombras…¡Y se dirigía hacia el ultimo vagón! Era donde estaban Harry y sus amigos, tenia que prevenirles, pero alguien se le interpuso y cayó sobre este.

Las voces se apagaron y una plateada luz cegadora despedida del último vagón alumbro de nuevo al tren y las espectrales criaturas se disiparon en el abismo nocturno.

Sakura- ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué eran esos seres?- Se sentia vacia ¿Era todo eso un sueño, una ilusión, se parecía mucho a la sensación que había experimentado cuando presencio el juicio final con Jue donde no existía ese sentimiento tan especial que compartían las personas con ella, un frío extenuante recorría su cuerpo y una neblina de confusión le azotaba el consciente…

¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

Esa voz…le era conocida…y así era, Syaoran era el que le había impedido perseguir a la criatura y ahora el pobre estaba tirado en el suelo debajo de ella. -Ah…si perfectamente- le mintió esta tiritando por el frío.

Eriol- Tomen, por favor cómanselo- les pidió este repartiéndoles a ambos dos tabletas de chocolate

Syaoran- ¡Hiragisawa ¿Cómo es que estas tu aquí!- y frunció el entrecejo

Eriol- Solo cómanselo- les repitió omitiendo el cometario de Lee

Sakura y Syaoran se negaron a comer del chocolate hasta que se les respondiera sus incógnitas- ¿Qué eran esos seres?- pregunto Sakura con un dejo de temor en la voz.

Eriol de pronto adopto una actitud muy seria y adusta- Eran dementores…

Syaoran- ¿Qué son los dementores?- se apresuro en preguntar

Si no te comes el chocolate, lo mejor será que yo me lo coma- intervino kero de forma desafiante (aunque en realidad este solo lo había chantajeado para obligarlo a comer el chocolate)

Y como adivinaran Syaoran se comió de mala gana el dulce (solo para llevarle la contraria) Pero el chocolate había tenido un extraordinario efecto de felicidad cuando lo hubo saboreado, que se les escapo una sonrisa involuntaria.

Sakura- Kero ¿Sabes si se encuentran bien las personas del ultimo vagón?

Este también tomo una actitud seria- Si están bien, acabo de venir de ahí, un profesor los ha ahuyentado…pero un chico de cabello negro se desmayo- en cuanto noto la reacción de preocupación de Sakura este la consoló diciéndole, que no era nada grave- Es normal que eso pase en un ataque de dementor…

Sakura -Ese debió ser Harry- dedujo, respiro profundo y por fin accedió a comerse el chocolate que le sentó de maravilla y sintió como una calidez le abarcaba en todo su ser.

Se esparcieron muchos rumores en lo que el expresso arribaba a Hogwarts, pero en general un aura depresiva dominaba entre los estudiantes.

Los dementores son bestias de las tinieblas, custodian las celdas de la prisión de Azkaban, espectros que desvanecen todo momento feliz y hermoso de cada uno y capaces de absorberte el alma…

Las palabras de Eriol les retumbaban en la mente a Sakura y Syaoran

En un santiamén, el tren se detuvo y los estudiantes lo abandonaron precipitadamente, como si temieran que quedándose ahí otro dementor los atacase. Sakura no logro vislumbrar por ningún lado a sus amigos, había demasiadas personas y con todos apretujados por salir la cosa se complicaba. Syaoran actuaba muy preocupado y continuamente veía con soslayos a Sakura. Eriol parecía haberle leído la mente por que se retiro para dejarlos solos y mando a volar a Kero junto con el (literalmente).

El tren se vació y un sentimiento de expectativa inundo el ambiente

Sakura…- le llamo Syaoran

La joven lucia un semblante entre curioso y angelical- ¿Algo te preocupa?

Este solo se quedo parado, no le podía dirigir la mirada como le había pasado antes cuando se quedaron solos en el compartimiento ¿Por qué no podía confesárselo?- No debía -le reprendió una voz en su interior.

Sakura se acerco a el y le tomo de la mano. Syaoran se asusto un poco cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de ella temiendo que pudiera descifrar la respuesta en sus ojos. Sus labios se movieron pero sus palabras se consumieron con un esquivo beso…

Y se marcho con el rostro triste de la escena cual fantasma perdiéndose en la marea de magos y brujas.

Sakura lo había comprendido, ahora estaba segura, a Syaoran algo le preocupaba, pero ¿Por qué no se lo podía decir…?

El colosal castillo de Hogwarts yacía frente aun esplendido lago cuando Sakura se unió a los demás estudiantes, buscando a Syaoran entre la multitud; sin embargo lo único que encontró fue aun estudiante muy alto con una túnica de Gryffindor y con cabello pelirrojo que se le acerco con aire autoritario- ¿Por qué no traes tu túnica puesta? Pero antes de que le respondiera este se le adelanto- No importa, pero por favor súbete rápido a un carruaje.

Sakura no se negó a la orden y se subió al primer carruaje que hallo con un lugar vacío

A su lado estaba una chica de Gryffindor con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, cabello rubio lacio y con dos cuervos posados en sus hombros- ¡Hola!- le saludo la chica de aspecto de pirata-¿Eres nueva?

Sakura asentó y su atención se volvió a desviar hacia el exterior del carruaje. Aun estaba muy pendiente de lo que le había sucedido a Syaoran. Y en eso uno de los cuervos de la chica se había posado en el regazo de Sakura.

¡Vaya, debes agradarle a Mugin, usualmente solo le gusta darle picotazos a la gente…eres la primera después de mi que le permite hacer eso.

Sakura se sintió extrañamente halagada, mientras acariciaba al enorme pájaro con cautela. Sabía bien lo que tenia que hacer con Syaoran cuando se lo encontrase…pero no por eso debía hacer a un lado a los demás; así que por fin decidió entablar una conversación con su compañera- Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Agatha Tower- respondió esta instantáneamente- Y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Sakura Kinomoto

Que nombre mas raro- admitió Agatha con franqueza

Sakura solo se apeno un poco seguido de un leve susto por parte del graznido que había dado su cuervo acompañante, que indicaba que el carruaje ya se había empezado a mover rumbo al descomunal castillo.

Agatha- No me vayas a malinterpretar, a mi me gusta todo lo raro y curioso…

Aha- asentó Sakura

…como tu ropa- prosiguió Agatha- A propósito ¿Es ropa muggle, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

Sakura- ¿Qué es muggle?- le pregunto esta haciendo una pausa

Agatha- Tu sabes, la ropa de la gente no mágica.

¡Ah!-Entendió Sakura – Bueno, supongo que no, la gente normal no usa la vestimenta que yo traigo…normalmente- le explico a la chica a arduas penas.

Agatha- Entonces ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

Sakura- Me la diseño una a…

Pero no hubo tiempo para terminar la frase, por que el carruaje se había detenido y las portezuelas abierto de en par en par. Mugin el cuervo de Agatha había vuelto a posarse sobre el hombro de su dueña y ambas atravesaron el portal del inmenso castillo.

¡Es asombroso!- A Sakura se le habían desorbitado los ojos, todo le parecía tan formidable y espectacular en ese lugar.

Agatha- Debes creer estoy loca por mis gustos tan raros- admitió la chica sin ponerle atención al asombro de Sakura.

¿Ah?...pues te diré, que no eres la única- le argumento Sakura refiriéndose a Tomoyo y a su extraña manía de vídeo grabarla todo el tiempo.

¿Qué nunca habías venido antes a Hogwarts?- le pregunto Agatha, que por fin le caía el veinte del por que le colgaba un hilo de baba a su compañera.

Sakura no pudo responderle, por que estaba demasiado concentrada contemplando , las cuatro mesas alargadas del gran comedor abarrotadas de centenares de estudiantes y sobre ellos, cientos de velas encendidas que estaban suspendidas magistralmente en el aire, debajo de donde debería estar el techo…

Creo que eso es un, no-Se respondió ella misma- Mira el techo esta encantado para que se pueda ver el cielo-se le adelanto la chica a explicarle antes de que Sakura le formulase la pregunta.

Y así siguió Agatha, comportándose como guía de turistas, durante todo ese rato- Y ese es Peeves, el poltegeistt de la escuela (te recomiendo que no se te acerque, le encanta hacer sentir miserable a los novatos)- le susurro esta señalando a un fantasma de aspecto grotesco y color verdoso (Aunque no hacia falta la prevención, con lo miedosa que es Sakura con los fantasmas)

¡Aquí hay un lugar!- le dijo Agatha a su perpleja amiga, indicándole los espacios en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Sakura halló a Syaoran sentado a un lado de los gemelos que había visto antes en el vagón, platicando con ellos de forma muy formal, algo así como recordando a un hombre de negocios; como estaba algo distante, pensó que lo mejor era no presionarlo y dejar que el luego le explicase.

Agatha- Ese chico también trae ropa de muggle- observo esta mirando a la vez a Syaoran con curiosidad.- ¿Lo conoces?

Si… ¿por que lo dices?- le pregunto Sakura que se había vuelto hacia ella repentinamente.

Por la forma en lo miras…cualquiera pensaría que es tu novio…

Sakura no respondió pero se delato al ponérsele la cara roja como tomate.

Los dos cuervos que habían yacido serenamente sobre los hombros de Agatha, habían alzado sus alas y remontado el vuelo – ¡¡Esperenme en la torre y por favor no se peleen con las lechuzas de nuevo!- les advirtió sus dueña antes de que estuvieran fuera de vista.

En frente de Sakura ya había llegado Eriol y Kero, que conversaban con otras dos chicas de Gryffindor sobre un grupo musical llamado "Las brujas de Macbeth"….o al menos eso es lo que entendió Sakura.

Entonces una gran vos se levanto sobre todas las demás, un mago muy alto de barbas blancas, que usaba unas gafas de media luna y una túnica púrpura, en la cumbre de la congregación había pedido silencio y comenzado con el discurso de inicio de año:

¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! De parte de mí, el directos Albus Dumbledore y de todos los profesores les deseamos un exitoso año escolar. Sin mas que perder, que ¡comience la selección de las casas!

Y dicho esto el mago presento al sombrero seleccionador, que no era más un viejo y roído sombrero sobre un taburete que empezó cantar, por una una costura suelta:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mi mismo si no puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo_

_puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes_

_pero yo soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el sombrero seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_donde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_donde son justos y leales._

_esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen del trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw_

_si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontraran allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estas en buenas manos (Aunque yo no las tenga)_

_Por que soy el Sombrero Pensante. _

Terminada la canción una bruja de aspecto severo empezó a nombrar por lista a los estudiantes que aguardaban nerviosos en la fila central, para que el sombrero les asignara su casa. Se escucharon muchas ovaciones por parte de los magos y brujas de las mesas.

Mientras que Sakura no estaba segura de si debía acompañar a los alumnos o debía participar en la ceremonia con los profesores, pero se calmo un poco cuando noto que tanto Syaoran como Eriol no daban señas de estar haciendo algo incorrecto; después de todo en la carta no les habían especificado para que los querían en ese lugar.

Finalizo la selección y el director nuevamente se dispuso a decir algunas palabras, pero esta ves tomo una faceta de disgusto y les advirtió a todos los alumnos, sin excepción, sobre el peligro de los dementores, que habían enviado el Ministerio de Magia, para poder encontrar al fugitivo Sirius Black de la prisión mágica de Azkaban

Sakura- ¿Quién es Sirius Black?- le pregunto confidencialmente a Agatha.

Agatha no le podía dar crédito a sus oídos, era imposible que alguien no supiera de esa noticia- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quien es Sirius? ¿Qué no lees el profeta?- estallo esta

Lo siento...todo esto es nuevo para mi…- se excuso Sakura

Agatha parecia no haberle quedado ánimos para explicarle a su amiga sobre los acontecimientos relacionados con el incidente de la fuga de Sirius Black, estaba tan interesada en una conversación con una chica de cabello rubio y con pinta de despistada de Ravenclaw acerca de si los muggles sabían sobre el escape de este asesino; que le entrego un periódico que había estado guardando dentro de su túnica.- Te digo, los muggles, no son tan estupidos, para no sospechar algo fuera de lo normal.

No creo que no lo noten, lo que digo es que los muggles son tan escépticos que jamás aceptarían que existiese algo mas haya de su comprensión…-debatió la chica rubia ajustándose sus coletas.

Sakura le hubiera gustado participar en la conversación, si de algo estaba segura, era que le gente normal no se había enterado de este hecho que sacudía tanto al mundo de la magia, es mas, si ella no hubiese venido a ese lugar nunca se habría dado cuenta. Así que Sakura tomo el periódico y observó sorprendida la primera plana, donde el encabezado general rezaba: _"¡SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPA DE AZKABAN!"…_y debajo de este, se mostraba la foto en movimiento de un tipo andrajoso y agresivo que forcejeaba por huir.- Este había sido el mismo periódico que había leído Harry en el vagón…- se acordó Sakura, sintiéndose un poco de remordimiento…Si talvez se hubiera enterado antes de que Sirius Black estaba suelto y que para contrarrestarlo el ministerio había enviado a los dementores, talvez así habría podido de alguna manera saber de lo que eran capaces esos demoníacos seres…

Siguió leyendo la noticia que ocupaba gran parte de la primera plana, si no es que toda y decía:

_La pasada noche, un terrible acontecimiento se dio…Sirius Black, el mago mas peligroso que se haya custodiado en la prisión mágica, asesino a sangre fría de siete muggles y el mago Peter Pettigrew y famoso aliado de Quien-ustedes-saben…el ministro de magia Cornelius Funge…Creemos que el fugitivo tuvo ayuda de el exterior, es imposible haber escapado de esa forma y mas siendo uno de los mas resguardados…hasta entonces se alerta al todo el mundo mágico y al no mágico sobre este hecho, el ministerio ya entro en acción para encontrar el paradero de Sirius Black y se ha tomado la extrema decisión de utilizar a los dementores para encontrarlo…-No sabemos de lo que será capaz , estas medidas son razonables para esta situación de tales proporciones…_

Para cuando Sakura se había enterado de los detalles básicos, la gran mesa se había cubierto por toda clase de manjares (ninguno le era conocido, debía ser comida inglesa) y ya todos devoraban y disfrutaban del festín. Agatha se servia una buena ración de ensalada de patatas, Eriol tomaba un vaso grande de jugo de calabaza, Kero degullia puros caramelos y estaba tan gordo que apenas podía volar; unos asientos mas retirados estaba Ron acompañado de un chico regordete y otro de figura enclenque riéndose a carcajadas y no muy lejos de ahí Syaoran bebía un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla que solo dejaba para poder platicar alegremente con los gemelos.

Sakura solo suspiro y probo un poco del pastel de carne, que resulto saber muy bien, siempre y cuanto no lo acompañara con la salsa de al lado que tenia una textura muy desagradable y que cada vez que estornudabas parecia decirte "Salud".

Todo iba marchando bien hasta que un fantasma que le colgaba la cabeza por un trozo del cuello atravesó a Sakura y sintió como si le hubieran echado agua fría encima -¡¡¡HOEEEEEE! U-un fantasma- pronuncio Sakura horrorizada.

¡Hola Sir Nicolás!- le saludo la chica pelirroja que estaba sentada al otro lado de Sakura.

¡Hola Giny!- le respondió este amablemente, flotado por encima de la comida de la gran mesa

Agatha-¡Que hay Nick!

Nada que no sepas…no- le hizo saber este con mucha caballerosidad en lo que se acomodaba su cabeza al estado original y se retiro parar saludar a los gemelos que acompañaban a Syaoran.

Sakura no compartía el entusiasmo de los demás, por el contrario se había paralizado de miedo y tornándosele su cara totalmente a un color azul pálido, pero le regreso el habla cuando noto por un fugaz momento que Syaoran había estado observándola…

Agatha- No te preocupes, Sir Nicolás casi-decapitado y los demás fantasmas de Hogwarts, no hacen daño…mientras no te acerques al Barón Sanguinario, claro esta-le aconsejo esta con total tranquilidad.

Eres muy graciosa- le dijo la chica a su izquierda con una risita (que había creído que la reacción de miedo de Sakura había sido no mas que un simple teatrito)- A propósito no te había visto antes.

Sakura solo alzo la ceja y se volvió a la chica- Y yo creo que ya te había visto antes….pero no se de donde.

-Talvez conociste a uno de mis hermanos-propuso la chica chupando una paleta, de las pocas que había dejado Kero en existencia.

¡Ah! Ya se, conocí a un chico llamado Ron que se parece mucho a ti.

Si, es por que el es uno de mis hermanos y ves los gemelos de allá

Sakura- ¿Fred y George también son tus hermanos?

¿Ya los conocías?- se detuvo esta

Sakura- Si, pero no sabia que tenían parentesco contigo- se justifico

Bueno…y aquel chico de allá, que tiene una insignia de prefecto, el también es mi hermano y se llama Percy.

Sakura agudizo la vista y se dio cuenta de que había sido el mismo chico que la había empujado al carruaje y quejado de que no tenía puesta la túnica.

La chica entre tanto siguió contándole que también tenia otros dos hermanos mayores mas, pero que en ese momento ya se no estaban en Hogwarts porque ya trabajaban.

Y ¿cual es tu nombre?-le pregunto Sakura, que en realidad, le había perdido el hilo por buscar en vano a Harry y a Hermione en el gran comedor…pero al parecer no estaban por ningún lado.

Me llamo Giny Weasley

Mas tarde, todos los alumnos ya se habían retirado del lugar de congregación, hacia sus habitaciones para descansar bien, para cuando diera inicio las clases (en pocas palabras hacer un fieston tremendo)- según le había contado Agatha a Sakura antes de que se hubiera despedido de ella prematuramente por que los habían llamado al despacho del director. Eriol los guiaba y Syaoran y Kero la acompañaban por los amplio pasillos del castillo, pasando por un sin numero de pinturas que se movían y hablaban entre si.

Syaoran lucia muy mustio y distraído, pero no Eriol, este en cambio se regocijaba de felicidad y le platicaba amistosamente a Sakura y a Kero sobre toda clase de artilugios mágicos que Agatha había pasado por alto.- Kero, por favor esperame, en la torre de Gryffindor- le pidió Sakura y aunque este no le agradaba la idea de quedarse solo la curiosidad por deambular por ese colegio era mayor que accedió de inmediato.

No caminaron mucho cuando se detuvieron frente a una lúgubre gárgola y Eriol le recito con voz clara- Meigas fritas -dándoles paso a una escalinata en espiral que los condujo al despacho del director Albus Dumbledore. Su sala estaba especialmente llena de pinturas y retratos en la pared y justo detrás del escritorio se apareció espectralmente el director que hasta hace unos momentos había dirigido la bienvenida a los estudiantes.- Bienvenidos, ustedes deben ser Hiragisawa, Lee y Kinomoto ¿Verdad?- se dirigió a estos de forma muy cortés.

Los tres asintieron, sin dejar de inspeccionar con la mirada, todos los extraños objetos que se cernían a su alrededor. Finalmente Syaoran ya no se pudo contenerse mas y le pregunto llana y directamente, el por que los habían llamado a Hogwarts.

Sakura también estaba interesada en saberlo…la espera ya había sido demasiado larga.

El Director, que mostraba un rostro muy pasivo y sabio, les comenzó a explicar las razones que tenían de estar allí.- Deben saber, que este año en el colegio organizamos, un programa de intercambio; claro, sus condiciones son especiales, ninguno de ustedes fue a una escuela de magia oficial, pero los hicimos llamar para que compartan sus conocimientos, y de verdad consideraríamos un honor que aceptaran este programa.

Syaoran- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso sobre nosotros?-le interrogo desafiantemente ¿Cómo era posible que un tipo totalmente desconocido, los conociese? y que además supiera donde vivían para haberles mandado esas carta que tan raramente se les entrego con lechuzas.

Pero el director solo le respondió con total naturalidad, como si nada pudiera perturbarlo- Lo que pasa es que en el Ministerio de Magia, se encarga de el registro de toda la información de una persona con poderes mágicos, como su fecha de nacimiento y su dirección, como ya lo comprobaron.

A Sakura le había sonado la palabra Ministerio de magia…-creo que leí sobre eso en el periódico "El Profeta" y a Syaoran no parecía haberle convencido mucho la respuesta.

Eriol- Entonces, según el programa, somos como estudiantes normales de Hogwarts.

Director- Técnicamente, pero también algunos profesores les pedirán que hagan alguna demostración de magia durante su estadía, pero estoy seguro que no será ninguna carga.

Syaoran pensando- ¿Maestro y alumno y a la vez?...esta cosa va de mal en peor.

Al último los tres terminaron por aceptar, Syaoran, no de muy buena gana, si no fuera por que tenia un motivo oculto que cumplir en ese lugar, se habría negado.

El director les señalo algunos detalles de importancia, como la casa, el grado y las clases especiales a las que querían pertenecer por el periodo del programa de tres meses.

Por acuerdo de los tres, la casa en la que iban a estar era la Gryffindor, en el tercer curso de magia, (ya que los tres tenían 13 años de edad). En cuanto a las clases especiales, Sakura había elegido Adivinación, Eriol Ruinas Antiguas y Syaoran había escogido Aritmancia.

Después se dirigieron a la sala común que se encontraba en la torre de Gryffindor, Sakura veía tímidamente a Syaoran, quien al parecer no tenía muchas de hablar, tenia la mirada fija al suelo… sabia que no debía presionarlo a hablar…pero no soportaba verlo tan devastado.

Syaoran, ¿Qué te pasa?- soltó Sakura.

No se a que te refieres- les respondió este forzando la vista para que pareciera veridico.

Al final del camino y enfrente del retrato de una dama gorda, Kero ya los esperaba con impaciencia; este formulo unas palabras que a Sakura le tenían sin cuidado y la pintura les dio paso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Había mucha algarabía dentro, la mayoría de los estudiantes aun festejaban, el ultimo día de vacaciones; en lo alto tenían puesto un grandioso estandarte de un león (la mascota de la casa de Gryffindor) y los colores dorado y escarlata centelleaban en el, junto con miles de burbujas de los mismo colores que adornaban la alegre y bulliciosa sala. Eriol y Kero no perdieron tiempo y se unieron sin chistar a la fiesta…en cuanto a Sakura y a Syaoran se les había dado mejor por solo observar todo aquello tan esplendoroso, sin poder evitar sentirse unos intrusos en esa felicidad ajena…

Sakura ¡Que bueno que llegaste, ven te quiero presentar a unos amigos- le ofreció Agatha entusiastamente que llego de la nada hasta donde estaba y la guió a través de la sala.

Sakura vio por ultima vez en esa velada a Syaoran, quien le mostró una sonrisa, que le causo mas escalofríos que seguridad a la joven. Este en cambio, sintió un gran alivio, al no tener la necesidad de aclararle nada del asunto a Sakura…que de seguro ya tenia sospechas…

Fred y George, reían a carcajadas con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla observando la ridícula escena que hacia un chico regordete en vano por detenerse así mismo, mientras botaba como pelota por la sala, los gemelos Weasley había hecho una de las suyas nuevamente, al encantar los dulces de la mesa a un lado de la chimenea y este chico había sido la desgraciada victima.

Syaoran paso por alto el espectáculo y se unió a los bromistas con un asunto entre manos- Y… ¿Ya pensaron en la proposición que les dije?

Los gemelos dejaron de reír estrepitosamente y observaron a Syaoran con incredulidad- ¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Fred

No te referirás a la broma que nos contaste en el banquete- intervino George alzando una ceja con elegancia.

Syaoran se ofendió, al comprobar que no lo tomaban en serio, pero les siguió el juego- supongo que es casi tan buena como la broma, de los diez galeones que le deben a Lee Jordán- les recordó a estos con un dejo de sarcasmo.

De un instante a otro las sonrisas de los dos se esfumaron aun así seguían teniendo esa mirada de astucia- ¡Hombre, no deberías tomarte las cosas tan en serio!- le aconsejo George dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Fred- Lo que pasa es que lo que nos contaste nos parece un poco…

George- …exagerado- le completo- Además ¿quien iba a pensar por la pinta de nuevo profesor que resultaría un héroe en el primer día al salvara a Harry de un dementor?

Si…parece un poco sospechoso- argumento Fred- Esa asignatura por lo general este maldita.

Y ¿Bien?- les repitió Syaoran en cuanto noto que se salían por la tangente.

Fred- ¡Ah!...nos podrías repetir la propuesta- le pidió este

Syaoran- Necesito, que me investiguen todo lo relacionado con Henry Lee…y a cambio yo les daré los diez galeones que perdieron con Lee Jordán.- les explico este detalladamente y cuidando que nadie mas los estuviera oyendo.

George- ¿Así de simple?- le pregunto este retorciéndose la boca.

Syaoran- La identidad del tipo que busco, podría encontrase en los expedientes de la escuela…para ser mas preciso, en los documentos penales.- siguió Syaoran sin ponerle atención a sus expresiones de incredulidad.- Lo único que tendrían que hacer es entrar a donde los guardan sin ser vistos y traérmelos.

Los gemelos se vieron mutuamente para valorar el argumento- Y se puede saber ¿para que quieres saber acerca de esa persona?- le interrogo Fred un tanto receloso

Syaoran se negaba a decirles el propósito, no quería involucrar a nadie con sus problemas familiares- Eso es confidencial- les dejo en claro- Si aceptan les daré los diez galeones, pero no las razones por las que quiero que me ayuden.

George y Fred, estaba muy tentados por la suma de dinero que se les ofrecía (es que son pobres y de familia numerosa), no obstante los inquietaba un poco los motivos que tenia Syaoran, pero des pues de mucho analizar se dieron cuenta de que no podía estar tan mal sus motivos, después de todo, ellos cometían fácil diez veces al mes toda clase de fraudes y travesuras en la escuela, claro siempre si pasarse de los limites (sino ya los habrían expulsado), y terminaron por tomar una decisión.- Hemos decidido aceptar la propuesta…- dijo Fred.

…pero antes, no tienes que dar un deposito- le demando George con una sonrisa burlona.

Syaoran se contento con la respuesta y saco cinco monedas de oro medianas de su bolsillo, que le entrego a los gemelos- Aquí tienen, el resto se los daré cuando hallan terminado con la misión.

Los tres se estrecharon las manos, cerrando el pacto y Syaoran les dio un ultimo aviso- Necesito que no propaguen este información, todo lo relacionado con esto, es secreto ¿entienden?

Los dos chicos asintieron y los tres se dispersaron en la sala, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Syaoran estaba muy cansado, no tenía ánimos de que nadie más le preguntara su nombre ni cosas por el estilo, además entre mas tiempo estuviese ahí, mas probabilidades había que Sakura soltase su interrogatorio sobre el, así que subió las escaleras que lo condujeron al dormitorio, había siete camas vacías en el y sobre una de ellas yacía todo su equipaje junto con una túnica y varita mágica- De seguro el director había sido el que las enviase, para cuando empezaran la clases mañana. A Syaoran no le apetecía dormir…solo quería un momento para reflexionar y se dirigió hacia la ventana del dormitorio, que tenia una extraordinaria vista, desde ahí se podía alcanzar a ver el bosque prohibido del que tanto había escuchado hablar; aunque eso realmente le tenia sin cuidado a comparación de los grandes problemas que le atormentaban, todo lo mágico que había conocido en ese lugar era una nimiedad. Syaoran reacciono con sorpresa, cuando alguien más había paso por el umbral de la habitación, pero lo volvió a ignorar cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Eriol- Lee… ¿No puedes dormir?- le pregunto inocentemente y buscando su equipaje.

Syaoran se abstuvo de verlo de frente, si había alguien que de verdad no quería ver, era Hiragisawa sin duda.

Eriol no le incomodo la reacción de Syaoran, de hecho parecía que se la esperaba y empezó a recorrer la habitación con sumo interés- Este lugar me da mucha nostalgia- se dijo el mismo con una discreta sonrisa.

Syaoran se volvió bruscamente y vio a su campante compañero, confirmando de una vez las hipótesis que se había hecho desde que se lo había encontrado- ¿Tú ya habías venido a Hogwarts?

En mi vida pasada como mago Clow, recuerdo haber visitado este lugar…- le afirmo Eriol, mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo al lograr captar la atención de el.

Es por eso que conoces tan bien los pasillos y nos condujiste sin problemas hasta el despacho de Dumbledore…por eso conocías a los dementores y Kerberous sabía la manera de poder encontrar el anden 9 y tres cuartos.- Syaoran se sintió un poco mejor al descubrir la respuesta de todos esos enigmas, pero estaba lejos de tener la conciencia estable

Y Eriol no desaprovecho el momento de atención-Te has vuelto mas astuto desde la ultima vez que nos vimos… pero es necesario que compartas mas tus problemas….

Syaoran volvió a experimentar esa rabia que le daba siempre cuando recordaba la figura tan arrogante y entrometida de Hiragisawa- A el no le incumbía en lo mas mínimo los problemas que le aquejaban y le observo con rencor.

…o debería mejor decir, tus sueños…-le dijo mirándolo a su vez con unos ojos penetrantes y su sonrisa enigmática.

Syaoran no comprendía, ¿Cómo era posible que el supiera sobre sus visiones?- Hablar de eso no ayuda- le contradijo desafiante.

Todo lo contrario-le respondió tranquilamente- El sueño que tienes es muy probable que sea una predicción…pero ya dependerá de ti si la das antes por muerta.

Syaoran- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le cuestiono con voz apagada.

Eriol-… La soledad es la muerte lenta…recuerda mis palabras- Y con esto salio silenciosamente de la habitación.

Parecía que las palabras de Eriol solo habían intensificado el lió, cuando Syaoran ya estaba acostado en la cama y ya habían entrado los demás ocupantes de las camas restantes solo veía con la mirada cansada y un sentimiento de apatía el techo del dormitorio con las ideas mezcladas, tanto que se sintió un poco de mareo, pero no era el único, Harry también había tardado mucho en dormir y parecía tener pesadillas, pero por el resto no había problemas evidentes, Ron solo producía una fuerte serie de ronquidos y los otros cuatro chicos ya dormían placidamente. Syaoran estaba muy agotado, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no es que quisiera, por que sabia que si se disponía a dormir se arriesgaba a soñar con esa visión que le tenia hasta la coronilla, pero sino dormía sus ojeras lo delatarían a la mañana siguiente y Sakura tendría, mas pruebas para seguirlo interrogando.

Y es que desde que había recibido esa carta para venir a este colegio de magia había un sueño que tenia cada vez mas real, cada vez mas lívido…recordaba perfectamente una sala llena de libros, como una biblioteca y un libro que tenia inscrito en la ultima pagina: Henry Lee y al final siempre veía, sin poder hacer nada como Sakura se hundía en un abismo, inmediatamente siempre una energía como de shock lo levantaba de repente con un sudor frió y se sentía extrañamente vació…era como si ella hubiera dejado de existir…

Y lo peor es que ya iban varias veces que lo soñaba; sabia que no era un sueño común y corriente y tal como se lo había dicho Hiragisawa, era muy probable que se tratase de una premonición, estaba consiente de que si en realidad lo fuera, Sakura corría un grave peligro.

Syaoran se estrujo la cara con vigor, que se le había empezado a dormilar. El problema era que el nombre que aparecía en el libro de su sueño era el de su padre, desde muy pequeño su madre y sus hermanas nunca le había comentado nada de su identidad, el único vestigio que el tenia era una varita mágica rota que encontró arrumbada en el sótano de su casa, gracias a eso dedujo dos datos muy importantes, que el había asistido a un colegio de magia occidental, y como la familia Lee esta muy relacionada con la cultura inglesa supuso que debió ser en Hogwarts en donde la uso y el otro, es que debió sucederle algún percance o debió obrar alguno al estar su varita en tal estado, por eso tan pronto como llegara se dispuso a esclarecer el misterio de su identidad, pero había un factor importante, y ese era que si su padre aparecía en su sueño y Sakura también , el peligro de su misión también la involucraría, debía apártala lo mas posible y mas considerando los dos percances que le habían sucedido en un solo día, la perdida de su energía mientras sobrevolaban el tren y el ataque del dementor, no habían sido por mera coincidencia, habían sido presagios…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Identidad Profuga

Capitulo 2 "IDENTIDAD PROFUGA"

La mañana del 1 de septiembre, Syaoran se levanto todo magullado y con apariencia de zombie, pues no había pegado pestaña en toda la noche con tal de no tener de nuevo esas visiones. Pero lo pago caro, se sentía muy débil y los ojos le ardían mientras se vestía su traje ceremonial de color verde esmeralda y arriba una túnica de Gryffindor (el director les había permitido usar la ropa que quisiesen con tal de usar la túnica con el emblema de su casa), que por cierto por lo adormilado que estaba se lo puso al revés varias veces , pero finalmente salió del cuarto y bajo la escalinata a la sala común en un estado medio presentable.

Era aun demasiado temprano, nadie mas que el se había levantado, así que decidió desplomarse sobre el sillón que daba a la chimenea y esta mágicamente se encendió por si sola. Syaoran se asusto un poco, pero luego recordó que esta se prendía a voluntad, y ¡valla que fue oportuno, a Syaoran le helaban los huesos por la baja temperatura (ya saben lo friolento que es Syaoran... TT hay no tiene remedio).

Antes de que Syaoran pudiera bajar la retaguardia, unos pasos que descendían de las escaleras le advirtieron que no era el único madrugador, cuando volteo la cabeza y descubrió que se trataban de Sakura y Agatha a su lado que la guiaba presurosa por el brazo, Syaoran trato de hundirse fuera de su vista en el sillón, pero la crepitante chimenea le delato con obviedad.

¡Syaoran!- exclamo Sakura un tanto sorprendida, que ya estaba vestida con un traje muy elegante parecido al del detective Sherlock Holmes y con una falda escocesa.

¡Buenos días Sakura!- le saludo Syaoran tratando de ocultar el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

¿Qué haces...?- le pregunto con recelo

Ah...bueno...yo- tartamudeo Syaoran, sintiéndose algo incomodo- nada, nada ¿y tu?

¡Vamos Sakura, acompáñame a la lechucería- le pidió Ágatha

Sakura termino yéndose con Ágatha y abandonando la sala; solo hasta entonces Syaoran volvió a suspirar libremente- Estuve demasiado cerca...

Mas tarde, cuando el colegio cobro vida y ya los estudiantes recorrían los pasillos del castillo, Harry y todos los demás ya se dirigían al Gran Comedor con un aire optimista y emprendedor. Kero se paseaba con su verdadera figura de león alado en frente de todos para presumir lo majestuoso que se veía, aunque no muchos alumnos estaban de acuerdo con su opinión, algunos se le acercaban con gestos de asombro y preguntándose unos a otros, que si se trataba de una criatura que les iba a enseñar Hagrid en la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, otros mas solo lo pasaron por alto y unas cuantas chicas pensaron que era muy adorable y se pusieron a acariciarlo hasta el cansancio. El pobre de Kero se termino fastidiado de que lo siguieran a todas partes y se volvió a trasformar a su falsa figura de un muñeco de peluche alado volviéndose a lado de Sakura que platicaba con Hermione a cerca de las visitas a Hogsmeade, pues Agatha se había quedado esperando una carta muy importante en la lechuceria y le había dicho que se la encontraría después en el comedor , Harry y Eriol mientras tanto discutían con seriedad sobre la fuga de Sirius Black y por su parte Ron le explicaba a Syaoran todo lo que sabia acerca del deporte mágico del Quidditch- A propósito Harry¿Ya sabes quienes van a jugar en el primer partido de Quidditch?

Harry se volvió y le dijo sin contratiempos- Gryffindor va a jugar en el primer partido contra Slytherin, me lo acaba de decir Word el día de ayer.

Entonces ¿ya vas a comenzar con los entrenamientos?- dedujo Ron

¿Tu estas en el equipo?- intervino Syaoran

Si, yo soy el buscador…pero Wood se salio de estricto- se quejo Harry.

¿Por qué?- le pregunto Sakura que hacia un rato que los había estado escuchando hablar.

Pues ¡Por que aumento el entrenamiento a todas las tardes de todos los días!- les respondió un poco disgustado.

Era de esperarse- comento Hermione sin inmutarse- Es el ultimo año que esta Wood en Hogwarts y también la ultima oportunidad que tiene de ganar la copa de Quidditch, ya que en las dos veces pasadas no pudo ganarla.

Pero, solo no las gano, por puras nimiedades técnicas- le aclaro Ron- Además Harry puede ganarle a Malfoy hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione -Hablando del rey de Roma…

Malfoy imitaba a Harry desmayándose y su tropa de Slytherin lo coreaba con risas burlonas y aplausos hasta que Harry y demás compañía paso por enfrente de ellos, entonces dejo a un lado las payasadas y se le acerco desafiante con su melena rubia y su lengua bifida como si se tratara de una serpiente dispuesta a lanzar un ataque.- ¡Vaya Potter, me sorprende verte consiente…para variar- le dijo este con tono santurrón. Y la bola de idiotas de Slytherin se volvió a reír con estrépito.

Harry sabía bien que Malfoy solo lo quería provocar y se le quedo mirando con unos ojos calculadores y su varita empuñándola en su mano, listo para actuar si Malfoy se sobrepasaba de los límites.

¡Oh Potter, pero mírate que tan bajo has caído, como si no bastara que te juntaras con la chusma de la sangre sucia de Granger y el miserable Weasley, ahora te juntas con esos fenómenos de circo- le dijo Malfoy desviando la vista hacia a Sakura y a Syaoran por sus extraños atuendos.

¡Oye, no te metas con ellos Malfoy!- le advirtió Ron apretando los dientes.

¡Solo míralos! Pareciera que son pijamas- le siguió Malfoy entre risas fingidas.

Syaoran jamás había conocido alguien tan insoportable, sus blasfemias le hervían en la boca y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya le había blandido su espada frente a su cien con una furia descarriada que envenenaba sus ojos. Harry, Ron y Sakura saltaron sobre el y le impidieron que atacase al Malfoy que había caído al suelo y se había vuelto blanco como fantasma.-¡Cálmate Syaoran!-le pidió Sakura algo confusa de lo violento que había actuado Syaoran.

¡No vale la pena!- le dijo Harry que sabia bien, lo odioso que era ese tipo.

Syaoran guardo su espada y noto que todo el mundo se le había quedado mirando con dureza, y el pobre se sintió las mil vergüenzas por dejarse llevar. Pero es que de verdad le había dolido el comentario del tal Malfoy, su atuendo ceremonial lo había usado su padre y significaba mucho para el, no podía dejar que pisotearan el único recuerdo que tenia de el así como así.

Un rico olor de desayuno flotaba en el gran comedor cuando todos se sentaron a comer en una de las grandes mesas. Eriol había llegado con Agatha platicando de muy buen humor sobre una carta que esperaba, Ron le seguía contando a Syaoran sobre los equipos mundiales de Quidditch en lo que este degullia un par de huevos revueltos y Sakura no había probado bocado por estar checando el horario- ¿La primera hora es de adivinación?- le pregunto a Hermione que devoraba una tostada francesa al lado- Si, y queda en la torre norte- le respondió instantáneamente, como si ya se hubiese aprendido el horario por completo.

Lo que no entiendo… es ¿Por que escogiste Estudios Muggles?- le pregunto Ron incrédulo- Tus padres son muggles ¿Qué mas hay que saber?

Por si no lo sabias, los muggles han hecho muchas cosas sorprendentes sin la ayuda de la magia- le respondió esta cortante y bebiendo un jugo de naranja.

A mi me sorprende que te las ingenies para estudiar eso aparte de adivinación y Aritmancia- le argumento Harry dejando a un lado su tazón de cereal.

Si, es cierto, según el horario es imposible tener tantas asignaturas…-le añadió Ron todavía más incrédulo.

Hermione solo ignoro los comentarios y señalo al techo que transparentaba un día gris y ventoso – Llego el correo.

Y así era, varias lechuzas hicieron su aparición y dejaron caer paquetes y cartas sobre las mesas infestadas de alumnos. A Agatha se le iluminaron los ojos cuando le llego una carta que abrió con impaciencia, pero el gusto no le duro mucho, por que casi inmediatamente se le dibujo una negación en el rostro cuando leyó el contenido- ¡Demonios, no aceptaron mi propuesta!

Sakura se volvió hacia ella y le acerco un chocolate caliente- ¿Por qué no te aceptaron?

Dicen que no puedo formar un periódico escolar hasta que no este al menos en quinto año –le replico Agatha frunciendo el entrecejo

Y como amiga solidaria que es Sakura , esta se dispuso a reconfortar a su amiga, entre tanto a Syaoran le inquietaba el hecho de no haber visto a los gemelos Weasley por ninguna parte del comedor- ¿Ron sabes donde esta Fred y George?

Ron le respondió que no tenía la menor idea y siguió conversando con Dean Thomas de sus vacaciones de verano.

Tal vez se estén preparando para los TIMOS- propuso Hermione- bueno…eso yo haría.

Con la panza llena y el corazón contento, nuestros amigos de Gryffindor de retiraron hacia a sus asignaturas correspondientes. Eriol se había ido a las clases de Ruinas Antiguas, Syaoran a las de Aritmancia y Sakura junto con los restantes rumbo a la torre norte para las clases de Adivinación, con excepción de Hermione que había desaparecido en el trayecto.

Sabes que, no me importa sino aceptaron mi propuesta- le dijo Agatha a Sakura muy motivada. –Tengo una mejor idea para llegar a los oídos de la gente.-le confeso esta de manera muy eufórica, como si hubiera sido la mas grandiosa idea que se le hubiese ocurrido.

Sakura, la veía feliz de que tuviera un espíritu tan esperanzado y le hizo saber que siempre contaría con su apoyo- Y ¿de que se trata?- continuo Sakura

Agatha se callo por un momento (siempre esta hablando) y se quedo viendo el techo, donde dos cuervos descendieron y terminaron posándose en sus hombros-Mugin, Ugin ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto su dueña

A Sakura ya no le sorprendía ver la figura de pirata que tenia Agatha y eso que tenia buenas razones para que esa imagen le pareciese un tanto extraña, después de todo Agatha tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo que Sakura no se había atrevido a preguntarle como había terminado así y con dos cuervos montados en ella. Lo único que le parecía desconcertante era el hecho de que ella pudiese reconocer a los dos cuervos que parecían idénticos a primera vista.

¿En que estábamos?- siguió Agatha que ya había dejado a sus mascotas remontar el vuelo.

Sobre de que se trata tu idea- le repitió Sakura

¡Ah! Si…bueno primero necesito afinar los detalles-se excuso la chica que en realidad se quería guardar su pensamiento de gloria hasta estar completamente segura de si resultaría

Pero después te aviso- se apresuro en decirle.

Y oye ¿Tu has visto alguna vez a la profesora de Adivinación?-le pregunto Agatha mientras ambas subían las interminables escaleras de la torre norte.

Sakura no entendía por que le preguntaba eso a ella, si Agatha no sabia, mucho menos lo sabría ella con seguridad.

Nunca la he visto bajar al gran comedor- prosiguió Agatha que había tomado un tono de sospecha.

¡Que estas escaleras nunca se acaban!- se quejo Ron que iba delante de la chicas

Mejor le apuramos- señalo Harry, pues sino lo hacían llegarían tarde.

Parvati y Lavender platicaban muy emocionadas sobre la clase de adivinación y mientras Agatha hacia el esfuerzo por descubrir el misterio de la identidad de la profesora, Sakura se puso a pensar muy a fondo, sobre si había escogido una asignatura correcta, en el pasado Sakura ya había hecho predicciones acertadas sobre el futuro, así supuso que la asignatura no seria reto para ella; no obstante en occidente debían usarse otros métodos de predicción que le intrigaban.

Cuando llegaron al final del trayecto Harry y los demás alumnos se toparon con un cuadro de una llanura de hierba y en este un obstinado caballero de la época medieval que se hacia llamar Sir Cadogan, que se rehusaba a dejarlos pasar sin antes tener un enfrentamiento honorable, pero que finalmente los guió hasta una trampilla que era la entrada de la clase de adivinación y que estaba enmarcada con plata el nombre de la maestra.

Con que se llama Sybill Trelawney- dedujo Ágatha, aunque no fue muy útil ya que en cuando entraron la misma maestra se presento ante todos.

La apariencia de la maestra de adivinación le resultaba a Sakura muy conocida, tenia la misma fachada común que tienen los adivinos falsos, esos que siempre te ofrecen leerte tu futuro en las ferias y en los circos de fenómenos. Con un vestido holgado y pulseras, joyas y cuencas circundando sus extremidades además de unos anteojos que resaltaban sus globos oculares fácilmente recordaba a un bicho raro muy perspicaz y sabiondo por sus habladurías sobre el noble arte de la adivinación.

La maestra puso a los alumnos en parejas para que pudieran interpretar en significado de los cunchos de te que se formaban en el fondo de la tazas con la ayuda del libro "Disipar las nieblas del futuro". Ágatha y Sakura se habían sentado en una mesa a un lado de Harry y Ron que se torturaban la cabeza analizando los cunchos de te .Y talvez seria producto de la alucinaciones que le provocaban a uno aspirar los vapores de incienso de ese lugar pero Sakura tenia la convicción de que Hermione no había entrado a la clase, mas sin embargo hay estaba como si nada.

Bueno, según el libro, te vas a enfermar gravemente- le expuso Ágatha un poco desganada.

Sakura, se sonrió nerviosa y trato de descifrar el cuncho de te de su compañera- Pues este anillo indica que pronto encontraras un nuevo amor; ambas se quedaron viendo con las cejas alzadas y se rieron por las falsedades de las predicciones- Si, como no- pensaron con sarcasmo, habían creído que la clase seria divertida, pero no resulto como pensaban cuando la maestra se soltó a confesarle a Harry llena de temor que el tenia la marca del Grim y perecería para el final del curso .

En seguida toco la clase de Encantamiento del profesor Flitwick, un mago de pequeña estatura y con carácter pasivo.- ¡Bienvenidos al tercer curso de magia de Encantamientos, veo que hay unos cuantos nuevos- se fijo el profesor, viendo a Sakura, Syaoran y a Eriol, sentado en sus asientos.

Antes de empezar a leer el tercer libro de encantamientos, les pediré a los alumnos de intercambio que nos hagan una pequeña demostración. Los tres se dirigieron al estrado, mientras el profesor les daba una introducción a los que todavía no conocían a los nuevos y sobre su lugar de origen. Sakura y Syaoran estaban hechos un manojo de nervios- ¿Qué les pediría el profesor que hicieran, todavía no aprendían a utilizar la varita. Los dos se miraron por un fugaz momento con unas sonrisas vacilantes por la presión, pero que les dio confianza.

Señorita Kinomoto, le molestaría en ser la primera?- le pidió el profesor amablemente.

Sakura sintió que se paralizaba enfrente de todas las caras y al notar eso el profesor le especifico que solo utilizará la magia que ya sabia.

La joven card captor se quito su llave guardiana y pronuncio el hechizo- "Llave que guardadas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera identidad ante tu dueña Sakura"

�¡RELEASE! (�¡LIBERATE!)

Y en el acto la llave se convirtió en el báculo mágico rosado con su estrella en la cúspide, hubo muchos gritos de asombro por parte de los alumnos y Sakura que se sentía en su elemento invocando a sus cartas; así que se dispuso a escoger la mas conveniente, cosa que no era fácil, muchas de sus cartas tenían poderes muy devastadores, pero finalmente escogió sabiamente y convoco a �¡GLOW!

La sala se cubrió de miles de copos centellantes de iluminaba con placer a los ojos de los alumnos que le terminaron dando un aplauso.

Después le toco a Syaoran hacer gala de sus poderes, el joven mago desenvaino su poderosa espada y convoco a su potente ráfaga de aire �¡FENHGUA ZHAO LA! (�¡OH PODEROSO VIENTO YO TE INVOCO!), que utilizo para hacer levitar a uno de sus compañeros, Neville se elevo asustado sobre la sala y cuando ya descendía Syaoran que estaba desgastado por no haber dormido no pudo evitar dejarlo caer de un metro y medio. Acudió rápidamente para auxiliarle, pero el chico no se había golpeado mucho- No te preocupes, siempre me pasa este tipo de cosas – le respondió Neville levantadole el pulgar derecho. Y Syaoran también se retiro a su lugar con una buena cantidad de aplausos .

Eriol empuño su báculo de sol naciente y encanto tranquilamente una estatua para que cobrara vida antes todos. Igualmente se retiro con la gloria de los aplausos de sus compañeros.

Y antes de que los demás los pudieran acosar sobre sus habilidades, el profesor reanudo la clase y el resto de la hora todos se dedicaron a practicar el hechizo de Accio.

¡Estuviste genial!- admitió Ágatha volviéndose hacia Sakura.

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa modesta a la vez que trataba de manipular la varita sin muy buenos resultados.

¿Por que no me habías dicho que sabias hacer eso?

Creí que todos aquí sabían hacerlo-le respondió con sencillez

Dos lugares a la izquierda estaban Syaoran y Seamus practicando el hechizo de Accio con una caja musical cada uno que se encontraba atravesando la sala.

¡No, mira, para que te salga el hechizo, tienes que pronunciar las palabras al mismo tiempo que agitas la varita- le corrió Seamus, que había estado viendo como este lo hacia solo moviendo la varita en el aire.

A Syaoran y a Sakura les tomo por sorpresa que resultará tan difícil usar una varita mágica, pensaron que por ser mucho mas básica que sus instrumentos usuales, también lo seria usarla, pero se equivocaron rotundamente.

Dame un ejemplo- le pidió Syaoran

Seamus acepto y empuñando su varita la agito y pronuncio el hechizo- �¡Accion!

Un rayo de azul eléctrico choco con la caja musical y la convirtió en un monto de piedras flameantes que rebotaron por el salón.

¡CÚBRANSE! – grito Dean Thomas que casi se había golpeado con una de ellas.

¡Fínate Incatem!- pronuncio Hermione y al instante la bolas desaparecieron.

Seamus se volvió un poco avergonzado y se rasco la nuca- ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba ¡Nunca pronuncies mal el hechizo!

En la clase herbólogia, los alumnos de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff, casi no pusieron atención a la manera correcta de cuidar a una Tentacula venenosa, por que se la pasaron preguntándoles a Sakura, Syaoran y a Eriol sobre como podían dominar esa magia tan avanzada, pero estos a su vez les justificaban que para la próxima clase de Encantamientos el profesor les había pedido que hicieran una exposición y que hay responderían todas sus preguntas, pero no por eso se salvaron de las demostraciones; Sakura practico el hechizo de la carta FLOWER que le pedían las chicas hasta el fastidio y al final el salón termino inundado por todas partes de pétalos de flor y a esta no le quedo mas remedio que usar la carta ERASE para volver todo a la normalidad ; Syaoran no se tuvo que preocupar tanto , ya que se la había pasado durmiendo una siesta durante toda la hora de Herbologia y a Eriol mientras tanto ,le parecía agradar ser el centro de atención y no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo hacer de sus encantamientos.

¿La siguiente clase es afuera?- pregunto Sakura que lucia un poco atareada.

Si, no te parecen hermosos los alrededores de Hogwarts - dijo Eriol que de repente tenia muy buen humor.

Tienes razón, los jardines de aquí son muy bonitos- acertó Sakura viendo con esplendor las afueras del bosque prohibido.

Los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor se congregaron a un lado de una pequeña cabaña y un hombre de tamaño colosal y barbas y cabello de melena de león empezó con la clase- Hola a todos, para los nuevos mi nombre es Hagrid y soy en Guardabosques, yo seré su nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Muchos de los alumnos trataban de lidiar con el libro que el profesor Hagrid les había encomendado ya que este tenia la mala maña de morder a sus dueños por no decir cosas peores, hecho que se soluciono con solo acariciar al monstruoso libro.

¡Bien!- dijo Hagrid un poco inseguro- Síganme por acá

Y en efecto los alumnos lo siguieron, entre ellos Malfoy y sus secuaces Crabbe y Goyle que asomaban unas sonrisas maliciosas, hasta un corral en donde había unas criaturas mitad caballo mitad águila.

Miren ¡Son Hipogrifos!- exclamo Hermione que nuevamente había aparecido de la nada.

Muy bien, Hermione, cinco puntos para Gryffindor- le premio Hagrid.-Como dice la señorita Granger estas criaturas que tienen en frente son hipogrifos, que yo mismo domestique- explico Hagrid, dándole énfasis en su logro.-Como ya se dieron cuenta, los hipogrifos, tienen el cuerpo de un caballo y la cabeza y las alas de una águila.

Harry y los demás lucían muy impresionados y asustados a la vez de la las imponentes criaturas., tanto que cuando Hagrid pidió algún voluntario para que los tocara todos se negaron, con excepción de Harry, y este chico muy a arduas penas acepto la imposición.

Harry no solo pudo tocar a Buckbear (ese es el nombre del hipogrifo), sino que este hasta le permitió montarlo y remontar el vuelo sobre el .

¡Eso es Harry, solo sujétate bien- la aconsejo Hagrid que lucia muy contento por que su primera clase como profesor estuviera saliendo de maravilla.

Cuando Harry regreso de su travesía aérea, los alumnos de Gryffindor lo ovacionaron y pronto todos sintieron mas seguridad por tocar a los hipogrifos. Claro que el estúpido de Malfoy hizo poner frenesí a uno de estas criaturas por no seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra y la clase se suspendió cuando este resulto herido

Esta había sido la ultima clase del día, pero si piensan que Sakura y compañía descansaron el resto de la tarde, pues se equivocan, por que después de comer todos se retiraron a la sala común de Gryffindor para hacer los quehaceres.

Harry y Ron hacían todo lo que podían para avanzarle a la titánica labor que les habían impuesto todos los profesores: aprenderse de memoria todas las formas de cunchos de te junto con sus interpretaciones, leer el primer capitulo de el "Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos", identificar las partes venenosas de la Tentacula venenosa y practicar el hechizo Accio que solo Hermione hasta ahorita dominaba. Esta joven bruja por su parte no tenia comparación con los demás en la sala, Hermione se ocultaba tras una enorme pila de libros por las asignaturas de mas que había escogido y que le hacían imposible ayudarle a sus amigos con la tarea , Sakura y Ágatha se distraían muy fácilmente con cualquier cosa que pasase y Syaoran luchaba para no quedarse dormido en medio del libro de Aritmancia que hacia media hora que leía en las misma pagina, además le tenia pendiente que los gemelos Weasley no se hubiese aparecido en todo el día, su compañero Lee Jordán estaba ahí y supuso que también se preguntaba lo mismo.

A eso de las cinco Harry dejo a un lado la tarea inconclusa y bajo hacia el campo de Quidditch para la primera práctica. Hermione y Ron le dijeron que le acompañarían en seguida y que el se adelantase, después de todo el capitán del equipo Oliver Wood, todo el día había estado apoderado por un estrés pre-juego que lo volvía totalmente intolerable, hasta con la mas mínima falta era suficiente para que se le elevara la voz autómata y se pusiera de los mil genios.

Ron ¿Sabes en donde están Fred y George?- le pregunto Syaoran, que ya no podía comprimir mas su curiosidad.

Están castigados- le respondió como si fuera cosa de todos los días- Filch los encontró husmeando en la ofician de expedientes.-¿Me pregunto que buscarían ahí?

¿Ya lo sabe Oliver Wood?- pregunto la voz de Hermione que se filtraba por la columna de papales.

Creo que no...- se detuvo Ron- Mejor le avisamos, antes de que haga un escándalo nacional.

Hermione asintió sin vacilar y dejo a un lado su enorme gato Crookshanks que estaba sobre su regazo.

¿Por que le tienen que avisar al capitán del equipo que Fred y George están castigados?- pregunto Syaoran sin comprender.

Ron -Es que ellos son los golpeadores del equipo

Los puedo acompañara al campo de Juego- les pidió Syaraon que veía que ya se retiraban de la sala.

Claro- dijo Hermione

Syaoran se empezó a sentir un poco culpable de que los gemelos Weasley, no asistieran a la primera practica de Quidditch de la temporada, por la misión que el les había encomendado de encontrar los expedientes de Henry Lee, su supuesto padre y como resultado de eso habían sido cachados con las manos en la masa. Por eso se puso a pensar en alguna manera de enmendar su acción y no se le ocurrió nada mas que suplirlos, pero con el no era suficiente, necesitaba a alguien mas para que le acompañase. Y entonces en ese preciso momento Sakura venia casualmente de las biblioteca y Syaoran se la llevo de corbata literalmente-¿Qué pasa Syaoran?- le interrogo Sakura un tanto confundida.

¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

¿Qué clase de favor?- repuso Sakura- Tengo que ir a terminar la tarea.

No te preocupes por eso, mañana la única clase que se repite es la de Encantamientos, puedes terminarla después-le aseguro Ron, que venia caminando a un lado de Hermione, la cual por cierto lucia muy agotada.

Bueno creo que si...-acepto Sakura, con un semblante de duda en el rostro.

Syaoran le explico que se dirigían al campo para la primera práctica de Quidditch, pero que faltaban dos jugadores...

¿Entonces?- le presiono Sakura.

Bueno...pensé en que podríamos cubrirlos- le confeso Syaoran mordiéndose en labio inferior en espera de su respuesta.

Pero, yo no se jugar- objeto Sakura

Yo te explicare la mecánica de juego ¿Qué dices?- le rogó Syaoran sin hacer reparo.

Sakura se quedo analizando la propuesta y termino aceptándola, después de todo Syaoran le había ayudado muchas veces en el pasado, con la captura de las cartas, era justo que ella le correspondiera, a pesar de lo raro que había actuado desde su llegada al colegio.

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch todos los jugadores ya estaban listos para retomar el vuelo sobre sus escobas y un cielo grisáceo se les cernía en las alturas. Hermione y Ron se retiraron a las gradas y Syaoran y Sakura bajaron al campo de juego para darle el comunicado a Wood de que los gemelos Weasley, no estarían disponibles por el castigo. Las tres cazadoras: Angelina Jonson, Katie Bell y Alicia Spinet, ya practicaban en el aire pasándose entre si la Quaffle y Harry y Wood todavía no se elevaban cuando Syaoran se les apareció y les contó lo sucedido- ¡Como se les ocurre hacer eso con el primer entrenamiento!-se quejo Wood moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Pero, si quiere yo y mi amiga los podemos reemplazar

¿Si saben jugar?- pregunto Harry

Si...-mintió Syaoran-...un poco- dijo rectificándose.

Oliver Wood no tenia nada por que perder y los dejo que ocuparan los puestos de golpeadores en el equipo.

Sakura y Syaoran se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse con los uniformes de Quidditch, que les quedaron un poco mas grandes y en seguida tomaron las Barredoras numero 5 pertenecientes a los gemelos, Entre tanto Syaoran le explicaba que los golpeadores solo se dedican a golpear una pelotas llamadas Budgers, de color negro, para que no lastimen a los miembros del equipo (se le había quedado muy bien grabado las explicaciones que le había dado Ron), para eso utilizamos una bat cada uno- siguió Syaoran.

¡Reúnanse Todos!- anuncio el capitán Oliver Wood.

Y en un parpadeo ya se encontraban todos los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch reunidos en circulo a este.- Esta temporada, tenemos que mejorar nuestra estrategia de juego, la defensiva y el ataque deben estar mas coordinadas y por eso de ahora en adelante decidí que los entrenamientos serán todos los días.

¿Todos los días?-interrumpió Katie Bell

Bueno, no todos los días, solo los hábiles- se rectifico Wood haciendo un ademán.

Pero con entrenar el ataque y la defensa se que no bastara- siguió Wood- necesitamos planear una estrategia nueva y mas audaz y para eso necesito que no falten a los entrenamientos...¡Si! si ya se que Fred y George no vinieron- dijo Wood en cuanto noto que Angelina habría la boca- Pero Syaoran y Sakura los suplirán por el día de hoy.

Los integrantes del equipo se les quedaron viendo con incredulidad, con excepción de Harry que simulaba imitar a Wood con una mueca.

¡Entonces¿Qué esperan, quiero que ya comiencen a calentar- ordeno este con ímpetu- Rápido monten en sus escobas, las cazadoras y yo practicaremos con las Quaffle, Harry tu suelta la Snitch y empieza a buscarla y mientras que ustedes dos...quiero que solo bateen una de las Bludgers.

Los chicos montaron sus escobas y se elevaron en el aire. A Sakura no le costo ningún trabajo, maniobrar con su escoba, era casi lo mismo que cuando montaba su báculo encantado con el hechizo de FLY, pero con Syaoran no fue el mismo cuento, aunque al principio la escoba le parecía responder , después de un rato esta sola se detenía de forma muy abrupta y lo forzaba a dar piruetas innecesarias. Lo bueno es que Wood y las cazadoras estaba demasiado ocupados con los pases y las atajadas, que solo Sakura y Harry era los que realmente podan apreciar esta curiosa reacción- Relájate un poco- le aconsejó Harry que paso volando sobre su oreja velozmente.

¡Esto es muy divertido!-exclamo Sakura, dando algunos giros de 360 grados muy vertiginosos.

¡CUIDADO SAKURA!- grito Syaoran que vio como una Bludger casi le vuela la cabeza a no ser por los excelentes reflejos que tiene y la esquivo en el último momento.

Syaoran tomo el control finalmente de su escoba y bateo la Bludger con todas sus fuerzas hasta parar quebrando el tablero de puntuación.- ¡Demonios!

Syaoran no podía creer que de entre tanto espacio vació que había le tenia que dar precisamente al tablero- Bastante bien para ser la primera vez- le animo Harry con la dorada snitch en mano.

No te preocupes, no creo que sea tan gran grave- le aseguro Sakura que vio como se le distorsionaba la cara a su compañero.

¡Vaya que golpe!- exclamo Wood efusivo- Deberías considerar entrar al equipo cuando Fred y George se retiren

A Syaoran le confundió que Wood no lo castigara por su acto y en lugar de eso todo el equipo se maravillara con la potencia de su golpe- Ese tablero es muy resistente-le comento Angelina con el rostro perplejo.

La ultima vez que alguien lo rompió fue Charlie Weasley- le dijo Oliver con un tono de nostalgia en la voz- Claro antes de que fuera buscador...- dijo volviendo a su compostura recia –No obstante tendré que notificarle esto a la señora Hooch.

La hazaña del tablero roto se le quedo grabado en la memoria a Syaoran en mas de una forma, por un lado había demostrado un gran potencial que no conocía( o talvez había sido un tiro de suerte) y también por que eso le acarreo su primer castigo.

Cuando termino la practica y todos los jugadores se retiraron solo quedaron Sakura y Syaoran a la intemperie. Una ansiedad precedió a la tormenta , cuando Sakura condujo a Syaoran hacia un lugar retirado , bajo un frondoso pino en las orillas del gran lago.

El aire era delicioso, el paisaje vibrante y el crepúsculo que ya eclipsaba derramaba pasión en el horizonte, pero ninguna de estas cosas fueron tomadas en cuenta por los dos jóvenes cuyo caos estaba apunto de desenfrenarse.

Sakura le dio la espalda a Syaoran, parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas y Syaoran se le quedo viendo inmóvil. -¡Syaoran... YA BASTA DE MENTIRAS¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- estallo Sakura volviéndose a este.

Syaoran ya se esperaba esa reacción, pero no tenia nada con que cambiarla...lo único que podía hacer era... negarlo.

Sakura clavo sus ojos en busca de respuestas que como temía no se hicieron aparecer.

No me tienes confianza...-le dijo Sakura con una voz de desilusión y le puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Syaoran la rechazo, como si al hacer contacto con esa persona tan pura la pudiera contaminar y le vio con los ojos fríos y duros respondiéndole claramente- Si, así es...

Hubiera sido mejor que los dos siguieran discutiendo, hubiera sido mejor que desquitaran su frustración sobre el otro, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que un silencio devastador que embargo su ser. Las dos almas rotas se separaron sin dirigirse palabra alguna y empezaron a vagar.

Syaoran regreso al castillo y Sakura se desplomo sobre el árbol donde las lagrimas le empezaron a brotar silenciosamente, no había querido llorar en frente de Syaoran, el siempre se quejaba que llorar no arreglaba nada, pero que mas daba lo el pensase ahora que había descubierto que el lazo mas importante que compartían no era mas una mentira, no obstante no podía evitar seguir pensando en el.

De pronto un polizonte apareció detrás del árbol y Sakura se reincorporo para ver de quien se trataba.- ¿Ágatha?- pregunto Sakura sin darle crédito a sus ojos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Perdona...lo siento...yo no quería...es que...sali para que Mugin y Ugin volaran en un espacio mas abierto... y me senté atrás del árbol cuando llegaron ustedes...lo siento de veras- se excuso Ágatha con muchos tropiezos y con el rostro apenado.

Sakura ni siquiera se molesto en responderle, quería estar sola cuanto antes, pero Ágatha le tomo del brazo antes de se escabullera.- ¡Espera Sakura!

¡Que!- le refregó Sakura que por primera vez desde que la había conocido estaba enojada.

¿Quieres hablar?...-le ofreció Ágatha con un tono amable que a Sakura le recordó a su amiga Tomoyo.

¿Para que, si ya escuchaste toda la pelea- le contesto Sakura sacada de sus casillas y camino hacia el castillo.

Quizás te pueda ayudar...- continuo Ágatha que le seguía.

Tu no sabes nada sobre Syaoran y yo- le respondió contundente y aumentando el paso.

Ágatha se estaba comenzando a enojar de lo terca que actuaba su amiga así que se le interpuso en su camino con actitud firme- De ninguna manera te dejare pasar hasta que hablemos.

A Sakura se les desbordaba la impaciencia con esa actuación pero al ver los ojos benevolentes de su amiga se detuvo-¿Por qué me detienes¡tu no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando!

¡Claro que si se, exactamente como te sientes, solo escúchame...- le pidió Ágatha.- Por una vez en mi vida, me gustaría ser útil y cuando por fin veo una oportunidad mi amiga no me tiene confianza ...

Sakura se enjugo sus lagrimas y hablo con palabras de desaliento-Aunque hablemos no hay nada que pueda hacer...

¡CLARO QUE SE PUEDE,- exclamó Ágatha para elevarle los ánimos a Sakura –Mientras tengas la esperanza, todo se va arreglar.

Las palabras de Ágatha no parecían surtir efecto sobre la chica que tenía la mirada perdida, así que esta tuvo que optar por una medida drástica.

Sakura, tu crees que Syaoran te ha rechazado, pero estas equivocada.

Pero ¿Cómo dices eso¿Cómo esta tan segura?

Yo se bien que se siente ser rechazada… y es por eso es que te puedo decir con seguridad que Syaoran no te rechaza.

Sakura noto que Agatha había adoptado una actitud muy seria y sensible, muy diferente a la habitual estridente y objetiva-¿Por qué dices eso?

¡Hay por favor Sakura, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de cómo me trata la gente, se burlan de mi a mis espaldas y me dicen indirectas ofensivas.

¿Por qué te rechazan?- la pregunto Sakura sin entender.

¡Pues por que mas!- exclamo Ágatha enseñándole el parche en el ojo- Todos me creen extraña por que parezco pirata y tengo dos cuervos como mascotas .A propósito se me hace raro que no me hallas preguntado tu por eso.

Sakura se rió un poco- ¿Solo por eso?

Si- le respondió Agatha que vio que Sakura parecía no creerle.

A mi no me importa que parezcas rara, por el contrario me pareces muy original

A ti no por que eres mi amiga, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que Syaoran no actúa como si te estuviera rechazando.

¿Entonces?- le pregunto Sakura

Mas bien creo se esta buscando así mismo...

A Sakura no le parecía convencer la hipótesis, pero le agradeció a su amiga que se molestara en ayudarla.

Ambas caminaron juntas hacia el castillo y Sakura no dejo de pensar en cual fuese la razón…- Sakura... tu eres la que conoce mejor a Syaoran, además estoy segura de que tratándose de ti todo saldrá bien y yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

Sakura había recobrado su felicidad gracias a la frase de su amiga…pero aun se encontraba lejos de escapar de la duda.

En el mundo paralelo de Syaoran la agonía lo reinaba con puño de hierro, si tan solo Sakura supiese la verdad, si tan solo se pusiera en su lugar, así sabría que al que mas le dolía era a el , sin tan solo eran las palabras claves de su infelicidad. Cada vez que recordaba como Sakura moría en sus sueños era una constante tortura, no podía dejar que ella lo descubriese, que importaba que el le privase de su felicidad si así conseguía conservarla con vida…

Cuando Syaoran llego a la oficina de la profesora Mc Gonagall, por el asunto de su castigo con la señora Hooch, ya los esperaban ahí la misma junto con Oliver Wood y la señora Hooch con sus felinos ojos amarillos-¿Por qué tardo tanto señor Lee?-le pregunto la profesora con un tono muy estricto.

Lo siento- se disculpó Syaoran.

Bien, como sea, me han informado que fue usted el culpable de romper el tablero de puntaje del campo de Quidditch- le argumento la profesora.

Si- respondió Syaoran muy desganado, que importaba si lo castigaban, eso no era comparación con el hecho de que talvez ya no pudiese hablar nunca más con Sakura.

Pues debo decir que me asombra- comento la señora Hooch que se había quedado observándolo.

¡Si! Es cierto fue formidable- añadió Wood.

Si, sabemos que fue un acto singular, pero no por eso el señor Lee puede escapar de las consecuencias de sus actos- dijo esta cortante.

Pero, profesora…- se quejo Wood

Aunque si lo consideramos bien, más bien el que tuvo la culpa de todo el incidente fue el señor Wood al permitirle a jugar a dos jugadores novatos- dedujo la señora Hooch.

Syaoran no podía permitir que castigase a Oliver por su culpa, solo por ser el capitán del equipo- ¡No, yo fui el de la culpa, yo le di la idea a Wood para que entrenara.- confeso Syaoran

¿Eso es cierto?-pregunto la profesora posándose en los ojos de Wood.

Si- dijo Wood con la voz apagada.

Entonces lo mejor será asignarle un castigo- término la profesora Mc Gonagall.-Wood quiero que vuelva a su sala común y usted señor Lee haga el favor de acompañarme¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba por favor señora Hooch podría avisarle al directo Dumbledore que me ayude mas tarde con el hechizo del Maximun Reparo.

A Syaoran le había asignado a limpiar el baño de las niñas del segundo piso junto con sus dos camaradas Weasleys y con Arghus Filch como vigía.

¡Apenas te juntas con nosotros un día y ya te unes a nuestro clan!- comento Fred con una sonrisa burlona asomándosele mientras restregaba el piso con un cepillo.

Debe ser cierto eso que siempre dice mama sobre que somos las ovejas negras de la familia- dijo George que limpiaba uno de los retretes.

A Syaoran le agradaba que pudiera compartir el castigo con ellos en lugar de hacerlo solo, pero para ser sinceros la huella de la cara triste de Sakura aun estaba demasiado fresca como para olvidarla del todo y actuar como si nada.

Y ¿Por qué no dices nada¿Tan malo fue?- le pregunto George

No- respondió Syaoran, quien acababa de exprimir el trapeador (mopa)

Pues ¿Qué hiciste?- continuo Fred con la cara curiosa.

Rompí el tablero del campo de Quidditch…

�¿En serio!- reacciono Fred admirado- ¿Lo hiciste añicos?

Pues si…creo- le aseguro Syaoran un tanto extrañado

¡Increíble¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto George intrigado.

Pues solo lo golpeé con el bat sobre la escoba y ya…-les explico con sencillez.

Los dos gemelos parecían igual de sorprendidos que Wood y lo demás integrantes del equipo.-Pero ¿por que no nos dijiste que eras jugador de Quidditch?- le interrogo Fred que ya había dejado de limpiar.

No lo soy, solo los estaba reemplazando para que Wood no se molestara tanto- les corrigió al ver sus caras esperanzadas.- ¡Hay ya estoy harto de limpiar¿Que no podemos usar un conjuro? (ya llevaban dos horas limpiando)

Fred -Claro que podemos, pero entonces no seria castigo kimosabit

George- Con un Fregoteo bastaría, pero… ¡No entiendo como puede estar tan sucio este baño si ninguna niña entra!

Como que no entra ninguna niña- intervino Syaoran

Es que este es el baño de Myrtle la llorona- le contó el gemelo Fred con disgusto- De seguro ella es la que ensucia todo.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les exigió una chica fantasma con los ojos llorosos que se apareció repentinamente detrás del lavamanos.

¿Ella es Myrtle?- les pregunto Syaoran que no se esperaba que la chica de la que hablaban fuera una fantasma.

Limpiando tu mugrero- le contesto George, sin hacer caso de la pregunta de Syaoran.

Ustedes no pueden estar aquí- se quejo la Myrtle frunciendo el entrecejo.

¡Huy si¿Qué nos vas a hacer, gritar muy fuerte- se burlo Fred.

La chica fantasma pareció enloquecer con las burlas de los gemelos y se empezó a gritar como loca hasta que a los chicos les calo en los oídos-¡Ya guarden silencio!- les regaño Filch que se asomaba por la puerta del baño junto a su querida y pegajosa gata la Señora Morris.

Con que están castigados- dijo triunfante Myrtle con una voz melosa y traviesa.

George y Fred ya no se pudieron contener y le lanzaron al mismo tiempo el hechizo de Silencius y a la chica fantasma se le apago la voz en el acto- Perdona ¿Qué dices?-le dijo Fred con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Y por fin la desquiciante Myrtle abandono el baño-Ya entiendo por que nadie entra a este baño…pensó para si Syaoran.

Después de un rato Syaoran no se podía quitar de la mente una pregunta que oportunamente decidió hacérselas a los gemelos –Oigan, todavía no entiendo por que me castigaron solo por romper un tablero, siendo que con un simple hechizo se podría reparar… ¿No es así?

Es que la cosa no es tan sencilla, como crees- dijo George con contundencia.

Fred-Si hubiera sido una cosa normal con un simple hechizo de Reparo, bastaría….pero en este caso tu quebraste un articulo muy, pero muy antiguo…

Si así es, creo que estaba desde que se creo la escuela…- opino George que se había dejado tirar en la pared.

Y cuando una cosa se vuelve legendaria y es muy resistente, el hechizo que se usa para reconstruirla es mucho más laborioso- le siguió diciendo Fred que se rascaba la nuca- Creo que se tiene que usar un Maximun Reparo…

A Syaoran le sonaron esas palabras, recordaba que la profesora Mc Gonagall las había pronunciado.

Lo que importa es que tú eres el segundo después de Charlie en lograr romperlo- termino Fred con un tono mas entusiasmado.

¡Eso fue una gran hazaña!- le apoyo George dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Syaoran no se había dado cuenta de lo amable que resultaron ser Fred y George, que en un principio solo los consideraba por lo hábiles que eran para eludir a la ley, pero ahora incluso estos lo admiraban y en menos de un día Syaoran ya contaba con dos fieles amigos, lo que le hizo sentirse mucho mejor, a costa del vació que le embargaba el rompimiento que había tenido con Sakura.

Cuando terminaron su castigo ya era cerca de la media noche y Syaoran que no había dormido la noche anterior le era todo un reto llegar hasta la sala común sin tropezarse o estamparse con algún pilar de los pasillos. En el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, los dos gemelos platicaban alegremente sobre la tienda de Zonko en Hogsmeade y sobre los planes que tenía una vez que llegasen ahí y no es que Syaoran quisiera ser aguafiestas pero les tenía que recordar a los gemelos de su convenio.-Y ¿Cómo les fue con ya saben?- les pregunto este discretamente (aunque no había por que comportase tan cuidadoso por que a esas horas no había nadie mas que ellos rondando por el castillo)

Los dos gemelos se volvieron ansiosos como si hubieran esperado todo el día para contarle a Syaoran sobre su travesía con los expedientes.-Pues, mira- empezó George aclarándose la garganta- Después de tomar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

Que por cierto estuvo genial- interrumpió Fred

Si, si –le afirmo este-Como decía, después de eso nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de Documentos, a un lado de la enfermería.

Fred-Pero tuvimos que esperar a que estuviera despejado por que en la enfermería el estupido de Malfoy hacia mucha alaraca por una herida que le había hecho un hipogrifo.

George- …Y atraía a mucha gente de Slytherin.

Fred- Entonces después de mucho esperar pudimos escabullirnos adentro…

George- Pero el expediente que nos pediste nos resulto muy difícil de encontrar y pues la metiche gata de Filch nos delato y como sabrás el resto es historia.

Syaoran los había escuchado con sumo interés, pero aun no le habían dicho lo que le interesaba.

¡Ah! Y hay una buena y una mala noticia- se le adelanto George a que este les preguntara.

Y ¿cual es la buena?- les pregunto desconcertado

La buena es que encontramos lo que nos pediste- dijo Fred sonriente y entregándole unos papeles que guardaba en su túnica.

Y la mala- continuo George es que nos tienes que pagar.- le dijo este alzándole la mano mugrienta de lo mucho que había limpiado.

¡Ah si, claro- acepto Syaoran sacando unas monedas de oro de su bolsillo- Aquí esta el resto.

Fred y George se vieron con cara de incrédulos cuando contaron el botín- Pero ¿Por qué nos das 10 galeones, si ya no habías dado 5?- le pregunto Fred

Si¿que no te acuerdas?- le pregunto igualmente su compañero.

Ustedes, lo necesitan mas que yo- les respondió con sinceridad- Pero prométanme, que se lo gastaran todo en bromas de Zonko.

Los gemelos se extrañaron con la petición, pero la aceptaron sin más y es que ellos le habían ayudado mucho a Syaoran, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos.

Inclinado sobre el retrato de Dama Gorda yacía Neville, medio consiente, en espera de que alguien mas llegara (era obvio que se había quedado afuera y no recordaba la contraseña)

¡Fortuna Maior!- pronuncio George y la pintura de la Dama Gorda se despertó y les abrió paso a la sala común, Neville tuvo suerte, si ellos no hubieran pasado, el se hubiera quedado toda la noche afuera, cuando hubo entrado se despidió de Syaoran- ¡Buenas noches Lee! y se dirigió hacia la recamara; Fred y George también hicieron lo mismo y se retiraron de ahí. Syaoran por otro lado tenía planeado quedarse todavía un poco más en vela para inspeccionar más a fondo los valiosísimos documentos, pero le sorprendió que aun estuviera alguien mas que el en la mesa de la sala. Se trataba de Hermione y no daba señas evidentes de estar despierta, la pobre se había derrumbado sobre su pila de libros, con los ojos rendidos y su gato merodeando cerca de ahí. Syaoran se fijo en un extraño articulo que le colgaba del cuello, era dorado, al igual que la cadena que lo sostenía pero no parecía ningún reloj de cuerda ni menos alguna brújula que antes hubiese visto en su vida; intento levantarla moviéndola un poco, con eso la chica se estremeció y abrió los ojos de susto- ¡Ha!

Hermione se froto los ojos y se volvió hacia Syaoran- ¿Qué pasa?

Te quedaste dormida.- le dijo, mientras buscaba una silla donde sentarse.

Hermione torno sus ojos hacia el reloj y vio que ya se sobrepasaba de las doce y media- Es cierto, mejor me voy a descansar- se decidió acomodando unos de los cuanto libros que había dejado regados sobre la mesa, entonces se dio cuenta, de que había dejado su Giratiempo a la vista y se lo escondió rápidamente.- Y ¿tu no piensas dormir?- le pregunto esta.

Syaoran se había quedado viendo el fuego de la chimenea y cuando le miro noto que se había ocultado ese extraño artefacto- Es que como me castigaron, no pude terminar la tarea para mañana, voy a tratar de hacer algo.- le mintió Syaoran.

Hermione estaba tan cansada que su sagacidad para detectar las mentiras ya no funcionaba y se retiro a su dormitorio.

A Syaoran le causo una impresión de duda el saber por que Hermione de pronto escondió ese artilugio¿Tendría alguna relación con sus desapariciones repentinas?...bueno no había tiempo para pensar en eso, Syaoran tenia cosas mas importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

Por fin estaba solo en la sala común (con excepción del gato de Hermione), así que se dispuso a escudriñar los papeles, no eran muchos, pero venia mucha información.

Venia desde el nombre completo: Henry Lee, el año en que ingreso a Hogwarts: 1965, su casa….A Syaoran se le contrajo los músculos cuando vio la palabra Slyhterin grabada en el certificado de estudios de su padre, no era posible... Harry y Ron le habían hablado de la mala reputación que tenían todos los que entraban en esa casa, siempre salían siendo mortifagos y el lo había comprobado de la manera desagradable esa mañana, con su disputa con Malfoy¿Cómo era posible que su padre hubiese pertenecido al mundo del lado oscuro?...

Syaoran no pudo asimilar ese brusco dato y rebusco en los demás documentos algo que lo refutara, pero todo estaba en su contra y solo lo afirmaba aun mas, tenia una gran cantidad de castigos(no tan equiparable como la de los gemelos Weasleys, pero si mas graves), faltas de mucho grado, tendencias muy agresivas e incluso antisociales y algunos atentados de expulsión; mas sin embargo tenia unas calificaciones asombrosamente altas en el colegio...especialmente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Qué quería decir todo eso¿Hacia donde conducía todos estos expedientes, había mas dudas sin respuesta en el nuevo curso que el destino había perpretado...la única aclaración inevitable en el proceso había sido la misma desde el comienzo...Algún peligro se desencadenaría...

CONTINUARA


	3. Jack y Henry Lee: La moneda de dos caras

PARODIA MAGICA: Capitulo 3 "JACK LEE Y HENRY LEE: LA MONEDA DE DOS CARAS"

¡Vamos Sakura, que llegaremos tarde a la clase de Pociones.- le apuraba su amiga Agatha.

Las dos chicas recorrían corriendo los pasillos que conducían al salón de Pociones en las mazmorras, Sakura esa vez vestía un traje muy pintoresco, parecido a un vestido de flamenco con muchos holantes de carmín y Agatha parecía inusualmente alarmada, por el retraso repitiendo compulsivamente para si – ¡Ya es muy tarde, ya es muy tarde!- como si se tratara del conejo de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"

Cuando llegaron el aula ya estaba cerrada, aunque pasaban apenas cuatro minutos de la hora citada, eso les daba mala espina. Se vieron entre si con ojos nerviosos y preguntándose mentalmente si debían o no llamar a la puerta. Pues bien, no les quedo de otra y tocaron, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el Profesor Snape apareció con su rostro maléfico de piel cetrina y cabello grasiento que se acentuaron por su disgusto con la falta que Agatha y Sakura habían cometido - ¿Por qué tan tarde?- pregunto este con su voz fría y calculadora.

Perdón, lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar- se excuso Agatha por las dos.

Este las vio con una mirada desafiante y las dejo pasar con tal de que se quedaran al final de la clase para ajustar cuentas por su castigo.

Sakura y Agatha entraron y se sentaron en unos asientos vacíos sintiendo nudos en la garganta- ¿Qué crees que nos haga?- le murmuro Sakura

Nada bueno- le aseguro esta y le hizo señas de que guardara silencio cuando el profesor inicio la clase.

Bien, parece que Potter no es el único que se da el lujo de creerse mejor que los demás, no es así Kinomoto y Tower, por eso serán diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- Dijo el profesor Snape de la misma forma en que lo hacia Malfoy, solo que con una voz mas profunda y venenosa.

Ahora, esta es la clase de Pociones, no creo que halla falta decir que aquí esos "talentos" son inútiles- este siguió con sarcasmo una vez mas refiriéndose a Harry Potter (Su victima predilecta) Esta noble rama de la magia necesita ser estudiada para que se practique con éxito y es solo dominada por muy pocos magos- y así les siguió relatando como si la clase de Pociones hubiera creado el universo.

Cuando termino con su discurso que dejo a todos con un mal sabor de boca (con excepción de los chicos de Slytherin) el profesor los puso inmediatamente a preparar una Poción para encoger ,en parejas y los checaba de vez en cuando para ver si lo hacían correctamente o más bien para echarles mal de ojo y estropearles la poción. Harry y Ron, Sakura y Agatha, Seamos y Dean, Lavender y Parvati, Draco y Goyle, Neville y Hermione y por ultimo Eriol y Syaoran, todos preparaban el brebaje siguiendo muy atentamente las instrucciones del libro de magia.

Syaoran no se podía concentrar, esa noche había tenido otra vez esa estrambótica pesadilla, Sakura había vuelto a morir ante sus ojos sin que el lo pudiese impedir, solo observando como las sombras la arrastraban y como aparecía de repente ese libro con el nombre de Henry Lee; aunque la verdad era, que el sueño no era lo que mas le había perturbado esa noche, era el vació que sentía desde ayer cuando se derrumbo la confianza que existía entre el y Sakura. Su mundo se había colapsado, durante la clase buscaba los ojos fervientes de ella, pero solo lograba vislumbrar unos ojos muertos y una fingida sonrisa que sostenía su vida en un hilo.

Se desato el caos...- dijo Eriol adivinando con su voz enigmática, pero esta vez adoptando una posición melancólica.

Syaoran solo lo ignoro y siguió cortando las raíces para el brebaje.

Para cuando termino la clase, que por cierto duro una eternidad, todos los alumnos salieron del lúgubre salón para la clase de Transformaciones con excepción de Ágatha y Sakura, que se entretuvieron un poco en lo que Snape les dictaba su sentencia, que era acomodar absolutamente todo lo que se guardaba en los almacenes de las mazmorras después de clases; pero no se demoraron mucho y se acoplaron con los demás.

¿A quien cree que engaña el idiota de Malfoy?- se quejo Ron, que había tenido que hacerla de sirviente de el durante la clase de pociones por que su dizque- herida no le permitía cortar las raíces para su brebaje.

Lo que me preocupa es que el padre de Malfoy es miembro del Departamento de Educación... si sigue con este cuento es probable que despidan a Hagrid- le comento Harry con seriedad.

Pues entonces Hagrid no debería amaestrar criaturas tan peligrosas...-intervino Hermione

Harry y Ron se le quedaron viendo con enojo- Por favor no me digas que estas apoyando a Malfoy- le critico Harry con las cejas fruncidas.

No es eso- le respondió esta con firmeza- Es solo que los hipogrifos son bestias mágicas salvajes.

No creo que Buckbear sea más peligroso que tu estúpido gato- le contradijo Ron

¿Vas a seguir con eso otra vez?- le pregunto esta con fastidio.

El pobre de Scabbers no se ha podido curar por que esa tonta bestia que anda merodeando cerca de el.

No es una bestia, se llama Crookshanks y además ¿que quieres que haga?

Por que no lo dejas fuera de mi vista, para comenzar- les respondió Ron irritado y con la cara colorada.

Mientras estos dos seguían discutiendo (como se pelean¡ya cásense!) Sakura, Ágatha y Eriol discutían sobre la idea que se le había ocurrido a Ágatha de publicar una nueva sección para estudiantes en el diario "El Profeta"- Esta mañana Sakura me acompaño a mandar mi petición a la lechucearía.- le explico esta con satisfacción.

Por eso llegaron tarde a la clase...- le reconoció Eriol.

Si, pero no importa- acepto esta- Como veras, se me ocurrió esta idea, por lo de la fuga de Sirius Black, como muchos estudiantes han estado comprando el profeta por esa razón, es por eso que decidí, que mejor forma de hacerme notar(que modesta es¿no creen?) que haciendo una sección para los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Sakura realmente no estaba poniendo atención a los planes que tenia Ágatha y Syaoran que estaba a un lado de Seamus, tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar que digamos.

Por los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts una gran cantidad de alumnos los recorrían tranquilamente metidos en sus propios asuntos y Sakura también lo estaba, hasta que termino estrellándose con Kero, que estaba transformado en su falsa identidad de osito de peluche- ¡Kero¿Qué pasa?

Detrás de este venia volando el poltergeistt de la escuela, Peeves con unos globos rellenos de un líquido que apestaban a más no poder.

¡Cúbreme!- le pidió este con la cara traviesa.

No espera...-se negó Sakura, pero este ya se había escondido en su túnica cuando un globo apestoso le dio en toda la cara.

Sakura se enojo tanto que se empezó a evaporar todo el líquido que tenia arriba y en una fracción de segundo libero su báculo mágico y convoco a su carta mágica �¡FREEZE!

El pobre de Peeves termino hecho un mísero bloque de hielo...

Todos los que encontraban cerca y presenciaron la escena se quedaron con los ojos desorbitados y las bocas abiertas.

Sakura se torno ante Kero con unos ojos destellantes y cargados de disgusto- Se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que pretendían tu y tu amiguito con esos globos?

Kero se había quedado pretificado del miedo- Perdona Sakura-le dijo este, que ya estaba preparado para emprender la huida en el caso de que su ama se decídase a hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho a Peeves.- Es que como Eriol no trajo a Spi…tuve, bueno, con Peeves es el único con el que me puedo juntar que sepa divertirse.- le explico este, temiendo tropezar con alguna palabra indebida.

¿Te refieres a Spinelsun?- le pregunto Sakura, todavía sacando fuego por los ojos.

Lo que pasa es que Rubimoon, no quería quedarse sola en la casa.-le respondió Eriol muy campante.

Sakura torció las cejas y siguió con el interrogatorio de Kero- No quiero, volverte a ver causando problemas ¡Entiendes!

Kero afirmo con la cabeza y le resbalo una gotita de alivio por el rostro.

¡Ah! Y una cosa mas- le agrego Sakura sujetando a Kero del pellejo y viéndolo cara a cara- Te necesito dentro de dos horas en el salón de Encantamientos, para una presentación.

Kero acepto con gusto, si algo había que le gustase a Kero mas que los dulces, era presumir su gran ego frente a los demás- Pero ¿Y Peeves?

Sakura vio con desprecio la masa gelatinosa verde de Peeves sobre el suelo en estado de congelación, se torció la boca y se resigno a usar su carta de FIREY para descongelarlo.

Enseguida los demás empezaron a alejarse de Sakura que por culpa del globo que apestaba como no tienen idea, hasta que Hermione le practico un hechizo de Inodorus (sirve para deshacerse de los olores). Esta por su parte le agradeció su intervención, pero no por eso se le quito el mal humor del momento.

Todos los chicos de Gryffindor y Kero que se había escabullido de entre ellos entraron a la clase de transformación, en donde los esperaba la profesora Mc Gonagall, con su actitud severa, pero mas racional que la del profesor Snape y usando una túnica verde jaspe, que la hacia resaltar de los demás alumnos con túnicas negras (con excepción de Sakura con su alocado traje flamenco).

¡Bienvenidos sean todos!- les saludo la maestra

Veo que tenemos el placer de tener a tres nuevos alumnos- se dio cuenta la maestra cuando su mirada recorrió los asientos.

Syaoran levanto la mirada con indiferencia, Eriol asentó afablemente y Sakura se puso roja de vergüenza.

Antes de que empecemos con el libro de Transformaciones 3, me gustaría que los tres pasaran al frente y nos hicieran una demostración de transformación ante todos.

Todos los demás empezaron a cuchichear en lo que Sakura, Eriol y Lee subían al estrado.

Syaoran (pensando)- Lo único que nos faltaba otra presentación…

Sakura y Syaoran se vieron entre si como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho y tardaron en decidirse a hablar- Supongo que la carta CHANGE, nos servirá…- le propuso Syaoran.

Sakura se rió un poco y Syaoran no pudo evitar preguntarle el por que.

Recuerdas cuando tu y Kero cambiaron de cuerpo, se me hizo tan chistoso.

Syaoran se contagio de la nostalgia a la que lo enviaba esa carta, lo recordaba a la perfección, en ese tiempo Sakura era solo una rival…De pronto sintió unos grandes deseos de regresar en el tiempo cuando Sakura era feliz, en esos momento la risa que dejaba salir ya no era la suya.

Señor Lee, no quiero tener que volver a llamarle la atención, como sucedió ayer, ya van tres veces que le llamo para que se presente.- le aviso la profesora con seriedad

Eriol había invocado a su báculo de sol naciente y Kero que estaba a su lado con su apariencia falsa con un movimiento sencillo y las palabras- ¡Muéstrame tu identidad! desplegó sus alas y se transformo a su verdadera identidad de león alado y muchos alumnos se sorprendieron con el acto.

¡Fantástico!- exclamo Lavender

No tenia idea de que la rata alada de Sakura se transformara en ese león.- aludió Ron con sorpresa

Ahora había llegado el turno de Sakura y Syaoran, el hechizo que tenían planeado y que explicaron ante el grupo hizo que hasta Hermione encajara los ojos en el acto por su dificultad.

Sakura una vez más libero su báculo e invoco la carta¡CHANGE! - ¡Cambia estas dos almas!

La magia de CHANGE actuó sobre Sakura y Syaoran, y los alumnos y la maestra se quedaron esperando ansiosos los resultados. Sakura abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que era mas alta de estatura y su vestimenta había cambiado, significaba que el hechizo había sido un total éxito, pero se sintió extrañada, era la primera vez que usaba lo efectos de esa carta sobre si misma, pero mas extrañado se sintió Syaoran que cuando despertó estaba en el cuerpo de Sakura con su traje de flamenco y el báculo mágico en su mano (¡imagínense la vergüenza, �� bueno, aunque Lee ya había usado antes un vestido en una obra escolar).

El cuerpo de Syaoran empezó a hablar con la voz de Sakura y entonces todos se sintieron muy desconcertados.

Si hubiéramos sabido de esa carta, no hubiéramos tenido que pasar por un mes haciendo la poción multijugos el año pasado- Observo Harry, perplejo por el poder de la carta.

Tienes razón- acertó Ron- Y apuesto que no hubiera resultado tan desagradable como la poción que sabía a rayos.

Tu ¿Qué opinas Hermione?- le pregunto Harry.

Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso- le refuto la chica que recordaba a la perfección que desastre le había ocasionado esa pócima.

Un poco después Sakura invirtió el hechizo regresándolos a la normalidad y la maestra se dispuso a platicarles con lujo de detalles el grado de transformación que habían logrado Sakura y Syaoran. Se trataba de una magia muy poderosa y que difícilmente era ejecutada, ya que la mayoría de los magos y brujas preferían estudiar para metamorfamagos y así cambiar totalmente su apariencia en vez de cambiar de cuerpos. Desde luego el hechizo que había ejecutado Eriol tampoco estaba nada mal, claro que en realidad Kero podía haberse transformado por su propia cuenta, pero como Eriol es la reencarnación de su primer amo Clow y le tiene mucha simpatía no le molesto en lo más mínimo ayudarlo con su demostración.

Ahora, sigamos con la clase ¡Habrán sus libros de transformación 3" en la pagina 6- les ordeno la profesora.-Finnigan, Puedes comenzar leyendo el primer capitulo.

Seamus, un chico de cabello arenoso y al que siempre le salían mal los hechizos, se paro y comezo a leer en voz alta el contenido del capitulo- "Avimorphus" El hechizo Avimorphus comúnmente confundido con el hechizo avifors, que sirve para hacer aparecer una ave de la varita, consiste en transformar una esfera en una ave.

Este hechizo dio como fruto accidentalmente el nacimiento de la primera Snitch, inventada por el mago Bowman Wright de Godric´s Hollow en el año de...

Esta bien señor Finnigan- le interrumpió la profesora.-Delante de ustedes tienen una esfera de cristal, quiero que sigan el procedimiento del libro y que traten de ejecutar el hechizo.

Los chicos sacaron sus varitas y leyeron con suma atención la forma del encantamiento, Sakura y Syaoran mejoraron considerablemente con su manejo de varitas, con eso no quiero decir que ya podían lanzar bien los encantamientos, pero al menos ya estaban mejor que el pobre de Neville que por mas que lo intentara ,su esfera parecía no querer reaccionar. Hermione y Eriol en cambio lo dominaron en cuestión de segundos y sus cristalinas esferas se transformaron en dos pequeñas aves doradas. Harry por su cuenta parecía quedarse a medias, ya que su esfera empezaba a flotar, pero no aparecían alas, ni pico, ni nada de nada. Ágatha y los demás seguían intentando hasta que Ron pronuncio mal el hechizo- ¡Avimoorphus, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su esfera se transformo en un inmenso Hipopótamo iracundo que empezó a atacar a todos, obligándolos a correr despavoridos en todas direcciones, por lo menos hasta que la profesora deshizo el hechizo y resultando Ron solo con un ojo morado de entre los pocos lesionados.

En seguida toco la clase de Historia de la Magia y se dirigieron como si fueran reos a punto de dictárseles cadena perpetua. Esa hora fue la más aburrida de todo el día, nadie se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, la única que se exalto fue Sakura que pego un grito de susto cuando descubrió que el profesor Binns era una fantasma-�¡HOEEEEEE!

Sakura, es solo el profesor- la trato de tranquilizar Agatha.

A lo largo de la clase el profesor Binns se la paso contado la historia de la guerra de los duendes con palabras tan monótonas y pesadas que el ambiente que despedía ese aula parecía mas sofocante que el de la de Adivinación, la mayoría de los alumnos se dormían por el aburrimiento, solo unos pocos se mantenían con los ojos entre abiertos, talvez solo por ser la primera clase del año, incluso Eriol había terminado durmiendo sobre su pupitre (Oigan es un ser humano, no es perfecto). Pero Sakura era un caso especial, la extraña e incomprensible fobia que le tenía a los fantasmas bastaba para que no bajara la retaguardia ni por un segundo en toda la clase.

En el mundo paralelo de Syaoran, era su mente y no su cuerpo el que estaba alterado, aun seguía repasando mentalmente que quería significar esa visión y sobre su incoherente alusión a un libro; recordaba con claridad el aura mágica que despedía ese libro en particular, talvez la respuesta se encontrase en la biblioteca del colegio…después de todo los expedientes que le habían conseguido los gemelos Weasley, ya no le eran suficiente para saber con exactitud que fue de su padre¿Por qué su madre siempre le ocultaba su identidad? Y aun mas preocupante ¿De verdad su padre pudo haber pertenecido al lado oscuro?...

Por fin había llegado la hora de la presentación para Sakura que ya iba acompañada de Kero, Syaoran y Eriol en la clase de Encantamientos. El primero en comenzar fue Eriol que se mostró muy seguro al explicar lo que podría decirse como una introducción, de la magia del antiguo mago Clow.

El mago Clow, considerado, por muchos como el mejor mago oriental fue el creador de unas cartas que eran capaces de dominar a los elementos. Los alumnos se mostraron incrédulos cuando este les confeso que el era una de las reencarnaciones del mismísimo mago y que por eso tenia fragantes recuerdos de su otra vida cuando por un breve periodo trabajo como profesor en Hogwarts. Después de la leve reseña Eriol empuño su báculo, cerro sus ojos en pose de concentración y pronuncio unas palabras que parecieron siseos y que por un momento hizo creer a los espectadores que había otro en la clase además de Harry que podía dominar la lengua Parsel; pero lo que hizo resulto ser mil veces mejor que hablar con las serpientes; de su báculo se desprendió un aura de energía que inundo todo el aula y al instante empezaron a resurgir un montón de palomas blancas que volaron en círculos por encima de las cabezas de los admirados alumnos y que se dejaron caer como una lluvia resplandeciente formando un florido arco iris.

¡Muy bien!- le agradeció el profesor Filtwick

¡Genial!-Agatha vitoreo entusiasmada.

Sakura se puso a la vista de todos con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas junto a Kero que hacia ridículas poses de presunción; ignorando ese detalle Sakura empezó con su muestra. Sencillamente se puso a explicar lo mejor que pudo sobre el poder que tenían las cartas. Su poder mágico era una mezcla de magia oriental y occidental, es por eso que cada vez que invocaba a una de sus cartas tenía que hacerlo pronunciando su nombre en ingles; no obstante la forma en que actuaban era la representación de los elementos naturales y esa por su parte había sido el legado oriental que tenían sus cartas. También les hablo de los dos guardianes que tenían las cartas, uno de ello se llama Yue, que significa Luna en chino y con el otro no hubo necesidad de presentaciones, ya todos los de la clase conocían al guardián del Sol Kerberous que exhibió su poder expulsando una llamarada de fuego por la boca, provocando asombro entre los estudiantes.

Entonces la mano de Parvati se alzo en el aire- Y ¿Dónde esta el otro guardián?

Si es cierto- añadió su amiga Lavender.

Sakura no se esperaba que alguien le preguntase por el, la habían tomado desprevenida y se volvió a poner nerviosa- como les explico que la falsa identidad de Yue, Yukito no pudo acompañarme por que tenia clases en la universidad… ¡Ay rayos¿Qué hago, pensó Sakura con la mente hecha un embrollo y con los ojos en espiral.

Pero finalmente se decidió a hablar -Bueno…lo que pasa, es que los dos guardianes tienen dos identidades cada uno, una falsa y una verdadera, como verán la identidad falsa de Kero es la apariencia de…

Una rata con alas- le completo Ron (que terco es este chavo)

¡Mendigo escuincle de demonio!- vocifero Kero que ya estaba de vuelta a su falsa figura y se le había echado encima dejándole de pilón el otro ojo morado que el hipopótamo de quien sabe cuantas toneladas no le había dañado.

¡Kero ya déjalo en paz!- le ordeno Sakura, que no podía creer que una simple exposición se hubiera salido tanto de control.

Kero lo dejo y se largo de muy mala gana- pero si el empezó…

Después de eso Sakura trato de retomar el tema, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado- Lo que quería decir es que le otra identidad de Yue, que se llama Yukishiro tiene la forma de un humano y que en ese momento asistía a la universidad de Tokio, en Japón, por eso no estaba ahí, no le era posible venir y seguir estudiando a la vez.

Todos se quedaron con la cara de despistados- Y ¿Cómo es entonces?- le pregunto Hermione para no seguir con lo mismo.

Es que, he…- Sakura se volvió a trabar, no podía creer que en los dos años que había convivido con el nunca le había sacado una fotografía…bueno tampoco era su culpa, a Yue no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de cosas… la buena noticia es que a nuestra heroína se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

La joven card captor libero su báculo e invoco a la carta MIRROR, que creo una copia exacta del verdadero Yue, un ángel de cabellos plateados y con iris de gato se apareció frente a los demás y esbozo una sonrisa complaciente; a Sakura le pareció un gesto muy raro, Yue casi nunca sonreía… pero para las demás chicas de Gryffindor resulto un encanto.

Vaya, es muy guapo-exclamaron Parvati y Lavender al unísono.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y prosiguió con la exposición agregándole un toque más dinámico lanzando graciosamente una de sus cartas e invocándola en el aire�¡WINDY!- la carta se transformo en una bella ninfa del viento y acaricio con una brisa a los presentes, seguidamente de CREATE, que hizo a aparecer de la nada a un inmenso dragón chino de verde sargazo y que hizo que a muchos los dominara el terror. Sakura se echo un flit flag (marometa acrobática hacia atrás) para esquivar a tiempo un coletazo de la criatura y convoco a su poderosa SWORD, cortando a la bestia imaginaria en dos con mucha maestría.

Los chicos de Gryffindor estaban apantallados y le aplaudieron a Sakura hasta que ya no sentían tacto en las manos; mientras que Neville se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Ahora había llegado el turno de Syaoran, el chico lucia decidido y no duro mucho con su discurso de introducción ya que fue directo al grano. Su magia a diferencia de la de Sakura y Hiragisawa era totalmente oriental y sus conjuros debían decirse en chino.

A continuación el chico se quito su túnica de Gryffindor dejando ver su traje ceremonial y desenvaino su poderosa espada que Harry y Ron ya habían tenido la oportunidad de observar y porto dos de sus conjuros como si estuviera rezando.-�¡Rai Tei Shourai Ka Shin, Raigeki! (�¡Dioses del Trueno y Fuego lo invoco!)

Un trueno relampagueante rodeado de un torbellino de fuego resurgió de su conjuro mágico e invadió toda la sala con su poderoso estruendo y torciéndose en todas direcciones como en una furiosa tormenta, para regresar a su estado original dentro del conjuro.

Al final de la clase tanto Sakura como Syaoran dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al ya no tener que preocuparse por mas presentaciones...era agobiante tener que ejecutar sus magia frente a tantas personas, especialmente cuando por lo general estaban acostumbrados a hacer todo lo contrario en el mundo de los muggles, donde su magia debía hacerse en secreto y en clandestinidad, no era que no les gustara el poder hacerlo con mas libertad pero las peticiones que les hacían todos los estudiantes de ahí lo habían vuelto muy monótono.

Ya pasaba del medio dia y todos los alumnos comían apaciblemente en el Gran Comedor.

Hermione que estaba sentada a un lado de Ron, se burlaba de la chistosa apariencia de mapache que tenia este, mientras se deleitaba comiendo un budín de vainilla con jarabe, Ron hacia como que no le ponía atención y seguía comiendose lo que le quedaba de puré de patatas, Harry se terminaba su pieza de bistec, mirando repetitivamente la hora que marcaba su reloj, Ágatha tenia posado a sus dos cuervos Mugin y Ugin sobre sus hombros y les daba trozos grandes de carne cruda en lo que entablaba una amistosa conversación con Eriol, Sakura por su parte conversaba con Ginny sobre algo de los filtros de amor y Seamus, Dean, Neville y Syaoran debatían con fervor sobre que equipo quedaría seleccionado para la copa de Quidditch del siguiente año( Syaoran se había vuelto muy fanático)

¿Todavía nos falta una clase?- pregunto Ron rascándose el mentón.

Si- le afirmo Hermione que ya había vuelto a su acostumbrada seriedad de siempre.

Y ¿Cuál es?- se pregunto Harry que checaba con sumo cuidado su reloj.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras...- le respondió la chica sin mas.

¿Por que miras tanto tu rejol?- le interrogo este con curiosidad.

Es reloj- le corrigió Hermione con una sonrisita.

Creo que ya no funciona...- les dijo Harry que lo había empezado a agitar con el fin de repararlo a la bruta.

Hermione solo meneo la cabeza con negación, saco su varita- ¡Cronos reparo! Y el reloj volvió a funcionar.

Harry y Ron se le quedaron viendo perplejos- A veces pienso que no deberías venir a este colegio...ya lo sabes todo.- le hizo saber Ron con credulidad en el rostro.

¡Oigan! Ya oyeron hablar del nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artesa Oscuras- intervino Seamus que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa .

Si, Fred y George me dijeron que es genial- le argumento el chico entusiasmado.

Pero, si hace poco habían dicho que era un tipo raro- se entrometió Hermione con la cejas fruncidas.

Mientras no sea Snape o Gilderoy Lockhart, soy feliz- comento Harry sin ponerle atención a las palabras de Hermione.

¡Todavía no tienen clase con el profesor Lupin!- exclamo la voz de uno de los gemelos que habían aparecido de la nada y que se sentaron entre Ron y Syaoran.

¡Su clase esta estupenda, es el primer profesor de esa materia que no es un completo imbecil- dijo Fred tomado del vaso de agua de su hermano Ron.

Hermione le miro con reproche, pues a esta le había gustado la clase del anterior profesor, bueno por lo menos hasta antes de que se descubriera de que era un total fraude.

Nos acaba de dar clase a nosotros- siguió George, que le tentaba explicarles a todos sobre su experiencia, pero en lugar de eso mejor los dejo con la duda y los dos gemelos se marcharon y se llevaron Syaoran hacia el tablero de avisos.

¿Que pasa?- les pregunto Syaoran extrañado.

Fred y George se vieron astutamente entre si – Lo que pasa es que no nos sentimos cómodos con los cinco galeones que nos diste- le explico el primero, como si cada palabra resultara sumamente difícil de pronunciar.

¿Qué, quieren mas?- trato de adivinar Syaoran todavía confuso.

No no, tu no entiendes, a lo que nos referimos, es que no nos sentimos bien al recibir ese dinero de parte tuya sin darte nada a cambio- le corrigió George

Estúpida conciencia- se quejo Fred.

Bueno...Y ¿hay algo que quieras que te consigamos?- prosiguió George.

Syaoran se sintió agradecido, pero no había nada que realmente ellos le pudieran conseguir que valiera la pena.

Tal vez te interese saber como puedes ir a Hogsmeade en caso de que no te dejen ir- le propuso Fred, que de pronto había cambiado su voz a mas confidencial.

Realmente no me importa ese viaje- les dijo con sinceridad.

No seria problema, nosotros conocemos todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts- siguió Fred con testarudez- Los únicos que no podrías usar claro, son el que esta obstruido y el del nudo del Sauce Boxeador.

¿Dónde esta el Sauce Boxeador?- les pregunto Syaoran que de pronto le pico la curiosidad, pero por desgracia no tuvo tiempo para seguir hablando, por que Harry y los demás le llamaban y se largo a la ultima clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿De que hablabas con Fred y George?- le pregunto Harry receloso.

Solo me querían agradecer por haberlos sustituido el día de ayer- invento Syaoran.

A Ron no le convencía la respuesta que Syaoran le había dado a Harry, conocía bien a sus hermanos, algo se traían entre si...

El rumor sobre el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se había difundido a gran velocidad, todavía seguía el chisme de que era un vil vagabundo, pero por lo que les habían contado los chicos de las demás casas, esta clase iba a ser fuera de lo común y cuando todos los alumnos intrigados entraron al aula una figura taciturna y paciente ya los esperaba ahí.

El profesor estaba muy acabado, las arrugas que se le demarcaban le aumentaba la edad y su gélida piel y vestimenta con harapos no ayudaban mucho, pero detrás de esa apariencia de vejez prematura se descubrió una sincera sonrisa que prometió no defraudar lo rumores buenos que corrían por ahí.

¡Hola a todos! – les saludo amistosamente el profesor- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, pero pueden decirme Lunático, Locuaz , Loco o como se les ocurra- les propuso el profesor con un tono bromista.

Los alumnos se rieron con las ocurrencias y uno que otro saco su libro de D.C.A.O- ¡No, no! Esperen hoy no vamos a utilizar el libro- les advirtió este.

A Hermione se le dibujo una cara de desilusión pero por el resto no hubo ningún inconveniente.

¡Vamos acérquense!- les apremio el profesor y con un brillo en sus ojos.

Los alumnos se pararon de sus asientos y rodearon a un viejísimo armario ropero que era obvio que contenía algo adentro, por que se estremecía y se movía abruptamente.

Para esta clase decidí traerles un espécimen de un boggart- les explico el profesor en lo que recorría sus ojos las caras de duda de sus alumnos con agasajo- ¡Bien, cinco punto para Gryffindor para quien me diga como luce un boggart!

Inmediatamente la mano de Hermione se alzo en el aire (como siempre)- Los boggarts adoptan la figura del miedo que mas tiene el que los ve- les respondió la chica instantáneamente.

¡Muy Bien!- le premio el profe- ¿Cómo se llama usted señorita?

Hermione Granger

Como dice la señorita Granger los boggarts son criaturas que se transforman en nuestros mas grandes miedos y para deshacerse de ellos hay que llevar en practica un hechizo de ¡Riddikulo! y pensar en algo muy gracioso,-el profesor hizo una pausa para pensar en quien seria el primer voluntario- ¡Muy bien, usted joven- señalo el profesor a Neville- ¿Cómo se llama?

Neville Longbottom- les respondió este nervioso.

Bien Neville ¡ven! – le pidió el profe que se puso a susurrarle algo al oído sobre como debía efectuar el hechizo.

Neville no parecía muy confiado (Bueno este chico nunca lo esta), cuando el profesor abrió el armario y de ahí salió nada mas y nada menos que el ¡profesor Snape! Hubo muchas carcajadas de los alumnos cuando Neville se armo de valentía para enfrentar a su miedo y le apunto con su varita ¡Riddikulo! resultando este temible maestro metido en un vestido floreado y haciendo un hazmerreír tremendo.

¡Excelente Neville!- le felicito el profesor- Ahora quiero que hagan una fila y recuerden pensar en algo chistoso.

Los alumnos lo hicieron sin chistar llenos de un entusiasmo que ni Harry ni Syaoran compartían. Harry no sabia con seguridad que aparecería cuando viera al boggart, sabia que Lord Voldermort era el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos y a causa de el sus padres se encontraban muertos, pero había otro ser que le inspiraba un sentimiento mas poderoso, mas allá de lo comprensible, era un sentimiento de olvido...

Syaoran ya sabia que se aparecería cuando el boggart se encontrara frente a frente con el , podía contemplar la imagen vivida y fresca en su mente por el resultado de las incontables pesadillas de cómo Sakura yacía muerta y un vació la embargaba ¡No podía permitir que Sakura lo descubriese!.

Había llegado el turno de Ron y el boggart salió del armario y se transformó en una gigantesca araña que escandalizo a todos los demás presentes. Ron vacilo un poco pero no se echo para atrás -�¡Riddikulo! Y la monstruosa araña se resbalo graciosamente por unos patines que le habían surgido de sus larguiruchas patas.

¡Eso es! el siguiente- les apresuro el profesor.

Luego siguió Parvati y el boggart ahora se convirtió en una momia -¡Riddikulo! La momia se enredo con sus vendas y termino en el suelo.

¡Seamus, adelante!

El chico iba decidido a no cometer ningún error esta vez y camino fijo al armario, el boggart volvió a salir y se transformó en una criatura que muchos no conocían con figura de una mujer horrenda que empezó a chillar estridentemente.

¡Una banshee!- exclamo Hermione

Seamus empuño su varita- ¡Riddikulo! Y la banshee se había quedado afónica.

¡Lavender!

¡Dean!

¡Ágatha, la chica lucia muy segura, pero a la hora de que el boggart salió con forma de un ¡gato! (si escucharon bien) se derrumbo un poco, pero con el hechizo lo volvió una esponjosa pelusa.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de que no es posible �� (como es posible que a alguien le den miedo los gatos).

Luego siguió Eriol que se acerco sin temer al desconocido miedo que tomaría el misterioso boggart, del armario salió... ¡El Profesor Binns! Eriol no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo y llevo en practica el hechizo-¡Riddikulo! El aburrido fantasma se empezó a reír como nunca (esa escena estuvo muy extraña, especialmente por que ese profesor parece no tener sentimientos).

La fila india fue disminuyendo con velocidad y ya solo quedaban Hermione, Harry,

Syaoran y Sakura (en ese orden).

¡Vamos señorita Granger!

Hermione se acerco al armario y de ahí salió la profesora Mc Gonagall con una orden de suspensión...

Ya me lo esperaba- le comento Ron a Harry , pero el chico no se encontraba en el mundo de la realidad por el momento.

Harry dio un paso adelante con la incertidumbre en el rostro, pero con la firmeza en su varita , había llegado su turno...

¡Listo Harry!- le dicto el profesor Lupin, abriendo el viejo ropero; de ahí surgió una criatura nebulosa y caótica que les quito el aliento a todos, el dementor se acerco a su presa bajo su oleante capa oscura y asomando unas tétricas garras que sostuvieron a Harry que intentaba lanzar con éxito el hechizo- ¡Riddikulo¡Riddikulo! Cuando sentía de nuevo esa sensación del desmembramiento de sus recuerdos que lo hundía mas y mas en un abismo sin fondo... Harry se despertó de esa visión diurna.

¡Muy bien a todos!-les felicito el profesor que ya daba por terminada la clase.

Harry se opuso, no podía irse, no aun ¿Por qué el profesor no le había permitido practicar el hechizo?

Harry, ya se acabo la clase- le dijo Ron

Tu adelántate, yo tengo algo que hacer- le objeto Harry y se dirigió hacia donde el profesor.

¿Qué pasa Harry?- le pregunto el profesor, como si ya esperara que el chico reaccionara así.

Profesor¿Por qué no me dejo hacer el hechizo?- le dijo Harry hiendo al grano.

El profesor tomo una actitud mas adusta y un austero sentir paternal se poso en el chico -Harry tu ya sabes de antemano , por que no te deje que hicieras el hechizo de Riddikulo con el boggart.- le dijo sabiamente

Fue por que pensé que aparecería Voldermort... pero- se arrepintió el joven mago.

¿Si?- prosiguió el profesor

Bueno, pensé que se aparecería Voldermort, pero entonces lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que no era el mayor de mis miedos...- le confeso Harry tratado de reflexionar sus nuevas y aterradoras vivencias con los dementores.

Son los dementores ¿Verdad?- adivino el profesor, acomodando con cuidado algunas cosas dentro de su maletín.

¡Por que me afectan tanto!- se quejo Harry.

No te afectan- le aseguro el profesor viéndolo seriamente a los ojos- es solo que tus has estado en contacto mas con el lado oscuro que muchos adultos, has estado al filo de la muerte en todo momento y por eso los atraes.

Pero usted si sabe como ahuyentarlos ¿Verdad?

Se hizo una leve pausa de silencio – Ahora entiendes por que no te deje que hicieras tu el hechizo, sabia que aparecería un ser muy peligroso y no quería que se produjera un caos en el salón y menos en el primer día de clases...si de por si no tengo tan buena reputación como para hacer gala de descuidos(esto ultimo lo murmuro para si).

Si quieres Harry podemos seguir con esta platica en otra ocasión y talvez podría enseñarte el hechizo de Patronus, te será muy útil contra los dementores- le dijo este abriendo la puerta del salón- Pero lo mejor es que vayas a tu entrenamiento de Quidditch- le recordó el profesor con una sonrisa.

¡Era cierto solo le quedaba menos de un cuarto de hora para llegar al campo de Quidditch! ahora que Harry checaba la hora que marcaba su reloj y salió a toda prisa rumbo al campo de entrenamiento mientras el profesor Lupin veía al chico alejarse con nostalgia- Es idéntico a James...los dos siempre se metían en embrollos y se despidió con una risa muda.

Harry como ya lo habíamos mencionado había ido al campo de Quidditch junto con George y Fred Weasley con los que se les topo en el camino, Sakura y Ágatha por su parte tomaron el rumbo de las mazmorras para cumplir con el castigo de Snape, Neville y los demás chicos se dirigían a la Sala Común y Syaoran y Eriol se separaron de ellos para ir a investigar hacia la Biblioteca, Syaoran se alegraba de que se hubiera evitado el altercado con le boggart, casi se desata un desastre, por poco y Sakura lo descubre... de verdad que fue mas que suerte que el profesor suspendiera la clase antes de que le tocará a el; claro eso no iba a durar para siempre...pero al menos ya había ganado un poco mas de tiempo. Camino a la biblioteca Syaoran y Eriol tenían que investigar en que año se había inventado la Snitch para la clase de la maestra Mc Gonagall, pero eso era solo la punta de iceberg de las toneladas de deberes que tenían esa tarde que estaba algo consumida (ya eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde).

Syaoran sintió como si algo en se lugar lo atrajera, como si la biblioteca se tratase de un imán gigante y el un pequeño metal a la deriva, el dicho lugar era enorme, bueno que no lo era en Hogwarts... había una inmensa cantidad de libros por todas partes, adonde quiera que un voltease la cabeza ahí había una pared infestada de tomos, volúmenes, enciclopedias y de libros empapelados como papel tapiz en el recinto que era muy concurrido por estudiantes de todos los grados, especialmente por los de quinto y séptimo curso que estudiaban para los exámenes TIMOS y EXTASIS. El caso era que esa Biblioteca en particular tenia un seña familiar que no reconoció al instante y por eso decidió mejor ponerse a adelantar sus tareas.

Se sentó en una de las pocas mesas vacías y dejo caer sus libros y cuadernos sobre esta. Eriol se había ido a estudiar en la mesa de adjunto con Hanna, una chica de Hufflepuff y a Syaoran no le molesto en lo mas mínimo, pero se le hacia extraño que Hiragisawa no se hubiera puesto a hacer sus comentarios arrogantes y prepotentes que tan acostumbrado estaba a soportar después de que salió de clase y lo acompaño sin decir ni pió hasta la biblioteca...-¡Ya olvídalo, mejor ponte a buscar el libro!- le reconoció su cerebro.

Syaoran batallo para encontrar el libro de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" así que le pidió ayuda a la refunfuñona bibliotecaria Irma Pince, pero después se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea; la extraña mujer que recordaba a un buitre se le quedo mirando a través de un gafas de fondo de botella - ¿Eres nuevo?- le pregunto esta con una voz casi inaudible.

Si le respondió Syaoran, que no entendió bien que tenia que ver con que fuera nuevo con el hecho que le dijese sencillamente donde podrían encontrar la sección de libros enfocados al Quidditch.

No pareces nuevo- le refuto la mujer.

Pero si soy- insistió Syaoran que se le desdibujo la cara de comprensión del rostro.

Ni siquiera pareces estudiante, mira los harapos de traes- le contradijo la vieja arpía mirándolo con desdén.

¡Es mi traje ceremonial señora! Y el director me dejo usarlo- le aclaro el chico que ya no le importaba ser respetuoso con alguien que se burlara de sus ropas milenarias.

Y¿ esa espada también? De seguro eres un muggle bárbaro.- le cargo con terquedad racista.

¡SEÑORA YO SOLO QUIERO SACAR UN LIBRO!

¡Aquí no se viene a gritar jovencito!- le reprocho la vieja con aire de superioridad y lo corrió de su presencia.

Syaoran no insistió mas y se marcho lleno de la ira por la ofensa, si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, algo así como Draco Malfoy estaría seguro de que la pensaría dos veces antes de pasarse de listo, pero esa vieja estaba fuera de su parámetro , si la amenazaba con su espada solo causaría que lo expulsara sin lugar a dudas.

Syaoran se desplomo en su silla fuera de la vista de la vieja y se quedo revisando el papeleo de sus apuntes. Tenia que escribir un ensayo acerca de las propiedades del cuerno de Bicornio de un metro mínimo de extensión, en historia de la magia debía leer el capitulo completo de la constitución mágica y averiguar que reglas se basaban para los vampiros y los licántropos, en Encantamientos aun debía aprender a ejecutar el hechizo de accio, eso sin nombrar el sin número de trabajos atrasados que pospuso el día de ayer por su castigo; a Syaoran no le quedo mas que ponerse la pila y empezar a trabajar, la buena noticia es que se encontró con Seamus quien le ayudo a buscar los libros que necesitaba, ya que acudir con la bibliotecaria había resultado sumamente inútil.. pero después de eso prefirió despedirse de el y seguir con sus asuntos en la mesa mas alejada y despejada , no era posible que Syaoran se concentrara con alguien mas a su lado, además de que este chico ya saben que prefiere el ambiente solitario.

Syaoran se reclino en su silla con una mano sujetando la pluma y la otra buscando el tomo correcto-¡Aquí esta! El cuerno de bicornio es esencial para la pócima Multijugos...- se dicto el mismo y la pluma mancillo rápidamente el pergamino. Al cabo de dos horas, que se pasaron en un santiamén la mano derecha del chico ya estaba acalambrada.

Syaoran se detuvo un poco, para acomodarse el cabello y frotarse el cabeza con vigor, estaba agotado mentalmente y le picaba los ojos en lo que pensaba con preocupación –Apenas acabo de terminar una tarea y me faltan otras 8 al menos...

Syaoran noto que su mano derecha aun no reaccionaba- Tomate un descanso- le aconsejo su cerebro.

No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces por que en el acto el chico recargo su frente sobre la mesa- Talvez si solo descanso los ojos...

Apenas había cerrado los ojos, una presencia extraña lo obligo a levantarse de nuevo¡su RAISHIBAN estaba brillando con fuerza sobre su pila de libros!. (Siempre lo lleva con el).

Syaoran se reincorporó sorprendido y tomo el tablero mágico entre sus manos, este apuntaba hacia una dirección donde le dio a dar con un viejo libro que no tenia escrito nada en la costilla.

Tenia que tratarse de algo muy importante para que su RAISHIBAN reaccionara así, desde que llego a ese lugar y se dio cuenta de todo utilizaba magia no le veía el caso de llevar consigo ese artilugio que le permitía buscar presencias u objetos mágicos cuando todo ahí era de la misma naturaleza, pero entonces ¿Por qué si reaccionaba con ese libro¿Qué tenía ese libro que todo lo demás ahí no tuviese?

Lee le aproximo su mano derecha que ya se había desentumido por la sacudida de adrenalina, había un aura que cubría al libro, pero no era cualquier aura, esta ya le era familiar, lo remontaba a un dejavu... y como un shock eléctrico se creo la conexión que el dio la clave. ¡Ese era el libro de su visión, no se podía equivocar, era ese el mismo libro que veía aparecer con la escritura de Henry Lee en su interior...

Al principio Syaoran sintió una gran alegría y conmoción por su hallazgo¡se trataba de la pista que necesitaba para averiguar el pasado de su padre, pero casi enseguida recordó las palabras de Eriol y se sintió agobiado e indeciso, Hiragisawa le había dicho que su sueño era una predicción y que todo lo que pasase ahí sucedería en la realidad , eso quería decir que ¿Sakura realmente moriría¿Era posible, esto había sido el primer paso hacia un sendero del que ya no podría regresar...

El joven trato de no pensar demasiado en tantas repercusiones y tomo el libro- Talvez mi RAISHIBAN esta descompuesto- pensó- Tu sabes que eso no es posible- Le señalo la voz en su cabeza

Tu cállate-le contradijo Syaoran- Tu me metiste en este lió

Si sigues con esto es probable que Sakura muera �¿Por qué no se lo dices la verdad de una buena vez!

Syaoran se quedo quieto, había sido su conciencia la que le había replicado en esta ultima instancia y también había sido la misma a la que había ignorado desde hace semanas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerle caso... y una vez mas le dio partido a su razón.

Syaoran tenia el libro en sus manos , pero no estaba seguro sobre que hacer, de pronto noto que algunos estudiantes se le habían quedado mirando por lo de hace un momento con su artilugio mágico que empezó a brillar , pero tan pronto como levanto la cabeza estos se voltearon en otra dirección, Syaoran pensó que tal vez lo consideraban un tanto extraño , como lo creía la estúpida bibliotecaria de ahí; para el caso eso no importaba, esos no eran sus asuntos y Syaoran tenia sus propios asuntos que atender.

El joven se sentó sobre la silla y dejo caer el libro de color escarlata sobre la mesa para poder examinarlo, primero se percato de que en la carátula se leía "Anuario de Hogwarts" en letras doradas y finas; abrió el libro, haciendo la portada a un lado, olía a viejo y sus hojas estaba algo deterioradas. Siguió guiándose por el índice y busco: Slytherin año 1965-1972. Dio con la pagina que estaba poblada de fotos de los alumnos que pertenecieron a esa casa en orden alfabético- Veamos D..Davison...F..Ferguston...G...H...I...R Riddley, no, no ya me pase- se dijo el chico y volvió un poco en las paginas-¡Aquí esta! Lee Henry y Syaoran clavo la mirada en su foto, si se ponía a pensar el y su padre era como dos gotas de agua, los dos con el cabello castaño en picos, los dos con ojos pardo-rojizos... incluso las expresiones eran similares.

Fue mucho tiempo el que se estuvo Syaoran observando la foto de su padre, no por que no la hubiera visto antes( en los expedientes que le consiguieron los hermanos Weasley ya venia una incluida) sino que el había esperado algo mas que eso y ahora sentía en cierta forma defraudado. Volteo el libro patas para arriba y lo sacudió en un afán de encontrar algo que se le paso por desapercibido y entre tanta voltereta el anuario cayo al suelo ruidosamente y se abrió de en para en par, Syaoran observó la foto de su padre con atención en la pagina que este se había abierto accidentalmente y lo tomo entre sus manos...pero había algo diferente en la foto...entonces Syaoran se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de la misma pagina, era una diferente y reviso nuevamemente el índice, según este la pagina pertenecía a los graduados de la generación de 65-72 de la casa de Gryffindor...¿Pero como era posible que su padre perteneciera a las dos casas en los mismos años?...la simple idea era descabellada...a menos de que no se tratase de la misma persona...- dedujo y volvió a la pagina dedicada a los graduado de Gryffindor. –B...Black Sirius...ese nombre le sonaba pero no tenia tiempo para distraerse y siguió buscando...E...Evans Lily, era la foto de una joven de cabello entre pelirrojo y castaño y unos fulgurantes ojos verdes -talvez mas adelante pensó- y el chico paso las paginas- P...Potter James, este sin duda era el padre de Harry, ambos tenían el mismo cabello despeinado que parecía un animal viviente posado sobre la cabeza de estos dos- ¡Ah! me pase o través- Y le dio para atrás- P..Pettigrew Peter...O...M...L...Lupin Remus¡ Vaya con que así era su profesor antes! En ese entonces ya era un joven con la piel paliducha, pero la juventud se le reflejaba en esos ojos que hasta hoy asomaba.- Y aun lado se encontraba la foto de su padre, pero no tenia asignado el nombre que se esperaba y decía- ¡Jack Lee! Y no solo eso, sino que justamente en esa pagina Syaoran se encontró con un diminuto papel doblado por la mitad y que tenia escrito: Para: Syaoran Lee "Vas por el camino correcto" el chico estaba mas confuso que nunca¿Quién le había escrito ese papel? Y ¿Cómo sabia lo que pretendía?...seria acaso que los gemelos Weasley habían hablado de mas...no, no puede ser...además ¿que ganarían?- razono Syaoran.

El descubrimiento estaba muy fresco para poder enfrentarlo con razón. Ahora Syaoran no solo se tenia que preocupar por Henry Lee, sino que también debía hacerlo por Jack Lee que había surgido como un nuevo partidario para su padre , siendo ambos gemelos, era mas bronca averiguar quien era quien...

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y la oscuridad ya inundaba el castillo por a través de los ventanales, sucumbiendo así la plenitud de la noche, pero el bullicio de los estudiantes mantenía vivo los desiertos pasadizos bordados por las flameantes llamas de las antorchas.

Syaoran se dirigía hacia al campo de Quidditch con sus libros y el anuario sujetando en los brazos, pensando en mil cosas a la vez que hacían que su cara adoptara una inmensidad de gestos inimaginables, los gemelos Weasley le habían pedido que los esperara para poder cenar juntos en el Gran Comedor, la idea no le molestaba, de hecho pensó que seria agradable distraerse un poco, a esa hora ya era seguro que Wood los había dejado libres- Eso espero- deseo Syaoran imaginándose la reacción de Wood en cuanto los vio en el entrenamiento para reprocharles su falta del día de ayer y se termino riéndose.

En el camino hasta ahí Syaoran se la paso pensando en su descubrimiento, no había terminado la mayor parte de sus tareas, pero eso que mas daba con la información invaluable con la que había dado.

La historia había cambiado mucho desde que Syaoran había encontrado esa vieja varita rota en el desván de su casa, desde ese momento tenia la idea de que el nombre inscrito en ella era el de su padre , pero con este anuario la identidad prófuga se había dividido en dos partes aparentemente iguales, por un lado estaba ,Henry Lee estudiante de Slytherin y con un historial repleto de tendencias negativas hasta lo que se sabe y por el otro yacía Jack Lee, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor y del cual Syaoran no sabia ni jota...uno de ellos dos debía ser su padre...pero ¿como saber cual era?...esa era la nueva incógnita...a su modo de ver cualquiera podría serlo...podría ser Henry...,pero ¿realmente su padre había sido una persona tan desviada?... eso no suponía que Jack fuera mejor que el...pero ya era ganancia saber a que casa había pertenecido y basándose en los datos que le había dado Harry y Ron sobre la característica principal de los Gryffindor y su valentía había una buena esperanza.

Era casi como arrojar una moneda al aire y esperar que el destino no le hiciera a uno una mala jugada, lo que lo llevaba al segundo asunto de importancia relevante y este era el papel escrito y la nota curiosamente precisa dirigida a el, era como si alguien mas le siguiera los pasos o mas aun supiera algo que el no conociese aun y le diera pistas para atar con lo cabos sueltos...esta persona era aun mas indescifrable que el enigma en cuestión , Syaoran no podía saber quien era o de donde provenía, pero a juzgar por el papel viejo y amarillento debía ser aunque sornara muy poco probable que el que le escribió ese mensaje lo hubiese hecho en esos tiempos de los años 60'.

Era un noche tranquila cuando Syaoran por fin diviso el campo de Quidditch desde unas de las gradas¡Pero con mil demonios aun no terminaban con su sesión de entrenamiento!- pensó el chico exasperado viéndolos desde lo alto sin mas remedio.

La buena noticia es que cuando llego ya casi terminaban y ya solo era cuestión de que esperarara unos cuantos minutos al aire, minutos que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de dejar pasar, por que en una fracción de segundo Syaoran diviso algo gigantesco y negro que se había movido por entre los arbustos con un fuerte poder mágico y emprendió rápidamente una persecución tras la misteriosa criatura armado con su siempre confiable espada y conjuros, pero eso si, sin dejar atrás su varita mágica. La criatura parecía un oso negro o al menos eso era lo que el creía...

Bajo la escaleras a todo vigor y corrió a campo traviesa rumbo al lago, ese ser era muy rápido y poseía una presencia que si no se equivocaba en interpretar era la de un mago, el chico acelero la carrera y la bestia cambio el rumbo para un enorme sauce con un colosal grosor, iba tan rápido y tan concentrado en eso que no vio cuando alguien mas se estrello con el y ambos dieron a parar contra el suelo.

¡SAKURA!-(al mismo tiempo)

¡SYAORAN!-(al mismo tiempo)

Los dos jóvenes impresionados no pudieron reaccionar como se debía por el golpe y se levantaron para perseguir a la criatura con la misma idea en la mente.

¿Qué haces aquí Syaoran?- le cuestiono la chica, que le parecía un tanto incomodo que el también estuviera planeando hacer lo mismo que ella.

Syaoran no le había quitado los ojos de encima a la colosal bestia negra que había logrado escapar en un santiamén por un agujero que se abrió de bajo del viejo y inmenso sauce.- esperaba a Fred y a George pero entonces sentí la presencia de esta criatura.

A mi me paso lo mismo, lo sentí desde la sala común y vi a esa criatura negra por la ventana , por eso vine a investigar...�¿pero a donde se fue!- se sorprendió Sakura que ya no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Escapo por un agujero que se abrió de la tierra- le respondió Syaoran en lo que sacaba su RAISHIBAN (para encontrar a persona o cosas con poderes mágicos). El articulo no daba señas de querer funcionar- ¡Reacciona!- pero su tablero siguió inmutable- Como si funciono ahorita que lo utilice con el anuario ( a Syaoran sin querer se le había escapado)

Pero Sakura no le presto atención a ese detalle y en cambio parecía muy preocupada.- Debió ser el Grim...

Syaoran se volvió ante ella, tomado la misma actitud de seriedad- ¿Qué es el Grim?

Es el augurio de la muerte, no lo explicaron en la clase de Adivinación... ¡Esta persiguiendo a HARRY!- le explico Sakura como si cada una de las palabras resumieran la gravedad real del asunto con el que estaba tratando.

Pero ¿Qué dices?

De repente una de las poderosas ramas del sauce se comenzó a mover y a lanzar golpes increíblemente certeros-¡SAKURA CUIDADO!

Sakura salto hacia atrás con un mortal invertido y libero en instantes su báculo mágico- �¡JUMP! Unas alas florearon de sus pies y comenzó a esquivar los puñetazos,

Syaoran tampoco se quedaba atrás con su maniobrabilidad, desafiaba peligrosamente al árbol con reacciones de último minuto y rechazaba con su espada los mortíferos golpes, y es que a eso se había quedado reducida, por estar encantado el árbol tenía una resistencia mágica que le impedía que cortara con facilidad sus ramas.

Sakura -¡Vamonos de aquí!

Pero Syaoran seguía de terco por averiguar lo del Grim, estaba hasta cierto punto fastidiado de no poder encontrar la solución de por lo menos de uno de los enigmas que se le habían presentado ese día, y por aferrado no vio venir una larga y afilada rama que se le escapo de sus manos y le produjo una herida profunda en el brazo donde esta le había dado un latigazo.

�¡SHIELD!-pronuncio Sakura y surgió un escudo invisible que protegió a Syaoran y que colateralmente puso indefensa a Sakura, para que quedara al alcance de uno de los ataques.

�¡ZAZ!- paso una rama apenas rozándole pero otra mas la empujo y la lanzo dos metros en el aire dejándola semi-consiente sobre el césped.

Syaoran luchaba ferozmente contra el sauce, pero no podía dejar desprotegida a Sakura.

Tomo con fuerza su espada, pero esta le fue arrebatada cuando una de las raíces del árbol de levanto a voluntad y lo hizo perder el equilibrio-�¿Cómo, también puede mover sus raíces!- Y su espada salió volando fuera de su alcance ;debía tomarla rápido o una rama aplastaría a Sakura, pero por mas que intentase acércasele las raíces se le oponían brotando furiosamente de la tierra ; entonces se le ocurrió una idea y saco su varita mágica del bolsillo-¡Ojala resulte!- pensó el chico

�¡ACCIO ESPADA!- Exclamo Syaoran con precisión y la espada regreso hacia el, cruzando por el aire y con la cuchilla peligrosamente por delante, pero por fortuna en el ultimo momento se compuso y Syaoran pudo tomarla del mango -�¡Vaya, por fin lo logre!- pensó triunfante el chico...pero este no era tiempo para celebrar y justo a tiempo corrió al lado de Sakura para protegerla-�¡Rai Tei Shou Rai Kyu Kyu Ño Ritsu Ryo Raigeki! (�¡Aparece Barrera Eléctrica!) En el acto se formo al rededor de ellos una barrera invisible y resistente flanqueada por relámpagos destellantes, que los puso a salvo y les dio el chance de escapar.

Syaoran ayudo a Sakura tomándola por el brazo y la condujo lo mas lejos posible del temible Sauce Boxeador. La chica comenzaba darse una mejor noción de la realidad, pero tenia el cuerpo todo golpeado- �¡SAKURA ¿te encuentras bien!- se apresuro en preguntarle Syaoran (se sentía un poco culpable de no haberla protegido del todo)

Sakura le entorno sus cándidos ojos verdes que no tardaron en ensombrecerse- ¡Si, si estoy bien!- le respondió con una voz fría, se levanto y dándole la espalda se dirigió para el castillo, para ser mas precisos para la enfermería.

Syaoran tan solo se le quedo mirando en estado de petrificación total y se dejo caer al césped con una mezcla de fastidio, decepción y cansancio por su ardua batalla con el temible Sauce Boxeador que para colmo ahora parecía un angelito de la naturaleza.

Mientras tanto, en el esos precisos momentos, pero dentro del castillo Eriol se daba un paseo por el colegio que le traía viejos recuerdos y muy cerca del el lo iba persiguiendo Ágatha, la joven no sabia bien por que lo hacia, pero fingía muy disimuladamente que veía los cuadros y pinturas que Eriol iba dejando rezagados en su camino de nostalgia con tal de no perderle la pista, Eriol sabia a la perfección que Ágatha lo seguía, pero era demasiado tímida para acercársele de frente sin un pequeño empujón antes.

Y �¿TU QUE ME VES CHICA PIRATA!- se quejo una señora geniosa de la porqueriza que estaba pintada en el recuadro que fingía ver Agatha en ese instante...sin querer había metido la pata...

¿Me buscabas?- le pregunto Eriol dirigiéndose al a chica con cortesía.

Ágatha se puso roja y no solo de vergüenza...- No...bueno...yo ¿Has visto a Sakura?- le pregunto para evadir su verdadero motivo.

No- le respondió Eriol que la veía con cariño.

Es que hace un rato que salió corriendo de la sala común y no se a donde fue a parar- le explico la chica que actuaba anormalmente nerviosa. Y así empezó a hablar Ágatha como perico de puras cosas absurdas...pero de vez en cuanto tocaba temas interesantes.

A propósito no sabía que tu también le tenias miedo a los fantasmas- le comento la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo asombrada.

¿También, te refieres la Sakura- le especulo el chico

Ágatha asentó y se quedo un molesto minuto callada.

Si bien cuando fue la clase de D.C.A.O y se le presento el boggart a Eriol ,en este apareció el fantasma del profesor Binns, no eran a los fantasmas lo que mas temía el chico, sino mas bien era a lo predecible a lo que temía , el fantasma del profesor Binns en particular representaba lo monótono, lo obvio, lo que se sabia uno de antemano, en su pasada vida como mago Clow , recordaba a la perfección, lo mucho que le angustiaba cargar con ese poder que le daba poderes inigualables con el de otro mortal, uno pensaría que este don seria una bendición, pero para el mago Clow este poder también conllevaba una maldición, el hecho de saber que pasaría todo antes de sucediera y llevarle la delantera a los hechos del futuro lo mataba lentamente; era horrible vivir de esa forma, por eso desde que había decidido encarnar y pasarle su poder a un nuevo dueño ,su propósito no solo había sido mantener el poder de sus cartas, también deseaba deshacerse de esa carga de poder, por lo que la única manera de lograrlo era pasarle el poder de la cartas a Sakura. Su deseo finalmente se había hecho realidad hace un año en el Templo Tsukimine...pero en el tiempo que vivió como Clow se dio cuenta de que todas las cosas ya estaban predeterminadas, ahora ya no tenia el poder suficiente para leer el futuro con facilidad, pero ya sabia la desgraciada verdad que siempre repetía en sus innumerables libros que le dejo a la dinastía Lee: "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable".Lo único y talvez lo mas significante que descubrió era que el amor es del todo impredecible...

Y ¿tu que me dices? – le comento Eriol con su cara gentil- ¿Tu mayor fobia son los gatos?

Por que crees que termine así...- le contesto sencillamente la chica haciéndose a un lado su cabello rubio lacio y dejando ver su parche negro sobre el ojo.

¿Cuándo te sucedió eso?

Como a los cuatro años- le dijo Ágatha frunciendo el entrecejo

Eso no quiere decir, que todos los gatos sean así- le trato de convencer.

De la nada Kero y Peeves salieron volando y les pasaron rozando a los dos chicos, Ágatha se desestabilizó y cayo al suelo llevándose consigo a Eriol que le había tomado de la mano en vano y terminaron un sobre otro. Ágatha instintivamente lo abrazo por el impacto, sus cálidos brazos los rodearon y Eriol sintió como su pulso aumentaba, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron inmediatamente se separaron uno del otro compartiendo las mejillas sonrosadas.

¡Sakura!- le grito Ágatha desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Sakura volteo sorprendida, acababa de salir de la enfermería y tenia unos vendajes en los brazos y un curita en la mejilla izquierda.

Ágatha se despidió de Eriol y este a su vez de ella pero sin poderle ver los ojos.

Eriol comenzaba a sentir esa sensación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, su corazón convulsionándose, y sus ojos esclavos de una figura ajena...�¡Le gustaba Ágatha!

Durante la cena ni Sakura ni Syaoran creyeron conveniente contarle a Harry, sobre su avistamiento con el Grim, no era buena idea decirle que lo estaba persiguiendo el augurio de la muerte y menos con lo preocupado que debería estar después de que se esparció el rumor de que Sirirus Black después de haber matado a sus padres también vendría a matarlo a el, pero por contrario de parecer asustado Harry mas bien esperaba con decisión ese enfrentamiento.

Eso no quería decir que Syaoran no se lo pudiera contar alguien mas...

Y ¿donde dices que desapareció el Grim?- le pregunto Fred, mientras George se robaba el ultimo panqué del plato de Ron.

Por un agujero ,debajo del sauce que empezó a lanzar puñetazos- les explico Syaoran tomándose un sorbo a su cocoa caliente.

Fred y George se vieron alternadamente con caras dudosas.

¡Estafs segurof de quef por ahif escapof!- le interrogo George con la mitad de panque en su boca.

Si- les respondió

Pero es imposible- objeto Fred,-esa es una salida secreta que solo yo y George conocemos...

George asintió con los cachetes repletos de pan, para confirmar.

¿Salida secreta?- se detuvo Syaoran viéndolos con cara curiosa.

Si acuérdate, de que al medio día te hablamos sobre los pasadizos que conducen a Hogsmeade- le expuso George finalmente tragándose el panque

Entonces ¿el Grim tomo un atajo a Hogsmeade?- dedujo Syaoran todavía mas confuso.

¡Hey¿Dónde quedo mi panque?- protesto Ron

¿Qué decías?- le pregunto George ,el sin vergüenza después de haberse escarbado las orejas.

Syaoran se había distraído un poco pero luego ,luego volvió a lo de hace un rato- ¡Ah!...yo solo decía que si es cierto lo que dicen, entonces el Grim escapo por ese pasadizo..

Bueno es podría ser cierto mi amigo Sherlock, si el supuesto Grim existiese...- concluyo Fred, con la mano sosteniendo su cabeza.

¡Pero si yo lo vi, de verdad, con mis propios ojos, les juro que lo vi!- les reconoció Syaoran con seguridad y con unos ojos alarmistas.

Pudo haber sido cualquier otra cosa-le propuso George con calma.- talvez un oso o un hombre lobo...

Además todo lo que dice esa maestra de adivinación es pura mentira- le argumento su gemelo.

Lo mismo pensaban del profesor Lupin...- les contradijo Syaoran, recordándoles su error.

¡Pero esas dos cosas son totalmente diferentes!- le expuso George meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente.

Fred-No te alteres, esa maestra siempre predice la muerte de uno de sus alumnos todos los años...

George- ¡Si, recuerdas cuando se la profetizo a Diggory- le comento este a su camarada.

Y aun sigue vivito y coleando- le afirmo Fred a Syaoran.

Aunque ojala no lo estuviese para el siguiente partido- le bromeo George.

No tendrá por que, para ese entonces Wood ya nos habrá vuelto locos con el entrenamiento para maniacos que se invento- dijo Fred con una sonrisa de loco.

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche ya todos se habían largado hacia la sala común y nuestro ajetreado joven subía pesadamente las escaleras para el cuarto...no había terminado gran parte de la tarea...aunque si había conseguido utilizar con éxito el hechizo de Accio, pensó con un vago animo .Abrió la puerta produciendo un rechinido en su interior y se dio paso a través de la recamara, había alguien sentado sobre un cama que le daba la espalda, basto con acercársele solo un poco para que lo reconociese...era Hiragisawa.

Eriol se volvió ante Syaoran sin sus gafas, pero no se molesto en saludarlo o dirigirle la palabra alguna. Syaoran no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que contemplaba esa figura sin sentir que se trataba de un ser mas poderoso, ahora simplemente era alguien que estaba a su altura, solo un chico y nada mas; era delicioso saborear esa experiencia, por la forma en que actuaba era fácil adivinar que traía consigo un problema y que mas deleitable para Syaoran que ese cambio de papeles, en donde el en esa ocasión protagonizaba la persona madura pero arrogante y Eriol por su parte se conformaría con ser el chico confuso e inexperto.

¿Qué te acontece?- le pregunto Syaoran alzando las cejas elegantemente.

Eriol tomo sus gafas del buró y se puso de frente a la ventana- ¿Por que crees que me pasa algo?- le pregunto este como si quisiera probarlo.

Has actuado muy extraño en todo el día- le respondió la voz del joven.

¿Extraño?- dijo este actuando como incomprendido

No me digas que tu mismo no te has dado cuenta...

No hubo respuesta por unos largos segundos.

Si te respondiera que si.. que harías para remediarlo- le expuso Eriol que ya se había vuelto de frente hacia el.

Los dos se quedaron viendo como si fuera una pelea de miradas- Lo dices como si tuvieras alternativa... –le hizo saber Syaoran con astucia.

Eriol se torno serio y humedeció su lengua para ya no retroceder- Le gusto a una chica...

Syaoran ya se esperaba una respuesta parecida y lo dejo continuar

Pero...

Tu ya estas enamorado de la profesora Mizuki- le completo Syaoran.

No me equivoque cuando te dije que te habías vuelto más astuto desde la última vez que nos vimos...- se sorprendió Eriol

Syaoran no le presto atención al cumplido- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Aun no lo se- le dijo Eriol con sinceridad.

Syaoran se rasco la cabeza y pensó un minuto-Si de verdad te importa, deberías decirle la verdad- le aconsejo.

Pues tú lo demuestras de forma muy extraña con Sakura- le aclaro Eriol dándole Jaque mate a su contrincante (literalmente).

¡Eso no viene al caso!- le contesto Syaoran fuera de si y tumbando la puerta con su salida del cuarto.

En esto que Syaoran salía del cuarto, Sakura entraba al suyo, aun no había nadie dormido y la verdad era que ella tampoco deseaba mucho descansar, solo quería un momento para poder pensar mejor las cosas y se tiro en su cama.

Cerro los ojos y se concentro en algo que no tuviera nada que ver con Syaoran, pero la cosa se ponía peor dentro de su mente, no podía olvidar así como así la felicidad que le recordaba su tierna imagen...era muy irónico que después de no verse en mas de un año y solo mantener su relación con cartas y por teléfono, ahora que por fin se podían ver directamente ocurría esto¿Por qué la cosas tenia que ser de ese modo¿Por qué no podía volver todo a la normalidad?- pensó con tristeza y dejado escapar una sofocada y solitaria lagrima.

La chica se incorporo y fijo su vista hacia una bolsa en un rincón, que contenía un frasco con muchos ingredientes de pociones, le situación no la puso curiosa por saber de que trataba, puesto que había sido ella la que se había robado algunos ingredientes para la pócima Filtros de amor del despacho de Snape, cuando durante su castigo a ella y a Ágatha las habían puesto a limpiar todos los estantes; ahora se sentía repugnante por haber cometido esa barbaridad, Ginny, le había dicho en el almuerzo que si conseguía todos esos ingredientes que tenia ahora en ese frasco podía ejecutar el hechizo de los filtros de amor y así poder descubrir, si realmente a Syaoran aun le gustaba o si tenia una nueva amante.

Pero¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en eso!- se disgusto Sakura consigo misma

Era tan poca la fe que le tenia...de verdad se disponía a hacerle beber furtivamente de esa poción y así obtener las respuestas que necesitaba...había caído muy bajo...y aunque en esos instantes ya se arrepentía de sus actos...el daño en su conciencia ya estaba hecho.

Sakura se volvió a recostar y se prometió que no haría tal cosa, jamás; si Syaoran le ocultaba algo, era obligación de el darse cuenta de su error.

Sakura respiro hondo y observo mas tranquila como dormía placidamente Kero en una gaveta que había al lado de su cama, parecía un cerdito, todo gordo por devorarse todos los postres de la cena.

Sakura sonrió por la chistosa escena, pero inmediatamente se sintió culpable...se había comportado muy huraña con el todo el día...ya sabia de antemano que si el venia a este lugar se comportaría de esa forma...no era su culpa que el fuera tan travieso y comelón, así como no era su culpa que ella fuera tan despistada a veces. Pero pronto dio con un remedio para disculparse y tomo el frasco con los ingredientes exóticos-�¡SWEET¡Transforma este frasco en chocolate: la carta le obedeció y el frasco se volvió en un suculento chocolate, que le dejo a un lado suyo junto con una nota que le escribió en japonés: Sumimasen (perdón)

Ojala, el problema con Syaoran fuera tan fácil de resolver...- pensó Sakura con anhelo y se quedo dormida.

CONTINUARA...


	4. La sobrina de Rita Skeeter habla

PARODIA MAGICA: Capitulo 4 "LA SOBRINA DE RITA SKEETER HABLA"

Paso el mes de septiembre, para darle el relevo al húmedo y neblinoso octubre. En el caso de Sakura y Syaoran el tiempo se había convertido en unas perpetuas cadenas. Estaban condenados a verse todos los días, pero ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra y la llaga de la soledad se habría mas con cada encuentro; entonces Syaoran recordó la palabras que le había dicho Eriol al principio del curso: "La soledad es la muerte lenta"... ¿A esa situación se refería el chico, entre mas pasase el transcurso del tiempo, mas sentía que se alejaba de Sakura, mas comenzaba a olvidar, mas lo volvía a gobernar esa actitud de indiferencia que usaba antes de conocer a Sakura...¿De verdad valía la pena tanto sacrifico?- era la pregunta que siempre se decía al amanecer todos los días y siempre se respondía con un si que denotaba que no había ninguna otra salida...si le contaba a Sakura de su sueño, seguramente se involucraría, no le importaría arriesgar el pellejo mientras siempre pueda ayudar a alguien mas...así era su dulce y generosa Sakura...pero por esa misma razón quedaba totalmente imposibilitada esa alternativa y con ella la felicidad de Sakura...  
En las ultimas semanas el colegio había sufrido muchas revueltas, para empezar acababa de ser el primer juego de la temporada de Quidditch: Gryffindor versus Slytherin y aun mas reciente el atentado que hubo contra la Dama Gorda, según la información que iba y venia se contaba que Sirius Black había sido el responsable, pero todos se cuestionaban sobre como se las había arreglado para poder entrar a Hogwarts, especialmente Harry que estaba muy atento de todas noticias que se pudiesen vincular con el prófugo de Azkaban.  
Y hablando de Harry, ese mismo día era el partido de Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Hacia un día tormentoso por no decir casi apocalíptico en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero el juego que enfrentaban estas dos casas eran de iguales o mayores proporciones de riesgo, tanto que el público entusiasmado gritaba hasta quedarse afónico valiéndole un comino estas adversidades.  
-�¡MIREN ESE PASE DE KATIE BELL!- exclamaba Lee Jordán, el comentarista del partido-�¡OH ESA BLUDGER PASO MUY CERCA!  
Harry se las había ingeniado muy bien gracias al hechizo que le había dado Hermione de Impermeabilidad que impedía que sus gafas le cortaran la visión, pero Cedric el otro buscador, era muy audaz, estaban muy parejos en la búsqueda de la snitch y de pronto la voz alarmante de Jordán aviso al publico -�¡CUIDADO HARRY!  
Al instante Fred salió de la nada y golpeo a la Bludger que casi decapitaba a Harry  
-�¡EXCELENTE JUGADA FRED!...O ¿ES GEORGE? BUENO DA IGUAL  
Harry se aferró con mas fuerza a su escoba Nimbus 2000, la lluvia que parecía agujas de hielo la hacían mas resbaladiza- Ahí esta la Snitch- observo con jubilo a la diminuta esfera dorada...por desgracia no era el único, Cedric ya se había adelantado en búsqueda de ella atravesando una nube de tormenta.  
En las tribunas Ron, Hermione, Hagrid y los demás tampoco se quedaban atrás- ¡Miren Harry ya vio la Snitch!-anuncio Ron con emoción  
-¡Pero el buscador de Hufflepuff también!- le advirtió Hermione  
-No se preocupen Harry la va a atrapar ¡Ya verán!- les aseguro Hagrid, mordiéndose los labios por la desesperación de no poder ver nada a causa de la tormenta.  
-¡Vamos Harry!- le apoyo Sakura sintiéndose algo inútil, por no saber bien las reglas del juego.  
Syaoran en cambio ya se las sabia a la perfección; no obstante algo ocurría ajeno al juego que tanto le había agarrado gusto que no le permitía ponerle la atención necesaria...había algo oculto entre la maleza de los setos que circundaban al campo de Quidditch...esta presencia le era familiar.  
Harry se aventuro mas adentro del remolino de nubes y relámpagos, no le había quitado la vista a la fugitiva snitch y tenia a Cedric hombro con hombro.  
-�¡OTROS DIEZ PUNTOS PARA HUFFLEPUFF!  
Harry se distrajo por una milésima de segundo por el comentario de Jordán, y sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba, la snitch ya no estaba, pero había detrás de el una sombra negra...Harry huyo tan pronto entendió que era un Dementor, pero se equivocaba, no era un dementor lo que lo perseguía, eran cientos de ellos, centenares de esas criaturas nebulosas los acorralaron entre el vació y la niebla, saco su varita para tratar de ahuyentarlos, pero no pudo, uno de ellos se levanto la capucha y sintió como le extirpaban el alma , horribles recuerdos reencarnaban en su mente..era su madre la que gritaba...su madre muerta...  
Harry empezó a desplomarse hacia el vació.  
En el tiempo que Harry permaneció inconsciente ,se creo mucha controversia con el ataque que le habían hecho los dementores, Dumbledorme que lo había salvado ,estaba enfurecido con el Ministerio de Magia por haber aprobado esa política del uso de los dementores para buscar a Sirius Black, que aun seguía prófugo. Y tan pronto como se lo permitieron sus piernas todo el equipo de Quiddtch y amigos de Harry habían acudido a la enfermería.  
Harry yacía recostado sobre una cama mientras todas las miradas de preocupación lo rodeaban. Era tanto el embrollo que Hermione y Ron quienes habían estado peleados y no se hablaban desde la desaparición de Scabbers, la rata de Ron, habían levantado una tregua por ese momento crítico, Neville se mordía las uñas desmesuradamente , Seamus daba vueltas hacia ningún lado por la tensión¡los gemelos Weasley por primera vez en este fan fic estaban serios, Sakura lucia descorazonada y Syaoran por otro lado se estaba tomando eso con mucha calma, pero el que de verdad se llevaba las palmas era Oliver Wood, que estaba hecho un desastre de nervios, después de todo gran parte de la culpa la tenia el ,si nos ponemos a pensar, antes de que empezara el partido había casi obligado a Harry a capturar la snitch, sin importar que arriesgase la vida en eso…lo malo es que Harry se la había tomado muy en serio con esa orden.  
De un momento para otro Harry se comenzó a despertar, para gran alivio de todos los presentes que se le abalanzaron con optimismo-¡Harry estas bien!-¿Te sientes bien?-¡Que alegría!-¡Harry!-¡Harry responde!  
Harry apenas abrió los ojos y ya tenia una pregunta formulada en la mente que esperaba ansioso por su respuesta.- ¿ganamos?  
Todos se callaron bruscamente…  
Nadie tenía el valor de decirle la agria realidad y dejaron las cabezas cabizbajas. A Harry se le borro la sonrisa prematura que le había salido…pero se negaba a aceptar lo que demostraban las acciones de sus compañeros.- Perdimos…Cedrid logro coger la snitch un poco antes de que te atacaran…- dijo la voz de marioneta de Oliver y de quizás de quien mas le dolía admitirlo.  
Harry se dejo caer en la cama totalmente acabado- …había perdido… ¿pero como podía ser?  
Eriol se acerco a Harry y le ofreció una tableta de chocolate-¡Vamos amigo!- le apoyo el chico dándole unas palmadas.  
Pero Harry necesitaba más que un chocolate y apoyo para salir de ese desastre. Y como si la cosa no se pudiera poner peor Hermione le había avisado que su Nimbus 2000 había sido destruida por el desgraciado Sauce boxeador antes de que la enfermera Promfey los hubiera echado de la sala, para que este reposara (algo que detestaba y mas cuando ni siquiera tenia alguna dolencia física, esto solo seria mas motivos de burla por parte de Malfoy).  
Sakura que ese día ya no vestía mas de los disfraces de Tomoyo y en lugar de eso traía puesto una blusa rosada muy moderna, unos jeans y su gargantilla con su llave mágica debajo de su túnica, tenia que decirle algo importante a Harry, pero en privado, y espero a que todos los demás se fueran para poder hablar con el sobre el asunto del Grim. Syaoran ya sospechaba que Sakura también se hubiera percatado de la presencia del Grim durante el partido de Quidditch y conociéndola, se disponía a contarle sobre lo que había visto…debía impedírselo, había algo que ella no sabia sobre el dicho augurio de la muerte.  
-¡Sakura!- le llamo a la chica que ya había tomado la perilla de la puerta de la enfermería.  
Sakura se contuvo y le dirigió la vista a Syaoran.- ¿Si?  
-No puedes decirle a Harry sobre el Grim  
-¿Por qué no?- objeto la chica cruzando las manos.  
-Pues por que ese no es un demonio- le explico con sencillez  
-Pero si la misma maestra de adivinación, lo predijo y cada vez que aparece esa criatura le pasa algo horrible a Harry…lo mejor es que se lo diga de una buena vez  
-No piensalo mejor, te estas dejando llevar, en primera, fueron los dementores los que lo atacaron en esas dos ocasiones, no el Grim.  
-Eso no justifica que el no tenga nada que ver con eso.- se defendió Sakura.  
Syaoran se llevo la mano a la cara y trato de hacerla en entrar en razón- Sakura- le dijo con voz delicada- ¿Recuerdas el poder mágico que despedía el Grim?  
Sakura cerro los ojos y se concentro en como había sido la esencia que había sentido antes con ese ser.  
-La presencia que tenia no era maligna ¿verdad?  
Sakura pareció tomar confianza con esa confirmación que le dictaba su conciencia…en el fondo estaba segura de que ese ser no era maligno... es solo que era demasiada coincidencia lo que la había confundido.  
-Ves, ahora lo que te quería decir- le dijo Syaoran viéndola con una ternura que se le desplegó en el rostro.  
Sakura temía verlo con ese temple tan sincero y le vacilo con la mirada.  
-Por eso no se lo puedes decir a Harry…  
-¿Qué no le pueden decir a Harry?- intervino Hermione, que había salido en un santiamén detrás de Sakura.  
-¿Qué, de que hablas?- se trato de escudar Syaoran con una gotita por lo crispado en su cara.  
-No se hagan los bobos, los escuche con claridad.- les dijo la chica con astucia.  
-¡Ah! Bueno es que…-titubeo Sakura  
-Es por el Grim…-propuso Hermione alzando las cejas.  
-¿Cómo sabias?- les preguntaron los dos al unísono sorprendidos.  
Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza con fastidio- Cuantas veces les debo decir a todos que todo lo que dice ¡La profesora Trelawney es mentira, y eso del Grim tampoco se salva.  
Sakura ya sabia por que Hermione, una chica tan dedicada al estudio y amable con todos los profesores actuara de esa manera y es que había sido presente de cuando ella se había retirado de su clase por que la encontraba inútil y fantasiosa. Esa salida tan violenta que había hecho solo demostraba cuanto odiaba esa asignatura y que la encontraba una perdida de tiempo.  
-Hagan caso de lo que les digo, además Harry ya sabe lo de ese Grim o como se llame y si me disculpan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Y con esa tan repentina intromisión Hermione se retiro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron pescando moscas con la boca por unos instantes y luego y se volvieron a separar con las palabras- Lo siento…- fundidas en la lengua  
Mientras tanto en la sala Común:  
-¿Quien demonios se pone a hacer tarea en fin de semana?-exclamo Ron con indignación, que estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Syaoran.  
-Pues eso dijo, Hermione cuando nos dejo- le explico Syaoran en lo que pensaba si mover o no una de sus torres-…no creo que pueda hacer muchas cosas con la lluvia torrencial que hay afuera…  
-Bueno en eso tienes razón- coincidió Ron con aburrimiento moviendo uno de sus alfiles y destruyendo a un de los peones de su contrincante- Pero últimamente ha estado estudiando demasiado… creo que le va explotar la cabeza.  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Hermione?- le pregunto Syaoran con una cara abierta  
-¡No me preocupa! –le respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-¡HACKE!- victoreo Syaoran.  
Ron estaba sorprendido de lo lejos que había llegado Syaoran con su estrategia sobre el tablero, pero este hizo una jugada genial que los puso parejos- ¡HACKE!  
Syaoran solo lo observaba con cierta intriga a su oponente…así debía ser como siempre lo había visto Daidouji cada vez que lo fastidiaba con Sakura, era exactamente igual su manera de actuar…era muy probable que a Ron le gustase Hermione- pensó Syaoran con la cabeza centrada en el tablero y una risita de eureka, pero sin dar señas de que querer salir de ese aprieto con su reina.  
-¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunto Ron, a quien no le simpatizaba mucho esa forma de reaccionar cuando uno esta a apunto de ganar o perder y (menos en su juego predilecto de mesa)  
-Me acorde de algo chistoso- mintió el chico moviendo uno de sus caballos rojos  
-�¡HACKE MATE!- exclamo triunfante Ron con su ultimo movimiento.  
A Syaoran no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo su error…de hecho lo había hecho a propósito.  
-¿Quieres jugar Gobstones explosivos?- propuso Ron en lo que guardaba las piezas del ajedrez-¡Oye ten cuidado con mi escudo!- se quejo unos de los peones mas malatradados, pero Ron no le hizo caso.  
-En realidad, quiero hablar con Harry, sabes ¿Dónde esta?  
-Esta enfrente del sofá que da a la chimenea…pero no te recomiendo que vayas con el, ha estado muy extraño desde que salio de la enfermería- le aconsejo Ron torciendo con singularidad las cejas.  
Y en efecto ahí estaba como un lobo solitario y aislado sentado en el calido sillón con los ojos muertos detrás de esas gafas redondas como los de una fotografía. Syaoran se sentó en seguida, pero este no se inmuto para nada con su presencia en ese espacio- Harry- le llamo.  
El chico no respondió…  
-¡Por favor no me digas que te comportas así solo por que perdiste ese juego de Quidditch!  
Harry solo veía el fuego crepitante despojando su alma en el…  
Paso un bueno rato en absoluto silencio.  
Syaoran suspiro rendido y se tiro apáticamente igual que Harry-Fueron los dementores…- dijo una voz ajena que rezaba en el aire.  
Syaoran abrió los ojos al notar que Harry ya había reaccionado- ¿Viste una aparición escalofriante? – le pregunto concretamente  
-Si…- dijo este encarándole el rostro y dejando la mascara de la indiferencia quemándose en el fuego.-Vi a mi madre…oí sus gritos antes de morir…antes de que la matara Voldermort…  
Hubo una pausa para que ambos pudieran asimilar esas realidades tan frías y sin misericordia. La furia que le recorría el cuerpo a Harry a causa de eso hizo que le ardiera su cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
Syaoran ahora entendía por que se estaba comportando de esa manera…a el también le había pasado algo similar con los sueños que tenia de Sakura… ver a alguien tan querido, muerto y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.  
-A mi también me paso cuando me tope con el dementor en el expreso- le confeso Syaoran.  
-Y ¿que viste?- le pregunto Harry, que se sentía una extraña solidaridad que no había encontrado ni con Ron ni con Hermione.  
-Vi a Sakura muerta…- le respondió con la voz ahogada y reprimida en su garganta.  
-Ella es la persona mas especial para ti ¿verdad?-dedujo el chico de cabello negro azabache y con una sonrisa torcida.  
Syaoran sonrió tímidamente y se le sonrojo las mejillas.  
-Bueno ese no es el tema- se interrumpió Syaoran el mismo.-El caso es que, aunque sea valido que te sientas triste por esa causa, es totalmente absurdo estarse negando a los demás por eso…al menos las personas que realmente te importan y se preocupan por ti están contigo… en cambio yo ya la di por muerta a la única persona que me interesaba…  
-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Harry desconcertado  
Pero Syaoran ya había salido corriendo a más no poder hacia el pasillo; ya no lo podía soportar más… ¿Por qué había dicho que ya la había dado por muerta¿Por qué?...si veía a Sakura una vez mas con esa cara cubierta por una mascara que el mismo le impuso iba a explotar¡tenia que decirle la verdad!...algo lo carcomía por dentro…algo ajeno a el y que a la vez no lo dejaba solo…era como si su conciencia y su subconsciente se estuvieran separando y el caía en la grieta de ese choque…Syaoran corrió a través de los desiertos pasillos, pensaba que talvez solo así dejaría de pensar, así podría huir, escapar, lejos a un lugar fuera del el mismo…pero se equivocaba…  
El chico se paro gradualmente al descubrir que no podía escapar…pero lo deseaban tanto, -que daría por que esto no estuviera pasando, ojala nunca hubiera venido a este maldito colegio que solo me a traído calamidad- rogó Syaoran con todas sus fuerzas.  
No lo podía evitar…parte de si mismo solo quería averiguar la misteriosa identidad y paradero de su padre…pero ya habían pasado semanas desde que no tenia ningún dato nuevo sobre el. Y estaba la otra parte que solo quería a Sakura.  
Syaoran sentía que se derrumbaba, se torno pálido y débil, tanto que se vio obligado a recargase a la pared para no desistir-¡PERDONAME SAKURA!-grito el joven inmerso en la confusión y el agua de sus ojos…que se cerraron sin mas.  
Estaba corriendo otra vez, pero esta vez no era en Hogwarts…corría a través de un jardín con muchos cerezos de pétalos rosados alrededor… el lugar le era vagamente familiar, era muy ornamentoso y con finas estatuillas perfiladas en numerosas fuentes que los circundaban, el empedrado rígido y liso y la casa oriental frente a el-�¡Estaba en su casa de Hong Kong! Era increíble… ¿como había llegado ahí?… ¡quien demonios sabe!…pero estaba de nuevo en su casa que hacia tiempo que añoraba…aunque había algo que no cuadraba bien…lucia un poco diferente a como lo recordaba. Ya no estaban los aparatos albergados afuera con los que practicaba artes marciales al aire libre y todo tenía un toque más renovado y puro. El joven inspecciono con alevosía y curiosidad ese terreno…hasta que hallo algo más importante que la simple arquitectura. Había una mujer de cabellos negros y lacios con un elegante kimono (esa debía ser su madre, pero mas joven) platicando con un hombre en lo alto de un balcón con un traje ceremonial verde parecido al suyo que no reconoció de inmediato puesto que solo lo veía de espaldas, pero tenia su misma figura delgada y cabello castaño revuelto-¡El debía ser su padre!  
Syaoran se trepo con premura al árbol que quedaba mas cerca de ellos para poder entender lo que decían, pero con cautela, ya que por lo que había visto se trataba de un pasaje al pasado toda esa concepción y si interrumpía eso se cambiaria el rumbo de los hechos.  
-Pero ¡Jack no te puedes ir!- le pidió la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Ieran…-dijo Jack con voz suave y comprensiva- Debes entenderme…tengo un asunto pendiente, soy parte de la Orden del fénix, tengo que acudir…  
Ieran se desplomo de tristeza en dirección a la rama de donde espiaba Syaoran que no se perdía ningún detalle.-Pero…es muy peligroso…  
-Ieran, eres una persona muy bondadosa- le reconforto Jack tomándola entre sus brazos- Es por eso que debes comprender lo importante que esto, Voldermort y los mortifagos han matado a muchos inocentes y si yo puedo evitar que las personas que mas me importan en este mundo puedan vivir sin esta maldad, estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo.  
-¡Iré contigo!- le entono con decisión Ieran  
-No…Ieran, tu debes quedarte a proteger a Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei y a... Syaoran…  
-ellos te necesitan mas que yo.  
Los dos prometidos se vieron enternecedoramente antes de la temida partida.  
-Ya es tiempo-anuncio desganado Jack  
-¿Regresaras?- le pregunto la joven mujer con un rostro forzosamente feliz.  
-Siempre voy a estar contigo- fue lo ultimo que le dijo Jack junto con una linda sonrisa.  
-¡Así que Jack es mi padre!- finalmente descubrió Syaoran, que ya se disponía a seguirlo, cuando en eso se rompió la rama que lo sostenía y dio a parar al suelo.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Syaoran fue transportado a otro lugar desconocido a simple vista, ya no era el jardín de su casa en Hong Kong, ahora si no se equivocaba estaba dentro, de un ¡Tablero Gigantesco de Ajedrez!.  
-¡Protegedme inútil Peón, te lo ordeno!- le exigió una voz en la retaguardia, que le daba una tunda con su cetro real, se trataba de una reina roja detrás de el, con la apariencia de la amiga de Sakura, Agatha, junto con sus dos cuervos, cada uno sobre sus hombros.  
-¿Pero?... ¡Que demonios!... ¿A quien le dices peón?- se le rebelo Syaoran reponiéndose de los golpes que esta le había asestado en la cabeza.  
-¡Pues a ti!- le respondió la reina Agatha con aburrimiento- ¿A quien mas?  
Syaoran se observo con más detenimiento, su vestimenta había cambiado a la de un vulgar peón de ajedrez, traía una armadura de color rojo junto con un escudo y espada muy maltratados. Y en lo alto se veía a dos jugadores colosales: uno era Henry, el otro Jack…pero ¿Cómo saber cual era cual?  
Syaoran se sentía todavía mas confuso dentro de ese mundo en miniatura- ¿Qué significaba todo eso?...tenia que ser un sueño muy loco producto del estrés.- trato de razonar el chico.  
-¡MUEVETE CUATRO ESPACIOS ADELANTE TORRE!- le ordeno el gigante que estaba en su contra. ¡La Torre era ni mas ni menos que Hermione, quien acataba la orden dichosa y dando brinquitos de gusto en cada cuadro, con un extraño aparatejo que poseía en sus manos…que Syaoran ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver, a la vez que cantaba una curiosa canción- El tiempo se va…el tiempo se fue…vuela el mañana… y regreso el ayer…regreso el ayer…regreso…  
-¡AVANZA CABALLO!- contra partió el otro gigante. Este caballo tenía a Ron como jinete, quien repetía una y otra vez como si tratara de memorizar- Amo a Hermione, Amo a Hermione, Amo a Hermione.  
-¡Pero que pasa aquí!- pidió urgente Syaoran una explicación lógica del porque Agatha, Ron, Hermione y no solo ellos… ahí estaban también Fred, George, Harry y…Sakura se encontraban ahí suplantando piezas de ajedrez.  
-¡Que no sabes que hoy es Rubber Ball!- le explico Fred, que hacia de Alfil.  
-¿Qué diantres es eso?- le cuestionó aun mas dudoso.  
-La verdad no importa…- dijo George que era el otro Alfil rojo.-Lo único que nos importa es que te diviertas un poco, por eso somos tus amigos.  
Syaoran -¿Ah?  
-Si es cierto… tienes que ser valiente, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos- le dijo Harry a un lado de el, como otro peón.  
- ¿Ser valiente para que?- le pregunto con confusión a Harry.  
El joven solo señalo con el brazo hacia una sola dirección, ahí yacía Sakura…era la reina del bando enemigo.  
-¡MUEVETE PEON SYAORAN, ATACA A LA REINA!- Syaoran se empezó a mover sin voluntad propia y a desenvainar su filosa y oxidad espada. ¡Iba a matar a Sakura si no hacia algo para detenerse!  
El chico forzó su cuerpo pero este no reacciono; se acercaba más y más a la Sakura blanca y petrificada- ¡PERDONAME SAKURA!-Grito el chico en vano cuando su propia mano la rompió en mil pedazos como el cristal.  
-¡LEE¡LEE REACCIONA!- lo sacudió Percy.  
Syaoran se estremeció y volvió bruscamente a la realidad. Todo ese tiempo había estado en el pasillo en el que se había recostado.  
-¡Bueno ya era hora de que despertaras!…- le miro Percy con severidad- Mira esta bien, si quieres dormir y gritar por los pasillos, pero no puedes andar por el tercer piso, que esta prohibido¿Entiendes?... estoy demasiado ocupado con las labores de prefecto y los EXTASIS para tener que llamarte la atención por cosas que ya todos saben- le regaño el joven pelirrojo malhumorado.  
¡Ay como me duele la cabeza!- pensó Syaoran con las ideas mezcladas en su mente esquizofrénica. Entonces se dio cuenta de que traía algo sujetando en su mano derecha…era una carta de Sakura…era la carta DREAMS.  
-Como eres nuevo te dejare ir esta ocasión con solo una advertencia, pero para la próxima…-¡PIENSA RAPIDO PERCY!- le grito Fred que le había asestado de lleno en la cara una buena cantidad de estiércol de hipogrifo.  
-¡VAMOS CORRE!- le jaloneo George, quien junto con su gemelo, Kero y Peeves emprendieron una rápida huida –¡Que diablos están haciendo?- les pregunto Syaoran todavía con la reciente impresión del abono estampado en la cara de Percy.  
-¡Hace tiempo que no te veía mocoso!- dijo Kero con una sonrisa burlona, que volaba con su forma de peluche a un lado de Peeves (no hace falta decir que estos cuatro se habían hecho muy buenos amigos).  
-Es que le acabamos de aventar unas cuantas bombas fétidas a Filch- le dijo Fred con satisfacción.  
-¡No!...yo no pregunto porque estamos corriendo, digo ¿Por qué hacen esto?- se rectifico Syaoran, echando un vistazo hacia atrás, donde Filch, Percy y la señora Norris por delante, los iban persiguiendo.- ¡DETENGASE AHÍ!  
-¿Qué no sabes que hoy es Rubber Ball?- le escudriño Fred, sin darle crédito a la reacción de duda de Syaoran.- ¿Y que es eso?- les pregunto el joven Lee  
-¡CUIDADO, ESTUDIANTES A LA VISTA!- Les advirtió Kero  
Y como si se tratase de un partido de fútbol americano, tanto Fred como George y Syaoran empezaron a esquivar a los alumnos, si no es que casi a taclearlos- ¡Perdón Angelina!- se disculpo Fred.  
-¡FRED¡GEORGE!- Gritaba Percy, con desesperación.- ¡YA DETENGANSE!  
-Me sorprende que no sepas que es Rubber Ball, viniendo tu del mundo muggle…- siguió George con un tono de decepción (sin ponerle atención a Percy en lo mas mínimo).  
-Bueno, como sea, después te explicamos sobre el Rubber Ball, pero lo importante es que te involucramos, por que te tenemos que decir algo importante…-le explico Fred  
-¡Si! por fin hallamos la forma de pagarte los cinco galeones- le confeso George con unos ojos destellantes-…venos a las 8 en punto en el Gran Comedor.  
Después de eso Syaoran logro huir intacto de la curiosa revuelta a través de un pasadizo que conectaba a la estatua de un dragón con una bodega de escobas cercana al campo de Quidditch. Syaoran se sentía como un cronometro, todo su mundo iba a toda potencia y no se podía detener, ya ni siquiera hacia falta darle cuerda para que se comportara agitadamente y cuando miro su reloj comprobó que todo ese tiempo desde que había tenido ese loco sueño hasta ahora, que había transcurrido no eran mas que 7 minutos-¿Cómo era posible, casi podría haber jurado que habían pasado cuando menos media hora…  
-Hola Lee- le saludo amablemente Eriol que pasaba por ahí.  
Syaoran se había llevado tantas sorpresas ese día que ver a Eriol andando solo por ese lugar lo dejo sin cuidado-¿Qué haces por aquí Hiragisawa?  
-Es que iba a ver los jardines…- contesto el chico con benevolencia.- Y tu ¿Qué haces con una carta de Sakura en la mano?-se fijo Eriol astutamente  
A Syaoran se le había olvidado del asunto de la carta, por su carrera atrápame si puedes con obstáculos…  
-Pues no lo se…se apareció de repente- se excuso- ¿Tu no tuviste nada que ver?  
-Sabes que yo, ya no puedo manipular a las cartas desde que dejaron de ser cartas Clow- dijo Eriol como cuartada.- Talvez la tomaste por error- le propuso.  
-No…yo estoy seguro de que no la tome- afirmo Syaoran  
-Entonces la carta acudió a ti- le respondió con sencillez Eriol- déjame verla- le pidió  
Syaoran se la dio para que la revisara. Eriol observo y sintió la carta dando como pronostico con una de sus siempre enigmáticas sonrisas-Es normal que el carácter de esta carta allá sido lo que la influencio a ir contigo.  
Syaoran solo se quedo pensando, como que mejor ahora me los explicas en español ¿No?  
-Lo que quiero decir… es que recuerdas quien atrapo esta carta en primer lugar…  
-Pues yo- dijo Syaoran  
-Es por eso que la carta acudió a ti… como tu fuiste su primer dueño es normal que te tenga confianza…aunque es mala señal que lo haga…-de pronto se torció Eriol con un giro de preocupación.  
-¿Qué mala señal?- le pregunto con los ojos clavados en sus palabras.  
-Si la carta DREAMS viene contigo es porque no se siente bien con su autentico dueño… que es Sakura…algo muy grave debe estar pasando con ella para que una de sus cartas busque ayuda en ti…  
Las siguientes palabras de Eriol se disolvieron con la lluvia en picada, Syaoran ya no se quería quedar ahí solo para que Hiragisawa le lanzase indirectas sobre que debía confesarle a Sakura la verdad que el ocultaba…pero y ¿Si era verdad lo que decía?...  
El Rubber Ball, es una festividad inglesa que se festeja el primer fin de semana de octubre, en esta fiesta todo lo malo, loco y peligroso esta permitido…es algo así como el día del santo patrono de los HooligansRegresamos al relato  
Eran las siete de la tarde del primero de Octubre, había dado comienzo el Rubber Ball y el colegio por completo se había transformado, los alumnos corrían como locos maniáticos, había duelos a diestra y siniestra, apuestas, burlas, confesiones amorosas incautas, disfraces y magia eran el lenguaje que regia…todo se valía esa noche.  
Sakura había acudido a la pirotécnica fiesta vestida con un bonito kimono lila con bordeados de flores de nadeshico (clavel) e iba acompañada de su amiga Agatha que traía unas gafas oscuras junto con una chaqueta negra y una minifalda de mezclilla (era obvio que había tratado de vestirse como un muggle) y no solo su vestimenta era poco común, la chica también actuaba de forma muy inusual…y no solo por que hacia unas cuantas semanas que se había convertido en el centro de atención cuando el Diario el profeta había aceptado su solicitud como reportera y ahora tenia su propia sección en el afamado periódico…por lo que se le habían subido los sumos…pero contrariamente a lo esperado en esta ocasión actuaba súper despistada y feliz. En esos momentos de locura extrema donde los colegiados hooligans alborotaban el ambiente con juegos desquiciados y arremetían los status con una febril emoción, Agatha cantaba alegremente y muy quitada de la pena el último éxito de las Brujas de MacBeth: This is my love…always dreamer…always confused…Your love is a maze… ¡I´m lost in your heart!...and I don´t want to come out never more...  
-Agatha… ¿Qué me estas ocultado?- finalmente le pregunto Sakura, tan pronto como descubrió que el hecho de hoy fuera el Rubber Ball no justificaba que tuviera esa actitud…tenia que tener otra cosa bajo la manga para explicar ese comportamiento.  
-¿Ah?- se volvió Agatha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Si ¿por que actúas como si estuvieras soñando despierta desde la mañana?  
-Recuerdas la predicción que me hizo la profesora Trelawney al principio del curso…- le dijo Agatha aun con la sonrisota en la cara.  
-Sakura pensó un poco- No, realmente no¿pero que tiene que ver eso con esto?  
-Pues que, decía que este curso iba a encontrar un nuevo amor…  
-¡En serio! Y ¿de quien se trata?- se sorprendió Sakura (ahora entendía por que esa actuación)  
Agatha se apeno un poco- Es alguien al que conoces…  
-¿Es Harry…?  
-No- negó Agatha con una risita.  
-¿Es Ron?  
-Claro que no- se ofendió la chica  
-No es Seamus¿verdad?  
-¡No! Sakura por supuesto que no –le respondió la chica con redundancia.  
-Entonces ¿Quién es?- se desespero Sakura por tanto reparo que le ponía su amiga a la identidad de su amante.  
Agatha se acerco a Sakura y con voz apenas audible se lo confeso.  
-�¡TE GUSTA ERIOL!- Exclamo Sakura a todo pulmón.  
-Sakura, no quiero que todo el colegio se entere…- repuso la chica  
-¡Lo siento! Es que de verdad me sorprendió- se excuso la chica, brotándole una gotita de pena en la cara.  
-Y ¿Qué te parece?- le comento Agatha.  
-�¡Es Genial!- le respondió Sakura sinceramente. (Sakura no sabe que Eriol ya esta comprometido con Kaho Mizuki).- Y ¿ya se los haz dicho?  
-No…aun no, pero tengo pensado decírselo.  
-Estoy segura de que el te va a corresponder- le aseguro Sakura llena de entusiasmo por la noticia amorosa- lo conozco bien, es un chico muy cortés y amable.  
-Bueno que te parece si nos unimos a la fiesta- le ofreció Agatha con un contagioso animo.  
-¡Oh¿Mira ese no es el profesor Lupin?- apunto Sakura a un hombre canoso que daba piruetas en el aire con una escoba y que aterrizo junto con ellas.  
-¡Hola señorita Kinomoto y usted también señorita Tower!- les saludo el profesor Lupin con regocijo montado sobre una escoba-¡Por que no se divierten!  
Sakura se extraño de ver al profesor Lupin actuando como un niño cuando en sus clases se comportaba a la viceversa.- Uppps…ya me tengo que ir- dijo el profesor y se disparo como cohete hacia la biblioteca.-¡Hey, esa es mi escoba!- se quejaba Angelina que lo iba persiguiendo.  
Cerca de ahí Neville había caído en una de las miles de bromas por el Rubber Ball.- ¿Qué te paso Neville?- reacciono Sakura nerviosa al ver el estado en que se encontraba el chico. Tenia la cara cubierta por una extraña gelatina mutante- Déjame ayudarte¡Remedius!- pronuncio Sakura apuntándole con su varita. El chico quedo libre de la broma- Y Neville solo dijo-¡Como odio ser la presa más fácil en esta fiesta! (no lo puede evitar desde que nació tiene un imán que atrae a los desastres…claro no tanto como Harry).  
Harry y Ron por su parte no desperdiciaban el tiempo y ya habían encantado varios explosivos para que estallaran y de ser necesario siguieran a la victima como proyectiles-¡BOM!- le exploto uno de ellos a Percy- ¡BOM!- otro mas para Goyle- �¿Dónde estará Malfoy!- se preguntaba Harry que ya tenia un rato que estaba ansioso por enfrentársele, tenia algo especial preparado para el…  
-Tal vez esta escondido junto con Snape…-le respondió Ron que acaba de arrojarle uno de los explosivos a Hermione  
-¡RONALD WEASLEY!- vocifero enfurecida la chica con el cabello y cara quemados  
-¡Que me lleven los dementores, mejor le corro- se apresuro en huir Ron  
-¡Regresa aquí mocoso!- le exigió Hermione y fue lo ultimo que se supo de ellos después de que Harry, se topara con Sakura.  
-¡Harry ¿has visto a Agatha!- le pregunto la chica (le había perdido la pista después de haber ayudado a Neville), pero era tanto el estruendo que no se alcanzaba mas que leerle los labios y una marejada de alumnos despavoridos los separo.  
Estos iban huyendo de Kero, que se había transformado a su identidad de león alado y lanzaba fuego en todas direcciones con apariencia de desorientado…obviamente estaba borracho.  
-¡KERO CALMATE!- le pidió Sakura.  
-Kero se tambaleo entre hipeos y se le quedo mirando con ojos bizcos- Yo…hip...tamb...hip te…hip quier.o...hip.  
Sakura se quedo como si se le hubiese cruzado los claves…Kero no lo reconocía- ¡Kero soy yo, Sakura!  
Pero Kerberous no reaccionó como su dueña quería y comenzó de nueva cuenta a lanzar bocanadas ardientes-�¡SHIELD!-convoco Sakura para dejar que los demás escapasen.  
-¡Espera Sakura esto es mi culpa!- dijo la voz de Syaoran que había salido detrás de la muchedumbre.  
-¡Syaoran!- le contemplo Sakura con un rostro de dos caras, la confusión y la preocupación juntas.  
-No creí que las cervezas de mantequilla le afectaran tanto…- le explico el chico con rapidez, mientras los dos se movilizaban para tratar de detener a la bestia descarriada.  
-Pero Dobby me acaba de decir que para las criaturas mágicas esta resulta ser una bebida muy fuerte.  
-¿Quién es Dobby?  
-Después te explico…- le expuso el chico blandiendo su poderosa espada, en defensa propia- ¿Por qué no usas a SLEEP?  
-¡Buena idea!- acertó Sakura- �¡SLEEP!  
Una hada diminuta de cuerpo brilloso, desprendió su polvo mágico sobre Kero, dejándolo fuera de combate y con un placido sueño.  
Sakura y Syaoran se vieron aliviados y se cruzaron sus sonrisas nerviosas.  
-¡Pero ¿Qué esta pasando aquí señorita Kinomoto!-Le reprendió la profesora Mc Gonagall que se había abierto paso por entre la chusma que se congregaba, para ver a Kero derrotado sobre el suelo con ojos incrédulos y pasmados.  
- ¡Espere Profesora!- interrumpió Syaoran- Yo soy el responsable…  
-¿Otra vez señor Lee, como le gusta causar problemas- comento la profesora con disgusto.- ¡Venga, acompáñeme al Gran Comedor!  
-No profesora, fui yo- se culpo Sakura  
-¡Claro que no!- le contrario Syaoran con una expresión en el rostro que decía- ¡En que estas pensando!  
-¡Claro que si!- objeto terca Sakura.  
-¡Que no!  
-¡Que si!  
-¡SILENCIO LOS DOS!- ordeno la profesora sin mas remedio y se llevo a los dos, rumbo a al Gran Comedor.  
El lugar estaba apestado de gente castigada y en los alrededores había magos y brujas como monos fuera del zoológico, totalmente fuera de control y en una caótica sincronización.  
Sakura y Syaoran tomaron asiento junto a Hermione, que leía un articulo del Profeta con una tranquilidad aislada de todo el escandaloso movimiento y a la vez le jaloneaba la oreja a Ron a un lado.- ¡Ay duele!  
-¡Pues deberías pensarla dos veces antes de hacer esas estupideces!- le regaño la chica dejando por la paz el periódico (era imposible concentrarse en medio de todo eso…incluso para Hermione)  
-Lo que pasa es que eres una aburrida, de seguro eres la única que no se divierte con el Rubber Ball…- se defendió el chico.  
Hermione solo meneo la cabeza y le soltó la oreja- Creo que nunca vas a madurar…-se dijo la chica para si misma.  
En eso iba llegando Percy con los gemelos Weasley…el pobre estaba muy acabado, tenia el cabello despeinado, sangre brotándole de la nariz y la túnica roída…como si le hubiesen puesto una comadreja en el.-¡QUEDENSE AQUÍ, ESCUCHARON!- les impuso el prefecto.  
Fred y George lo observaron retadoramente- ¿Crees que eso es suficiente para mantenernos aquí, en Rubber Ball, sin hacer nada?  
Y este se volvió con unos ojos que dieron de veras miedo- No quería llegar a esto..,pero si ni acatan este castigo…tendré que acusarlos con su madre.  
Fred y George se doblegaron inmediatamente, no les importaba si los expulsaban, o si los reprobaban, pero si los acusaban con su madre…eso era lo peor y más ruin que les podía hacer Percy…-¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo todos los Rubber Ball?- pensaron los dos resignados- Y justo cuado se estaba poniendo mejor…  
-Y nada de apuestas- agrego este quitándole la baraja de juego a Fred del bolsillo- ¡Hey esa me la regalaron!  
-Ahora si me disculpan, hay un estupido chico que encanto los retretes con un hechizo de arenas movedizas y tenemos como a cuatro estudiantes de primero que han sido tragados por estos- Con esto Percy se volvió a retirar.  
Seamus asomo su cara de orgullo cuando Percy ya distaba de ahí- Es un hechizo que estado practicando hace tiempo- se felicito el chico, por su obra maestra de los retretes.  
-Pues debiste, ver el encantamiento que hicimos Harry y yo con los explosivos- comento Ron.  
-A propósito… ¿Dónde esta Harry?- se entrometió Fred  
Ron- No lo se… se supone que estábamos lanzando bombardeos cerca de donde esta el puntaje de las casas… ¡pero entonces alguien me empezó a acosar!- le dijo indirectamente Ron a Hermione sonriendo burlonamente.  
-¡Yo no te estaba acosando!- exploto Hermione  
-Ay…..ya van a empezar de nuevo- los miro George con fastidio.  
-Yo vi a Harry que se dirigía hacia la puerta principal- aviso Sakura (lo había visto partir hacia allá antes de que las masas de estudiantes atemorizados por las rabietas de Kero los separaran.)  
De la nada -�¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- grito Colin Creevey, un chico de Gryffindor, arrojando una tarta de manzana hacia una chica de Ravenclaw, una cosa llevo a la otra y se produjo una reacción en cadena que hizo que en tan solo tres segundos después de haberse servido la comida, esta volaba y se impactaba con cuanta persona viviente estuviese ahí .  
-¡Oh no!- se tapo la boca Ginny (Si así es, también estaba castigada jeje).  
-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Hermione con acento nervioso.  
-Es que vi a Malfoy y otros chicos de Slytherin que también se dirigían hacia allá.  
-¡Tenemos que ir para all�! De seguro van a lincharlo…- se apresuro en avivar Ron.  
-Pero estamos castigados- le recordó Neville.  
-¿Y?...no podemos dejar solo a Harry- le correspondió Ron a la vez que bateaba una buena cantidad de spaghetti con el periódico enrollado de Hermione.  
-¡Es cierto!- lo apoyo George  
-¡Vamos a rescatar a Harry!- aporto Fred con entusiasmo.  
Así los chicos abandonaron el Gran Comedor hacia la puerta de salida, esquivando en el transcurso bollos y postres y uno que otro platillo irreconocible. Ron y Hermione tomaron la delantera, seguidos de los gemelos Weasley, Sakura, Syaoran y por ultimo Neville y Ginny.  
-Entienden la gravedad del lió en que se meterían…-les advirtió Syaoran (siempre la tiene que hacer de sus conciencias).  
Fred -Sip…tal vez por esto nuestra madre ya no nos deje libres en todo el verano…pero vale la pena- les respondió este con optimismo.  
George- Y mas sabiendo, que a Ron también lo van a castigar- le agrego este con una sonrisa picarona.  
-¡Syaoran!- le llamo Sakura  
Syaoran se torno ante ella…la pobre estaba cubierta por budín de chocolate, pero aun así lucia muy bonita con su kimono.  
Sakura - Aun no me haz explicado por que Kero actuó de esa manera.  
Al chico ya se le había olvidado ese detalle…por el rescate improvisado que le estaban haciendo a Harry- Ah…bueno… es que unos amigos, Kero y yo estábamos jugando cartas-le comenzó a relatar.- Y Dobby, un elfo domestico nos empezó a traer cervezas de mantequilla y me previno de que no le diera a Kerberous…pero ya conoces su afición por las cosas dulces TT…y una vez que probo un solo sorbo, ya no pudo parar aunque tratase de arrebatárselo…entonces se transformo y escapo de ahí.  
-Entonces, tú no tuviste la culpa- le confirmo la chica con voz de justicia.  
-Bueno…no, pero debí preverlo- se siguió culpando el joven.  
Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- Syaoran… ¿Por qué siempre te quieres hacer cargo de todo, hasta de la culpa…eso ya es absurdo…  
Syaoran hizo como que no le ponía atención.  
Eso solo provoco que pareciera mas obvio-no me digas que eso tiene que ver…  
-¡NO! Sakura. Ahora no es el momento para discutir sobre eso- le acordó Syaoran- Tenemos que encontrar a Harry.  
En esos precisos instantes y afuera del inmenso Castillo, una vaga figura negra se movía con torpeza cerca de la franja con el bosque prohibido, puesto que la lluvia que se había prolongado todo el día había vuelto al suelo fangoso a Harry se le complicaba mas caminar con esas condiciones; estarán pensando que el chico tenia que estar loco para haber salido en esa noche tan tormentosa y con dementores acechando en los alrededores. Pero tenía un buen motivo… buscar su deshecha Nimbus 2000. Y aunque Harry sabia bien que ya no la podría reparar en cuanto la encontrara, le tenía un extraño valor nostálgico…después de todo había sido su primera escoba y si tenía que pelear con el temible Sauce Boxeador para juntar los restos, pues… estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por su escoba. Todo iba a saliendo a pedir de boca hasta que escuchó un ruido entre la maleza, Harry reacciono rápido y saco su varita, la sombra se volvió a mover mas cerca de el…y ¿Si era el Grim el que lo acechaba, ya lo había visto antes cuando lo recogió el autobús noctámbulo…era una bestia enorme y camaleónica…la lluvia le borraba la vista…ojala se hubiese aprendido el hechizo que le practico Hermione esa mañana con el partido de Quidditch… Harry no estaba seguro de si podría enfrentarlo si de verdad era el Grim lo que lo perseguía…talvez el hechizo de Patronus que había estado practicando con el profesor Lupin serviría para protegerse…pero lo malo es que aun no lo dominaba…  
El chico enfoco la vista detrás de un árbol decidido y con la varita apuntando con certeza al espacio que ocultaba la criatura.  
-¡Espera Harry!- le pidió una voz que resurgió cerca de ahí.  
Harry avispo mejor la vista…se trataba de Eriol, el tipo estaba totalmente empapado, como si hubiese pasado un buen rato bajo la lluvia.- ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto  
-Mirando los jardines…- les respondió campantemente.- Y ¿Tu?- le devolvió la pregunta.  
Harry volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el lugar donde había visto al ser extraño…pero ya no estaba.-…Nada…- le respondió- no muy creíblemente.  
-Pues será mejor que entremos al castillo- propuso Eriol con una sonrisa cortes.  
-�¡ERIOL!- grito la voz rebosante de alegría de Agatha.  
-¿Agatha que haces aquí?... te vas a resfriar- le aconsejo Eriol sonriendo sorprendido.  
-Yo te debería preguntar qué haces aquí, te he estado buscando por todas partes… te tengo que decir algo importante.  
Y antes de que Harry pudiera salir de la escena, se apareció Malfoy seguido por su sequito de malandrines de Slytherin que los acorralaron.- ¡Tu no aprendes Potter!…cada vez que te veo siempre estas rodeado de perdedores…- se burlo el chico con su lengua bifida- ¿Ahora quien te acompaña?...la chica pirata y otro extraño.  
La bola de idiotas se rieron absurdamente para corroborar con los insultos.  
-No me digas que viniste a ver a la inútil bestia… (Se refiere a Buckbear) - le dijo con arrogantes ojos altivos.  
A Harry se le estaba enfriando la razón por la lluvia y por el coraje, tan así que le estaba comenzando a no importarle que todos ellos los cuadruplicaran en cantidad.  
-Mi padre me dijo que pronto lo mataran… le declamo con su voz filosa-Y al inútil de su dueño enviar a Azkaban…  
Harry ya no lo soporto más y se lanzo hacia Malfoy-�¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! – le ataco este con la varita apuntándosela peligrosamente sobre su frente, pero con eso las otras varitas de los enemigos le apuntaron a Harry dejándolo inmóvil.  
Eriol y Agatha ya habían sacado sus varitas y vigilaban cada unos de sus movimientos; si se descuidaban, quien sabe como terminaría la cosa…todo estaba en su contra, era menos que ellos y no había ninguna autoridad como Mc Gonagall para detenerlos…estaban todos adentro demasiado ocupados con el circo que había en el interior del castillo.  
Harry bajo la varita con impotencia, pero analizo la situación con los ojos fieramente encajados en su acérrimo Némesis, al que se le había dibujado una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, mientras le dictaba su sentencia de muerte-Entonces haré que cumplas tus palabras Potter…  
-�¡NO SIN ANTES PASAR SOBRE NOSOTROS!- Clamo Ron como rugido de batalla.  
Todos los chicos de Gryffindor que lo acompañaban: Hermione Fred, George, Sakura, Syaoran, Neville y Ginny emboscaron a los sorprendidos chicos de Slytherin desatando un tremendo zafarrancho.  
Fred y George se abrieron paso con espectaculares maniobras de magia, similares a fuegos artificiales que distrajeron y confundieron a los adversarios, Sakura y Syaoran cubrieron los flancos del movimiento para evitar la fugas, Neville y Ginny se ocuparon de la retaguardia y Ron y Hermione fueron la apertura de la serie loca de ataques guerrilleros.  
-¡Conjuntivitis!- le lanzo Hermione a Millicent Bulstrode (chica de Slytherin) dejándola ciega parcialmente.-Uno menos- pensó la chica.  
Harry, Agatha y Eriol se dispersaron junto con los demás- Me arrepiento de decir que siempre eres inoportuno- le agradeció Harry a su camarada Ron que en ese momento esquivaba un hechizo de Goyle-¡Mejor guarda silencio!- le grito Ron a su oponente- ¡Silencius!-en ese instante Goyle ya no pudo dejar salir ningún sonido de su boca.  
Entonces Ron se volvió hacia Harry- Para eso están los amigos…además estas loco si crees que me voy a estar solo con Hermione…es una calamidad- le bromeo felizmente el chico.  
-Ya te oí- le respondió la chica frunciendo el ceño.  
-¡Menos platica y mas acción!- les pidió George que atacaba a Marcus, el capital del equipo de Slytherin.  
-¡Malfoy se escapo!- les anuncio Neville un tanto despistado en medio del campo de batalla.  
Los jardines eran un lió absoluto, todos lanzaban hechizos en todas direcciones, perdidos en medio de la lluvia torrencial y la oscuridad de la noche perpetua, por los círculos de nubes negras que se arremolinaban en el plano celeste.- ¡Rictusempra!- pronuncio Pansy Parkinson y le apunto a Sakura por detrás, quien le contrasto invocando a la magia de su báculo mágico- �¡MOVE! (Movimiento) tráeme esa varita; el poder de la carta hizo que la varita de Pansy volara de sus manos a las de Sakura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras Syaoran se las arreglaba combatiendo a otro chico con cara de poco amigos y aspecto de gorila-¡Desmadius!- pronuncio el tipo.  
Pero Syaoran lo esquivo justo a tiempo,-¡Desmadius!- volvió a pronunciar y Syaoran se salvo por poco. El chico no quería usar la magia de espada y sus conjuros por que eran demasiado poderosos, si los usaba podría llegar incluso a matarlos…pero también estaba imposibilitado a usar su varita por que había aprendido solo una poca gama de hechizos que no le eran útiles para el combate… ¿Qué iba a hacer?...arrojarle algo con Accio.  
-Desma…-no alcanzo a pronunciar el chico cuando Eriol se apareció y le desarmo con su hechizo-¡Expelliarmus!  
-De nada- se le adelanto Eriol a Syaoran, quien le veia aun con la impresión de ese hechizo en el cuello.  
Por su cuenta Harry se había alejado del centro de batalla corriendo a campo traviesa, siguiendo de cerca a Malfoy, quien lo había conducido hasta unos pocos metros fuera del alcance del Sauce Boxeador, donde se paro en seco y se rebelo ante Harry- �¿Qué te propones Malfoy!- le cuestiono Harry, sin entender por que el mismo lo había llevado hasta aun lugar fuera de la ayuda de sus compañeros- ¿Tienes miedo de que tus amigos te vean perder?- le dijo torciendo favorablemente la sonrisa.  
Pero Malfoy no se veia asustado tal como la vez que se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido  
, ni mucho menos algo parecido, esa vez solo estaba dispuesto al duelo… ¿Era acaso concebible que Malfoy tuviera honor para hacerle solo de frente en su lucha con Harry?  
Harry no se la creía, pero aun así levanto su varita… Malfoy no tomo la posición de ataque ni dijo ninguna amenaza, este lo único que hizo fue llevarse los dedos a la boca y produjo un agudo silbido que le calo a Harry en los oídos.- ¿Era esto parte de otra trampa?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Harry que le miraba con extrañeza al no poder hallar la rabia que le tenia.  
Harry agudizo el oído, se oían los pasos de una criatura avecinándose, mas cerca, mas cerca corría una bestia en la negrura y Malfoy le parecía aguardar- ¿Qué?- giro Harry su cabeza de donde provenía el sonido, casi estaba ahí, lo podía sentir… y ante sus ojos apareció�¡EL GRIM! Un perro demoníaco, enorme, oscuro y de extremidades articuladas como navajas que se poso a un lado de Malfoy y se dejo acariciar por el chico. Harry estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero su fuerte valor del que hacia gala le obligo a conservar los estribos antes de echarse a correr como desquiciado.  
-Harry…quiero que seas franco- le dijo Malfoy, pero no era su voz la que se lo pedía, esta se había distorsionado -¿Quién eres tu?- le exigió Harry una respuesta- Sabia que no podía ser Malfoy…era demasiado astuto…para serlo.  
Malfoy asentó con la cabeza y le mostró a Harry una sonrisa enigmática- Tienes razón, si quiero que seas sincero conmigo, lo más justo es que yo también lo sea contigo.  
Entonces el falso Malfoy descubrió un largo báculo en forma de Luna creciente y su contraponiente solar, que tenía un parecido asombroso con una guadaña, lo que le hizo retroceder un poco a Harry,-¡Metamorphus!-invoco el joven que empezó a sufrir de una exo-transformación: el cabello amarillo del chico se volvió negro y unas gafas rectangulares le cubrieron sus profundos ojos azules…el chico misterioso era Eriol.  
-Pero¿Qué hacia el ahí¿Por que?  
-Bueno, primero te diré, lo que estaba haciendo- le explico Eriol como si se tratara de una simple Hora del Te – La razón por la que me hallaste hace un momento entre la maleza es por que estaba junto con tu padrino platicando sobre tu pérdida en el partido de Quidditch y sobre lo de tu escoba.  
Harry no reaccionaba bien, con cada palabra que decía este joven el cerebro se le empezaba a descomponer… (Bueno pues que esperaban, parece un sueño sacado de la mente de un desequilibrado).- ¿Padrino?- le interrumpió confundido.  
-El esta junto a nosotros…- dijo este no naturalidad  
Pero si lo mas que había era ese perro que le inspiraba terror…aunque si de verdad era el tal Grim ya hubiera sido hora para que este lo atacara, pero no ,este en lugar de hacerlo, solo yacía sentado como un vil perro faldero al costado de su amo.  
-El caso es que te extraño mucho en su estadía en Azkaban y quiso venir a visitarte aquí a Hogwarts- siguió Eriol.  
-�¿DE QUIEN DEMONIOS HABLAS!- estallo Harry colerizado, por la forma tan acomedida en que le decían esas patrañas.  
Eriol permaneció en calma un tiempo e ignoro un poco que Harry existía, volviéndose seriamente hacia el "Grim" y estrechándole unas palabras…como si este de verdad le entendiera…  
-No creo que sea una buena idea- le dijo Eriol torciendo las cejas al perro.  
Y este le contesto moviendo la cola como loco, viendo de ves en cuando a Harry con soslayos.  
Harry no le daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos… ¡Eriol estaba loco de remate si de verdad creía entender lo que le decía un mugroso perro!  
Eriol termino suspirando- Esta bien, pero yo ya te advertí como va a reaccionar…- le dijo el chico una vez mas dirigiéndose hacia el enorme perro. Este levanto en lo alto su báculo junto con unas palabras de carácter ambiguo y oculto que Harry no entendió, del báculo renació una chispa de energía, esta recorrió al tal Grim, el pelo se le empezó a caer, y las extremidades amorfas se hacían humanas, los colmillos decrecían junto con las garras, las orejas de duede se escondieron y se descubrió un rostro humano zarrapastroso, un rostro que Harry conocía bien, un rostro que era perseguido por todo el mundo mágico¡el rostro de Sirius Black!  
Harry le interpuso su varita como resorte con una rabia desenfrenada y Eriol se llevo la mano a la cara diciéndole a Sirius- Te lo dije…aun no esta listo.  
Harry no podía creer que el hubiera sido parte de todo ese complot, tenia al prófugo mas peligroso a su disposición y ahora se quejaba de sus decisiones, el mismo mago que había que había escapado de Azkaban para matarlo a el, el mismo que había traicionado a sus padres, el mismo que había ayudado a Voldermort a matar muchas vidas inocentes, era el mismo hombre el que se encontraba ahora frente a el.  
-¡Espera Harry! No es lo que tú crees…- le dijo el hombre con una voz que daba señas de no haberla usado en mucho tiempo.  
-�¿Qué tengo que saber! Tu mataste a mi padres- le negó Harry, sosteniendo osadamente su varita como espada.  
-Harry…yo no mate a tus padres.- le explico el hombre harapiento.  
-¡MIENTES!  
-Mejor déjalo en mis manos- le ofreció Eriol. Y el chico simplemente le apunto con su varita- ¡Oblivius!  
Todo se volvió blanco, ya no había nada, Harry no recordaba, había quedado absorto en la alguna parte de su mente…solo escuchaba una voz grave y desagradable que le sacudía el cuerpo- ¡POTTER!  
Harry abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en el suelo bajo la lluvia, estaban Snape y Eriol hincados a su lado y por alguna razón a Harry no le dio gusto ver a este último ¡más que a Snape, que casi literalmente le arranca el brazo para obligarlo entrar al castillo.- ¡Levántate Potter!- le ordeno con vigor Snape y con un enfado de los mil diablos- Tus y tus amigos se creen que pueden salirse con la suya… ¡Pues estas equivocado! Por tu osadía y la de tus amigos serán 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
Harry se indigno con el castigo, era un injusticia, el no había empezado con la revuelta, habían sido Malfoy y los demás tontos de Slytherin los que habían sido los culpables… ¡Pero no! Como ellos eran de su casa, no los castigaba y a ellos si- ¡Bonito arreglo!- pensó Harry con sarcasmo.  
Cuando Harry vio las caras de amigos se sintió un poco mejor y al juzgar por lo que se leía en sus caras, a ellos también les mejoro la moral -¡Harry¿Dónde estabas?- exclamo sorprendida Hermione.  
Harry ya había abierto la boca para responderle, pues creía que sabia que había estado haciendo, pero no lo recordaba…  
-Y ¡Bien¿Dónde te metiste toda la batalla?- apunto Ron que tenia rasguños y uno que otro moretón en la cara pecosa.  
-Bueno es que estaba persiguiendo a Malfoy…pero después ya no recuerdo que paso…- les dijo el chico confuso.  
-Y ¿para donde lo perseguiste?- le pregunto Syaoran  
-Hacia el sauce Boxeador- creyó Harry, rascándose la cabeza.  
-Pero si yo vi, como Malfoy se escabullo para dentro del castillo- objeto Agatha con incredulidad. – ¿No seria otra persona?  
Harry tal vez se encontraba confuso, pero el sabia bien hasta ese punto quien era al que perseguía- Si, estoy seguro de que fue Malfoy  
-A mi se me hace que te golpeo el Sauce Boxeador y que te hizo tener esas alucinaciones  
- dedujo Fred con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Si yo también lo creo- se apunto Eriol pero con mas seriedad- Cuando te halle estabas inconsciente cerca de el.  
A el joven no le convenció mucho la teoría, pero era la mas lógica si se ponía uno pensarlo bien y dejo ese hecho por la paz…además tenían cosas mas importantes de las cuales ocuparse…como vengarse de Malfoy tan pronto estuvieran libres de la sentencia de castigos que se habían ganado por esa noche de orgía que tanto a ellos como a los chicos de Slytherin que cacharon debían cumplir durante todo octubre (el estupido de Malfoy se había salvado).  
La buena noticia es que la guerrilla se volvió en un ideal motivo para celebrar, todos sin excepción se sentía llenos de vida, (incluso Sakura que es amante de paz, no podía evitar sentirse euforica)…tal vez este es el espíritu del Rubber Ball…  
Ya eran las pasadas de las tres de las mañana cuando a la mayoría de los presentes se les había pasado la euforia desquiciada entre dichas y festejos y entre bromas y estallidos de corazón en que había desembocado esa loca festividad .  
Entonces Syaoran se acordó del asunto pendiente y les dio un codazo a los gemelos que se habían quedado dormidos en medio de un juego de cartas -¡Oigan despierten!  
-¿Ah?- dijo George abriendo solo uno de sus ojos.  
- ¿Qué me iban a decir sobre ya saben que?- les pregunto el chico en concreto, como veía que no tenían buenos reflejos por el cansancio lo mejor fue ir al grano (¡Hombre! los pobres Jugaron Quidditch, corrieron de Filch y participaron en un revuelta…como no lo iban a estar)  
-Ya ni me acordaba de eso- dijo Fred entre bostezos.  
No obstante, Syaoran parecía estar fresco como lechuga por la expectación de la noticia.  
-Es que sabemos quien puede darte información sobre lo que buscas de forma mucho más eficaz- le revelo Fred confidencialmente.  
-Y ¿Quién es?- continuo Syaoran intrigado.  
-¿Conoces a Agatha Tower Sketter?- prosiguió George, limpiándose las lagañas de los ojos.  
-Si…es la amiga de Sakura, una chica con dos cuervos y del parche de pirata- les confirmo.  
-Pues esa misma es la sobrina de Rita Sketter, la reportera oficial del Diario "El Profeta"  
Con que de eso se trataba…por eso le había sido tan fácil que ella pudiera publicar esa sección en el periódico sin tantos miramientos…  
Syaoran se desvistió y se puso su pijama pensando en eso. Se tiro en su cama…a esas horas ya todos dormían, pero el no lo estaba si quiera pensando. En el buró a un lado de el estaba el oso de felpa que le había hecho y regalado su querida Sakura, pero se resistió a verlo, quería aferrarse a su nueva esperanza que ahora tenía un nombre clave: "Agatha" gracias a ella podría investigar noticias en ese diario en donde de seguro aparecería su Padre , con ese nuevo curso pronto era solo cuestión de tiempo para saber más sobre su padre…lo que Syaoran ignoraba es que esa tarde ya había descubierto información muy valiosa que le había brindado Sakura indirectamente con su carta de DREAMS. La curiosa canción de la Hermione del sueño le venia una y otra ves a la mente- "Regresa el ayer…Regresa"- junto con los pasajes Jack y su madre…lo que le dio una brillante idea…Y si usaba el tiempo a su favor para volver a esa fecha en especial-pensó entusiasmado- para eso necesitaba practicar un hechizo que el sabia a la perfección y el poder de la carta de RETURN… Syaoran se contuvo con decepción-que ironía que una carta que el había capturado en un principio ahora le era imposible de obtener…además necesitaría de una noche con luna llena…y la próxima luna llena seria en Halloween.  
Syaoran suspiro.  
-¿Estas despierto?- le pregunto la voz de Harry en la oscuridad.  
-Si le respondió este vagamente.  
-Solo quería agradecerte por el consejo de la tarde…es que te fuiste corriendo cuando te lo pensaba decir.  
Syaoran lo pensó en retrospectiva, debió verse muy raro como se escapo… Pues gracias- le agradeció modestamente.  
- Y también que si tienes problemas siempre puedes contar con nosotros.  
Syaoran sonrió en la oscuridad.  
CONTINUARA…


	5. Intercambio de almas 1° parte

PARODIA MAGICA: Capitulo 5 "INTERCAMBIO DE ALMAS"

Eran las dos de la tarde del 30 de octubre, sentada en una de las mesas del Gran Comedor estaba Sakura leyendo la sección de Agatha en "El Profeta":

"LAS OLIMPIADAS MUGGLES 2004"

Por: Agatha Tower Skeeter.

Cada cuatro años el Ministerio de Magia siempre tiene que enfrentarse a los problemas que desencadena esta festividad muggle. La cual se festejara dentro de un año en la ciudad de Atenas, Grecia (recuerden que en este fan fic es el año 2003), pero aunque aun este distanciada esa fecha el presidente del Ministerio de magia, Cornelius Fudge esta ya organizando todas las prevenciones para este evento. Cosa que no será fácil, con el escape de Sirius Black que ha sido más que suficiente para poner de cabeza no solo al mundo mágico, sino al muggle también.

Bueno, ya al grano…A lo largo de los siglos y en todas las ramas de las competencias que se efectúan en las olimpiadas muggles se han quebrantado un número ilimitado de reglas, por magos y brujas antideportistas que se han valido de todas las mañas y trampas conocidas con el fin de llevarse el oro; desde detener el tiempo en deportes de velocidad hasta hechizar a los jueces con maldiciones prohibidas. Esto acarrea, el uso exceso de hechizos desmemorizantes y persecuciones no siempre exitosas de los culpables.

Uno de estos sucesos y tal vez el más sobresaliente fue lo que le paso muggle Ian Torph, un nadador que rompió el record de velocidad en el estilo de crool en las pasadas Olimpiadas en Sydney 2000 ya que se sospechaba que usaba un traje encantado ilegalmente según se decía en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles y se le asigno el caso al director Arthur Weasley del departamento; sin embargo los rumores resultaron falsos ya que no se encontró prueba alguna de que el individuo usara la magia para su beneficio de ninguna manera.

"Es increíble lo lejos que han llegado los muggles sin ayuda de la magia"-fueron las palabras de este atento funcionario, amante de la paz entre muggles y magos.

No obstante, este evento mundial es muy importante y venerado por los muggles, por el profundo sentimiento universal de la sana competencia; por esta razón, muchos magos y brujas honestos participan en el, con el propósito de promover la igualdad entre muggles y magos, ya que aun en nuestros días sigue en pie el tabú de superioridad mágica, principalmente entre las familias de sangre pura.

Solo esperemos que en el futuro estas competencias que son como los mundiales de Quidditch para nosotros sigan efectuándose más libremente y conserven los valores principales, después de todo el mundo mágico a influenciado mucho en estas competencias…

Sakura dejo a un lado el periódico mágico desde donde una foto de Cornelius Funge sentenciaba rigurosamente con su mano a la prensa- ¡Esta genial tu articulo Agatha!- le comento la chica.

Más a esta le pareció rebotar el cumplido por estar perdida en medio de su sopa agria.

¿Qué te pasa Agatha?- creí que estarías feliz, mañana es la salida a Hosmeade…no has hablado mas que de eso durante semanas…- se extraño Sakura.

Es Eriol…- le respondió melancólicamente.

Aun… ¿No has podido decírselo?- supuso Sakura

No… intente decírselo la noche de Rubber Ball, pero se perdió en medio de la batalla y desde entonces siempre desaparece…

Se hizo una pausa incomoda.

¿Crees que me este evitando?- sostuvo aun mas deprimida Agatha.

¡CLARO QUE NO!- exclamo Sakura con una voz de decisión y habiéndose puesto de pie.

Bueno yo lo comprendería…no soy muy bonita, estoy tuerta y tengo gustos extraños…- le pretexto la chica sintiéndose aun mas dolida.

¡Que estas loca!...tu eres una persona muy especial…- le hizo entrar en razón a su amiga.

No es tan sencillo, ya no se que pensar...y mas aun ahora que me volví popular por lo del periódico...la gente me trata de forma muy hipócrita...antes se burlaban de mi y en un parpadeo que tengo de fama la gente cambia su opinión sobre mi...

Sakura negaba lo que escuchaba con redundancia -Agatha...contéstame algo- le dijo,-¿Eriol ya te hablaba antes de que tu publicaras tu sección?

Si...-le respondió tímidamente

Y acaso ¿a cambiado su forma de ser contigo, desde que eso paso?- le continuo firme Sakura

No, realmente no...

¡Ahí esta! Eriol no te ve diferente por que te supo apreciar desde el primer instante en que te conoció, al igual que yo y tus amigos. Para todos nosotros eres una persona muy especial.

Con eso Sakura logro arrancarle con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Gracias...

No tienes que agradecérmelo, solo te estoy devolviendo la ayuda que me diste cuando Syaoran y yo...-Sakura se detuvo en seco...como si las siguientes palabras que se disponía a decir no hubiesen sido tocadas en mucho tiempo y al acto de pronunciarlas desencadenaría abrir una vieja herida.

Ágatha se volvió ante Sakura y la tomo de la mano- ¡No te preocupes! Tengo un plan que solucionara ese inconveniente- expreso la chica con un brillo en los ojos.-Pero primero acompáñame a la Lechucearía, tengo que recoger unos paquetes que dejaron hoy Mugin y Ugin, y que gracias al gran castigo que nos impusieron...no he podido recoger. ��

A Sakura no le gusto mucho el destello de astucia que se desprendía de su mirar...algo le decía que el día no iba acabar bien...

En los bordes del castillo, siete siluetas solitarias y regadas por los jardines aun no cumplían por completo el castigo del Rubber Ball: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Syaoran y Eriol ,a todos los tenían como esclavos podando el césped como míseros muggles, con unas viejas tijeras de jardinería.

¿A quien en su santo juicio le interesa podar el césped en otoño¡Con tantas hojas cubriéndolo todo no se nota la diferencia!- se quejaba Ron.

¡Anímate Ronnie! Mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade.- le recordó Fred entusiasmado

¡No me digas Ronnie!- se disgusto Ron levantando la grandes tijeras atolondradamente en el aire.

Harry se rió discretamente.

¡Que te levantaste del lado izquierdo de la cama!- se sonrió burlonamente George,- ¡Ah! Ya se... solo tu querida Hermione te puede decir Ronnie.

Ron se puso colorado de píes a cabeza por el descarado comentario, negándolo rotundamente con Hermione a un lado...aunque la pobre lucia tan cansada que de seguro no puso la mínima de atención a la chistosa platica de amenazas y habladurías entre los hermanos pelirrojos.- Y a propósito Harry ¿No vas a poder ir a Hogsmeade?- le pregunto la chica con los ojos semicerrados de fatiga y acomodándose los guantes de verde soldado.

No creo… ya trate de convencer a la profesora Mc Gonagall para que me dejara asistir…pero no resulto…- le contesto el chico pesimista.

Syaoran y Eriol por su parte tenían que recoger las hojas secas que estaban esparcidas por todos lados, con unos rastrillos anticuadísimos y tan frágiles que los obligaba a recoger solo pequeñas porciones.- Y ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Agatha?- no pudo evitar preguntarle Syaoran a Eriol que lo veía con una cara de brillantez a pesar de las forzosas labores.

Aun no…- le dijo el chico como si insinuara y torciéndose en su sonrisa enigmática- Tengo pensado invitarla mañana a la visita a Hogsmeade.

Syaoran abrió la boca pasmado- Entonces… �¿Qué hay con la señorita Mizuki!

Por eso mismo…lo hago- le explico sin inmutarse- Que mejor forma de hablar con alguien que acompañado de una taza de te y un delicioso pastel.

Syaoran se le quedo viendo a Hiragisawa sin comprender- Tienes ideas muy raras…- le dijo directamente y sin incomodarle lo ofensivo que sonara

Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Sakura- le sugirió Eriol, tomándose como halago el pasado cometario.

Syaoran se contrajo con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza-Después de cómo me he comportado con ella…no creo ser ni siquiera capaz de verle a los ojos…

Solo inténtalo- le aconsejo el sabio chico.

¡Hola Chicos!- les saludo alegre, el guardabosques Hagrid, que había salido a dar un paseo con los escregutos de cola explosiva, que habían estado viendo en las ultimas clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

¡Hola Hagrid!- le saludaron Harry, Hermione y Ron al unísono.- ¿Por qué sacas a pasear a esas bestias?- se extraño Ron, alejándose un poco de estas por prevención.

¡No seas ridículo Ron!- se mofo Hagrid que veía esos cangrejos de fuego como si se tratara de unos gatitos adorables e indefensos.

Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, no deberías traerlos aquí-adjunto Hermione

Pero Hagrid hizo caso omiso de eso…lo que produjo que estos empezaran a lanzar llamas de fuego que encendieron algunos montones de hojas – ¡No Bill, no hagas eso- le regaño Hagrid a uno de sus escregutos-¡No Tom! aléjate de los setos come medulas. (Estaba tan encariñado con ellos que hasta les había puesto nombres jeje)

¡Cuidado Harry! Se te esta quemando la capa- le alerto George

Hermione bostezo con indiferencia y levanto la varita-¡Acuarios!- y las llamas se extinguieron con una caída de agua repentina.

Hagrid logro controlar la situación problemática… pero el jardín quedo hecho un reborujo.

¡Demonios! Tanto trabajo para nada- se desilusiono Fred.

¡Y en cualquier minuto llega Filch!- se preocupo Ron mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ya no quiero tener que hacer otra labor mas como muggle…

Chicos no se alarmen- les dijo sin apuro Hagrid que ya había sacado un viejo paraguas rosado…Harry sabia de antemano que esa sombrilla tenia los restos de su varita mágica…pero los demás no tenían ni la mas remota idea, puesto que si se llegaba a saberlo, lo podían despedir de su puesto en Hogwarts (ya que a el no se le permitía usar magia).

¿Por qué saca un paraguas?- le pregunto Syaoran con propiedad y a la vez incrédulo.

Hagrid solo ondeo el paraguas sobre los lugares dañados y unas pocas chipas de magia resolvieron el asunto. -¡Vaya! No sabia que podías usar magia- se sorprendió Hermione junto con los demás.

Yo no digo nada si ustedes no dicen nada- les propuso frebilmente el semigigante.

Y Hagrid le guiño un ojo a Harry.

Pasada la trifulca, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido acompañar a Hagrid y lo siguieron hasta su cabaña. Harry necesitaba saber con seguridad si las palabras que le había dicho Malfoy la noche de Rubber Ball sobre Buckbear eran ciertas…pues de serlo la pobre criatura estaría en peligro, pero lo que le era mas preocupante era el hecho de que talvez por ese lío que había complicado Malfoy , Hagrid terminaría de nueva cuenta en Azkaban.

Por otro lado, los gemelos pelirrojos, Syaoran y Eriol había tomado rumbo hacia el castillo, entre risas que precedían al libertinaje por la completa liberación- �¡POR FIN SOMOS LIBRES!- grito eufórico Syaoran (para sorpresa de todos), los cuales se le quedaron mirando extrañados…hasta Hiragisawa se mostró confuso por la reacción tan feliz de Lee.

Syaoran solo se tiño de rojo penoso y cambio de tema- Y ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora que ya no estamos castigados?- les pregunto en general (¡estuvieron castigados durante un mes!)

A Fred y George se les apareció una mirada suspicaz y picarona que el chico de antemano ya reconocía- Mejor deberías preguntar que no vamos a hacer¡Mañana es la visita a Hogsmeade!.- le dijeron como en altavoz

La verdad es que el joven Lee ya sospechaba que le fueran a decir algo así, después de todo, conforme iban disminuyendo los días de octubre que faltaban para ir a Hogsmeade, estos dos se comportaban cada ves mas y mas hiperactivos que de costumbre, habían ahorrado un dineral y no solo el que tenían de la apuesta que habían ganado en Rubber Ball, por todos los medios posibles y conocidos habían tratado de ganar dinero, ofreciendo toda clase de información, pociones y de artificios para recargarse de provisiones burlescas.

Y ya saben lo que significa- se unió Eriol entusiasmado- ¡La tienda de bromas Zonko!

Fred y George actuaron como si hubieran encontrado a su hermano perdido cuando Eriol les mostró que el también era de su categoría.-Por un fugaz momento me pareció ver reflejado a Yamazaki en el rostro de esos dos…- pensó Syaoran con una gotita que le resbalaba cómicamente.

Este trío siguió platicando divertidamente sobre la visita de mañana a Hogsmeade en lo que cruzaban la puerta de entrada dejando atrás el día soleado y airoso de otoño…y aunque Syaoran no decía nada sobre el asunto…el también pensaba en eso.

Pero lo que el tenia en mente era mucho mas serio que lo traman aquellos malandrines; no sabia si debía o no invitar a Sakura a la visita Hogsmeade…No había inconveniente por el permiso, su madre ya se lo había dado y era ya casi seguro que a Sakura también se lo habían dado...además ya había acordado con Agatha lo del asunto de la identidad de su padre, hacia ya unas dos semanas desde que le había pedido ayuda y esta le había respondido dispuesta a que investigaría todo cuanto pudiese sobre Jack Lee y ahora era el día en que le entregaría la información tan valiosa…desde luego que había sido precavido y le había dicho de antemano que todo el asunto era secreto y confidente y mas a sabiendas de que era amiga de Sakura…(la única persona que no se podía enterar antes de tiempo sobre todo este complot).

Hoy a las cuatro en punto se había quedado de ver con ella enfrente de la estatua del Dragón Bizco que escudaba al Laboratorio de Herbologia…ya solo seria cuestión de unas horas para saber si la chica había cumplido con su palabra. Y de esa manera así por fin seria posible descubrir lo que fue de su padre después de que lo llamaron por lo de la Orden del Fénix y solo así quedarían las puertas abiertas para que el y Sakura se pudieran reconciliar de nuevo sin que ella resultará herida...Syaoran sonrió vivamente- ¡y así podría invitarla a la visita de Hogsmeade!

Mas la sonrisa se le desvaneció como corrida por el aire que se filtraba por los ventanales que flaqueaban al pasillo comedor…Todo eso que estaba pensando que pasaría era demasiado increíble… en primer lugar, con lo de respecto a su padre…aunque Agatha le entregase la información, no por eso se descartaba que ahí no apareciese contundentemente las suposiciones que temía y de las cuales huía desde muy pequeño…sabia desde hace tiempo que la razón por la que su madre nunca le había dado ningún tipo de información acerca de su padre solo podría ser por dos motivos: El había sido una mala persona (que era poco probable por la visión que había tenido con la carta DREAMS, que demostraba todo lo contrario) o…lo que era peor- Syaoran trago saliva y mustiamente miro el suelo- el estaba… muerto…

Sin darse cuenta Syaoran había escapado a lo largo de su vida de esa alternativa que le quedaba…lo único de lo que podía aferrarse para encontrar el verdadero motivo de la desaparición de su padre…era con un plan secreto que se había estado formulando todas las noches antes de tener esa trillada y tormentosa pesadilla en donde su querida Sakura moría una y otra vez, solo como ultima medida en caso de que los papeles de Agatha le resultaran insuficientes…

Syaoran se había negado contundentemente a esa teoría…sabia que su padre vivía…no podía explicarlo… el sabia que vivía y en alguna parte el lo estaría esperando- se consoló el joven mientras se despedía de Fred y George que se largaron hacia las cocinas donde los elfos domésticos preparaban la comida para la siguiente ronda de magos y brujas hambrientos.

A Syaoran le importo poco la razón de por que estos dos se dirigían hacia allá…por el momento tenia cosas mas importantes de las cuales pensar…además tenia una montaña de deberes y una presentación la siguiente semana sobre el uso de su espada en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (este programa de intercambio lo tenia muy ocupado con constantes exposiciones y practicas)…pero al ultimo le gano la flojera cuando llego a la Sala Común y se halló con todos los demás chicos de Gryffindor haraganeando..Así que se tiro a un lado de sillón y hablando soñador con sus ojos castaños que jugaban con el fuego chispeante de la chimenea se pregunto- ¿Dónde estará Sakura?...

Y como por arte de embrujo, en ese preciso instante Sakura que se encontraba en la lechuceria junto con su amiga Agatha soltó un fuerte estornudo- �¡A…Achuuuuuuu!

¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Agatha que le daba de comer unas golosinas a sus cuervos.

Sakura se limpio con un pañuelo- Si, no te preocupes…alguien debe estar hablando de mi- le contesto con una sonrisa que se congelo cuando miro fijamente el pañuelo…le había causado la rara impresión de quien estaba hablando de ella era Syaoran…

¡SAKURA VEN!- le llamaba Agatha

La joven, que esta ves vestía un suéter amarillo con cuello de tortuga y una falda de colegial fue hacia el rincón de la lechuceria de donde le llamaba su amiga de cabellos rubios y plateados.-¿Qué pasa Agatha, ya encontraste lo que estabas buscando…

¿Ah?...si- le respondió la chica sin darle mucha importancia al pergamino de archivos que le habían traído Mugin y Ugin y que en ese momento tenia resguardado en sus manos-…pero mira esto- le señalo la chica.

Sakura escrúpulo donde indicaba su amiga, habían un montón de cajas y un gran mazo de cartas sobre estas… ¡Todas dirigidas a Sakura Kinomoto!

Eran las contestaciones a las correspondencias que había mandado hacia una semana, puesto que Hermione le había dicho que el uso de teléfonos u otro medio muggle de comunicación no servían en ese lugar, se había tenido que valer del uso del correo. (El cual fue bastante rápido para considerar que solo se trata de lechuzas las que se hacen cargo de la entrega de correspondencia y más cuando todos sus seres queridos vivían del otro lado del globo.)…¡Pero como diantres se las arreglaron para cargar con todas esas cajas! que yacían en el suelo y a su alrededor, todas también estaban dirigidas a ella…

Bueno, eso es lo que menos importa- pensó Sakura, y con intriga empezó a abrir la primera de las cartas, en lo que Agatha inspeccionaba lo que contenía las curiosas cajas.

Se la había mandado Yukito, y ávidamente la leyó de inicio a rabo, el joven le contaba sobre lo mucho que la extrañaban, (su hermano especialmente…como ya no hallaba nadie a quien molestar le daban ataques de locura)- Sakura dejo escapar una sonrisita- también decía sobre el empleo de medio tiempo que tenian estos dos en el parque de diversiones que se instalo en el lugar donde antes estaba la casa de Eriol. Su padre no había tenido tiempo de responder por que lo habían llamado a una importante expedición arqueológica al norte de Japón, pero Yukito se había hecho cargo de hacerle saber a Sakura, lo mucho que la apoyaban, y con palabras amables y reconfortantes el joven se despidió de su lectora…incluso Yue se había acordado de ella con una posdata al final que decía:

"Recuerda que yo estoy aquí para protegerte….amiga"

Sakura se quedo viendo embelesadamente la carta…hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía esa felicidad…

¡Cuanta ropa muggle!- se sorprendió Agatha, sacando toda clase de vestimentas de las cajas que correspondían a Sakura, había: un vestido medieval blanco con listones naranjas, otro que parecía de ninja, uno de patinadora sobre hielo, un coqueto disfraz con orejas de perro, uno más loco que parecía una calabaza y �¿Una yukata! (Vestimenta tradicional varonil japonés para los festivales)

Sakura torno su vista con inquietud hacia el último de los trajes y se guardo las cartas cuidadosamente es el bolsillo de su túnica- Agatha préstame por favor ese traje azul- le pidió a su amiga que investigaba animada toda esa ropa- Claro, toma

Sakura vio con detalle la yukata de azul eléctrico, y cuestionándose con recelo- ¿para que me habrá mandado Tomoyo una yukata…si es para hombres, Sakura ya sabia que todas esas ropas se las había enviado ella… (Creo que ya todos llegamos a esa conclusión desde hace rato…quien mas en su santo juicio mandaría eso).

¡Oye Sakura!- le llamo Agatha

¿Ah?- musito Sakura, estaba muy concentrada en el por que de la Yukata.

Esta carta venia con las cajas- le mostró la chica una carta muy bonita y presentable.

Sakura tomo la carta y la abrió con esperanzas de que Tomoyo le explicara ahí sobre todo ese vestuario, (con el que fácil podría poner una tienda donde se alquilaran disfraces de noche de Brujas).

Su amiga le relataba sobre la nueva secundaria a la que había entrado, Yamazaki había quedado en su mismo salón y las demás chicas en los otros, aunque todavía se seguían frecuentando, y que le había costado mucho trabajo darles explicaciones a todos sobre el intercambio de escuela al que había ido Sakura (no les podía decir que era un colegio de magia) así que se había inventado que era una escuela de teatro.

También, hacia poco que había ganado en una presentación de canto individual y que además extrañaba mucho que Sakura no pudiese estar ahí para que se probase los vestidos que ella le confeccionaba, por eso le había mandado tantos.

A Sakura le resbalo una gotita- Creo que le exagero con la cantidad…

La chica retomo la lectura, pero resulto muy larga, la carta se había extendido ¡ya a más de cuatro hojas!… y ya casi había llegado al final e iba a desistir que Tomoyo le explicase lo de la Yukata en su correspondencia… talvez, des pues de todo había sido un error del correo mágico…cuando encontró lo que buscaba:

Por ultimo, quería pedirte un favor.

Entre los vestuarios que te envié encontraras una yukata azul, el caso es que, es para Lee y es que ya me di cuenta de que tu y el han tenido algunos problemas, y me creerás loca, pero la única manera que se me ocurrió de ayudarte desde tan lejos aunque suene raro, es mandándote esta yukata para que tu y Lee hagan las pases… Recuerda que tu felicidad es mi felicidad Sakura.

La carta había terminado de forma muy abrupta y dejo a Sakura en un estado de conmoción- ¿Cómo sabia Tomoyo lo de ella y Syaoran?... estaba segura de que no había mencionado nada del asunto en la carta que le envió a esta…pero entonces ¿Cómo?

Al final Sakura le broto una sonrisa, comprendió que su amiga Tomoyo la conocía demasiado bien…no importaba realmente como se había enterado, lo que realmente importaba era lo mucho que la valoraba como amiga …y con esa Yukata en sus manos se prometió cumplir con el pacto de esa carta¡se reconciliaría con Syaoran!…ya no le importaba ser lo orgullosa que había actuado todo este tiempo o si era ella o el, el que había tenido la culpa de la separación…lo único que quería era volver a su querido Syaoran de nuevo vistiendo esa preciada Yukata y su sincera sonrisa.

No muy lejos de ahí, otras dos personas tenían sus propios planes en mente, esta ves se trataba de Harry y Ron, se habían puesto a merodear bajo la capa invisible y con dirección a la lechuceria.

Haber, repíteme¿Por qué vamos a la lechería?- le pregunto curioso Ron a Harry, que iba cubriéndose con la capa, por delante de este.

Pues por que vamos a espiar a Sakura- le contesto el chico con cabello alborotado sin más reparo.

Pero¿Para que?- siguió terco Ron.

Para averiguar por que ella y Lee se separaron- le explico Harry un poco fastidiado de que Ron fuera tan despistado.- Así tal vez tengamos una pista para unirlos de nuevo.

¿Aha?...si como no, a mi se me hace que esa chica te gusta- le comento Ron burlonamente.

Y ¿que me dices de Hermione?- se la volteo el chico, viendo triunfante como se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

Además a Harry ya hacia un tiempo que le gustaba Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, una joven de oriente con cabellos lacios negros y una tez colorida… y de todas maneras el motivo real por el que quería a ayudar a Syaoran era por el consejo que le había dado de apoyarse en tus amigos cuando ya no encuentras salida…después de haberse enfrentado esas dos veces con el dementor, habían resultado muy útiles sus consejos… y por otra parte , el y Ron se habían quedado con las ganas de esa compulsión que tienen de tender a los líos e ir contra lo establecido por la fallida visita con Hagrid, quien se encontraba ausente de su cabaña.

Oye y ¿Por qué no vino tu amada con nosotros?- le pregunto Harry.

¡Esa loca no es mi amada!- exploto Ron.

¡Shhhhhhh, esta capa no es a prueba de sonido.

Ron se quedo quieto con la cara roja de furia contenida, pero aun así le respondió- Pues después de que volvimos de con Hagrid , Hermione simplemente se desapareció de la sala común…y no me preguntes como le hizo- se defendió el chico que veía como Harry le dirigía una mirada de incredulidad.

Ambos siguieron caminando a través de la gran escalera cuesta abajo, con mucho cuidado de no tropezar y arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, mientras Harry se ponía a especular las razones del por que Sakura y Lee se habían separado…si lo pensaba bien, no sabia mucho sobre su relación… es mas, no sabría ni siquiera de que eran novios a no ser por la vez que Lee le habia comentado que la persona mas valiosa para el era Sakura. Y lo mas raro era que, además Hermione se habia enterado, que Sakura también había sentido algo por el poco antes de que llegara a Hogwarts… ¿Pero como demonios se habia enterado Hermione de eso?- se desvió el pensamiento de Harry, concordaba con su amigo Ron en que Hermione siempre iba y venia de un lugar a otro…casi como si se telé transportara…pero eso era imposible…a menos que supieras aparecerte…y ese acto de magia era muy avanzado, hasta para Hermione. Después de mucho pensar, Harry solo termino divagando y checando de vez en cuando en su mapa merodeador, (un utensilio mágico muy codiciado que le permitía ver al que lo usase todos los pasadizos secretos en Hogwarts y la posición exacta de todo cuanto tuviese vida dentro del castillo), que le habían dado apenas unos pocos minutos antes los gemelos Weasley, si Sakura y Agatha no se habían movido de la lechuceria.

¿Qué dice le mapa?- le pregunto Ron

Aun siguen ahí…pero hay que apresurarse- decidió Harry, que doblaba de nuevo el curioso mapa en donde dos motitas con los apellidos Kinomoto y Tower se desvanecieron con las palabras al aire de "Travesura Realizada".

Miarrrrrggguuuuuuuuuuu

¡Oh no! Ahí esta la gata de Filch- se horrorizo Ron…esa capa podía cubrirlos visualmente pero no encubría los olores.

Harry desesperadamente jaloneo a Ron al punto en que casi lo hace tirar una armadura sobre la pared.- Rápido sígueme por aca- le guió Harry que habia cambiado de ruta.

¡Nos sigue persiguiendo!- le aviso Ron

�¿Qué pasa Señora Norris!- exclamo Filch que se habia aparecido salido del almacén de escobas.

¡Corre! –Se alarmo Harry, viendo como Filch seguía el rastro de la gata.- No podemos dejar que descubra la capa invisible y el mapa.

Los dos incautos huyeron hasta el ala oeste del gran Comedor con Filch y su gata pisándoles los talones-¡Se que eres tu Potter, sal de ahí!- gritaba como loco Filch.

A ¿donde nos llevas?- le pregunto Ron con los ojos nerviosos.

¡Aquí es!- señalo aliviado el chico.

Harry se habia detenido frente a una estatua de un cerdo con alas, a la que le estiro la cola retorcida, produciéndose un sonido muy chistoso y la apertura de un pasadizo que se corrió en el suelo.

Yo sabía que esa estatua era muy sospechosa- argumento el chico.

Si, si Ron, solo mete rápido- le pidió Harry, que en ese momento no era ideal para comprobar hipótesis.

Unos segundos después Filch y su gata arribaron ahí quedándose confusos frente a la estatua del cerdo.- Por poco y no nos salvamos- suspiro Ron

¡Si! Que bueno que me acorde que habia un pasadizo cerca de aquí antes de cerrar el mapa.

Ese mapa que te dieron Fred y George es genial- afirmo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. – Con eso ya podrás ir a Hogsmeade mañana y ¡Por fin nos vengaremos de la jugarreta que nos hizo Malfoy en Rubber Ball!

Si, pero por el momento¡Tenemos que cumplir con una misión!- dijo Harry firme, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del túnel que se extendía hasta mas allá de donde podrían vislumbrar los ojos, y Ron le siguió igualmente entusiasmado.

Apuntaban un cuarto de hora para las tres en el enorme y místico reloj de péndulo en medio de la lechuceria rodeada por centenares de lechuzas, palomas y aves que yacían posadas sobre los altos estantes de descanso, cuando Harry y Ron arribaron a la sala cubiertos por la capa invisible saliendo de una trampilla en el suelo.

¡Ahí están!- avisto Ron a las dos chicas cerca de reloj y con varias prendas locas de vestir regadas a su anchas.

Sakura por lo pronto tenía los ojos hechos en espiral por la confusa historia que Yamazaki le había enviado en una carta, pues el chico le explicaba que las escuelas de teatro habían surgido por un extravagante Lord en Inglaterra, que ordenaba a todos en su palacio a decir puras mentiras… estos actos se volvieron populares y el lord recompenso a los mejores mentirosos para que fingieran toda clase de blasfemias inventadas…por eso en la actualidad en el medio de la farándula no es recomendable apoyar a un actor deseándole suerte …y en lugar de eso se le debe decir que se rompa una pierna aun cuando le desees todo lo contrario…de ahí que se siga practicando las mentiras.

Ni que decir… la pobre de Sakura había caído nuevamente en una de las astutas mentiras de Yamazaki…y casi se la había tragado del todo… a no ser por que en la siguiente carta que abrió que se la dirigía Shiharu, su amiga le negaba específicamente que todo lo que le decía Yamazaki eran puras patrañas…

A Sakura le resbalo una gota de juicio indeciso…aun así no estaba del todo segura…

¡Sakura!- le pidió venir Agatha que se había puesto un traje de sombrerero loco de los que había enviado Tomoyo.

¿Qué haces vestida así?- le interrogo Sakura dudosa.

No le pongas importancia- le dijo la chica, que inesperadamente se comportaba de forma muy cuidadosa y vio de reojo para asegurarse de que no había nadie más ahí… (Claro que estas no sabían que Harry y Ron las estaban espiando).

Tenemos que acercarnos mas, no escucho que dicen- le indico Harry y estos dos se deslizaron hasta a un lado de reloj de péndulo.

¿Qué pasa Agatha?- le cuestiono Sakura, pero después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. A Agatha le brilla exuberantemente el ojo (recuerden que Agatha esta tuerta)… eso solo significaba una sola cosa…PROBLEMAS.- Sakura recuerdas que te dije que había planeado algo para que tu y Lee se reconciliaran.

Sakura asentó y después de eso trago saliva con dificultad.

Es sencillo, déjame explicarte, hace unas semanas yo y Lee quedamos en que yo iba a investigar una información confidencial que ahora tengo en mis manos.- le empezó decir.

�¿Pero Como!- se sorprendió Sakura- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Espera Sakura, no comas ansias. El caso es que sea lo que sea que te oculte Lee, estoy casi segura que tiene que ver con esta información que me acaban de entregar Mugin y Ugin. No te había comentado nada del asunto por que Lee me había hecho prometer que no diría nada de este trato… ¡Pero tengo una idea de cómo puedes preguntarle directamente!

Sakura no asimilaba bien todo lo que le decía su amiga, para empezar por que Lee necesitaba pedirle ayuda a Agatha y en segundo por que si la información que tenia Agatha en ese instante en sus manos era la clave del por que del extraño comportamiento de Syaoran, por que no era mejor que se lo diese y así dejaban por la paz a cualquiese plan se le estuviese ocurriendo a la loca mente de Agatha.

Se lo que estas pensando- se adelanto sagazmente Agatha- Por que no mejor te doy la información ¡y ya!

Si- le afirmo la chica con obviedad.

Bueno pues es fácil, no creo que te baste con leer estos documentos para que des con el problema de Lee, si los deduces solo con esto no tendré objeción alguna, pero en caso de que te sea insuficiente, te propongo otra salida- le dijo la chica con una formalidad ajena a su alocado carácter.

Sakura vio los documentos, se mordió el labio y le devolvió la vista a su camarada- Esta bien¿De que se trata?

Agatha esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción- El plan implica a tu carta CHANGE que usaste en la clase de Transformaciones al inicio del curso… en caso de que tu no puedas averiguar el mal que le aqueja a Lee, usaras esa carta para que tu y yo cambiemos de cuerpos- le explico seriamente.

¿Pero eso como ayudara?- se quejo la voz de Sakura perpleja que era oída muy seguida por nuestros dos espías.

No lo entiendes, cuando cambiemos de cuerpos, Lee pensara que yo soy tu y tu eres yo, así podrás hacerte pasar por mi y cuando llegue la hora de que le entregues la información le podrás preguntar cualquier duda.

Eso no zanja, por que tú ya le habías preguntado por que quería esa información y no te lo dijo…

Ay Sakura, me sorprende que creas que yo no había pensando antes en ese inconveniente.- le respondió la chica chasqueando la lengua- Veras, si Lee se niega a decírtelo simplemente chantajéalo con la información…así de sutil.- Termino la explicación Agatha.

Sakura no sabia que pensar…el plan era muy problemático y carente de moral en cuanto a que si ella se hiciese pasar por alguien que no era, solo para obtener esos valioso datos… pero por otro lado ¿No se habría comportado igual Syaoran con ella cuando el le negó la verdad?... solo le estaría pagando con la misma moneda pensó objetivamente Sakura.

Sakura yo no estoy de acuerdo, con que quiebres con la confianza entre tu y Lee y no te estoy obligando a nada… pero a mi se me hace que el ya tuvo mucho tiempo para recapacitar y si tu no haces algo pronto el ya no regresara…

Sakura bajo la vista y dijo con voz queda- Lose….

Y un retumbante Tic Toc del reloj de péndulo señalo las tres en punto.

Y ¿Tu que vas a hacer mientras que yo te suplanto?- le pregunto Sakura ya comprometida al desquiciado plan.

Yo voy a estar en la sala común, fingiendo ser tu haciendo labores…- le contesto rápidamente, pues tenían en seguida clases de Adivinación.

Las dos chicas salieron de la lechucería y Harry y Ron se descubrieron debajo de la túnica de invisibilidad.

Y ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?- le atestiguo Ron a su compañero- No averiguamos la gran cosa…

Mas Harry no se veía derrotado, por extraño que sonase, parecía que entre mas retador fuese el problema mas se quería involucrar- Pues ir a la clase de Adivinación y espiarlas sin que se den cuenta.

Y con eso estos dos salieron corriendo hacia la torre de Adivinación.

No lo tomes personal…pero no creo que sea buena idea que te aparezcas frente a Lee con ese traje- le aconsejo Sakura a su amiga que vestía de sombrerero loco, en lo que cruzaban el umbral de la trampilla a la sala de Adivinación.

Agatha se detuvo a observarse y concordó con su amiga- Tienes razón… además no creo que este bien que después de que cambiemos de cuerpos que el te encuentre con mi cuerpo vistiendo de esta forma tan muggle- Diciendo esto la chica se quito el sombrero gigante de copa y el chaleco de conjunto quedando otra vez solo como otra estudiante de Hogwarts con su túnica negra.

Yo no lo decía por eso…- le contradijo…sencillamente cualquiera que usara esos trajes seria catalogado como raro…aunque eso no le importaba mucho a Agatha…- si lo pensaba bien Sakura. A quien casi tira la profesora Trelawney cuando entro al aula infestada de inciensos aromáticos muy concentrados-¡KINOMOTO!- le llamo la loca maestra que la había tomado de los brazos desesperadamente.

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto la joven asustada

¡Oh mi niña desafortunada!- le confeso con tristeza- ¡Mañana vas a morir!...

Sakura y todos los demás alumnos que ya estaban sentados entorno a las mesas redondas se quedaron en blanco…

¿Cómo dice?- le pidió que se lo repitiera, pues creía que era una broma… mas la cara de la profesora no dio a torcer esa realidad y Sakura y Agatha se sentaron en silencio.

Un poco después de eso, arribaron jadeantes Harry y Ron a la sala, preguntándose ambos por que el ambiente parecía el de un funeral.

Lo siento, señorita Kinomoto, pero esta mañana lo vi en una predicción entre sueños…

Sakura sentía como si se hubiera dado una gran sacudida… ¿Ella moriría mañana?

Con esas ultimas palabras que había dicho la profesora y por los cuchicheos que hacían Lavender y Parvati, Harry pudo ponerse al tanto, de que ahora en ves de haberle pronosticado que el iba a morir, lo había hecho con Sakura.

Harry se sentó en una mesa junto a la de Sakura y Agatha y vio como esta primera aun estaba en estado de shock y le murmuro confiadamente a la chica que parecía habérselo creído del todo, que esa maestra siempre le había pronosticado que el iba morir… y siempre fallaba en sus profecías.

Sakura pareció reconfortarse con esa ayuda que le había dado Harry y le regreso la gratitud con una sonrisa mitad nerviosa, mitad sincera. Era cierto que esa maestra tenia fama de falsas profecías y que siempre había dicho desde el primer día que Harry iba a morir… pero tampoco se había equivocado del todo, pues a este lo habían atacado dos veces consecutivas los dementores y se había salvado de puro milagro…¿seria posible que lo mismo le pasase a ella mañana?.

Bien estudiantes- Empezó a dar la clase la Profesora en su tono místico- Hoy vamos a ver una antigua rama de la Adivinación denominada "Radiestesia". Este tipo de adivinación se hace utilizando un rombo de diamante atado a un cabello de unicornio y sirve para poder detectar presencias invisibles, malignas o mágicas…

Lavender levanto la mano efusivamente-Pero los muggles también usan este tipo de magia para encontrar fantasmas.

Si, así es señorita Lavender, pero ellos no saben usarla de forma correcta- le corrigió con pomposidad.

Y ustedes tampoco sabrán usarla bien si no se ponen a practicar¡Vamos abran sus libros! En la pagina 326, ahí viene que significa cada uno de los movimientos que se forman al dejar el péndulo de diamante suspendido, por favor pónganse en parejas e inténtelo- les impuso la profesora.

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a practicar con ese péndulo de diamante, en lo que la maestra Trelawney se la paso recorriendo taciturnamente las mesas; mientras que Sakura se había quedado enfrascada con los papeles que Agatha le había recolectado a Lee, y los leía con detención y no muy lejos de ahí Harry se esforzaba por echarle un ojo a esos expedientes y Ron simulaba que ensaya con el péndulo haciendo guardia por si la maestra los acechaba.

Eran en su mayoría noticias viejas del Diario "El Profeta", el papel amarillento y las imágenes que se movían lentamente suponían que era de hace bastante tiempo atrás, algunos datos inútiles enrollados en anticuados pergaminos y uno que otro papeleo que ni venia al caso…pero entonces el aliento de Sakura se corto con un encabezado… la chica se lo puso enfrente con estupor… y lo leyó:

31 de octubre de 1991

"LA ORDEN DEL FENIX PIERDE FUERZAS… ASESINAN A LEE Y PETTIGREW"

Es lamentable decir…nos informo Albus Dumbledore- Hemos perdido a dos aliados de la Orden del Fénix. Jack Lee, un mago afamado de Hong Kong y miembro de la Orden del Fénix fue hallado muerto cerca Godric´Hollows según algunos testigos que lo confirmaron, pero que quedaron estupefactos, pues nadie supo la forma en que murió…aunque seguramente fue obra de Sirius Black, quien pocos minutos después asesino a sangre fría al mago Peter Pettigrew, también miembro de la orden del Fénix en el mismo lugar y a otros doce muggles que rondaban y cuyos cadáveres se desvanecieron como el de Pettigrew…

¿Qué significaba esto?- reflexiono Sakura- Esta debía ser la información que quería Syaoran…Jack Lee debió de ser algún pariente suyo, se apellidaban igual, y venían del mismo lugar…Y ¿Si fuera acaso?- titubeo un poco y contemplo a su alrededor- Y si era su padre el que había muerto… ¿Jack Lee era su padre?...

¡Todo encajaba, por eso mismo el nunca le había contado sobre el, el mismo Syaoran no sabia y había estado investigando sobre su identidad desde que ingreso a Hogwarts… era esa la razón de porque desaparecía tantas veces… ¿Pero por que lo hacia¿Temía que Sakura fuera un estorbo para cumplir con su cometido?...por eso la evitaba.

Sakura apretó fuertemente ese pedazo de periódico…odiaba aceptarlo, pero Agatha había tenido la razón…no le había bastado con esa fuente para saber porque Syaoran se comportaba tan austero y solitario… no había mas remedio que tramar el descabellado plan…

Recuerden alumnos que deben tener bien tenso el cabello de unicornio para poder detectar la dirección de las presencias, y que cuando el péndulo oscila de un lado a otro es porque presiente presencias mágicas…así que no se sorprendan si no se dejan de mover (como todos ahí son magos y brujas eso es lógico) – comentaba la profesora que caminaba entre las mesas- En cambio si este proyecta círculos repetitivos es que se trata de una presencia maligna…

Harry luchaba por leer el papel que Sakura celosamente cuidaba, en vano y deseando que Hermione estuviese ahí para que les ayudara con una de sus brillantes ideas, lo mismo que pensó Ron cuando el péndulo que sostenía comenzó dar círculos… ¿Era una presencia maligna? y le dio un codazo discreto a Harry- ¡Harry mira!

Su camarada no le hizo caso

¡Harry el péndulo esta dando círculos! Y ¿Si es una presencia maligna?

Harry se digno a voltear…Pero cuando lo hizo este se paro en seco.- Ron creo que estas algo paranoico…cuando esta parado significa que no hay nada…-Y le volvió a dar la espalda para seguir espiando a Sakura y a Agatha.

Pero…- se excuso Ron- No importa- se resigno el chico pelirrojo- Talvez este péndulo estaba defectuoso al igual que el chivastocopio que había comprado como recuerdo de sus vacaciones en Egipto ese Verano… Entonces a Ron se le ocurrió una idea- ¡Harry!

Y el chico volteo exasperado- ¿Qué pasa Ron?...ya te dije que…

No, no es eso¡mira!- le mostró Ron unas habichuelas que parecían audífonos- Son inefalorios- exclamo orgulloso el chico.

¿Y?- se quedo Harry con cara de perdido.

¡Pues que los inefalorios son los que usan los Inefables!- le agrego con mas ahínco pero sin muchos resultados, al parecer Harry no sabia que los Inefables eran los magos cuya profesión era tan secreta que en realidad nunca se sabia que era lo que hacían con seguridad y que los inefalorios eran unos aparatejos mágicos para poder espiar… (De ahí que se llamen inefalorios).

¡Solo pontéelo!- le dijo Ron a la vez que el también se ponía el par en los oídos.

Y ¿Ahora que?-pregunto Harry.

Solo mira los labios de la persona de la que quieres oír su voz.

Sakura¿entonces ya te decidiste?- le pregunto Agatha con su mano que estaba cansada de sostener el péndulo.

¡Estos es genial!- aprobó Harry- Es como si uno pudiera leer los labios- le murmuro a Ron que se concentraba en lo que le respondía Sakura a Agatha.- ¿Por qué no me los habías mostrado?

Es que me los acaban de vender Fred y George…y no me acordaba- le contó su amigo.

SI, Agatha- le afirmo la chica.

Agatha sintió que alguien la miraba y volteo repentinamente, Harry y Ron fingían que contemplaban la salida.

Lo mejor es que tú te concentres en lo que dice Agatha y yo en lo que dice Sakura- propuso Harry, para que se pudieran turnar para estar al pendiente de si la maestra los atrapaba con la trampa.

Bien, este es el plan- le concreto Agatha a su cómplice.- Me quede de ver con Lee a las cuatro en punto en las estatua de Dragón bizco en frente de Herbologia y como esta clase termina a esa hora exacta es necesario que salgamos antes para hacer la transformación.

Y ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?

Aquí entra lo interesante. Para salir pondremos cualquier pretexto e iremos al baño de niñas del segundo piso…casi nadie va allá

Copionas- se les escapo a Ron

¡Cállate!-le hizo señas Harry.

…Ahí usaras tus magia de CHANGE y tu y yo cambiemos de cuerpos, para que tu vayas con Lee y yo te suplante.

Pues tendremos que actuar rápido, ya falta un cuarto de hora- le confirmo Sakura.

Déjame eso a mi…solo sígueme la corriente- le confió la chica, llamando con preocupación actuada a la maestra.

¿Qué pasa señorita Tower?

Maestra, Sakura no se siente bien, tiene que ir a la enfermería…-Agatha le guiño un ojo a su amiga.

Sakura lo comprendió y fingió un fuerte dolor de estomago- Si…maestra no me siento bien.

¡Oh no Kinomoto!- se asusto la maestra, pues su predicción parecía hacerse realidad viendo a Sakura en esa situación- Pues vaya, que espera…

Pero…no puedo ir sola- le explico bamboleándose.

En ese caso que la acompañe la señorita Tower si no es mucha molestia- le rogó la maestra.

No, claro que no es molestia- se apresuro en decir Agatha que se llevo a la Sakura falsamente moribunda del brazo.

Harry y Ron se quitaron los inefalorios y se levantaron bruscamente tras la salida de ellas dos. No podían dejar que se fueran así como así.

�¿A donde creen que van Weasley y Potter!

Es que tenemos que….-se invento Harry

Tenemos que llevarles… sus mochilas- le completo Ron.

La maestra le pareció extraño que estos dos actuaran de forma muy cortés al querer llevarles sus mochilas a las chicas que habían olvidado en su mesa; no obstante los dejo partir con la condición de que volvieran lo antes posible.

Apenas habían tomado esas mochilas y salido por la trampilla de la torre norte cuando salieron a todo galope tras Sakura y Agatha.- ¡Rápido!- le apuraba Harry por delante a Ron que se quejaba de la mochila de Agatha que llevaba cuestas- ¿Qué esta chica carga piedras?

Los dos magos descendieron con prisa la escalera de caracol, cuidando de que no los descubrieran.

De lo que se pierde Hermione- pensó lastimosamente Harry con una sonrisa de astucia encendida en el rostro. Ahora ya comenzaba a entender un poco mas la situación tan delicada que había entre Sakura y Lee, y comprendió que la única forma de regresarle el favor a su camarada Lee era en volver a unirlos de nuevo… ¿quien sabe como le haría?… pero ¡el de ninguna manera se quedaría con las manos cruzadas!

Unos ocho metros adelante Sakura y Agatha esquivaban estratégicamente a los peatones y grupos de magos y brujas en su camino al baño de niñas del segundo piso.- ¡Esto es una locura!- pensaba Sakura irremediablemente conforme se aproximaban. Entonces una inquietud le cruzo por la mente- ¡Oye Agatha¿No deberías darme los papeles para que yo se los de a Lee?

No Sakura, la cosa no funciona así, recuerda que tu te vas a quedar con mi cuerpo- le explico la chica esperando que su lógica no la traicionara.

Por fin llegaron al baño y entraron en el acto, y casi pegadas a ellas Harry y Ron entraron al baño ocultándose con la capa invisible.

Agatha solo se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en ese lugar, para darle la señal a su amiga- ¡Adelante Sakura!

La joven tomo la llave mágica de su gargantilla, cerro los ojos profesamente y exclamo: Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muéstrame tu verdadera identidad �¡RELEASE!

La llave se transformo al báculo rosado con alas y Sakura lanzo su carta al aire que se quedo magistralmente suspendida ante ellas.- Dame la mano Agatha.

La chica lo hizo con devoción y Sakura pronuncio el resto de conjuro mágico¡CHANGE cambia estas almas!

Pero en ese preciso momento Harry y Ron tropezaron bajo la capa invisible y tiraron a Agatha y Sakura en el momento crucial del cambio.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de confusión y Sakura se levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza… pues creía haber visto dos pares de piernas tiradas a lado de Agatha... que ahora tenia su cuerpo…era como verse en una espejo distorsionado y ella a su vez se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba en el cuerpo de Agatha, pues ya no tenia la visión periférica de su ojo izquierdo y le costo un poco de trabajo equilibrarse. También noto que su cabello era mas largo y rubio, eso quería decir que el conjuro de la carta CHANGE había todo un éxito…pero no había tiempo para analizarlo, tenia que correr para encontrarse con Syaoran, así que se arrodillo y sacudió un poco a Agatha…o al menos esa era la persona que creía Sakura que tenia su cuerpo y en cuanto vio que abrió tímidamente los ojos le dijo- Agatha ya me tengo que ir, procura actuar como yo y estate en la sala común.

Con eso Sakura se echo a toda carrera, pues ya solo faltaban como cinco minutos y desapareció con el cuerpo de Agatha cruzando el umbral del baño.

Harry no entendía por que Agatha le había dicho eso a el….a menos que… Harry se alarmo, cuando lo que se especulaba se hizo una realidad, descubrió bruscamente a los dos que estaban bajo la capa invisible… ¡Ahí estaba Ron y su cuerpo!… ¿Entonces dentro de que cuerpo estaba?...Harry tenia miedo a averiguarlo… pero basto con ver el báculo rosado que tenia en su mano y verse en uno de los espejos del baño para darse cuenta de que �¡ESTABA EN EL CUERPO DE SAKURA!

En chico pareció enloquecer… al parecer en el momento en que el y Ron tropezaron e hicieron contacto con el conjuro de cambio de cuerpos, ellos también había resultado afectados…el tenia el cuerpo de Sakura, Sakura el de Agatha y….

Ron se levanto flojeadamente y se rasco fuertemente el ojo izquierdo mientras que el o la que tuviese su cuerpo fruncía el entrecejo con ojos delirantes- ¿Por qué traigo gafas?- se pregunto el que tenía el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry supo de inmediato que el era Ron- Ron tu te quedaste con mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué hablas con la voz de Harry, Sakura?- no comprendía Ron.

¡Wow! Ya puedo ver con los dos ojos- exclamo sorprendida Agatha, pero luego se volvió aun mas sorprendida ante los dos polizontes-Y ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- les interrogó la chica que ahora tenia el cuerpo de Ron

¡Esperen un momento estoy confundido!- pidió un tiempo fuera Ron- ¿Por que tienes mi cuerpo?

Ya sabía que ustedes dos nos estaban espiando, pero no tenían por que echar a perder el conjuro de Sakura- les reprendió Agatha.

¡Te equivocas!- le frustro la voz de Harry – No creo que hallamos echado a perder el hechizo de Sakura pues ella si se quedo con tu cuerpo Agatha, lo malo es que todos los demás también sufrimos cambios…

Pues eso les pasa por entrometidos- les hizo saber Agatha.

Nosotros no queríamos cambiar de cuerpo- señalo Ron- Fue un accidente.

Y ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que las estábamos espiando?- le pregunto incrédulo Harry.

Acaso creen que son los únicos que han usado inefalorios…- les respondió la chica altivamente.

Eso no viene al caso- les centro Ron, pues estos dos parecían comerse con los ojos, para saber quien de los dos era mas astuto.

Y ¿Por que nos estaban espiando?- les pregunto la recelosa chica.

Creí que tu misma lo habías descubierto…- se agasajo Harry con una mirada arrogante.-Pues por la misma razón que lo hacían tu y Sakura, queremos que tu amiga y Lee se reconcilien.

Agatha se contento un poco al saber que las verdaderas intenciones de estos dos era ayudarlos…pero eso no arreglaba las cosas- Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Harry tiene el cuerpo de Sakura, yo tengo el de Ron y Ron el de Harry.

Los tres se sentían muy extraños.- Que tal si usamos la carta de CHANGE que uso Sakura para el conjuro, para revertirlo de alguna manera- trato Harry, pero fue en vano pues la carta parecía reconocer muy bien a su verdadera dueña y la carta lo rechazo- ¡Genial!- exclamo Ron con sarcasmo.

No se ustedes, pero les recomiendo que actúen como el dueño del cuerpo que tienen para no levantar sospechas hasta que Sakura rompa el hechizo…- les dijo Agatha a los dos.

Para ti es muy fácil, pero yo no tengo una voz muy femenil que digamos- se quejo Harry, que le había tocado quedarse con el cuerpo de Sakura

Y ¡que crees que tener el cuerpo de un chico es muy reconfortante!- le debatió la chica sacando casi llamaradas por los ojos.

Pero a ti te toco el cuerpo de Ron solo vas a tener que estar en la sala común haciendo deberes.- le acuso Harry igualmente enojado.

Hey…yo no hago solo eso- se enojo Ron de que Harry pensara que el no tenia cosas importantes que hacer- ¿Qué tal si Hermione la reconoce? Y si se da cuenta de que no soy yo...ya sabes que es demasiado lista para engañarla.

No lo se, pero como tú tienes mi cuerpo Ron vas a tener que ir a la práctica de Quidditch por mí…sino Wood me degollara- le aviso presionado Harry.

A Ron se le ilumino el rostro…siempre había querido ser parte del equipo de Quidditch…que lastima que le hubiesen confiscado la Saeta de Fuego que le habían regalado furtivamente a Harry (los que se la regalaron fueron Eriol y Sirius), ahora que tenia su cuerpo la hubiese podido usar, pero como no era posible…a menos que se arriesgase a encontrar las guarida secreta en donde Mc Gonagall la tenia escondida. Se tendría que conformar con usar una escoba de segunda de las que tenían de reserva.

Bien este es el plan- expuso Agatha al ver que ninguno de los dos pensaba claramente.

Y ¡Quien te nombro jefe!- se levanto Harry.

¡Si, no por el hecho de que tengas mi gallardo y galante cuerpo eso significa que puedas mandar.- le dijo Ron en un tono presumido burlón.

Harry se rió a carcajadas y Agatha cruzo los brazos-Nadie, pero yo soy la única de los presentes que conoce el itinerario de todos.

¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- esta vez rezongó Ron.

Por que yo soy la reportera de la sección estudiantil del Profeta…es normal que sepa que hacen con sus patéticas vidas.

Harry le murmuro al oído a Ron- En pocas palabras es una metiche sin remedio…

Bien, como no hay objeción, el plan es el siguiente-Agatha siguió hablando- Primero tu Ron, vas a tenerte que irte ya para el entrenamiento de Quidditch y tu Harry lo mejor es que te la pases toda la tarde en la Biblioteca, si no quieres que te reconozcan por la voz, ahí no es necesario hablar mucho… y yo me quedare en la sala común hasta que Sakura regrese y haga el cambio.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron esos tres.

Syaoran en esos instantes apenas salía de su clase de Aritmancia y Eriol acompañado de Hermione salían de Estudios Muggles cuando se cruzaron los tres en los pasillos. Para ese entonces Eriol tenia algo pendiente que hacer y se despidió amistosamente de los dos retirándose hacia a la sala común.

Syaoran no estaba muy dispuesto a entablar una conversación pues tenia prisa por lo que se había quedado de ver con Agatha en la estatua del dragón bizco, pero de una forma u otra Hermione logro persuadirlo para que la acompañara a la biblioteca.

Hermione se la paso hablando con el chico, pero a Syaoran solo le parecía llegar los zumbidos de la conversación, por lo distraído que estaba…bueno no lo podía evitar…en tan solo unos minutos mas sabría la verdad sobre su padre…por fin…

Lee no me estas escuchando- alzo la voz Hermione con un tono molesto.

Syaoran se contrajo y la vio con los ojos perdidos- ¿Por qué lo dices?...

Ya van cuatro veces que me dices que si vas a ir la visita de Hogsmeade…y Hiragisawa me dijo que no…- le reconoció la chica.

¿Ah si?- se sorprendió el chico-debí decirlo inconscientemente- Pensó Syaoran y se puso a analizarlo detenidamente- ¿Iré o no iré a la Hogsmeade?...

Entonces ¿si vas a ir o no?

Creo que si…- le respondió el chico (todavía no estaba seguro, pero la única forma de hacer que Hermione le dejara de fregar era darle respuestas concretas).

Y a propósito ¿nos has pensado en invitar a Sakura?-le comento la chica.

¿Por qué de pronto todo mundo quería que el y ella fueran a la visita?- Pensó el joven con la cien fruncida.- No lo había pensado…pero ¿Por qué lo dices?- le mintió Lee, con curiosidad por saber que la había llevado a formular esa pregunta.

Pensé que ustedes dos eran muy buenos amigos.- le contesto la chica insinuando entre líneas que ella sabia mas sobre ellos dos de lo que Lee sospechaba.

Lo que Lee no sabia es que Hermione ya sabia desde hace un tiempo que Sakura y el eran novios, pues en lo que llevaba de clases en Hogwarts había estado usando un aparato que le permitía ir y regresar en el tiempo a su antojo llamado "Giratiempo", por eso siempre desaparecía y reaparecía constantemente .Y con ese artefacto se la había ingeniado para averiguar lo de su relación amorosa ,cuando accidentalmente lo uso en medio de una discusión que hubo entre estos dos el primer día de escuela, como no sabia en esos momentos usar bien el giratiempo, estando cerca de la casa de Hagrid como a las 8 de la noche, lo regreso como media hora y en el horizonte que los separaba del Gran lago y el bosque Prohibido vio a la pareja como hablaba angustiosamente y como se retiro Sakura de ahí…

Aunque no había podido escuchar nada…era mas que obvio lo que había sucedido entre ellos…y ahora el iluso de Lee pensaba que podía engañarla…se engañara el mismo, por que hasta la forma reservada con que actuaba lo delataba.

Y ¿Tú vas a ir con Ron?- le pregunto al chico

Hermione se sonrojo un poco- Pues si… todo mundo va a ir-Por fortuna ya había llegado a la Biblioteca y ni Hermione ni Lee se tuvieron que dar mas explicaciones- Bueno gracias por acompañarme- se despidió Hermione.

Más Syaoran tenía la vista clavada en uno de los estantes más lejanos. Lo había cautivado la bella figura de Sakura que surgía de entre los libros…era como si hubiese pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que la contemplo…esos ojos esmeralda y su cabello suave y lacio …Syaoran se estuvo un buen tiempo embelesado hasta que reacciono y se abofeteo la cara- ¡Esto era ridículo! Tenia que invitarla a salir con el a Hogsmeade…

Pero ¿Cómo?- era la cuestión. Si las cosas marchaban bien con lo de Agatha ya no se tendría que preocupar por que Sakura se involucrara con lo de su padre y así no correría ningún riesgo…así la podría invitar y le confesaría el secreto que había estado cargando desde hace dos meses atrás. –Pero y ¿si no resultaba como esperaba?- dudo Syaoran.

Un conflicto interno lo dividía, pues ya no sabia a quien darle la razón, si a su conciencia a la que había estado asfixiando los últimos meses o su consiente, victima y culpable de todo lo del rompimiento con Sakura… Para serles sinceros a Syaoran a esas alturas ya le valía un comino las consecuencias de invitar a Sakura, si era poco ético después de la forma de cómo se comporto, si ella no quería volver a verlo en su vida…eso ya no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era "Sakura".

El joven se planto firmemente y se dirigió ante su amada que tenia una pizca de rareza en su aura.

Harry no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que peligraba su misión de cambio de cuerpos hasta que llego Lee frente a el y casi lo mata de un infarto.- ¡Lo siento Sakura¿Te asuste?- se disculpo cortésmente el chico.

Harry meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro… (Si se atrevía a hablar y Lee descubría su voz varonil, comenzaría a sospechar)…aunque lo que mas le sorprendía era que se suponía que este se había quedado de ver con Agatha… ¿Por qué estaba ahí entonces?

Syaoran se rasco tímidamente la nuca y empezó a balbucear un poco- Sakura…yo…quería saber…si tu…

Harry abrió más los ojos, como si quisiera decir.- Si, adelante.

Y para colmo de distracciones, justo en ese momento hizo su aparición Kero volando sobre la pareja-�¡HOLA SAKURA¡HOLA MOCOSO!

�¡SHHHHHHHHHH!- le callo la bibliotecaria que veía de mala gana a Syaoran y a sus amigos (recuerden que este se había ganado mala fama con esta señora)

Te estado buscando por todas partes Sakura- le reprocho Kero.

Harry solo asentó, esperando que en darles la razón a los dos no empeorara la situación.

Y ¿tu que haces aquí?- se disgusto Syaoran con la inoportuna aparición de Kero.

Vengo a preguntarle algo importante a Sakura- se excuso Kero.

De seguro tiene que ver con golosinas…- le atajo Lee.

Eso a ti no te concierne mocoso- le contrapuso le bestia de peluche.

Lee-¡Hasta cuando vas a decirme mocoso!

Kero -¡Hasta que madures!

Lee -¡Mira quien lo dice muñeco de felpa!

Kero -¡No me obligues a transformarme a mi verdadera identidad!

Lee-¡Adelante muñequito!

Kero-¡Tú lo pediste!

Kero se transformo y otra vez los dos empezaron a reñir cómicamente en medio de una bola de humo.

Para Harry era mejor…hasta se le estaba ocurriendo escaparse de ahí en lo que discutían…pero Lee logro tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo hasta bien apartados de la muchedumbre.

¡Que demonios! -se le escapo a Harry

Y Syaoran se le quedo mirando con extrañeza.

¡Oh no!- pensó rápido Harry.

¿Sakura por que tienes la voz de Harry?- le pregunto tácitamente.

Es que un hechizo me salio mal y por eso hablo así- se invento Harry…resbalándole una gotita por la quijada.

Syaoran no se convenció del todo, había algo en ella que le hacia pensar que no era Sakura

Pero ya no se podía echar atrás- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la visita a Hogsmeade?- le pregunto el joven como si dejare expirar su ultimo aliento.

CONTINUARA….


	6. Intercambio de almas 2° parte

PARODIA MAGICA: Capitulo 6: "INTERCAMBIO DE ALMAS" Segunda parte.

Harry observo al chico que se mostraba totalmente abierto, debía estar muy enamorado de Sakura como hablar tan abiertamente ante el-Pensó Harry para si

¡Por favor Sakura!- le pidió una vez mas Lee tomándole de la mano.

Harry se perturbo cuando lo hizo…si no le daba una respuestas rápida¿quien sabe como acabaría la cosa?... ¡y si lo terminaba besando!

Harry puso una cara de asco en cuanto se lo imagino, pero trato de disimularlo-…Si…- le confirmo con la voz mas aguda que pudo producir.

A Syaoran se le dibujo una sonrisa, un poco extraña, un poco solemne-�¡Lo que importaba era que Sakura había dicho que si!- se regocijo el joven.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos para los dos, en el tiempo que le llevo a Lee acoplarse con la realidad y darse cuenta de que ya llegaba tarde para la cita de Agatha. Syaoran cabeceo tontamente- Entonces nos vemos…- Y se retiro de la escena.

Harry suspiro rendido-¡Por poco y lo descubría! La buena nueva era que gracias a ese inconveniente ya había afianzado la posibilidad de que estos dos se reconciliaran, al aceptar esa invitación, la verdadera Sakura ya no se podía negar…lo malo era como explicarle eso sin que se alterara…ya que después de todo Sakura era la única que estaba exclusa de todo ese lió de cambio de cuerpos, (ella no tenia la mínima idea de que el y Ron también habían participado en todo ese complot).

Harry le dio la espalda a la biblioteca, no quería volver ahí, después de lo que había ocurrido ahí con Sakura y Kerberous, era el ultimo lugar al que quería regresar…así que fue la sala Común -¡Ojala a Ron le este hiendo mejor que a mi!- deseo el chico que había cambiado su cicatriz por un bastón mágico de color rosado.

A Ron no le estaba hiendo necesariamente mejor… el joven que ya no tenia su cabellera roja y pecas, y en lugar de eso tenia el cabello despeinado como si fuera el de un animal, una cicatriz maltrecha y gafas de fondo de botella había llegado al entrenamiento de Quidditch y tal como le había dicho Harry, se encontraba en desastrosos problemas, pues había llegado tarde por haberse entretenido con Fred y George quienes lo habían acorralado en los pasillos, para interrogarle entusiasmados sobre el mapa Merodeador. Pero por desgracia a Wood no le agrado el retraso.

¡Potter¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?- le exigió vigorosamente Wood que ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch y montado sobre sus escoba.

Pues como las 4:15…- respondió el chico.

Estaba hablando retóricamente- le aclaro el chico.

Ron no sabia que significaba hablar en retórica, pero por la forma en que se lo dijo, no era buena idea seguir perdiendo tiempo y con eso se puso en marcha para alistarse para el entrenamiento.

La emoción que lo inundaba al principio del plan iba en picada cuando se fijo en la escoba que le habían asignado, en carencia de no tener ya no mas la Nimbus 2000 o su aun mas nueva, única y genial Saeta de Fuego…que Mc Gonagall le había arrebatado a Harry.

No existían palabras para describir lo perplejo y desanimado que se vio Ron ante esa inmundicia que llamaban escoba de entrenamiento…llego incluso a pensar que era mejor montar uno de los miles de fragmentos que habían resultado de la colisión que tuvo la pobre escoba de Harry con el Sauce Boxeador….-Que mas da…- desistió Ron con una cara de desaprobación y se monto sobre la cosa para empezar de una vez.

Fred y George también ya estaban listos.- ¿Que pasa Harry?- le pregunto Fred sobre su modesta escoba.

¿Aun te sientes mal por lo de tu Saeta de Fuego?- Sostuvo George

Si es una verdadera lastima…-Afirmo Fred.

Esa escoba es asombrosa, deberíamos averiguar donde la guarda Mc Gonagall- se empezaron a confabular estos dos gemelos caóticos.

A Ron le gustaba la idea, se quería apuntar en ella…pero ese no era el tiempo ni el lugar para estar pensando en broncas, y menos después del castigo de Rubber Ball…

�¡FRED¡GEORGE!- les llamo Wood, quien ya portaba la caja donde se guardaban las Bludgers.

George, Fred y el Harry falso atendieron al llamado (y este último casi se cae de la escoba que literalmente se deshacía y resquebrajaba…)

Ya saben que hacer…-les dijo con cansancio, y frotándose los parpados- Solo quiero que tengan cuidado con el tablero de puntaje…- les aviso, esto ultimo como mucho mas énfasis, puesto que cuando Lee y Sakura los habían suplantado en el primer entrenamiento, el joven Lee había quebrado el importante tablero.

¡A la Orden Capitán!- se despidieron ambos con un saludo de soldado.

Con eso estos dos gemelos de la discordia, se elevaron al campo de juego junto con las cazadoras Katie Bell, Angélica Jonhson y Alicia Spinet que ya practicaban los pases y piruetas.

Wood dejo salir a las dos peligrosas bludgers y se dirigió a Ron- Bien Harry, primero calienta un poco, voy a dejar salir la snitch y procura adaptarte a tu nueva escoba…es la mejor que te pudimos conseguir…- le recomendó el chico, haciendo una mueca de pena que difícilmente apoyo a la moral de Ron.- Mas tarde te voy a cronometrar el tiempo de atrapada¡así que esmerate!

Oliver Wood dejo fuera a la dorada snitch, que Ron solo contemplo por un fugaz momento antes de que la perdiera de vista en el plano celeste de esa tarde. -¡Suerte!- y se fue Wood.

Ron se puso en marcha y siguió lo mas rápido que pudo a la snitch….y aunque Ron sabia montar bien la escoba, la falta de practica se hacia notoria en ciertos puntos, por poco había estado a punto de estrellarse contra las paredes del castillo en dos ocasiones y uno de los cuervos de Agatha se le había interpuesto en su camino; no obstante no lo hacia tan mal- pensó Ron-…hasta ese momento en que de pronto logro ver a su prófuga snitch que flotaba vacilante cerca de una de las porterías, el chico se inclino sobre su escoba para lanzarse en picada y agarrar velocidad, la snitch no se movía de ahí y Ron se acercaba velozmente a su objetivo-un poco mas- alzo la mano Ron y la snitch reacciono ,le golpeo desprevenidamente la frente y se escabullo hacia donde los demás practicaban. A Ron le dio mucho coraje esa tetra y se cortó el viento a causa de aceleración que cogio para atraparla, la snitch paso por en medio de la línea de juego de las cazadoras- ¡Cuidado Harry!- le reprendió Katie cuando este paso bruscamente, luego esta incesante pelotita zigzagueó a las bludgers, seguida de su perseguidor… de eso Ron casi no vive para contarlo, pero un tiro de suerte lo acompaño y logro salir ileso,su corrediza esfera alada se contuvo cuando llego a las gradas y Ron no desaprovecho-¡ya la tenia en su poder!-victoreo el chico.

Más no supo frenar…y termino chocando contra las gradas.

¿Harry estas bien?- le pregunto una voz.

Ron se levanto y se desdoblo de la rara posición a la que había adoptado su cuerpo cuando aterrizo…�� si se le puede llamar aterrizar el hecho de chocar en pleno vuelo, destruir la escoba de vuelo y llevarse de corbata daños menores en el cuerpo…

Ron se compuso y vio a Wood, a Fred y a George a su alrededor, esperando recibir algo de ayuda para que alguien lo acompañase a la enfermería por los raspones y heridas de leve grado que tenia… ¡Pero no! En lugar de eso Wood termino explotándole:

�¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO! Sabes perfectamente que va contra las reglas irrumpir en el juego… ¡Que tal si hubiera sido un juego verdadero!

Pero…- objeto en vano el joven de tez raspada.

¡No te puedes interponer en las jugadas de los cazadores! Puedes causar un accidente o costarle el triunfo a todos…

Ron solo puso una cara de injusticia para justificarse- ¡Perdóname por existir!- pensó con sarcasmo.

¡Oye Wood no seas tan duro con Harry!- le defendió George

¡Si haznos el favor de calmarte un poco!- le apoyo Fred.

Ustedes dos no tienen nada que hacer aquí… ¡Regresen a practicar!- los hecho fríamente Wood, para volverse de nuevo con Harry -Y…por si fuera poco, hiciste añicos la única escoba que teníamos disponible- le añadió a regañadientes el joven capitán.

�¿Como puedes llamar a esa patética cosa escoba!- le respondió Ron indignado a todo pulmón.

Oliver Wood se le quedo viendo con extrañeza…y Ron se dio cuenta de por que (aunque tuviera el cuerpo de Harry, su voz seguía siendo la misma y debió haberse escuchado anormal oír su voz despidiéndose del cuerpo de Harry).

Lo bueno es que Wood supuso que estaba demasiado cansado y estresado ,y que como consecuencia eso era producto de alucinaciones- ¡Bien! Como ya no tenemos por ahora ninguna escoba que prestarte, y por lo demostrado con tu altercado con las gradas, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a las regaderas y que vuelvas mañana…-le ordeno por ultimo el chico muy exhaustado.

Ron se marcho de ahí cabizbajo, viendo con un poco de rencor a la snitch que le había golpeado de nuevo en la cara por consecutiva vez y se había metido por voluntad propia dentro de la caja…

Ron se sentía algo decepcionado por su práctica de Quidditch ¡Había sido un total desastre! Harry no mentía con hacer enfurecer a Wood y coincidió con el, que cuando Wood estaba de mal humor fácilmente podía ocupar el tercer lugar de estricto después de Snape y Mc Gonagall.- ¡Si tan solo hubiera podido usar la Saeta de Fuego!- anhelo el chico…pero esa idea se encontraba muy distante…

Bueno por lo menos ya la cosa no podría empeorar…-pensó el chico.

¡Pues adivinen que!... (¡si así es! la cosa si se puso peor…este fanfic es un santo desmadre).

Después de pasado escasos 15 minutos si mucho, y cuando Ron ya se había vestido con la túnica de Harry y regresado de la enfermería con un vendaje en la frente y brazo, Fred y George se le aparecieron desprevenidamente en los corredores y con una sonrisa alocada en sus rostros se presentaron ante el-�¿Harry estas pensando en lo mismo que yo!- se froto astutamente el mentón Fred.

En… que Wood esta desquiciado…-trato de atinarle el chico…que se le hacia un tanto raro que estos hubieran salido tan rápido del entrenamiento.

Es raro… tu voz me recuerda a alguien- analizo George.

Es que estoy resfriado -se invento rápidamente el chico, resbalándole una gotita crispada.

Bueno como sea…- volvió Fred al asunto – no se trata de Wood, pero si de Quidditch amigo mío- hablo este como si fuera un acertijo.

Lo que mi compañero trata de decir es que planeábamos, algo así como recuperar tu Saeta de Fuego…- le revelo intrigado George.

Y ¿como van a hacer eso?

¿Cómo que vamos a hacer, si tu eres la cabeza líder de este plan- la aseguro George.

Ron-¿Ah? Si…

Fred- ¡Por supuesto! Y lo mejor es que podemos aprovechar la confusión que hay por la revuelta de las cartas fugitivas.

Ron- ¿La revuelta de las que?

George- ¡No me digas que no sabes nada sobre eso!

Ron –Es que todo este tiempo he estado en la enfermería…

Fred- Media escuela esta siendo azotada por unas cartas mágicas que le pertenecen a una tal Sakura.

A Ron le timbro el nombre de Sakura y mostró una cara acomplejada, puesto que si una de esas cartas había sido la ocasionante de que ahora estuviera en el cuerpo de Harry, ese problema no podía ser una buena señal para que el regresara a su cuerpo original…

Fred-¡Vamos que dices!

George- Además… quien más tiene el grandioso mapa merodeador.

Ron-Pero…No creo que sea una buena idea- se retracto el joven.

George-¡Oh Por favor! No actúes tan aguafiestas

Fred- Me recuerdas a Ron

Ron-�¿A quien llaman aguafiestas!- les reclamo sin pensar.

Y ambos gemelos se le quedaron viendo con las cejas torcidas.

George- Creo que te afectaron los golpes que te dio la snitch- le dijo el gemelo, quien se había tomado como descuido el comentario.

Fred- ¡Si!… si estuviera loco diría que te creías Ron.

Ron- Bueno ya olvídenlo, mejor hay que buscar ¡La Saeta de Fuego!- proclamo el chico.

Fred y George- ¡Así se habla camarada!

Ron ya no podía comportase como lo hacia normalmente, si de verdad quería engañar a sus propios hermanos tenia que actuar como lo haría Harry…metiéndose en problemas…

Ya le daba igual en que lío se metiese con la tormenta de cartas de Sakura acechando Hogwarts.

Retrocedan un cuarto de hora y vuelvan a las afueras de castillo frente a la estatua de dragón bizco que escudaba el salón de Herbologia. Ese lugar era donde Agatha y Lee se habían quedado de ver. Y la joven Sakura disfrazada como Agatha ya lo esperaba con los importantísimos documentos en la mano.- ¿Por qué tarda?- rectifico Sakura en el reloj muggle barato que se había puesto Agatha antes de que cambiaran de cuerpos…cosa que no era tan fácil, aun no se acostumbraba a usar solo su ojo izquierdo.- Son las 4:20…y aun no aparece…- suspiro la chica.

¡Hola señorita Agatha!- le saludo gratamente Eriol que venia de la dirección del bosque Prohibido (aquí entre nos…ya sabemos de con quien venia- Sirius-)

¡Eriol!- se sorprendió la chica,… cuando el que esperaba era a Syaoran.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pasaba por aquí, para preguntarle algo- le dijo con una sonrisa febril.

¿Si?

Y el chico se arrodillo ante ella, le tomo de la mano y le planto un beso cándido- Me gustaría que me acompañase mañana en la visita a Hogsmeade

Sakura se puso colorada de pies a cabeza y literalmente le salía vapor por las orejas.-…si. Claro…- le correspondió apenada.

Entonces nos veremos mañana mi amada damisela- se retiro elegantemente el joven. Insinuándose para si- Sea lo que sea que estés tramando Sakura…me parece que terminara muy divertido.

Sakura lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa esbozada, debía ser cierto que a Eriol le gustaba Agatha al haberla invitado a ella…ya no podía esperar para contarle la noticia a su amiga…claro que sin decirle lo de beso…sino imagínense los celos y el problema…ya era suficiente con lo de ella y Lee.

Casi seguidamente hizo su aparición Syaoran que venia corriendo, el pobre se había retrasado por acompañar a Hermione a la biblioteca, por su riña con Kero y aun mas importante por la invitación que le había hecho a Sakura.

Estaba tan feliz en ese momento por que Sakura le había dicho que si, sin saber el ingenuo que la verdadera Sakura estaba a punto de enjuiciarlo.

Aunque un poco antes de que se concertaran, un chico dienton y con una vieja cámara colgada en el cuello se puso a entrevistar a Sakura- Disculpa, tu eres Agatha Tower ¿Verdad?- le cuestiono emocionado el chico.

Si… ¿por que? -se volvió indispuesta Sakura.

¿Eres la reportera de la sección estudiantil del diario "El Profeta"?

Si- le repitió.- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Soy Colin Creevey, fotógrafo del periódico de Hogwarts ¿Podría hacerte una entrevista y tomarte algunas fotos para el Diario?- se presento el joven portando la vieja cámara.

La verdad es que por el momento estoy algo ocupada- le respondió sinceramente.

No te voy a quitar tiempo- trato de convencerla.

Es que no tengo tiempo…- le contrapuso la chica, esperando que el desistiera de su intento…por que si no, se iba a desesperar… y la cosa se pondría fea.

�¡Por favor!

¡No puedo!

�¡POR FAVOR! Es rápido- le rogó y le tiro de la túnica al ver que se retiraba.

Sakura ya se había empezado a movilizar para los campos de Quidditch de donde provenía Syaoran, no tenia tiempo, para eso y menos ahora que ni siquiera era quien pensaba Colin que fuera, para entrevistarla.

Hasta que por fin se pudo deshacer del chico y Syaoran había llegando jadeando.

Agatha… creí que nos íbamos a ver en la estatua de dragón.- le reitero el joven.

No le tomes importancia- le respondió la chica. (Si iban para allá Colin no la iba a dejar en paz)

Oye tu voz también cambio…- se dio cuenta Lee- también estuviste practicando ese hechizo en la clase de Adivinación.

¿Ah?... ¡Ah!si- asentó la chica un poco aturdida. (Sakura suponía que Agatha le había dicho eso a Lee)

Siempre hacemos ese tipo de cosas en esa clase- le explico muy animada y levantando un puño en alto, fingiendo actuar como lo haría la Agatha verdadera

Pues es una clase muy rara- acertó el chico con una sonrisa.

Y Sakura y Lee se soltaron riendo inexplicablemente.

Es raro me recuerdas a alguien…- le comento el chico.

Los dos se callaron por un rato.

Y ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- le pregunto la joven con su penetrante ojo azul.

Las palabras de Lee le dijeron que no había hecho nada, pero su rostro le decía todo lo contrario.

Entonces¿Hallaste la información?- ya no pudo esperar Syaoran por preguntarle.

Y Sakura le mostró satisfecha los pergaminos que sostenía en la mano y para los cuales Lee ya había alzado el brazo para tomarlos.

No tan rápido- le quito de la vista los documentos a su anhelado cliente.

¿Qué pasa?- acentuó Lee por la contradictoria.

Primero quiero que me respondas algo…- le pidió la joven aguzando la vista.

Y de ¿Que se trata?

Dime por que Sakura no puede saber nada sobre esto.- le dijo concisamente.

Lee reacciono como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada desprevenida- Por que…

Si dime por que- le encajo más fuertemente el ojo la chica.

Ya habíamos hablado de eso Agatha- se aburrió el chico.

¡Por favor! Syaoran, digo Lee dime solo eso y te daré los documentos que revelan que fue de Jack Lee.

No te lo pudo decir- le salio la voz descompuesta a nuestro joven.

Si no me lo dices, le diré a Sakura que la identidad del hombre del que buscabas es tu padre- le chantajeo la chica.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- exploto controversiado el chico

Agatha debía haber descubierto eso por las hojas que estaba custodiando ¡Tenia que obtenerlas!

Piensalo bien amigo- le aconsejo Agatha- Si me respondes esa simple pregunta no le diré a Sakura sobre eso y te dejare quedarte con la información.

Pero Lee no se derrumbo ni perdió la semblanza ante tales argumentos- No me importa si le dices a Sakura sobre lo de mi padre…no es eso lo que me preocupa- le atajo el chico.

Y�¡que es lo que te preocupa entonces¿Que no tiene que ver con esta información?- estallo la chica.

Sakura no puede saberlo…- divago etéreamente el joven.

A Sakura le salieron lagrimas de coraje y se le desencadenó una tristeza profunda- Por que….por que- se postro la joven.- �¿PORQUE NO CONFIAS EN MI!

¡Eres tu Sakura!- descubrió Syaoran. El pronunciar su nombre le supo amargo y revelador.

¡Sakura le había engañado, el joven se sentía perturbado ante tal situación y un rencor nuevo y desconocido recorrió sus venas con rapidez- ¡Como osaba Sakura a mentirle y todavía actuar de esa manera!...era tanta su desesperación.

Quería ausentarse de esa rabia y dolor, pero al ver a su Sakura a través del cuerpo de Agatha arrodillada sobre el suelo y sollozando no pudo negársele y la consoló.

Sakura lo abrazo y lloro en su hombro.

Esto había causado… por el Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente, recordaba con suma vivencia la vez pasada que Sakura había llorado sobre su hombro, el en ese entonces había acudido como su protector…mas ahora era diferente, era su arcángel caído, la raíz de todo su mal y su bien… ¿Por qué Sakura le dejaba ser parte de su mundo¿Por qué le abrazaba tiernamente¿Por qué podía sentir sus calidas lágrimas rebosando en su piel?

Como podía sentir todo eso y no corresponder… ¿se había enfriado tanto su corazón? Las palabras se habían congelado en sus labios intactos y secos. Sus ojos se habían apagado como el leve fulgor de una vela.

Si tan solo…pudiera decirle la verdad…- deseo Syaoran con todas sus fuerzas.

No es acaso lo que ves alguien muerto… - escudriño una voz en su cabeza.

El chico medito un poco, tendría razón… ya no podía sentir nada… Sakura no era mas que una sombra de lo que recordaba y Sakura debía pensar por lo mismo que el…

Syaoran recordó las palabras de Hiragisawa- La soledad es la muerte lenta…

¿Qué querría decir?...

No hubo tiempo para reparar el daño, cuando repentinamente unas diez cartas de Sakura escaparon de su dueña, alzándose en el aire y desencadenando la magia que tenían sellada, las diez tomaron sus formas reales y se volvieron en contra de su ama.

ARROW, MIST, ILLUSION, MAZE, MOVE, STORM, SAND, SILENT, FIREY y SHADOW habían roto el sello, para volver a ser cartas Clow.

¡QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE!- exclamo chico, esquivando una de las flechas que le había arrojado la carta ARROW.

Mas Sakura no le podía responder, se había desmayado y trágicamente podía sentir como su magia disminuía…al igual que como le había pasado tiempo atrás en el expreso con el dementor…

Al no hallar otra solución, tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y emprendió una rápida huida…pues aunque el también pudiese usar magia, esa no se comparaba de ningún modo a la de las cartas de Sakura.- ¿Por qué las cartas se habían vuelto en contra de Sakura?- se cuestionaba sin llegar a ninguna razón.

ARROW le seguía disparando cada vez con más certeza y MIST y MAZE le habían cerrado el camino. Hasta que Syaoran se dispuso a combatir, con osadía saco su espada mágica y concentro su energía en un solo punto- �¡FENGUA ZAO LA! (�¡OH PODEROSO VIENTO YO TE INVOCO!).- libero el joven mago.

Una ventisca de proporciones colosales aparto a la niebla y desvió las flechas de ARROW., eso le dio un poco de tiempo hasta que las cartas STORM y FIREY que se habían fusionado los acorralaron con un remolino de fuego, tan grande, tan omnipotente que las nubes eran cortadas como si las llamas se trataran de cuchillas.

Syaoran porto valientemente su espada contra las poderosas cartas- Talvez si combato fuego con agua- ideo Lee, sacando su pergamino- �¡SUI RYU SHOU RAI! (�¡TE INVOCO DIOS DEL AGUA!). Su magia había creado un campo de agua que los había protegido del ataque, mas había sido tal la fuerza que los dos recibieron parte del impacto y fueron lanzados a varios metros sobre el suelo. Syaoran muy apenas se pudo poner de pie…era inconcebible, tenía que afrontar la realidad, el solo no podría enfrentar la rabia y poder de diez cartas Clow**- esta vez no podría proteger a Sakura-**

�¡SAKURA!- Le protegió el joven apartándola de una flecha que detuvo atravesándosele su propia mano- el joven gimió de dolor viendo como salían borbotones de sangre de su mano.

Entonces hicieron su aparición en el caótico lugar Hiragisawa y Kerberous (era la primera vez que le alegraba verlos desde que había llegado a Hogwarts).

�¿Qué le paso a Sakura!- exigió una respuesta Kero preocupado y con su forma de peluche ante el joven malherido.

No lo entiendo…de pronto perdió el conocimiento y sus cartas se rebelaron- explico el chico con angustia.

Las cartas que se revelaron lo hicieron por la misma razón, que acudió la carta DREAMS a Lee-…- les respondió enigmáticamente el joven que ya había invocado a su báculo de sol lunar.

Y ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?- trato de abrirse paso ante las intenciones que tenia el antiguo poseedor de cartas mágicas.- ¿Las enfrentaran?...

Eriol le devolvió una mirada que no le daba mucha fe- No… es imposible ganarles, Kerberous no se puede transformar a su verdadera identidad sin la carta FIREY , Yue no esta y yo ya no tengo la magia suficiente para volver a sellarlas…la única alternativa que nos queda es que Sakura resuelva esto…

Con eso Eriol conjuro un hechizo capaz de encerrar a las cartas…pero a la mitad de sus palabras la carta SILENT actuó y le impidió terminarlo. Los labios del joven hechicero se despegaban…pero ningún sonido salía de ellos…solo les quedaba ver como estas los aniquilaban…pero al contrario de las expectativas estas retrocedieron y fueron encerradas en un enorme campo de fuerza- ¡Lo había conseguido!

Pero a Eriol le había costado más que lo inimaginable llevar a cabo esa clase de hechizo de antiguas raíces que le permitía controlar el poder de los elementos; tanto que se arrodillo y sujeto la cabeza para poder soportar la contención de los poderes que encerraba.

No había tiempo que perder, tenia que poner a Sakura a salvo- ¡Kerberous llevate a Sakura, yo me haré cargo de Hiragisawa!- le ordeno el chico en el acto.

Y justo a tiempo, por que la magia de Eriol apenas contuvo unos segundos el poder de las cartas que peleaban furiosas por escapar, cuando lograron ponerse a salvo dentro del castillo; mientras estas desencadenaban sus poderes en los campos de Quidditch.

¡Explícate ¿Qué querías decir cuando me dijiste que las cartas estaban en contra de Sakura por la misma razón que la carta DREAMS vino a mi!- se volvió Lee con un aspecto furioso que opacaría fácil a Snape.

Te es tan difícil de reconocer- le dijo Eriol enojado y dejando sus modales a un lado.

Kero en eso cuidaba a su querida amiga inconsciente por el momento en esa situación de crisis.

La última vez me dijiste que esa carta había ido conmigo por que no se sentía segura con Sakura… ¡Pero francamente no logro entender como es que eso zanja en el asunto!- dijo el joven levantando el puño de su mano herida, sin importarle ya el dolor físico.

Sakura no se siente segura por que tu eres el problema…- le contesto potentemente Eriol.

Syaoran se quedo mudo.

¡Por ti y tu tonta egolatría Sakura esta muriendo!... es que no lo entiendes…ya te lo había dicho antes…te dije que no hicieras a un lado a Sakura… ¡Pero eso es lo único que has hecho con ella!

Y �¿Qué querías que hiciera!...si le decía la verdad la iba a perder. ¡Tu no entiendes lo que sentía cuando tenia esas profecías de su muerte!...tenia miedo de olvidarla…el solo pensar en que la persona mas especial de mi vida despareciera de mi mente es temible, ya lo he experimentado…la ultima vez que nos vimos y cuando Sakura tuvo que sellar la carta de NOTHING pude sentir ese sentimiento de vació por un segundo…no quiero volver a sentirlo nunca mas…no quiero que se vaya… ¡NO QUIERO!

Eriol le dio una bofetada a su contendiente- **Comprendo que la quieras proteger…pero eso no lo justifica**…eso es lo ultimo que te voy a decir…

¡Oigan Sakura esta despertando!- les llamo Kero con jubilo.

Syaoran y Eriol se vieron retadoramente- Lo mejor era dejar esa riña para después por el bien de Sakura- se dieron a entender con sus miradas.

¡Sakura ¿Te sientes bien!- acudió en primera Lee.

La chica de cabello rubio, solo tenia fuerzas para abrir su nítido ojo azul, su cuerpo estaba muy frió y sus miembros demasiado débiles…pero aun así, en esas condiciones, la chica se levanto de inmediato al darse cuenta de la herida de gravedad que tenia hecha Lee en su mano- ¡Syaoran estas herido!

Lee se disgusto por la reacción tan cuidadosa que tuvo Sakura con el- ¡Sakura ya basta! No quiero que te preocupes por mi…no vale la pena.

Sakura era incapaz de mostrar emociones por lo débil que estaba, y se volvió a derrumbar sobre la banca donde la tenían recostada los demás.

Kero -�¡SAKURA RESPONDE!

Lee-�¡SA KURA!

Le llamaron ambos con preocupación, mientras Eriol se rascaba la cabeza- Es inútil que traten de despertarla… esta demasiado débil.

Odiaba admitirlo , pero Hiragisawa tenia razón - concertó Lee- La única forma de que Sakura volviera en si… era dándole toda la energía que pudiese. El chico no perdió tiempo, se remango su túnica, tomo la mano de Sakura y cerro los ojos para concentrarse.

�¡Pero que haces mocoso!- exclamo Kero fuera de quicio.- Si le das tu energía a Sakura vas a quedar agonizando…

¿Tienes una mejor idea?- le dirigió despectivamente a Kero.

Además Syaoran se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había pasado a Sakura…si alguien debía arreglar toda esa situación era el. Entonces una energía fulgurante y calida comenzó a transferirse hacia la esencia de Sakura.

Kero no podía permitir que Lee tomara esa medida tan drástica… a pesar de que el y Lee se tuvieran un odio irracional y que siempre se pelearan en ridículas riñas, no podía permitir dejarle toda la carga a el así como así.

No, Kerberous- le detuvo Eriol al ver las intenciones que tenia este de también aportar de su poder mágico para que Sakura se estableciese.- Esto le corresponde a Lee.

Kero-Pero…

Solo trata de no quedar moribundo¡entiendes, no queremos que Sakura se ponga triste- le aconsejo Eriol, tomándole de la mano herida y con un movimiento de su varita mágica- �¡Abloodurus!- en el acto ceso la hemorragia de la herida y esta se cicatrizo.

Gracias- le dijo Lee, como en señal de la conciliación de su pelea.- Solo una cosa mas- les pidió a los dos.-Cuando Sakura despierte ¡No permitan que me dé, de su energía por ningún motivo!...ya la conozco y se que eso va a ser lo primero en lo que va a pensar.

Eriol asentó seriamente y al poco rato, Lee ya había terminado de brindarle su energía a Sakura. El chico se desplomo al pie de la banca donde yacía Sakura que no tardo en recobrar el conocimiento.

Sakura se sentía extraña, como salida de un sueño de verano- ¿Dónde estaba y que hacia ahí?

¡Sakura no hay tiempo que perder!- la apuro Kero.

Sakura frunció el ceño- ¿Quiere alguien explicarme que esta pasando?

No hay tiempo para eso-le dijo Eriol con la voz alarmada.

Y �¿Syaoran por que esta inconsciente!- se dio cuenta la joven.

El te dio su poder mágico- le aclaro Kero.

Pero no te preocupes- se adelanto Eriol al desconcierto que expresaba el rostro de la chica- No lo vamos a dejar solo- �¡Mobili corpus!-Y el cuerpo de Syaoran se irguió y empezó a flotar como el de un fantasma.

Así los tres salieron de los vestidores de Quidditch hacia los corredores principales donde había un caos tal que nadie se daba cuenta que junto a estos tres había un cuerpo inconsciente flotando como si nada. Los alumnos perturbados corrían atemorizados por la catástrofe que había ocasionado las cartas de Sakura a las afueras del castillo.

�¡ A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS SE LES PIDE QUE EVACUEN AL COMEDOR PRINCIPAL!- resonaba la voz de Mc Gonagall a través de hechizo de sonorus por todo lo ancho y largo del colegio.

¡Pero ¿Qué pasa!- se exaspero la chica

Diez de tus cartas escaparon y están ocasionando problemas- le explico Eriol seriamente.

Sakura -Pero ¿Cómo¿Por qué?

Es lo que trataba de explicarte cuando te halle en la biblioteca- le reconoció Kero- había detectado que tu poder mágico estaba muy inestable.

Sakura -Pero…Si yo no he ido en todo el día a la biblioteca….

Eriol- Debió ser la persona con la que intercambiaste tu cuerpo.-supuso acertadamente el chico.

¡Agatha!- lo recordó Sakura- Cuando ella se encontraba ausente, esta se debía haber topado con Kero y este por su cuenta habría creído que esta se era la verdadera Sakura…pero si esta le había dicho que se estaría en la sala común…por que había cambiado de parecer…

Sakura -Pero aun no lo entiendo del todo¿Por que mis cartas se rebelaron y ahora causan caos?

Eriol -Después te lo explicaremos, por lo pronto tenemos que encontrar a tu cuerpo para reviertas el hechizo de CHANGE.

Sakura- Solo me basta con conseguir mi báculo que trae Agatha, lo de la magia de CHANGE… ¿No es tan grave verdad, puedo cancelar el encantamiento hasta después de haber arreglado lo de las 10 cartas.

Eriol-No es tan fácil, las cartas que tienes en tu poder fácilmente se podrían ir en contra tuya en cualquier momento, por eso tienes que volver a la normalidad antes de que halla malas consecuencias.

Kero-En pocas palabras, te podrías quedar con ese cuerpo para siempre si la carta CHANGE te deja de obedecer.

Sakura trago saliva angustiosamente…no podía dejar que eso pasara…

Eriol- Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que las cartas logren atravesar la fortaleza mágica del colegio…

Los tres (y Lee flotando) iban luchando en contra de la marea de alumnos que evacuaban hacia el Gran Comedor, en busca del cuerpo de Sakura, quien tenia una errónea idea sobre que Agatha era la acreedora de el.

No habían sufrido tropiezos en su camino por la conmoción y confusión que guiaba a las demás masas de alumnos….hasta que:

�¡PASSSS!- Se estampo Sakura contra el poseedor de su cuerpo.

Harry a través del cuerpo de Sakura le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Estas bien?

Sakura-¿Agatha?

Casi al mismo tiempo se aparecieron en el acto, Hermione tirando del brazo de quien superficialmente parecía Ron. (La joven ya había descubierto la verdadera identidad de la impostora del cuerpo)-�¡Hermione suéltame por favor!- le pidió Agatha.

Hermione-De ninguna manera…- le reprocho la chica- ¡Como era posible que Ron le quisiera engañar de esa forma!...no sabía que era lo que estaba tramando…pero de algo si estaba segura…en cuanto lo encontrase estaría en graves problemas.

(Hermione estaba mas bien molesta por que Ron y Harry la había excluido de este plan tan loco, mas que por haberla engañado…aunque realmente a fin de cuentas eso tampoco funciono casi con ella).

Agatha - Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que yo no era Ron?- le pregunto la chica que desde hace un rato le tenia pendiente esa duda.

Hermione- Es sencillo…Ron fue el campeón de ajedrez mágico el año pasado y yo te derrote en tres jugadas…- se rió astutamente la chica.

Con que había sido eso…- descubrió Agatha satisfecha, pues según ella había actuado muy bien como Ron Weasley, con excepción de ese pequeño detalle.

�¡Agatha! Hasta que te encontramos- le dijo aliviado Harry y a quien Sakura creía que era Ron.

El es Agatha…- se confundió Sakura, dejando los ojos en espiral.

Si, Sakura déjame contarte…lo que pasa- empezó a narrarle los hechos tan curiosos que sucedieron después de que ella se retiro de la escena.- es que cuando usaste tu carta de CHANGE, Harry y Ron nos estaban espiando y no se como, pero ellos también fueron alcanzados por la magia de la carta

Kero- ¿Por eso también cambiaron de cuerpos?

Si, así es- le aclaro la chica.

Aunque la explicación al parecer les había dejado a todos mas confusos que en un principio.

Entonces, Agatha tiene el cuerpo de Ron, Harry el de Sakura, Sakura en de Agatha y Ron….- dedujo inconclusa Hermione.

Harry- Se supone que Ron tiene mi cuerpo para la práctica de Quidditch…pero el no esta…-torció las cejas el joven.

Hermione- Y ¿Dónde esta¿En los campos de Quidditch?

Eriol- No lo creo, las cartas de Sakura no dejaran sobreviviente alguno afuera- les dijo con tono realista.

Agatha- ¿En lo vestidores talvez?

Sakura- No puede ser…acabamos de venir de allá.

¿En el gran Comedor? Es hacia donde están evacuando a los demás- propuso Kero.

Harry- Es poco probable, entre tanta gente y conocidos lo reconocerían fácilmente y se metería en problemas.

Sakura tomo el báculo que tenia Harry- Pues hablando no lo vamos a encontrar, tenemos que movilizarnos, de otro modo, no podré cambiarlos.- les dijo.

Hermione- Buena idea…pero que le pasa a Lee ¿Esta inconsciente?- Noto Hermione al chico que flotaba taciturnamente.

Sakura volvió la vista triste al cuerpo fantasmal de Syaoran- Se quedo sin energías, por enfrentar a las cartas…

Agatha- Bien menos platica y más acción- Pidió la chica-Yo iré con Sakura a las mazmorras, Harry y Hermione vayan a los piso superiores, Kero cuida a Lee y…

Eriol- Yo usare la tele-transportación para traer a Yue, pues aun cuando hallemos a Ron y cambien de cuerpos, va a ser muy duro que te enfrentes sola contra las cartas.

Sakura asentó decididamente

¿Queda claro?- fue lo ultimo que dijo Agatha antes de que todos tomaran caminos distintos.

Agatha se embelezo por lo heroico que se comportaba Eriol al traer por su propia cuenta al tal Yue con una técnica bastante avanzada de aparición.

¡Vamos Agatha!- le tuvo que sacar Sakura de su fantasía en donde flotaban ligeros pétalos de rosa alrededor de su bello Eriol. (Cosa que se veía rara pues tenia el cuerpo de Ron)

¡Ah! Ya voy- se apresuro la chica.

Eriol había alzado su varita- �¡Aparecium!- clamo el joven que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar del ojos.

Kero por su cuenta, había ido con dirección a la enfermería. El pobre quería ayudar a Sakura en su pelea, pero en esa condición, solo seria un estorbo, lo único que podía que hacer era cuidar al mocoso.

En el tercer piso mientras tanto Harry y Hermione discutían sobre lo que había pasado, en lo que buscaban a Ron- Ya te dije Hermione que no te hallamos cuando nos fuimos a espiar a Sakura y a Agatha, por eso no te pudimos avisar.

Bueno y ¿Por que las estaban espiando?- le reprendió aun dolida de que la excluyeran

Por que queríamos saber como reconciliar a Sakura y a Lee.- le respondió sencillamente el chico con cuerpo de chica deambulando por delante de esta.

Con esa respuesta Hermione se sintió un poco culpable de haber juzgado tan a mal a los dos, pues creía que habían hecho otra más de las suyas (la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a los líos sin sentido a los que normalmente se involucraban), pero ahora su motivo era noble- ¡Esta bien los perdono!- le especto Hermione a su camarada con una palmada en el hombro- Solo por que están haciendo algo bueno…

Harry le mostró una sonrisa dispareja-Gracias… ¿supongo? ñn

El chico recorrió el largo pasillo, pero había algo que le decía que Ron no se encontraba cerca ni mucho menos de ese lugar- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde se podría encontrar Ron?-le pregunto el chico.

¡Alohomora!- pronuncio la chica y la cerradura de un salón baldío cedió, pero no se vislumbro a quien buscaban.

Harry- Hermione te pregunte que si ¿sabes donde estará Ron?-le repitió.

Hermione solo se extraño- Y ¿Por qué habría de saber yo algo?- reparo la chica modestamente- No lo he visto desde la comida

Harry-Bueno, es que creía que tu tenias un sexto sentido en cuanto a el- se burlo melosamente el chico.

Y Hermione se sonrojo por el piropo; sin embargo no sabría descifrar si su cara se había puesto roja por la pena o el enojo- Mejor cállate Harry, que es muy fácil insultarte con el cuerpo que tienes ¡Verdad Sakurita!

¡De acuerdo ya te entendí, que delicada eres…- se molesto Harry.

Los dos estuvieron esculcando, buscando desacomodando y tropezando por todas partes, hasta que se sentaron rendidos sobre una pared que daba de cara a la estatua de "Zirconia, la bruja atolondrada", Harry se tuvo que acomodar la falda, para que no se le viera…bueno ustedes ya saben ��…las pantaletas a la vez que se quejaba- ¿Como pueden usar esto las mujeres?

Hermione se río discretamente, pero después se compuso- ¡Oye Harry!

¿Si?- se volvió Harry.

¿Tu sabes que tan poderoso será ese tal Yue?- Hermione había cambiado el tema para variar, pues en los pasados minutos solo habían estado preguntándose alternadamente

¿Dónde estará Ron,- y si esta por,- y si no,- ¿Dónde maldita sea se metió,- talvez por aquí,- no, -no lo creo…

¿Quién es ese?- se perdió Harry.

Hermione no podía creer la ignorancia de su amigo y por eso le dio un golpe en la cabezota (sin importarle que ese fuera el cuerpo de Sakura jeje)-¡Como es posible que no sepas quien es el, pero si la misma Sakura nos hablo de el, en clases.

Harry se sobo en el lugar donde le habían golpeado- Perdona, pero eso fue hace dos meses¡Como quieres que la gente común se acuerde!- se excuso el chico.

Harry, no me dejaras mentir, pero tu no eres ninguna persona normal- le reconoció la chica, por mas de una razón y que todos conocemos (el hecho de que sobreviviera a la maldición Avada Kedabra, es solo una).

Hermione decidió proseguir con lo de Yue- Pues yo creo que ha de ser una ser muy poderoso, casi como Kerberous.

Te refieres a la rata alada de Sakura- recordó Harry feliz todas las veces que Ron le había llamado así a Kero y se había ganado una tunda por eso.

Si, pero si no mal recuerdo Sakura nos había dicho que su apariencia física era como la de un ángel.- se puso pensativa la chica.

En lo que Harry dio un salto de desesperación- ¡Ron ¿Dónde demonios estas!- bramo el chico

¡RON RON DONDE DONDE DEMONIOS DEMONIOS ESTAS ESTAS!- le repitió el eco del lugar baldío.

Hermione también se levanto y suspiro frustrada.

Si…tan solo tuviera el mapa merodeador lo podría hallar sin problema- se quejo Harry para si.

¿Qué es el mapa merodeador?- pregunto la chica frunciendo el ceño.

Es un mapa especial que te permite saber los pasadizos secretos del castillo y donde se encuentra localizada cada persona dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.- le explico el chico, sobre su asombroso artilugio.

Y ¿Cómo conseguiste uno de esos?- le cuestiono la chica aun mas curiosa pues le olía a ilegal que Harry tuviese un articulo con esas capacidades (pareciera que era del tipo de cosas que utilizarían los Inefables).

Fred y George me lo dieron hoy, antes de Adivinación cuando se enteraron de que no iba a ir a la visita de Hogsmeade, por eso…- Harry se contuvo inesperadamente.

¿Qué pasa Harry?

Entonces, como si la respuesta hubiese estado todo ese tiempo frente a sus narices, Harry solo pronunció tres palabras- Fred y George.

Ron debía estar con ellos.

Y así como lo había deducido Harry; efectivamente Ron se encontraba en esos momentos aguardando junto con los gemelos en las mazmorras esperanzadamente en su búsqueda de la saeta de fuego de Harry. Hacia un buen rato que alevosamente buscaban los tres cualquier indicio de un Troll en la cercanía, pues según se rumoraba, era esta criatura la que custodiaba la apreciada saeta de fuego...pero entre mas tiempo pasase...mas Ron intuía que algo andaba mal...pues por mas que buscase con ayuda del mapa merodeador no hallaba la presencia del Troll, ni de ningún ser viviente fuera del Gran comedor donde se habían reunido todos para la junta de emergencia por las revueltas de las cartas mágicas de Sakura...Ron no podía atender menos a esta cuestión de la cartas de Sakura puesto que había sido una de esas cartas la ocasionante de todo el lío por el que había tenido que pasar al suplantar a Harry... y por alguna razón hallaba cierta conexión de las cartas con todo esto.

¿Por qué precisamente a Fred y a George se les hubiera ocurrido ponerse a buscar la saeta cuando las cartas se fugaron de su amo?- ¿Por qué se habían dejado llevar por un estúpido rumor para encontrar a la saeta? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenia sentido que un Troll custodiara ese artefacto mágico, tendría que ser algo como la piedra filosofal para tal cuidado, un Troll causaría mas problemas que cuidado (solo recuerden el Troll que trajo el profesor Quirrel en el primer Halloween )... en todo caso lo mejor seria guardarla bajo llave en la oficina de Mc Gonagall o Dumbledore... y esa era solo la cúspide de todos esos errores que parecían deliberadamente seguidos; el hecho de usar el mapa merodeador para buscar algo era el primer error fatal, pues este era inútil para buscar objetos, su capacidad solo se limitaba a encontrar pasadizos, que dudaba mucho que usase Mc Gonagall como escondites, el mapa también podía servir para buscar personas, pero eso tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Para cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era una trampa y había decidido escapar, sus gemelos se interpusieron en la única salida.

Fred-¿A dónde vas tan rápido Harry?- le pregunto su hermano de una forma maliciosa y bifida, que le recordaba a Malfoy.

George- o…debería decir Ron…-igualmente le entono con una voz maliciosa.

Ron retrocedió unos pasos, ahora estaba seguro de sus sospechas- ¡Ustedes no son mis hermanos!- objeto el chico.

El gemelo con la figura de George se acerco a el con una sonrisa retorcida- ¡Vaya que perspicaz eres!- divago oscuramente.

Pero, tienes razón, nosotros no somos tus hermanos- acertó la falsa figura de Fred.

Entonces los dos gemelos se rieron fríamente y se desbarataron en partículas de una energía tan brillante que a Ron casi lo enceguece, dando como resultado la verdadera identidad de la carta, dos pequeños gemelos con trajes de alerquin.

¡Lo sabia ustedes son una de las cartas fugitivas!- exclamo Ron.

Los dos gemelos solo se limitaron a tomar la posición de ataque y Ron al ver que era inútil escapar no le quedo de otra más que enfrentarlas. Así que saco su varita.

Y justo cuando iba a dar inicio el confrontación, Sakura irrumpió junto con Agatha y blandió su báculo mágico- �¡Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja figura para obedecer a tu nueva ama SAKURA!

En el acto la carta rebelde fue manipulada y volvió a ser una carta común y corriente… aunque había algo que le molestaba a Sakura, pues en cuanto sello la carta esta se encontraba envuelta en un aura llena de rencor y odio con un resplandor rojo y violento en su contorno… ¿Qué significaba eso?

Seguidamente entraron Harry y Hermione. Ron se alegraba de que lo rescataran pero francamente la situación estaba tan rara y confusa que envés de agradecerles se limito a preguntar- �¿Qué hacen todos aquí!

�¡Eso te deberíamos preguntar a ti Ron!- enloqueció Harry.

Si, te hemos estado buscando por todas partes- afirmo Agatha.

Hermione, (que era la única que no tenia el cuerpo cambiado) se abrió paso entre ellos, hasta encarar a Ron, la joven estaba muy furiosa- ¡Como puedes ser tan desconsiderado!- le grito.

Ron se sintió avergonzado y bajo la vista sin saber que excusa poner.

Al ver eso Hermione le planto un abrazo y sus corajes se volvieron reconciliaciones-No sabes como me preocupaste…- le dijo la joven.

El chico se sonrojo levemente-Que poca fe me tienes.- Y torció altivamente las cejas.

¡Oigan tortolos!- se burlaron los verdaderos Fred y George que en esos momentos entraban en las mazmorras.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- les pregunto Harry adverso.

¿He?- se les trabo el cerebro a Fred y George al no entender por que Sakura tenia la voz de Harry.

No tenemos mucho tiempo, por favor quiero que todos se tomen de las manos para revertir el efecto de la carta CHANGE- les pidió Sakura con la carta en cuestión en su mano y el báculo mágico en la otra.

No hacia falta que Sakura lo repitiese dos veces, pues todos lo hicieron en el acto. Sakura. Agatha. Harry y Ron se tomaron de las manos y Fred, George y Hermione se quedaron como espectadores- �¡Carta revierte tu hechizo sobre estos mortales CHANGE!

Y la magia caótica de la carta volvió al orden establecido.

Solo pasarían como máximo cinco minutos cuando ya todos se dirigían corriendo al Gran Comedor, ya que Fred y George les habían avisado que el director necesitaba de la presencia de Sakura lo antes posible para remediar lo de la cartas fugitivas.

Fred- Y que…diantres ¿Fue todo eso?

George- Si, explícanos Ronnie.

Ron se molesto con el alias y le metió el pie a George; este se termino tropezando.

ZASSS- Contra el suelo.

Lo que pasa es que la magia de una de las cartas de Sakura hizo que cambiáramos de cuerpos y por eso teníamos que estar todos reunidos para que se deshiciera el hechizo.- le explico lo mas sencillo que pudo Ron a su hermano.

Si, pero había alguien que se puso a jugar a la escondidas en el momento menos oportuno- se quejo Harry.

Harry ya te dije que no fue mi culpa… ¿Cómo iba a saber que esos gemelos no eran mis hermanos?- se defendió el chico.

Harry no supo que responder a eso y cambio de discusión- Bueno, pues tan siquiera hubieras tenido mas cuidado a la hora de entrenar Quidditch, por que me dejaste el cuerpo toco magullado.

Entonces era Ron el que jugo Quidditch esta tarde con nosotros- descubrió George, que ya se había reparado de la caída.

Si así- les confirmo Harry.

Por eso jugabas tan mal- dedujo Fred pensativo.

Ron le dio coscorrón a Fred, por burlarse de el. Mala jugada, pues entre los dos gemelos ya se estaban calentando para ponerle una buena tunda.

Hasta que una figura resplandeciente les cerró el camino. Era Yue, el guardián de las cartas Sakura, quien se había aparecido y a su lado yacía Eriol…pero no por mucho tiempo, por que apenas habían llegado por acción del hechizo de Aparición, cuando el joven se desplomo frente a todos.

�¡ERIOL!- Agatha corrió hacia el

Sakura y los demás la siguieron.- Eriol¿Qué te ocurre!- se arrodillo Sakura.

Pero el chico solo pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente una frase incompleta- Siento no poder ayudar, pero estoy…-Eriol cerro los ojos.

A Agatha le brotaron lágrimas de angustia y Sakura la conforto.

No te preocupes, solo se desmayo- le dijo Yue seriamente.-Fue una gran cantidad de energía la que utilizo para que traerme aquí.

Sakura se volvió a su antiguo amigo y sonrió sorprendida al poderlo ver otra vez – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- comento.

¿Quien es este?- es lo que se preguntaban todos.

Todo eso que había pasado y lo que estaba por pasar le era muy incomodo a Sakura, la fuga de las cartas, el lío de la carta CHANGE, los inconscientes Eriol y Syaoran, el caos en el colegio, era toda su culpa que las cartas escapasen y ahora los había involucrado a todos con sus problemas…y ya no quería que nadie mas se entrometiese.

La joven los vio con ojos decididos- �¡POR FAVOR YA NO QUIERO QUE…YA NO QUIERO QUE ME AYUDEN…POR FAVOR!- bramo como lo haría un tigre rodeado por cazadores y sin escape alguno.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de Sakura-¡Te equivocas!- le aseguro Harry.

Ya no quiero que nadie mas sufra por mi culpa… �¿Quieren terminar como Lee o Eriol!- les revelo con voz melancólica y convulsa. Con eso les dio la espalda y se dirigió a Jue.

Entonces Agatha se levanto y se interpuso.

�¿Qué haces Agatha!- le pregunto la card captor en son agotado.

¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil?- se río astutamente la chica aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿A que te refieres?- le clavo los ojos confusos a su amiga.

Es fácil para ti cargar con toda la responsabilidad…así ya no te tienes que preocupar por nosotros¡Eres muy egoísta!-poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

Ella tiene razón- aporto Harry también.

Si, Sakura, por que no lo admites, siempre te hechas toda la culpa- le dijo la voz de Syaoran…pero habría sido su imaginación, por que el no estaba mas ahí…o… ¿Habría sido verdad?- recordaba que eso mismo le había dicho ella a Syaoran la noche del Rubber Ball…de alguna manera aunque Syaoran no estuviera ahí, el la estaba apoyando, igual Eriol, cuyas ultimas palabras habían sido, a pesar de que el no las hubiera alcanzado a decir, pero que indudable era la siguiente: Estoy seguro… que tratándose ti lo conseguirás.

Sakura volvió a la realidad y contemplo el rostro de los demás

Sakura, somos tus amigos, por favor danos la oportunidad de ayudarte- le pidió Agatha.

¡Si así es!- apoyo Ron.

Harry -¡Si Sakura!

Hermione- ¡Estamos contigo!

Hasta Fred y George se arriesgaron-Cualquier amigo de Lee es mi amigo¡Cuenta con nosotros!

Sakura no sabia que decir- ¿No les importa que puedan morir?

Sakura no es que no nos importe….pero nos importas mas tu- le argumento Yue.

Sakura les agradeció a todos con su renaciente sonrisa que ya había dado por muerta desde que había llegado a Hogwarts…ahora había florecido de nuevo.

De nuevo se pusieron todos en marcha. Eriol fue llevado a la enfermería junto con Lee y Kero mientras que los demás avanzaron sin duda al Gran Comedor.

Pero antes de esto Sakura y Yue se habían separado del grupo; Sakura necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos, aunque supiera perfectamente que tiempo era lo que menos tenían en esas condiciones, igual les había dicho a los demás que se adelantasen y que le dieran aviso a Dumbledore de que enseguida acudía a la junta de emergencia.

Mientras tanto Sakura y su guardián se desviaron hacia a la lechuceria; ahí era donde había empezado todo eso y sin embargo le era esencial regresar a la escena del crimen. Ahí era donde estaban las cajas que había recibido ese día de Tomoyo, las cajas que contenían los vestuarios que tan fervientemente ella le había confeccionado, y que sin importar que tan ridículos o extraños luciesen, Sakura había pactado con su amiga que siempre que luchase, usaría sus diseños con orgullo. Sakura y Yue llegaron y así la joven se decidió por uno estilo traje de gala de un gris sombrío, con una falda que imitaba a la hojas de nadeshico (Clavel) blanco y un sombrero grande copa.

La chica se vistió con ese nuevo atuendo en cuestión de segundos y Yue quien la esperaba en la salida de la lechuceria le respectó con seriedad- Eriol me dijo que tenias muchas dudas sobre lo de las cartas…

Sakura no dijo nada por un rato en el que se dedico a ver la carta de TWINS. ¿Por qué sus cartas actuaban así¿Por qué podía sentir rencor en ellas?...Finalmente la guardo, se quito el sombrero y se volvió a Yue- No logro comprender que es lo que hizo que mis cartas me odiaran- esas fueron las palabras que uso, pues creía que eran las que mejor describían la razón del por que sus cartas se habían rebelado.

Yue se acerco a su dueña- Tus cartas no te odian- le dio a entender con sus ojos plateados que velaban confianza.

En verdad es simple- comenzó a hablar- Últimamente te has encontrado en una situación de extremo peligro y tal como los animales pueden predecir antes un desastre natural, incluso antes que el hombre, así las cartas contigo; ellas saben de antemano que algo malo esta por ocurrirte, también Kerberous y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de ello…pero creo que fue demasiado tarde.

Sakura escuchaba a Yue, su voz le relataba la respuesta, pero lo raro…la coincidencia era que ya conocía todo lo que le estaba diciendo, como si lo intuyera hiendo siempre un paso adelante, no obstante tenia dudas, tenia tropiezos. Era como un sueño del que solo recordase los puntos de más relevancia y los más remotos quedaran fuera de su alcance.

Las cartas no me odian…- le interrumpió Sakura- Tienen miedo…- por fin lo comprendió. Era racional que se confundieran y actuaran de esa forma, si tenían miedo, después de todo no sabían como reaccionar y unas se habían confundido tanto que se habían puesto en contra de su dueña.

Yue asintió y le puso paternalmente la mano sobre su cabeza- El joven Lee, también sabia de esa tragedia…

Sakura se aparto de su aura protectora como resorte- ¿Syaoran ya sabia lo que la cartas temen?-pregunto sorprendida.- ¿Cuál es esa tragedia que temen las cartas y Syaoran?

Yue la miro con compasión, y no tuvo valor de decirle más.

¡Yue respondeme!-Sakura estrujo el sombrero de copa que traía entre sus manos.

No puedo decírtelo, pues no tengo la certeza de que sea una profecía verdadera.

Sakura se sofoco con la duda y sentía que no podía mas ahora que sabia que lo que le había estado ocultando Syaoran desde inicio de cursos era lo mismo que sabían las cartas, con más razón tenia que dar con la solución, tenia que saber, tenía...

Entonces un resplandor de su baraja de cartas se dio y se mostró ante ella una de sus cartas. Era la carta MIRROR, con su forma verdadera de ninfa de cabellos flotantes y su místico espejo la que se había mostrado.

Sakura ya había tomado su báculo para sellarla, pero esta hablo antes- Dueña de las cartas Sakura- le llamo como en son de paz.

Sakura se perdió con la presencia de la carta, no era rencor lo que corría por su aura, era mas bien tristeza –Tengo un mensaje de la carta DREAMS…

¿Qué quieres decir MIRROR?- le pregunto.

Como sabrás, la carta DREAMS es la única capaz de entrañar en el futuro- le preciso-DREAMS profetizo una gran tragedia para la dueña de las cartas Sakura- siguió hablando místicamente.-Por eso muchas de nosotras huimos, otras te ayudamos, otras decaemos…no le tengas rencor a mis hermanas fugitivas, ellas solo no sabían como corresponder…

Pues hubieran acudido a mi- le hizo saber Sakura.

No podíamos- le contrarresto la carta- Tenias muchos problemas como para prestarnos atención.

A eso se habían sumido las cartas debido a la soledad de su dueña con ellas, tenían miedo y no hallaron fuerza para reponerse en su ama que se encontraba débil, cada vez más débil, vacía, cada ves mas vacía desde que perdió a la persona mas especial que tenia en el mundo.

…Por eso la carta DREAMS huyo con el joven que usted tanto valora- siguió hablando la carta MIRROR.

Sakura le tomo de los hombros a la ninfa- �¿Syaoran!

La carta no se inmutó con la reacción y simplemente cabeceo afirmativamente.

¿Por qué fue con el?- le pregunto Sakura todavía con la voz alterada.

Por que usted tenia muchos problemas, le repito que ninguna de nosotras podía consultarle nada por el estado de preocupación en el que estaba- les respondió esta adoptando esta vez una voz más humana y frágil.

Sakura se quedo un minuto en silencio y le quito los brazos de encima a MIRROR. Era obvio que interrogando a sus cartas no iba a llegar a ningún lado, pues todas la sobre protegían tanto que no se atrevían a rebelarle le verdad y mucho menos Yue que en ese momento le veía tímidamente, ni que decir de Kero…como era posible, que estos dos hubiesen sabido desde hace tiempo la causa de todo este caos y se lo hubiesen ocultado durante tanto tiempo¿Qué no confiaban en ella¡Ella tenia derecho a la verdad! Y de una u otra manera haría lo que fuese para descubrirla.

Pero antes, una ultima pregunta. Sakura se volvió a MIRROR- ¿La carta DREAMS es la única que conoce la profecía, que tanto temen?

MIRROR asintió, se disipo en el aire y volvió a su identidad falsa.

¡Yue vamos a la enfermería!- le pidió sin mas la chica. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban los dos ahí junto con Kero y los dos cuerpos de Eriol y Syaoran inmóviles sobre las camas de reposo.

¡Sakura ¿que haces aquí? no deberías estar enfrentado a las cartas!- se pasmo Kero al ver a los dos entrando.

De eso me ocupo- le contesto secamente, en lo que buscaba la carta DREAMS en el bolsillo del pantalón de Lee.

Tan pronto como la hallo, la convoco para poner una explicación- ¡DREAMS muéstrate!

La carta obedeció sin miramientos y un bello espíritu misterioso hizo su entrada.

Carta DREAM quiero que me digas la profecía –le exigió la joven esperanzadamente.

La carta no respondió.

Sakura, lo mejor es que nos encarguemos de capturar las cartas fugitivas antes de causen mas daño- le aviso Yue llevándola del brazo.

Sakura lo rechazo y se volvió aun con más ímpetu hacia la carta

Sakura por favor hazle caso a Yue- le rogó Kero.

Mas una insaciable mirada de los ojos que les penetraban de Sakura los hicieron desistir y comprender que no se iría sin saber la profecía.

Una vez más le hablo a la carta, aunque de una forma más humilde…talvez la carta DREAMS también tenía miedo a decirle ,y a la fuerza no le iba a sacar nada- Carta, entiendo que no me quieras decir… pero compréndelo…si no me eres sincera por mas que me esfuerce ,jamás podré arreglar este problema… por eso tengo que saber la raíz, tengo que saber la esencia, te prometo que tratare de cambiar cualquiera sea ese destino para que tu y tus hermanas ya no se preocupen mas.

La carta, pudo leer la sinceridad en las palabras de su dueña, como si comprobara que seria lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar ese destino tan inevitable.

Entonces la carta acepto y transporto a Sakura al origen del la profecía:

De pronto ya no estaba en Hogwarts, era un espacio lleno de estrellas y constelaciones. El tiempo se detuvo y la carta comenzó a profetizar:

Con el claro de la luna llena

Se vislumbrara la escena

Sakura veía la luna llena contemplarse en el lago de Hogwarts y cerca de ahí veía unas dos figuras taciturnas cerca del sauce boxeador.

Un joven de oriente

Otro de occidente

Los dos serán llamados:

Eran dos personas que ella conocía, eran Eriol¡el otro Syaoran!

Solo uno regresara

Veía como Syaoran usaba la carta de RETURN para regresar al pasado.

Las sombras se lo llevaran.

Lo veía volver y ser atacado por los dementores.

Entonces aparece una luz

Aparecía ella.

Una luz que desaparecerá…

Ella moría.

CONTINUARA…


	7. La batalla de los 10 guerreros

PARODIA MAGICA: Capitulo 7 "LA BATALLA DE LOS 10 GUERREROS Y LA PROFECIA BAJO EL CLARO DE LA LUNA LLENA"

Ya había caído el crepúsculo y en el Gran Comedor reinaba un terror y confusión indescriptibles. Más de uno de los altercados sentían la presión en sus gargantas resbalando con dificultad y los demás incrédulos se debatían en cuestión a lo que generaba tanta controversia.

�¿Ya te enteraste de eso!

¡Si, estoy seguro, que debe ser Sirius Black.

¡No, estas equivocado, yo oí, que se trata de unos seres muy peligrosos.

¡Son dementores!

No, no se trata de eso, estos son otros seres.

¿Entonces?

Yo hable con Angelina, una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor y me dijo que eran como espíritus con grandes poderes.

¿Cómo es eso? Acaso eran fantasmas…

¡No, no eran fantasmas!

Como es posible que ella pudiera haber visto a esas criaturas- le dijo incrédulo.

¡PORQUE A ELLA LA ATACARON!- Exploto.

Y si son tan terribles ¿como sobrevivió?

Lo raro es que me dijo, que antes de que los atraparan se levanto un gran campo de energía que encerró a esas criaturas y con eso tuvieron tiempo para escapar.

Y ¿Quién hizo eso?

No lo se, lo único que se es que una tal Sakura esta involucrada en eso.

Mientras tanto en el estrado superior del Gran Comedor yacía todo el profesorado, junto con Albus Dumbledore a la cabeza y Harry y compañía en el fondo. No hace falta decir que se produjo mucha conmoción cuando llegaron todos estos a avisarles que Sakura llegaría en instantes y al no hacer esta de su presencia, la tensión iba en aumento.

¡Miren ahí viene Sakura!- grito aliviada Agatha.

Sakura se hizo paso junto con Yue como escolta, en medio de la multitud cochambrosa que le atiborraba de miradas de poca inspiración y comentarios curiosos más que alentadores:

¡Miren a ese ángel!- señalo alguien a Yue.

¿Esa será la tal Sakura card captor?- dijo otro mas

Parece más bien una loca muggle con esa ropa.- dejo escapar insensiblemente alguien mas del montón.

La joven aun no había sido capaz de unir la realidad con la profecía de la que había sido dotada, era como si una cosa u otra no tuvieran lógica alguna. La carta DREAMS le acaba de revelar el misterio de porque Syaoran se había portado tan cauteloso y por que este la había alejado de sus intenciones. Ahora sabia por que sus cartas actuaban de esa forma tan desenfrenada, ahora sabia demasiado… ¿No era eso lo que había querido saber desde hace tanto tiempo? Ya tenia lo que quería y sin embargo…

Ahora que lo sabia, le parecía tan extraño… ¿Ella moriría? Lo había visto claramente en la profecía…y no solo eso; ese mismo día la maestra de adivinación le había profetizado esa misma desventura. Y a pesar de que Harry le había asegurado que todo lo que decía esa maestra era pura blasfemia, seria posible que ese destino le esperase mas pronto de lo que ella lo terminara de aceptar.

Sakura se sentía aturdida. Quería olvidar por un momento que ella iba a morir… en poco se dio cuenta de que se había arrepentido de saber la verdad; no obstante sentía que entre sus manos con esa verdad también conllevaba un arma de dos filos. Ya a sabiendas de su propio y trágico futuro tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo.

Era solo cuestión de creer.

Sakura y Yue subieron al estrado. Sus amigos se le aproximaron.

¡Que bueno que ya llegaste!- se contento Agatha

¡Vaya! Hasta ya te cambiaste de vestuario- exclamo Ron (solo a el se le ocurre hacer ese comentario en medio de una batalla mortal ��).

Señorita Kinomoto, venga por favor- le llamo el director.

Los demás la dejaron acudir y Yue guardo su distancia.- ¿Si? Director.

Sus amigos me han contado que usted quería hacerse cargo de la situación problemática que tenemos, puesto que las ocasionantes son sus cartas.- le explico tranquilamente.

Así es- acertó Sakura…un poco harta, pues en ese momento ya podría estar arreglando el desastre en vez de estar charlando de cosas que ya sabia.

Sus amigos también me dijeron que era poco prudente que usted se aventurara sola y que querían ayudarla- argumento el sabio mago de barbas blancas.

¡Pero que dice Albus!- se entrometió la profesora Mc Gonagall- No puede dejar de ninguna manera que unos estudiantes del tercer grado de magia vayan a enfrentarse a esas cartas mágicas- se quejo.

Minerva, la magia que nosotros usamos es ineficaz contra la magia oriental que usa la señorita Kinomoto, lo acabamos de comprobar con nuestros propios ojos. Nuestra magia fue inservible.

¡Quieres decir que esta señorita podría regresar todo a la normalidad, cuando yo ni pude hacerles un rasguño con mi varita!- le contradijo Snape.

Severus, eso no es lo que quiere decir Dumbledorme- intervino Lupin.- Sakura es la única que puede capturar esas cartas por que ella es su dueña, no por que no seas capaz.

Aun así, es muy arriesgado que ella y los demás chicos se enfrenten solos a esa magia.- siguió firme en su posición la profesora.

Sakura lo menos que necesitaba era mas discusiones…pero ella tampoco hacia la gran cosa por poner una idea fiable.- �¿Qué harían ante tal acontecer!...si sus amigos la ayudaban de seguro perecerían en el intento…y si ella lo hacia sola con Yue, tampoco estaba muy bueno el panorama.

¡TENGO UNA IDEA!-Grito una voz que hizo a todo el profesorado voltear las cabezas.

Era Yue quien había impuesto orden.

¿Quién eres tu?- es lo que naturalmente se preguntaron todos.

Sakura ya había abierto la boca, pero fue otro el que hablo por ella- El damas y caballeros, es el otro guardián del legendario Mago Clow, Yue - les presento Dumbledore a todos con una sonrisa de nostalgia en el rostro, era mas que obvio que en el pasado ya se había cruzado antes.

Yue hizo una reverencia y les contó sobre su plan.- Son diez la cartas que están fugitivas en las afueras del castillo- comenzó a decir- Las demás cartas que rebasan por mucho a las otras en numero aun están bajo el cuidado de Sakura, conmigo y con la ayuda de sus amigos no será muy difícil derrotarlas si cada uno de ellos porta el poder de una de las cartas- propuso finalmente Yue.

Sakura se escandalizo escéptica con la idea de Yue. Pero este rápidamente le hizo una mueca de "Todo estará bien", como las que siempre hacia Eriol.

Con eso fue más que suficiente para que Sakura recobrara los bríos y aceptara esa misión compartida. Dumbledore también lo creía así. Y aunque ni Mc Gonagall ni Snape estaban muy convencidos, ninguno de los dos dijo más reparos.

¡Pues entonces adelante!- los apoyo Lupin.

Repentinamente una joven de cabellos incofundiblementes rojizos y lacios hizo su aparición en el estrado.- ¡Giny ¿Qué haces aquí!- le regañaron sus hermanos.

¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Voy a ayudarlos ¿Que mas?- les contesto tan sencillamente como lo era aceptar una pieza de pastel.

¡GINY BAJA DE AHÍ!- le ordeno su hermano mayor Percy, que estaba punto de un colapso nervioso.

De ninguna manera respondió- la chica obstinada.

¡Giny esto es muy peligroso!- le trato de convencer Ron.

¡Si!… no nos gusta actuar como Percy, pero por tu bien lo mejor es que le hagas caso- también opinaron a arduas penas los gemelos.

Sakura también es mi amiga, y haré lo que este a mi alcance por ayudarla- cruzo los brazos la chica.- Además, deben estar bromeando si voy a dejar que ustedes tres….

Cuatro- le interrumpió Percy uniéndose al desquiciado grupo de justicieros fortuitos.

Giny sonrió y Percy simplemente le correspondió desacomodándole el cabello- Era su deber como hermano mayor y como prefecto del Premio Anual, protegerla.

Se dan cuenta de que si morimos no va a quedar ningún Weasley en Hogwarts- Dijo Ron agriamente…

Como diría Malfoy- comento Harry- Los Weasley son una plaga que no se puede exterminar.- De forma rara el chico hizo sentir mejor a su compañero.

Todos se estrecharon las manos y a la señal de Sakura, el director Albus Dumbledore inicio su discurso para informar a las masas- ¡SONORUS! Agito con su varita y todo el barullo se vino abajo.

¡Estudiantes ya todo saben o se dan una idea de por que todos estamos reunidos! El poder de unas cartas mágicas se ha desatado, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido salir del Castillo. Los poderes de estas cartas son de proporciones colosales y por esto la señorita Kinomoto y unos guerreros seleccionados serán los encargados de exterminarlos.

Sakura pasó al frente y todo el mundo de Hogwarts la ovacionaba, ahora se sentía como la elegida por así decirlo. En sus manos y en la de sus amigos estaba la seguridad de muchos. (Harry comprendía a la perfección como debía de sentirse).

Se dio cuenta de que no sabia que decir.- Haré lo mejor que pueda- dijo sin mas.

Absolutamente todos los alumnos guardaron un silencio de solemne expectación.

Seguidamente Lee Jordán tomo posesión de la atención del publico- ¡Ya la oyeron!

Así que por favor háganle paso a Sakura a su sequito de guerreros- les pidió el chico como representante de la Sociedad del alumnado y vocero oficial de los partidos de Quidditch.

Ya es la hora- fue lo ultimo que dijo Jordan despidiéndolos

Sakura, Yue, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Agatha. Fred, George, Giny y Percy. Era 10 los guerreros, eran 10 las cartas, el juego estaría muy parejo.

Sakura tomo su mazo de cartas y se los mostró boca abajo a sus compañeros- Elijan una.

Agatha fue la primera en tomar una carta, luego Giny, en seguida Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, George y Fred, en ese orden.

Sakura -Muéstrenme las cartas

Agatha- CREATE

Giny- POWER

Harry- SWORD

Hermione-TIME

Ron- THUNDER

Percy-ERASE

George-FREEZE

Fred-DASH

Las cartas que tiene cada uno serán sus cartas guardianas. Podrán usar su poder mágico, para defenderse y atacar…de modo que el uso de su varita mágica será inútil.- les explico Yue.

Todos se vieron entre si medio confusos- Pero ¿Cómo vamos a poder usar el poder de la carta si no tenemos un báculo como el tuyo, Sakura?- pregunto Hermione

Sakura sonrió astutamente- Ustedes no lo necesitan, esas cartas que escogieron en especial, tienen un fuerte lazo con sus presencias y representan sus grandes virtudes: la carta CREATE significa Imaginación, la carta POWER la fuerza, SWORD es la valentía, TIME es la sabiduría, THUNDER es el Coraje, ERASE es la Sinceridad y FREEZE y DASH son la Fidelidad y Perseverancia.

Entonces, Sakura tomo su llave mágica entre sus manos y recito su encantamiento- �¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera identidad ante tu dueña SAKURA!

Su báculo mágico en forma de estrella se libero, tomo sus cartas-¡Están listos!- les previno Sakura.-Solo tienen que decir el nombre de su carta para que funcione.

Todos tardaron un poco en aceptar su mision, talvez era a causa de la adrenalina que les recorría, o el hecho de que saliendo por ese portal del castillo talvez ya no regresarían con vida… sea como fuese el caso, los diez guerreros avanzaron sin vacilar hacia su destino.

Las diez cartas fugitivas no se habían debilitado en lo mas mínimo y no había que olvidar que una de sus cartas mas poderosas, la carta FIREY que pertenecía a la de los elementos estaba entre estas.- Era muy arriesgado….demasiado-pensó la card captor.

Sakura no te pongas nerviosa, todo va a salir bien- le reconforto Harry a un lado.

Sakura volvió en si, no podía titubear en el último momento- ¡Bien! Este es el plan, como igualamos en número a las otras cartas, cada uno se hará cargo de una de ellas:

George tu combatirás con MIST, Fred tu a MOVE, Harry tu encargate de ARROW, Ron tu con SHADOW, Hermione tu por favor hazte cargo de STORM, Giny de MAZE, Percy de ILLUSION, Agatha de SAND y yo y Yue nos haremos cargo de FIREY y SILENT.

�¡FLY!- Sakura alzo vuelo y Yue la siguió. Antes que nada tenia que hacer un final intento por convencer a sus cartas de que estaban equivocadas y de frenar su locura. La joven porto una de sus cartas-�¡VOICE Permíteme hablar con tus hermanas!

La voz de Sakura se proyecto- ¡Cartas soy Sakura, quiero que por favor se detengan, solo se están dañando a si mismas- les dijo valerosamente. Pero fue inútil, las cartas no podían escuchar inmersas en tanta confusión.-�¡POR FAVOR se los pido!

Como respuesta solo recibió una de las flechas de ARROW que casi le atraviesa cabeza, pero Yue la protegió con uno de sus ataques.- �¡No me dejan otra salida más que enfrentarlas!- se convenció Sakura.-�¡ WATERY, WINDY vengan a mi!

Se desencadeno la guerra de las cartas mágicas con ese acto. Los espíritus de las cartas de Sakura tomaron forma y empezaron a enfrentar a FIREY. Agua y viento contra fuego.

Mientras tanto los demás también hacían su parte.-�¡SWORD!- llamo Harry.

El joven blandió una poderosa espada con la que rechazaba ágilmente todo los ataques de la carta ARROW, -�¡Esto es genial!- exclamo el joven que sentía a esa espada como una extremidad mas de su cuerpo.- ¡SISH!- una flecha le paso zumbando y otra mas con un movimiento de su espada la había partido por la mitad. Basto solo tres movimientos para que el poder de su espada llegara hasta a ARROW, quien cayó sucumbida.

¡HAZTE A UN LADO HARRY!- le aviso Ron, quien despedía de sus brazos potentes rayos, relámpagos y truenos...lo malo era que no sabia todavía muy bien como utilizar el poder de la carta, por lo que era casi tan peligroso como la cartas enemigas. La carta SHADOW era muy escurridiza y al parecer la oscuridad de la recién caída noche le daba ventaja. Harry la evito con un sagaz movimiento, pero cuando ya se había incorporado de nueva cuenta un enorme laberinto lo rodeaba. La primera forma instintiva que se le ocurrió para salir de ahí era hacerse un camino cortando los setos que circundaban y formaban los entretejidos y adversos rumbos de laberinto…claro que no había sido el único al que se le había dado por usar la fuerza bruta como garantía para encontrar la salida, por que del otro lado de la pared en la que estaba escuchaba la voz y los sonidos de golpes de Giny-�¿GINY ERES TU!- le grito a través de la fortaleza.

¡SI HARRY SOY YO!

MUEVETE VOY A CORTAR LA PARED- le sobre aviso el chico que tan pronto como lo había pensando corto en dos la pared del seto…que horriblemente los dejo verse un segundo para después volver a cerrarse.-¡MALDITA SEA!

Fuera de ahí Fred y George no podían tomarse eso enserio de la lucha y la hacían parecer como un juego de video.- ¡Increíble!- Fue lo único que se le alcanzo a oír de Fred quien podía correr a una velocidad sorprendente sobre su escoba…lo difícil era frenar, pues atrapar a la carta MOVE que en ese momento había tomado posesión de una de la Bluddgers no era gran cosa. La magia de esa carta no conocía limites de tiempo, en un parpadeo podía trasladarse desde el bosque hasta la torre mas alta del castillo, por lo que le dejaba un tanto mareado a su dueño- ¡Te atrape!- festejo el gemelo sosteniendo la bluddger en sus manos- ¡Ahí te va George!- le lanzo.

George dio una pirueta y congelo a la pelota encantada- ¡Deberíamos usar el poder de estas cartas en los entrenamientos de Quidditch!

¡Si con esta carta voy tan rápido como con una Saeta de fuego!

¡Ya déjense de juegos!- irrumpió Percy montado difícilmente sobre una escoba (a el no se la ha dado mucho el manejo de escoba)- ¡ERASE!- Apunto Percy a la bluddger que comenzó a desaparecer y la carta MOVE regreso a su falsa identidad- ¡Ocupensen de MIST! Esta desmoronando los flancos del castillo.

Yue no tardo mucho en someter a la carta SILET, puesto que pertenecía a la gama de las cartas que están regidas por el poder lunar; no obstante Sakura no contó con que la carta FIREY y STORM que estaban fusionadas le causaran tantos problemas. A pesar de que usaba el poder de dos cartas de los elementos en su contra, parecía ser que habían creado una especie de resistencia perfecta contra estas. WINDY no se podía acercar demasiado por que seria arrastrada por la corriente del torbellino y WATERY y FIREY tenían el mismo poder. Así que Sakura decidió fusionar sus dos cartas en una sola, tal como sus adversarias. WINDY y WATERY acataron las órdenes y formaron una fusión poniente al ataque. Y sin embargo, aun el poder entre estas cartas seguía siendo muy parejo…

Hermione había notado que Ron tenía muchos problemas para atrapar a SHADOW, la cual se había fugado hacia el campo de Quidditch. – ¡Habría que meter cartas en el asunto!

.La chica uso TIME para detener el tiempo y llevar a cabo su idea. –Si SHADOW se oculta en la oscuridad, entonces lo lógico seria que entre menos oscuridad halla menos salidas y oportunidades de escapar le quedan. Con esa idea en la mente uso su hechizo de Lumos Máxima. EL campo se iluminó por completo, el tiempo volvió a correr y Ron logro darle con uno de sus ataques. SHADOW volvió a ser una carta.

Uno menos- dijo el chico.

Agatha y su oponente SAND dominaban la entrada del Colegio. La carta de seguro planeaba infiltrarse hacia a su interior, pero Agatha no lo iba a permitir así como así. Saco un libro de su bolsillo al que se había convertido su carta CREATE y con una vuela pluma comenzó a escribir:

Entonces un elefante tan alto como las nubes, salio de la nada y con su larga trompa comenzó a succionar toda la arena que cercaba el castillo.

Tal y como lo escribió, un elefante de aspecto muy caricaturesco surgió en la batalla, dio un resoplido y absorbió toda la arena por su trompa.

Eso no fue muy difícil- expreso la chica tomando entre su mano la carta SAND.

Hasta ahora habían derrotado a cinco de las diez cartas amenazantes: ARROW, SHADOW, MOVE, SAND y SILENT.

Harry y Giny aun seguían perdidos en el laberinto y para colmo ninguno de los dos se podían ver cara a cara. Si no se les ocurría algo rápido…

Harry deambulo a paso rápido por los zigzagueantes senderos, pero mientras más avanzaba a través de estos, menos sabia ubicarse. Y como si fuese resultado de alucinaciones logro ver una figura esbelta, con túnica y con un revoltoso cabello. Harry corrió hacia el. El hombre volteo- ¡Tenia gafas!- le guiño un ojo y se torció en la vuelta. Harry ya creía haberlo conseguido…haberlo interceptado, pero tan fugazmente como apareció se esfumo en el aire.

¡Era su padre!-clamo el joven en medio de los jadeos de su persecución.

¡Harry!- aterrizo Fred de su escoba.- ¡Apurate tenemos que salir!

El joven solo lo ignoro.

¡ALO, LLAMANDO A HARRY!- se exaspero Fred.

Harry se enojo por su insistencia- ¡Déjame aquí¡Mejor ve por Giny!

�¿Pero que te pasa!

¡Tu no entiendes, te dije que te fueras.

Pero ya era muy tarde para remontar vuelo, el laberinto había cambiado a uno en tercera dimensión que los confino a un lugar más remoto.- ¡Que me lleven los dementores!- enloqueció el gemelo-¡Ahora que paso!

Talvez MAZE se combino con otra de las cartas- analizo Harry.

Y ¿cual pudo ser?

Ni idea...

Afuera George había sentido que algo andaba mal con su gemelo. Aunque en esos instantes tenia que derrotar a la carta MIST…no es que fuera muy arduo controlarla, ya que como la niebla en si esta compuesta por moléculas de agua, el congelaras con ayuda de FREZZE la detenía en cuestión de segundos, pero esta carta tenia una gran capacidad para dispersarse, y no la podía abarcar con todos sus poderes.

Este es el juego de nunca acabar- pensó cansado George y viendo pesimista como la niebla se volvía a crear.

¡Aquí viene la ayuda!- se aparecieron Agatha, Hermione y Ron.

¡Ya era hora!

Ron empezó a lanzar rayos más o menos certeros que no fueron de mucha ayuda realmente.

Déjame intentar a mi- opto Agatha, que rápidamente escribió algo en la carta CREATE y así la niebla empezó a ser perseguida por bolas de fuego llameantes que hicieron que se evaporara por completo la humedad y -¡La carta MIST por fin fue derrotada!- se ovaciono sola Agatha.

¡De cual te fumas para inventarte esas ideas!- se burlo Ron.

Agatha se sonrió, como si se tratase de un halago.

Ya déjense de simplonerías- les exigió Hermione- ¡Vamos a ayudar a los demás!

Bien dicho- toco tierra el gemelo.

�¡OH NO!-Una extraña combinación entre un relámpago y fuego los envistió.

�¡SHIELD!- invoco Sakura justo a tiempo.

Eso estuvo cerca…- suspiro Ron con voz quebrada.

¡Y ¿que vamos a hacer ahora!- dudo Agatha en salir del campo de fuerza pues la tormenta de llamas los seguía azotando.

Según mis cálculos ya hemos erradicado a seis de las diez cartas, y solo quedan libres: FIREY, STORM, MAZE e ILLUSION

George- ¿Y?...Ya habrá tiempo para palabrería, por el momento tenemos que ayudar.- le harto la actitud tan ordenada que tenia Hermione.

¡Por eso estamos analizando el problema! No podemos salir al campo de batalla sin una estrategia de base.

Pero si solo basto del poder de la carta CREATE para acabar con MIST y no utilizamos ninguna clase de táctica- reconoció Agatha

¡SI, pero por que esa carta esta trabajando sola, sospecho que las otras dos cartas restantes que no se están enfrentado con Sakura también se unieron , por eso MAZE se fortaleció y Fred, Harry y Giny se quedaron encerrados ahí dentro.

Y ¿a que quieres llegar?- le pregunto agobiado George.

Hermione -Lo que quiero decir es que estas cartas están trabajando en equipo…si queremos derrotarlas también debemos formar alianzas.

¡Ella tiene razón!- le apoyo Ron

Agatha pensó un minuto- ¡Esta bien cuenten conmigo!

George fue el mas tardo en reconocer que no llegarían a ningún lado si no trabajan juntos-¡Que diablos yo también me apunto, pero mas le vale que resulte

En las alturas Sakura esquivaba y maniobraba los ataques de sus cartas contra el gran torbellino pero ¡Oh descuido fatal! Una de las llamaradas la había alcanzado y atravesado la guardia de Yue. Sus alas se comenzaron a incendiar y Sakura perdió altura.

Sakura-�¡HOEEEEEE!

�¡SAKURA!- Yue la logro tomar entre sus brazos.

¡Gracias Yue!- Y toco suelo firme nuestra card captor.

�¡JUMP!- Unas floreadas alitas de sus pies brotaron y le permitieron moverse con más facilidad entre las volcanadas que se desprendían de entre el ataque de titanes.

Percy acudió y uso valerosamente ERASE, pero las cartas STORM y FIREY eran tan omnipotentes y poderosas que solo consiguió hacerse daños graves y Yue tuvo que retirarlo del combate.

En eso Sakura se daba vueltas a la cabeza-�¿Cómo puedo controlar a las cartas STORM y FIREY¿De que forma¿Cómo?...

No podía evaporar al fuego usando el agua, con la tormenta protegiéndole y tampoco podía disolver la tormenta con el viento que solo extendía mas las flamas. Tenia que usar más su astucia que su poder mágico para salir de esa.

�¡YA LO TENGO!

Recordaba que en una ocasión, Yamazaki le había contado algo sobre el origen de las tormentas…el problema era si debía creer en eso (con lo mañoso que era su compañero)…se jugaba la vida con el veredicto de esa noción ¿creerle o no creerle?

Según el relato de Yamazaki las tormentas surgían de un gran ogro que soplaba aire caliente a la atmósfera y que inmediatamente esta hacia contacto con el aire frío, se entre mezclaban y producían a las catastróficas tormentas.

Lo del ogro tenia que desecharlo, mas lo del aire caliente y frío no parecía tan descabellado. Si la teoría de Yamazaki era cierta en cuanto a que el aire caliente era producido por FIREY y el aire frió lo sacaba del propio ambiente, entonces ¡solo debía enfriar más el ambiente para que todo regresara a la normalidad! Así prevalecería el aire frió y contrarrestaría la fuente de esta alteración climatológica.

Combatiría aire caliente con aire frío. O para ser más precisos fuego con nieve.

De la manga nuestra valerosa card captor saco la carta y porto su bastón elegantemente-�¡SNOW, WINDY, WATERY erradiquen la tormenta!

Las tres cartas unieron fuerzas y se lanzaron al ataque. Lo bueno es que Sakura tenía la ventaja de que era de noche y de que el clima en Inglaterra fuera tan frío, talvez eso fue lo que inclino la balanza a su favor. Por que FIREY y STORM no tardaron en perder poder.

Sin embargo Sakura estaba sufriendo de un gran desgaste físico y mágico. Usar dos de las cartas elementales y una aparte, al mismo tiempo le exigía casi mas allá de lo pensado.

Pero había una fuerza externa a ella que la motivaba a no dejarse ganar. Llámenla amistad, amor o esperanza al final de cuentas tratándose de Sakura es seguro que lo conseguía.

Eso era lo que importaba.

Al final tanto FIREY como STORM se rindieron antes del último golpe. Convencidas del juicio tan valiente de su ama ya no tenían motivos para seguir con miedo.

Las dos se volvieron cartas y Sakura las guardo en su regazo.

�¡SAKURA!- era la voz de Yue

De pronto una potente onda de energía la sumergió, y después de eso no se supo nada…

Cerca de ahí Hermione, Agatha, George y Ron ya llevaban a cabo su plan de liberación.

¡Queda entendido, tengan cuidado con la carta ILLUSION, por que los puede engañar- decía Hermione a la cabeza.

Y ¿El laberinto?- frunció el ceño Ron.

Para eso son las brújulas patentadas que me invente con la carta CREATE. Te dicen donde estas, donde esta la salida y donde están los demás- le aseguro Agatha muy orgullosa de sus artilugios.

Los cuatro se separaron para cubrir trayectos diferentes del laberinto. Hermione el sur, George el norte, Agatha el este y Ron el oeste.

¡En marcha!

Por otro lado Fred y Harry aun seguían perdidos en medio de quien sabe donde.

¡GINY!- le llamo Fred.

¡GINY DONDE ESTAS!- grito Harry

Que lugar tan raro era ese- se cuestionaba Fred

Y Harry no hacia más que pensar en esa figura de su padre. ¿Pero? No era muy probable que esa imagen fuera real…y si se trataba de la otra carta que se había fusionado con MAZE…

Harry suspiro

Ya les parecía una eternidad esos pasadizos que parecían tan idénticos uno del otro. Si no les engañaba la memoria podrían jurar que ya habían pasado fácilmente unas trece veces por ahí mismo.

En cuanto Hermione entro al laberinto creyó haber entrado al castillo de Hogwarts pues ese lugar era exactamente igual. Se afianzo a la razón que le daba la brújula mágica de Agatha que le decía que aun se encontraba dentro del laberinto y que tenia que encontrar a sus amigos. No debía distraerse por lo trucos de ILLUSION lo tenia siempre en cuenta.

Entonces de una esquina se apareció Percy apresurado -¿Qué te pasa Percy?

�¿Qué me pasa a mi! La pregunta debería ser que te pasa a ti. Ya te están esperando todos en la ceremonia para que recibas tu premio EXTASIS del año.

Hermione tartamudeo sorprendida- �¿EXTASIS!...pero que eso no es hasta séptimo grado.

¡Pues que te golpeaste la cabeza! Tú fuiste la alumna con el más elevado promedio en la historia.

�¿EN SERIO!- volvió a rectificar Hermione sorprendida.

Percy asentó con vigor-Vamos acompáñame- le tendió la mano.

Esto es muy increíble- titubeo la chica.

Del lado Norte George tenia sus propios líos.- Según esta cosa estoy cerca de Giny- se concentro el chico.- Una vuelta aquí, cuatro metros enfrente y otra vez a la izquierda pero hasta la tercera salida….mmm… me estoy acercando.

Y justo cuando ya debía toparse con su hermana un muro se interpuso- ¡Esto no me va a detener! George saco su carta vigía- ¡FREEZE ábreme paso!

Una bestia helada arremetió contra el muro y logro romperlo-¡Giny!- le llamo contento su hermano mayor. Mas Giny le saco la lengua y empezó a retroceder-¡Giny ven conmigo es peligroso permanecer aquí!- la volvió a llamar.

La niña le dio la espada y se dio a la fuga- �¡GINY ¿Qué haces!

Por el este Agatha no parecía tener muchos problemas¡Claro hasta que hizo su aparición repentina Eriol ahí!-¿Eres tu Eriol?- les hostigo la chica incrédula

Agatha ya estas lista para nuestra cita a Hogsmeade- le respondió alegremente.

¿Ah?...para que

No te hagas la olvidadiza- le dijo juguetonamente.

Apenas parpadeo se dio cuenta de que estaba en Hogsmeade y de que vestía un elegante conjunto de falda y blusa muggle- Te ves hermosa- la halago ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo acompañara.

Agatha se sonrojo- ¡Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien con ese traje Eriol.

Al oeste Ron se perdió totalmente, el chico no entendía muy bien como usar esa cosa de Agatha y el hecho de que ese laberinto hubiese cambiado a uno de tercera dimensión complicaba mucho mas todas las alternativas.- Veamos- se rasco la nuca.

Si tomo ese rumbo hallare a Harry y a George…pero si tomo este otro llegare más pronto con Giny… talvez debería ir primero con Giny por que esta sola…pero y si yo me pierdo… ¿Qué hago+ estoy confundido…si estuviera aquí Hermione seria mas fácil.- pensó anhelante Ron.

¡Esperen un momento ¿por que Agatha y los demás se dejaron de movilizar!-se dio cuenta Ron en su brújula que los puntos que los señalaban estaban en reposo- Esto me huele mal… ¿Por qué se detendrían si todavía no hallan ni a Giny, ni a Harry y a Fred?

Hermione les había avisado de la otra carta de la que debían tener cuidado. Era obra de ILLUSION.

¡Ya lo se! Puedo usar la fuerza del rayo como fuegos de bengala en caso de que me pierda.- ¡Andando!- siguió Ron mas confiado.

No muy lejos de ahí Giny estaba completamente exhausta… por mas que rompiera esos muros estos volvían a crecer. Así que la chica se dejo caer para descansar un poco. Encaro donde debería estar el cielo, pero solo se veía más laberinto…había andado tanto tiempo por esos corredores que ya no sabía muy diferenciar si estaba caminando sobre el suelo o al revés.

Giny cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió pudo ver de nuevo el cielo-¿Como?

A su alrededor ya estaban todos ahí esperándola- ¡Vamos Giny que esperas!

Era el último de día de clases y Harry y los demás disfrutaban al aire libre del lindo día.

¡Esperénme!

Y por si fuera poco con toda esa confusión también Fred y Harry se separaron cuando este primero cayó en un agujero que se abrió de la nada- �¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ni siquiera alcanzo este a tenderle la mano para cuando el agujero se volvió a cerrar.

A Fred nunca le pareció terminar de caer. Se habría desmayado antes de eso…o habría muerto ¿Quién sabe? El caso es que cuando recobro el conocimiento, estaba dentro del colegio, tirado sobre uno de los pasillos y unos gritos de locura le exaltaron como lo haría el azúcar para un diabético-�¿Qué ocurre!- se incorporo.

La escuela era un caos total a donde quiera que uno fijase la vista había desorden- �¡Esto es fantástico!- exclamo el joven uniéndose a la rebeldía.

Si estaba muerto eso de seguro era el cielo- se regocijo el chico.

Quien no perdió tiempo y se puso a hacer explotar unos cohetes, mientras George y Jordán se ponían cantar karaoke y a bailar can-can sobre una de las mesas del gran comedor.

¡Que demonios estaba pasando aquí!- le reprendió la razón de Harry.

Primero veía a su padre, luego salía un agujero del suelo y George desaparecía del mapa.

Y hablando de eso…si tan solo sirviera el mapa merodeador para hallarlos…- se desanimo Harrry sosteniéndolo inútilmente entre sus manos, estas cartas usaban una magia muy extraña que no le permitía usarlo.

¡Harry mírate nada mas cuanto has crecido!- le dijo una voz desde atrás.

Harry volteo como poseído- ¡ERA SU PADRE!

Y se quedo sin habla ante tal conmoción.

¡JAMES!- Lo llamo una mujer que se acercaba con ojos esmeralda y cabellos ondulados.

¡LILY, mira le decía a Harry que ha creció mucho- le comento.

Y Harry seguía con la boca sin poder cerrar.

Igual era el suspenso que sentía Ron cuando se entero de que era el más famoso del colegio. Todos los llevaban cargando sobre sus hombros y le recitaban una canción en su honor:

Ron es el campeón

en Quidditch es el mejor

valiente como león

Ron Weasley es el mejor…

�¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!- pensó lleno de felicidad.

¡Monstruo despierta!- le llamo la voz de su hermano.

Sakura abrió perezosamente los ojos- Si ya voy- dijo adormilada.

La chica se levanto y Kero fue a darle los buenos días- �¡BUENOS DIAS SAKURA! Es hora de levantarse �¡TODOS ARRIBA!

Aha…-Sakura se restregó los ojos…aun se sentía muy confundida; había tenido un sueño muy extraño relacionado con un colegio de magia y con unas personas de las que ahora nos se acordaba. Se hecho una ducha express y se vistió con su uniforme rojo quemado de la Secundaria Seiyu.

Bajo las escaleras y saludo como de costumbre a la foto de su madre- ¡Bueno días madre!

¡Sakura despierta!- le pareció decir la foto.

Sakura se estremeció

¡Buenos días Sakura!- le saludo afablemente su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Buenos días papa!- le respondió igualmente campante y haciendo a un lado su hiperactiva imaginación…talvez aun estaba medio dormida.

Aun estas dormida monstruo- le dijo su hermano con un tono muy poco usual.

No es cierto- le refuto la chica degustando de su rico desayuno…por alguna razón la comida de hoy le había resultado exquisita…como si no la hubiera tocado en mucho tiempo.-¡Esto esta delicioso!

Toya termino de beberse lo que quedaba de su licuado, despeino a su hermanita- �¡Oni-chan! (hermano mayor) - se quejo Sakura. Y se despidió de todos, partiendo en su motocicleta.

Ahora Sakura ya no se molestaba en seguirlo para ver a Yukito, pues estos ya se habían graduado de la preparatoria Seiyu y no tenia sentido acompañarlos hasta al centro de la ciudad donde estaba la Universidad de Tokio, que era donde estaban estudiando.

Por otro lado, ahora ella asistía al segundo grado de la Secundaria Seiyu, aun lado de la primaria Tomoeda y en el mismo Instituto de la preparatoria Seiyu.

Sakura termino su comida y de alistarse para ir a la secundaria hasta con tiempo de sobra.

¡Ya me voy pap�!- le aviso, cargándose su mochila alada en la espalda y poniéndose sus patines de línea.

¡Espera Sakura, te llego una carta.

Sakura la tomo y partió.

¡Abre bien lo ojos!- fue lo que dijo su padre a ultima instancia.

Sakura no le tomo mucha importancia a esa frase tan peculiar que le había dicho su padre y rasgo el sobre que solo decía:

Para Sakura Kinomoto ¡URGENTE!

Lo primero que le sorprendió del escrito es que tenia la fecha del 30 de Octubre del 2003…eso era muy raro pues apenas era 1 de septiembre de ese mismo año… ¿Cómo se podía enviar una carta con tal fecha a una mas retrograda?

Sakura decidió omitir ese detalle y leyó su escaso contenido:

"ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA"

Atte. Syaoran Lee

Sakura casi se pierde el control con sus patines por no fijarse en el camino y por eso estuvo a punto de arrollar a unos transeúntes.- Perdón- se disculpo levemente y volvió a leer la carta para ver si seguía diciendo lo mismo.

Ya no estaba…

Seria producto del estrés que tenia por el examen de Álgebra que había ese día (Sakura le había cogido pavor a esa materia), la razón de haber alucinado una carta por parte de Syaoran que supuestamente decía: "ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA" era mas que inusual, casi como un dejavu.

Pero aunque eso fuera una locura, Sakura sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

¿Te sientes bien Sakura?- le pregunto Tomoyo cuando ya había arribado al aula.

Si- mintió la chica.

No es bueno vivir una mentira- le respondió enigmáticamente.

Sakura se quedo en una especie de trance durante todo el día que paso en un abrir de ojos.

No obstante el día había sido esplendido, no había llegado tarde a clases, había pasado el examen que tanto temía con honores, todos sus compañeros y amigos habían sido muy atentos con ella �¡La secundaria Seiyu era genial! Y al regresar a su casa se sintió mas querida que nunca...pero había algo…había algo…

Ya de noche, Sakura se hallo a Kero jugando otra vez con sus videojuegos- ¡Ya te dije que no jugaras esas cosas todo el día, te vas quedar ciego!- le desconecto el cable del juego.

�¡Sakura que haces! Estaba casi por ganar

Pero si esas cosas son puras patrañas- le contradijo la chica, que se despojó de sus ropas y se vistió con su pijama de conejos.

Si ya lo se- le respondió algo melancólico- Pero no me negaras que es mucho mas fácil vivir en una fantasía.

Sakura lo volteo a ver por sus palabras tan desconcertantes…pero ya se había dormido.

Sin mas, Sakura se acostó en suave cama, desistió de dormir y se detuvo a pensar- Todo había sido tan raro desde que se despertó…como si alguien jugara con su mente. Había algo importante que faltaba en esa vida perfecta, una pieza clave que había olvidado por completo… ¿Qué podía ser?

Entonces empezó a escuchar unas voces que venían de su cabeza. Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo y no se les entendía que decían- ¿Qué me esta pasando?- se sujeto la cabeza, pues las voces eran cada vez mas penetrantes.- ¿Estaré volviéndome loca?- se miro al espejo de su cuarto.

¡Sakura respondeme!- se apareció una chica tuerta del otro lado.

¿Quién eres tu?

Sakura ¿que no nos reconoces?- dijo otro chico con una cicatriz de trueno a través del espejo.

Sakura somos tus amigos ¡Tienes que recordarlo!- Otro mas hablo

Sakura escúchame, esto es una trampa, por la carta ILLUSION- le confeso una chica con melena de león por cabello.

�¡CALLENSE! Basta de calumnias, yo no conozco a ninguno de ustedes- les grito desperada la chica.

Los recuerdos le daban vueltas desenfrenadamente…hasta un punto que partía de la nada-¿Que es este vació?... indescifrable misterio que a su alma hostiga…

No siempre lo fácil es lo correcto

Sakura reconocía esa voz. Era Eriol.

Mi querida Sakura, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que todo esto es un sueño- le dijo tranquilamente tras aparecerse de la nada.

¡Eriol¿Que pasa aquí?- le pregunto desesperada la chica.

Pero si te lo acaba de decir Hermione, que no pones atención.

¿Quién es Hermione?- pregunto aun mas perdida y desconsolada que nunca.

No siempre lo fácil es lo correcto- se limito a decir

¿Por qué repites eso?

No siempre lo fácil es lo correcto…no siempre lo fácil es lo correcto…no siempre lo fácil es lo correcto…- Eriol desapareció como eco en la inmensidad de ese vació.

Sakura sintió como se quebraba en mil pedazos cual cristal…aunque hubo alguien que se le apareció cual ángel de la guarda- ¡Sakura por favor tienes que despertar!- le dijo su ángel.

Sakura así lo hizo y con una tenue sonrisa le dijo- así que tú eres mi ángel, Syaoran

Sakura, deja las cursilerías aun lado. Esto es importante. Todo esto no es mas que un sueño, tienes que entenderlo¿Por qué temes ver a la verdad?

A Sakura se le quebró la voz.- Es que yo…solo…- Era como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando- Este mundo es tan perfecto y yo solo quería…

¡PERO QUE TONTERIAS DICES! Es que no lo comprendes, quieres vivir en un mundo de ángeles y no somos ángeles….somos humanos…los humanos cometemos errores, no somos perfectos pero podemos aprender de ellos y ser mejores.

Pero para que quiero vivir en un mundo así- siguió la chica errante- Solo me a traído sufrimiento, desde que llegue a Hogwarts, mis cartas ni tu me tienen confianza y mañana moriré…que sentido tiene- dejo salir unas lagrimas.

¿Por qué hablas así?- le limpio el rostro- No te comportas como la Sakura de la que me enamore. La Sakura que daba todo por sus amigos, la Sakura que se convirtió en la nueva card captor… si los abandonas ahora ya no podrás regresar.

Sakura tomo su llave entre sus manos.

Tú decides, ser un ángel y vivir un sueño o ser un humano y vivir una vida- le hablo Syaoran mirándola detenidamente a los ojos.

Sakura cerró sus ojos. Y como un rayo calido sus recuerdos volvieron a ella. Ahí estaba en su primer día de clases y cuando Agatha se hizo amiga suya, la practica de Quidditch, el Rubber Ball, cuando rescataron a Harry, el cambio de cuerpos. Recordaba con lividez todos aquellos momentos tristes y alegres que había pasado en compañía de sus amigos, nunca había estado sola, ni por un segundo…

Sakura había subestimado lo bella que había sido su vida en ese lugar, pues no todo había sido en vano… o más bien nada había perdido. Si lo veíamos desde el punto del humano se había enriquecido mucho al superar tantas metas y tropiezos, además vivir una vida perfecta seria muy aburrido. Y lo mejor de todo es que sus amigos estarían ahí para celebrarlo con ella, cuando todo esto terminase.

Sakura había tomado una decisión- Gracias Syaoran…aunque aun tengo una duda.

Y ¿Cuál es?- torció la cejas el joven.

Por que no me habías dicho antes lo de mi profecía…ya sabes...sobre mi muerte.

Eso es algo de lo que te enteraras mañana- le sonrió y se desvaneció.

Sakura libero el poder de su báculo mágico- �¡YO DESEO SER HUMANA¡Carta regresa a la forma humilde que mereces carta ILLUSION!

Una onda de energía parecida a la que la había sumergido en esa dimensión al inicio se propago y una vez más estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts.

La chica llamo a todas sus cartas, (MAZE se había rendido al ultimo)- Por fin habían logrado traer la paz otra vez al voluble mundo mágico de Hogwarts.

¡LO LOGRAMOS!- se le encaramo Agatha y la tiro al suelo

¡SI!- se arrojo también Giny.

¡GANAMOS!- victoreo Ron echándose a la bola.

Harry, Fred y George llegaron corriendo a donde todos estaban y radiantes de alegría se tumbaron sobre los demás.- ¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR EN GRANDE!- propuso Fred.

hay no puedo respirar- dijo Sakura hasta abajo por que todos la aplastaban.

Bajense de ahí y dejen salir a Sakura- les dijo Percy que en ese momento ya estaba recuperado, solo con un brazo enyesado y una muletilla.

Percy ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Ron al verlo malherido.

Ah…bueno me lastime un poco, pero Yue me ayudo a llegar a la enfermería…y hablando de el… ¿Dónde esta?

¡Oigan! Y ¿Quién es el?- señalo Harry a un joven de cabello grisáceo y como de unos 18 años.

El es la identidad falsa de Yue, Yukito- les explico Sakura resbalándole una gotita suplicante por que lo demás no se reborujaran tanto con esa impresión nueva del otro yo de Yue.

�¡Hola a todos!- les saludo el joven.

Todos se le quedaron viendo un poco extrañados. Era muy raro asociar al Yue serio con este Yukito más amable.-…hola- le saludaron finalmente, no muy convencidos de que esas palabras hubiesen salido de sus bocas, pero al fin si lo hicieron.

¡Bueno! Lo mejor es que pasen todos al castillo- les pidió Percy.

Y así lo hicieron, todos se encomendaron al castillo.

¡Percy que bueno que ya estas bien!- le abrazo Giny.

A Percy le dolió ese acto, mas lo disimulo con una sonrisa reprimida.- ¡Ay!... si, si ya estoy bien

¡Por que tan serio! Acabamos de terminar con la amenaza de las cartas - le dio un golpe amistoso George…aunque pudo habérsele pasado la mano, por que Percy reacciono muy dolorido.

Y antes de entrar al Colegio cada uno se puso a platicar sobre su hazaña con las cartas.

¡Debieron ver como derrote a la carta ARROW con mi espada!- les presumió Harry.

Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, ya que batalle mucho para controlar mi carta de THUNDER- les confeso Ron asomando la lengua.

Hermione se rió discretamente.

Y esa carta MAZE estuvo muy difícil de derrotar- aporto cruzando los brazos Giny.

¡Vaya que si!- acordaron Harry y Fred al unísono.

Y ¿Qué me dicen de la carta ILLUSION? –les pregunto ansiosa Agatha, por saber que les había obligado a imaginar.

Yo me confundí mucho cuando esta me hizo creer que era el último día de clases- admitió Giny.

Yo por eso tuve una visión en la que era el mas famoso de a escuela- les contó Ron.

¡Eso no es nada, yo alucine que había un caos total en Hogwarts- apunto George.

Y tu ¿Harry que soñaste?- le pregunto Ron.

Pues que más- le respondió amargamente- A mis padres…

Y de seguro Hermione soñó que era la más inteligente o algo así- expuso Ron.

Si, pero no fue muy convincente- le revelo Hermione- Sonaba muy increíble que yo fuera la estudiante mas inteligente de todos lo tiempos…demasiado fantasioso…

Pero admite que también te tragaste esa mentira como todos- le rebajo Ron.

Pues si, no lo niego- contesto la chica solo para darle gusto.

Y tu Sakura ¿Qué soñaste?- le pregunto Harry.

Aunque Sakura no prefería hablar de eso- Soñé que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera venido a Hogwarts.

Y ¿Qué te hizo reaccionar?

Ustedes- le sonrió.

La carta ILLUSION les había echo a todos vivir en su mundo perfecto, pero la promesa que se habían hecho entre todos de volver triunfantes, fue mas fuerte al final.

Y lo prometido es deuda. Pues cuando entraron al castillo ovaciones, aplausos y gritos eufóricos los recibieron con lo brazos abiertos.

¡Estuvieron fantásticos!- exclamo Jordán con el altavoz.

�¡SAKURA¡SAKURA¡SAKURA!- se oía bramar, cuando sus amigos la levantaron en hombros y recibió el agradecimiento de los magos y brujas.

Parece que tienes muchos amigos- le comento feliz Yukito a su lado.

En esos instantes Sakura se contentaba de haber elegido volver a esa vida.

Y eso era solo para empezar con la celebración. Pues enseguida Dumbledore los recompenso a todos con cincuenta puntos para la casa de Gryffindor por su acto tan heroico, aunque como siempre surgió Snape para quejarse a última hora de que todo eso lo había ocasionado la misma Sakura y que por lo tanto ella no debía recibir ninguna recompensa por ello. Quejas en vano fueron, por que Dumbledore igual se los cedió a los jóvenes guerreros; además de que Sakura y sus amigos lo celebraron en grande una vez en la sala común.

Ojala estuviese aquí Syaoran- fue lo único que deseo la chica con fervor…

¡Vamos Sakura únete a la fiesta! – le agarro Agatha por la espalda conduciéndola al centro de la fiesta.

¡VAYA FIESTA!

Ya era 31 de octubre cuando de la gran fiesta solo quedaron los restos en la sombría sala, confeti, globos, comida desparramada, cervezas de mantequilla a medio beber, polvo y silencio convivían armoniosamente en la sala. Solo dos almas permanecían despiertas hasta esas horas. Una era la festejada viendo a través de la ventana y el otro era Yukito, quien se acerco a ella.

La luna es hermosa…verdad- le dijo.

Si- dijo un poco triste.

Los dos contemplaron un poco la noche estrellada.

Sigues preocupada por la profecía…- adivino Yukito.

La luna estaba llena cuando yo me fui- recordó la joven apesadumbrada y encantada a la vez.

Por esa reacción Yukito se comenzó a preocupar y tan pronto como lo noto, Sakura cambio de tema- Yukito…quería pedirte perdón por que por mi culpa tuviste que faltar a la Universidad para venir hasta Hogwarts- le dirigió la vista arrepentida.

Yukito cabeceo de un lado al otro con una sonrisa- No te preocupes por eso, es mi obligación como tu amigo.

Pero…- comenzó a decir Sakura

Después de todo ya se todo eso de la profecía por lo de mi contraparte Yue. Y aunque no este muy seguro de lo que pase hoy al anochecer, ten por seguro de que todo va a salir bien…

Pero ¿como dices eso, ni que fuera tan fácil- le debatió realista Sakura, como iba a enfrentar a su propia muerte.

No Sakura, no digo que sea fácil, de hecho lo fácil no es siempre lo correcto, solo debes ser tu.- le explico seriamente

¿Por qué repetía las mismas palabras que le había dicho Eriol en el sueño de la carta ILLUSION?- pensó la chica.

Se quedaron viendo otro rato mas la hermosa noche.

Entonces no te molesta tener que haber venido- hablo la voz de Sakura.

Para mi es un placer acompañarte… además ten en cuenta de que Japón tiene una diferencia de casi doce hora en cuanto a Londres… es por eso que cuando me trajo Eriol era apenas la madrugada allá.

Oh ya veo- entendió la chica.

La noche estaba la mar de bonita, estrellas en el firmamento parecían querer decirles algo, algo ajeno a sus mentes y más allá de la inmensidad.

Cuéntame ¿Como ha estado mi hermano?- le pregunto después de un rato de conciliación.

Se ha estado volviendo loco sin ti- sonrió picaronamente Yukito.

Sakura se rió estrepitosamente y casi temió despertar a alguien. Se seco las lágrimas que le brotaron de la risa y siguió platicando- Y ¿Siguen trabajando en el Parque de Diversiones?

La verdad es que ahora estamos trabajando en un café, nos resultaba muy difícil seguir con el empleo del parque por que queda muy lejos de la universidad de Tokio sabes.

Sakura asintió con mucho interés- Y ¿Cómo se llama el café?

Aunque te parezca curioso se llama "Luna llena".

Fue una noche muy corta. Y a la mañana del 31 de octubre Sakura y los demás se levantaron madrugadores y animados por la visita a Hogsmeade. Nuestra joven se puso uno de los tantos trajes de Tomoyo, esta vez era un vestido violeta corto muy osado y coqueto con aire de ninja, con listones sujetándole dos coletas y encajes en su gargantilla, muñecas y pierna.

Sakura salio de la sala en compañía de Yukito para ir a desayunar. Y ya en el Gran Comedor los estudiantes cercanos a este se quedaron boquiabiertos por la forma en que comía Yukito: Un plato de waffles, una tostada de mantequilla, huevos con tocino, unos hot cakes, un sorbo gigantesco de jugo de calabaza, mas pan, mas fruta, se limpia sutilmente con la servilleta, mas de esto mas de aquello- Esto es asombroso, la comida se te aparece al instante- le comento el joven.

Sakura pensando-Se me había olvidado lo mucho que come Yukito jeje

Torta de manzana, una tostada francesa y un plátano- Estoy satisfecho- le dijo sonriente.

Sakura pensando- Y lo rápido que lo hace… u - Ella apenas había comido un poco de yogurt y pan…además no tenía mucha hambre. Lo que quería era ver como seguía Syaoran…

Si tienes prisa, puedes ir con tus amigos- le confió Yukito al notarla medio despistada- Se que hoy es esa visita a Hogsmeade que tanto esperaste o será… ¿acaso que quieres ver como esta Lee?

Sakura se sonrojo -Pero ¿y tu que vas hacer?- se sentía mal de dejarlo solo mientras ella iba a la visita con Agatha.

Sakura no tienes que quedarte todo el tiempo conmigo, anda ve con ellos. Cuando despierte Eriol me iré de nuevo a Japón, así que me despediré de ti de una vez- se levanto y le tendió la mano.

Sakura le abrazo y le miro cariñosamente- ¡Sayonara! (adiós)

¡Sayonara Sakura! (adios Sakura)

Ya declinaba el medio día del misterioso 31 de octubre, y en la enfermería un alma deambulaba en guardia. Un joven de cabellos negros y alborotados sentado sobre la cama de Syaoran.

El paciente Lee abrió un ojo, veía la luz cegadora, inmediatamente lo cerro, creía haber visto a alguien, los entre abrió y se hallo con Harry en la esquina de la cama. Los abrió completamente y se digno a levantarse.- ¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto perdido.

Harry volteo con cara de ¡ya era hora!- Te trajeron aquí después de que te desmayaras ayer cuando las cartas de Sakura causaron desastres ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran se puso fuera de si, cuando lo recordó- �¿Que paso con Sakura y las cartas!

�¿Están todos bien!

Harry le tomo de los hombros- Si todos están bien, el problema de las cartas ya esta resuelto, es medio día del 31 de octubre y todos están en Hogsmeade.- le explico tranquilo, como si se lo hubiese esperado de antemano.

Syaoran se dejo caer otra vez sobre la almohada- ¡Que alivio!- pensó.

Oye Lee

Si ¿Qué pasa?

Bueno es que Hermione me dijo que yo y Ron nos debíamos disculpar contigo por lo de ayer- le expuso un poco incomodo.

Y ¿Por qué?

Pues por que ayer no se si te diste cuenta de que Sakura, Agatha, Ron y yo cambiamos de cuerpo.

Eso lo explica…- se volvió hacia el, recordando que ayer Sakura estaba en el cuerpo de Agatha.- Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Pues que fue nuestra culpa que pasara ese desajuste… por que queríamos en un principio ayudarlos a ti y a Sakura para que volviesen a ser pareja.

Syaoran se sorprendió algo, al descubrir que habían querido ayudarlo a volver con Sakura- Y ¿eso que tiene de malo?- le pregunto sin comprender el dilema ético del asunto.

Según yo nada, pero Hermione insiste en que no debíamos interferir en sus problemas, no importa si era para bien, no es bueno conspirar a espaldas de los amigos.

Amigos- le resonó esa palabra a Syaoran.- Se habían tomado tantas molestias para ayudarlo, y por encima de todo le habían dicho la verdad, mejores amigos no podía tener.

En seguida Harry le empezó a narrar sobre la gran aventura en la que se involucro por sus caritativas ayudas, le contó sobre como surgió el lío de cambio de cuerpos, el desastre de la cartas mágicas, el combate del que casi no salen vivos y la culminante fiesta de anoche.

En todo ese tiempo Syaoran había escuchado atento a la más mínima coma de la trama.

¡Vaya no lo puedo creer!- expreso admirado.

Harry asintió con orgullo y se distrajo para ver la hora que mostraba uno de los relojes colgados sobre la pared a un lado de un retrato en donde una niña jugaba con un hula-hula-12: 33 PM. Apuntaba el minutero.

Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por que no fuiste a la visita de Hogsmeade?- frunció el ceño Syaoran.

Bueno es que no me dieron permiso mis tíos- le respondió refunfuñado- Y además….- se le corto la frase a la mitad.

¿Además que…?- le quiso completar Syaoran viéndolo recelosamente.

Harry no podía decirle a Lee sobre sus clases especiales que tenia con Lupin para dominar el Patronus, se lo había prometido a su profesor, así que esquivo la cuestión con algo mas- Además le prometí a Sakura darte esto de su parte- le acerco todo un cachivache de cosas que estaban sobre un buró.

Un yukata azul, un pergamino, una carta¡la carta RETURN!...

Esta ultima fue la que mas le llamo la atención al chico- ¿Por qué le habría dado Sakura esa carta?...o es que acaso esa carta había venido a el tal como había hecho antes la carta de DREAMS, sin el consentimiento de su dueña Sakura…quizás la carta que le había escrito Sakura respondería las incógnitas.

Pero no fue así…

En el sobre venia: De Sakura, para Syaoran, escrito en japonés.

EL joven despego el sobre y saco la carta que solo tenia escrito en letras grandes:

"La respuesta es si"

P.D. Si vas a Hogsmeade por favor llevate puesto el Yukata.

Syaoran se quedo con cara de incierto ante tal afirmación y petición.

¿Qué pasa? Algo anda mal- se entrometió Harry.

Es que no le entiendo- le tendió la carta.

Harry la agarro y le hecho un vistazo. Después de voltear la carta de todas las formas posibles y de meditar en vano, expuso-¡Quien sabe que diga, debe estar escrito en clave- se extraño Harry al ver lo que creía eran garabatos de una lengua extranjera.

No es eso- le arrebato la carta- Si entiendo el texto en japonés, pero no entiendo que quiere decir- le dijo conciso

Pues dime que dice- le propuso el chico sin nada que perder

Dice: La respuesta es Si, P.D. Si vas a Hogsmeade llevate puesto el Yukata.

Harry se rasco la nuca pensativo y tres segundos después chasqueo los dedos- ¡Ya se que quiere decir!

¿Qué?- se volvió Syaoran.

Recuerdas que te había dicho que había cambiado de cuerpo. Bueno cuando eso paso me toco suplantar a Sakura y cuando tú te la hallaste en la Biblioteca, o más bien cuando me hallaste pensando en que yo era ella me invitaste a salir.

Syaoran asintió

El caso es que dije que si, pero no se lo dijiste a la verdadera Sakura sino a mi y como mas tarde ella se dio cuenta de eso, que tu le ofreciste, decidió darte una respuesta y creo que esa es la verdadera respuesta que esperabas.

Entonces dices que Sakura, si acepto a salir conmigo hoy a Hogsmeade- le dijo dudoso.

Si, prácticamente.

Syaoran observo la carta desconfiadamente, la teoría de Harry era muy acertada pues era obvio que era la letra de Sakura, pero la razón básica no encajaba ¿Cómo le había podido decir si, Sakura después de todos los problemas a los que la había involucrado, seria esa carta una bandera blanca de paz y de reconciliación…

Syaoran se quedo analizando la cuestión mientras Harry había tomado un pergamino dentro de los cachivaches de Sakura para Syaoran, de verdad que era antiguo, la imágenes en el, de tan gastadas se movían a velocidad caracol, al parecer era una pedazo del Diario del Profeta de hace como 12 años atrás, según venían en la fecha del 31 de octubre de 1991. Harry lo empezó a leer con detenimiento en lo que Syaoran meditaba- Explicaba algo sobre una tal Orden del Fénix, sobre Dumbledore y su pelea contra los mortifagos, sobre Sirius Black y de un tal Jack Lee-¿Seria pariente de Lee?

Oye¿Tu conoces a un tal Jack Lee?- le pregunto sin escrúpulos.

Syaoran abrió bien los ojos, lo miro con el pergamino entre sus manos y se lanzo hacia el periódico- �¿Era concebible que esa fuera la noticia del pasado que lo deparaba de saber el destino de su padre!

Leyó con fervor el artículo, solo para darse cuenta de lo inevitable.

"…Jack Lee fue asesinado…"

Rompió en pedazos el viejo periódico , se levanto colerizado y golpeo la pared.

La muerte de su padre, ya no era más una especulación, sino una realidad.

CONTINUARA…

11


	8. RETURN

PARODIA MAGICA: Capitulo 8 "RETURN"

Harry sentía que había metido la pata al decir eso, inmediatamente quiso reparar el daño…pero la situación parecía muy grave.

Syaoran había golpeado varias veces la pared de la enfermería, lo suficiente para dejarse expuesta la carne viva de los nudillos de su mano. No sabía como frenar esta furia, si debía desquitarse con Harry o con el mismo o con el asesino de su padre… ¡Por que había sido tan estupido! Desde un principio sabia bien que era la respuesta mas probable del por que de la desaparición de su padre, por eso su madre nunca le había dicho nada, era muy doloroso tener que contarle a sus hijos que su esposo había muerto a manos de sangre fría de un vil mortifago. Así estaba escrito en ese periódico maldito que ahora yacía roto en mil pedazos sobre el inhóspito suelo.

Debió haber sido alguien muy importante para ti- le dijo la voz de Harry desde atrás.

Syaoran no tenia ganas de hablar…que los puños le hablaran a Harry le apetecía más, pues si no guardaba silencio lo sacaría el mismo a golpes de la sala.

Entiendo como te sientes- no se callo Harry.

A Syaoran le pareció ofensivo, por no decir inapropiado las palabras que se despedían de la boca de Harry.- ¡¿Cómo diantres podía el saber como se sentía!

Tú no sabes que se siente¡¡¡¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES!- bramo Syaoran encarándole con la cien fruncida y lagrimas contenidas.

Harry se armo de valor y le tomo de los hombros- ¡Escúchame! Yo no se quien fue para ti ese tal Jack Lee, pero mis padres también fueron asesinados por la traición de Sirius Black… al igual que contigo he experimentado la perdida de un ser querido. Apenas tenia un año de edad cuando Voldemort los mato e intento aniquilarme a mi también…no recuerdo nada de ellos antes de la tragedia, solo recuerdo que salí vivo gracias a esta cicatriz- Harry se levanto el fleco- no se por que sobreviví y mis padres no… a veces quisiera estar muerto para acompañarlos, en vez de tener esta horrible cicatriz y vivir con la terrible verdad…

Syaoran cayó en silencio.

Pero sabes… eso seria ser un cobarde- le sonrió sincero.

Una luz fría se filtro en el solitario lugar.- Como sea, quiero estar solo- le pidió Syaoran.

Harry comprendió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Syaoran solo escucho los pasos y la puerta cerrarse.- ¿Por qué te tenias que morir papa?... ¿Por qué?...- le tembló la voz. El joven se dejo caer boca abajo sobre una de las camas polvorientas.

¿Y si no murió?- le escrúpulo una voz en su cabeza.

CLARO QUE MURIO, esa es la verdad.

¿Acaso tu lo viste muerto con tus propios ojos?- siguió la voz persistente.

NO, pero

Y si el que murió no era tu padre sino…alguien mas

¿Que quieres decir?

Las apariencias son engañosas

¿Cómo?

Un reflejo puede ser…- divago la voz disipándose etéreamente.

¿Un reflejo?- pensó Syaoran- Y si el cadáver que encontraron no era mi padre, sino su reflejo de carne y hueso… y ¿si era mi tío Henry?

Ahora que lo reflexionaba mas claramente, desde que había tenido el sueño por la carta de DREAMS, ya había descartado de la baraja en juego al gemelo de su padre, el cual fue la primera pista de la búsqueda de su padre. En un principio pensaba que el era sin lugar a dudas su padre, pues el haber encontrado su varita perdida en el sótano de su casa era la evidencia mas clara de que así era. Mas conforme siguió investigando se dio cuenta de la verdadera identidad de Henry Lee, sus expedientes mal auguraban su destino y después de su encuentro con el anuario descubrió que tenia un gemelo. La cosa se complico para saber quien de los dos era su padre…hasta que tuvo ese sueño.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Estaría su padre mas relacionado con Henry Lee de lo que se imaginaba, ¿Que habrá sido de el, si de verdad uno de los dos salio vivo, ¿Cual seria entonces de los dos, el que salio con vida, pues en los archivos del periódico El Profeta solo se declaraba el fallecimiento de uno.

Al parecer aun quedaban muchos cabos sueltos como para que la mente de Syaoran se quedara tranquila. Y así tan de repente como había surgido esa supuesta idea, Syaoran se levanto y dirigió hacia la puerta de salida con una nueva y renovada esperanza- Talvez su padre aun seguía vivo…

Del otro lado de la puerta casi tumba a Harry, quien estaba esperándolo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Esperaba que te tranquilizaras un poco- le dijo más seguro su compañero.

Gracias por preocuparte- le dijo Syaoran para disculparse por su forma de actuar.- Pero…

Harry le hizo una seña para que no se preocupara y caminaron juntos por el pasillo desierto.

Syaoran y Harry se estuvieron un buen tiempo callados. Harry no hallaba como consolar a Syaoran ante tal situación…por lo general nunca había tenido que preocuparse por darle el pésame a alguien, puesto que siempre era el, el que atraía esa clase de desgracias. Mientras que Syaoran pensaba con dificultad sobre como llevaría a cabo su plan… primero necesitaba un cómplice para esto… le repugnaba admitirlo, pero el mas apropiado era Hiragisawa…

¿Oye sabes donde esta Hiragisawa?- le pregunto con tono desinteresado.

Harry se rasco la cabeza un poco extrañado de que este ya no quisiera hablar de lo del fallecido- Creo que a de estar en Hogsmeade como todos lo demás.- se encogió en hombros.

¿Y hace cuanto que se fueron todos para allá?-insistió Syaoran.

Desde hace dos horas- hizo cálculos al tanteo el chico.- ¿Qué quieres ir con el?- objeto

Creí que ustedes dos se llevaba muy mal- torció las cejas el joven

Necesito hablar con el de algo- le dijo cortante.

¿Es algo relacionado con Jack Lee?- se entrometió Harry.

No quiero sonarte grosero, pero este asunto solo le concierne a la familia Lee- le observo de forma conservadora.

Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Hiragisawa en eso?- le interrogo Harry todavía mas receloso.

El ya sabe demasiado…- le contesto de mala gana ¬¬

A pesar de que le tengas un odio irracional, se nota que se llevan bien- le dio una palmada en el hombro Harry.

Por favor, no digas eso, que me ofendes- le contradijo y guardo su distancia.

Harry entendía bien el hecho de que Syaoran quisiera mantener en secreto cual fuese lo que pensaba en esos momentos, el mismo tenia muchos secretos que no debían salir a la luz, y como se hallaba en su misma posición, ya no lo persuadió mas para que confesara que tramaba. – Y ¿como vas a llegar a Hogsmeade?

Buena pregunta- se detuvo el chico, que solo había estado caminando para tener la mente mas clara sobre el plan que quería llevar a cabo.

¿No sabes como ir?- le pregunto Harry, que no podía creérselo por lo serio y decidido que estaba hace unos instantes, y ahora resultaba que el tonto ni sabia como llegar…

Creo que no jeje- se río nerviosamente.

Harry se golpeo la cara- ¡Cómo estas idiota amigo!

¡Pues que quieres! Me acabo de enterar que mi padre esta muerto y cuando por fin doy con una alternativa para cambiar eso…- Syaoran se callo abruptamente- ¡Rayos hable demasiado!-pensó.

¿Que trataste de decir con eso?- le miro desafiante Harry.

No, yo no dije nada- Syaoran emprendió una huida rápida.

¡¡Hey espera!- corrió también detrás de el Harry.

Syaoran llego a la enfermería y se encerró.

¡LEE HABRE LA PUERTA!- Le grito estridentemente Harry del otro lado de la puerta.

Syaoran no podía permitir que mas gente se entrometiese en sus asuntos-¡Pero por dios como era terco ese chico!- Harry no se marcho como se lo esperaba Syaoran, en lugar de eso golpeaba mas y mas fuerte la puerta.- ¡LEE YA DEJAME PASAR!

De pronto un sonido seco suspendió la escena. Syaoran ya no forzó la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente y pasó Sakura por el portal con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE SALES HUYENDO! ¡NO PUEDES HUIR DE LA REALIDAD! ASI QUE DESPIERTA YA

A Syaoran le dio un escalofrió y se hallo tirado sobre el suelo de la enfermería…el golpe seco había sido su caída…-¡Vamos amigo arriba!- le ayudo a volver en pie Harry.

Lo de Sakura debió haber sido una alucinación…- pensó Syaoran.- Pero sus palabras eran reales.

Lee- le llamo Harry.

¿Qué quieres?- Syaoran se dio cuenta por la forma en que lo miraba, de que este ya sabia de sus intenciones.

Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte con eso que pretendes hacer para cambiar la suerte que te deparo de tu padre…pero debes saber que el pasado no se puede cambiar…talvez la muerte de tu padre es inevitable, como lo fue con mis padres.

Ya lo se- le dio la espalda el joven- Pero…quiero saber la verdad… quiero saber que fue lo que realmente paso con el, para sentirme tranquilo…

Las acciones valen mas que las palabras…

¡Entonces te ayudare!- se ofreció Harry animado

Y ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar?- se volvió el chico hacia el incrédulo.

Pues para que vayas a Hogsmeade y te veas con Hiragisawa- Saco Harry algo que parecía un pergamino de su mochila.- A los honorables Cornamenta, Colagusano, Canuto y Lunático, creadores del mapa merodeador, muéstrenos los secretos de Hogwarts os juro que nuestras intenciones no serán buenas- dijo Harry con la varita sobre el mapa

Este cobro vida propia ante los ojos admirados de Syaoran- ¿Qué clase mapa es este?

No uno común, creeme, este mapa es capaz de decirte donde esta cada uno de los personajes de Hogwarts, además de los pasadizos secretos, que es lo que nos importa.

Syaoran recordaba que en una ocasión había escuchado mencionar de este prodigioso mapa por los gemelos Weasley; ahora este había terminado en manos de Harry.

Aquí esta- apunto Harry- Debes coger el pasadizo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta para llegar al sótano de Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade…aunque debes ser cuidadoso, por que Filch pasa muy seguido por allá.

Syaoran señalo otra de las rutas –Y esta otra que esta mas cerca ¿Por qué no mejor uso esa?

No te la recomiendo…- le aconsejo pensativo,-Este es el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador, a menos que quieras terminar hecho trizas…

Y ¿Hacia donde termina?

Hacia el interior de la Casa de los Gritos en Hogsmeade.

Syaoran también recordaba que en cierta ocasión, cuando siguió al grim, este se había escabullido, por ese lugar, eso quería decir, que esa era la ruta de escape del tal grim.

¿Qué tanto piensas?- le interrumpió Harry.- Tienes que apurarte para buscar a Hiragisawa.- le recordó el joven, otorgándole el mapa merodeador.- Toma, te lo encargo mucho.

¡Es cierto!- Syaoran tomo el mapa, la carta de RETURN, su Raishiban, sus conjuros y los metió en su maleta. Entonces vio el Yukata azul y pensó sobre la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura: "Si vas a la visita, por favor llevate puesto el Yukata".

¿Piensas llevarte puesto eso?...pero si no vas a ir con Sakura- le interrogo Harry viendo como este lo sostenía con sumo cariño frente a el.

¡Y que! Si me lo llevo puesto- le contraataco

No…nada, es que hace mucho frió afuera y te vas a congelar con solo eso- le hizo saber con lógica.

A Syaoran no le importo- Date la vuelta que me voy a cambiar.

Harry acato las ordenes y Syaoran se desvistió su uniforme de Hogwarts por el galante yukata- Le quedaba muy bien.

Creo que es todo- repaso mentalmente Syaoran. A la vez que sujetaba su espada a su cintura y su maleta con la demás cosas en su espalda.

Pues te deseo suerte- le apoyo Harry.

Nos vemos- se despidió Syaoran.

Nos vemos y ¡Recuerda que debes decir "Travesura realizada" cuando termines de usar el mapa escuchaste!

Syaoran levanto un pulgar de aprobación y se fue hacia el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta.

Harry tampoco podía quedarse ahí, tenía un compromiso con su profesor Lupin. Por una desconocida razón la clase especial que le había estado impartiendo sobre como usar el hechizo Patronus ese día se había cambiado para medio día, en vez de lo regular al atardecer… ¿Pero por que, que había de especial en ese día…solo habría Luna llena.

Syaoran no tuvo contratiempos para encontrar el pasaje secreto de la bruja tuerta ni tampoco para evitar a Filch. Así que el joven se escabullo por el túnel oscuro y uso el hechizo de Lumos para guiarse.

Por fin ese día iba a poner en práctica ese plan que había estado maquinando durante todo ese tiempo. Siempre lo había considerado como una idea fantasiosa que nunca habría de utilizar… a menos que la situación lo ameritase y no hubiera ninguna otra salida… en pocas palabras tendría que ser cuestión de vida o muerte para que eso le impulsara a tener que llevar a cabo ese plan…Y no es que si Syaoran se muriera si no supiera la verdad sobre su padre pero por desgracia últimamente su mundo estaba patas arriba y cualquier idea por mas descabellada que fuera, con tal de que le brindara una luz de esperanza le caía bien.

El plan sencillamente consistía en usar la magia de la carta RETURN, para volver al 31 de Octubre de hace12 años atrás cerca del condado de Godric´s Hollow, un poco antes del asesinato de su padre pero lo suficiente para saber la verdad de lo ocurrido. Cosa que no era sencilla, la magia de RETURN siempre había resultado ser muy quisquillosa, se necesitaba de una gran cantidad de magia para poder usarla apropiadamente, además de la presencia de la Luna llena…por eso era imprescindible que fuera ese mismo día…la próxima Luna llena no seria sino hasta dentro de un mes, justo con la fecha de vencimiento que tenían: Sakura, Hiragisawa y el en ese lugar como alumnos de intercambio. Después tendrían que regresar.

Necesitaba encontrar a Hiragisawa con urgencia, el era pieza clave en esto quisiera o no aceptarlo el orgullo de Syaoran, debido a su conocimiento sobre el poder de las cartas. ¿Esto quería decir que no tenia intenciones de aceptar la cita de Sakura?…pero entonces ¿Por qué se había vestido con el yukata que le había pedido a Harry que le diera?... ni el mismo Syaoran sabia bien por que hacia lo que hacia. Acaso pretendía rescatar algo de su relación con Sakura usando ese atuendo. Le costaba creer que Sakura estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo los males que el le había hecho al regalarle esa prenda y aceptar su proposición en la visita de Hogsmeade…Nuevamente sentía que se dividía en dos paralelos opuestos. Ya había llegado tan lejos, esa noche era el último acto y sin embargo su conciencia le remordía mas que antes- ¡No podía dejar que Sakura se involucrase! Era ella la ultima persona a la que quería ver muerta… no quería…

Y ¿acaso le has preguntado su opinión?- le escruto una voz en el alma.

Una luz algo cegadora lo hizo volver en si. Era la trampilla del final de recorrido.-Nox- deshizo el hechizo de Lumos.

Era la 1 y un cuarto de la tarde cuando Syaoran arribó a la posada de Tres Escobas- Este mapa resulto muy útil- pensó.

Travesura realizada- pronuncio y se movió como ninja entre la multitud en busca de Hiragisawa… no podía dejar que lo encontrase Sakura.

Hogsmeade es el nombre de un pueblo cercano a Hogwarts muy peculiar, ya que es el único lugar de toda Gran Bretaña poblado enteramente por magos y brujas. No hace falta decir que era muy concurrido, pero desde del escape de Sirius Black y la imposición del Ministerio de Magia de ordenar a los dementores libre ambulación para que atrapasen a fugitivo en cuestión, este se había vuelto un lugar muy sombrío y constantemente custodiado, lo que provocaba que la gente tuviera miedo de salir a las calles y la decadencia del alegre y bullicioso sitio a un pueblo fantasma…PERO HOY NO

Hoy ese lugar había cobrado de nueva cuenta su original ambiente transitado y vivaz. Muchos alumnos de Hogwarts que ese día venían vestidos de civil (sin sus comunes túnicas negras) se había convertido en la sangre por no decir la adrenalina de Hogsmeade, la alegría era contagiosa incluso eufórica, todos iban y venían de aquí para allá libres del estrés de los exámenes y horarios apretados.

Entre ellos una joven vestida con aire de ninja, acompañada al parecer por un peluche volador.

¡Que bueno que Harry me pudo cubrir con lo del mocoso, así ya puedo disfrutar de los dulces tradicionales ingleses!- se regocijo Kero mordisqueado una Biscuit que Sakura le había comprado.

¬¬ -Pero si siempre te devoras los dulces del colegio… ¿que no te basta con esos?-se quejo Sakura.

¡Pero no es lo mismo! Aquí hay mucha mas variedad.

Si como digas- le respondió con aburrimiento.

Entonces uno de los cuervos de Agatha le arrebato el resto del Biscuit a Kero- ¡Oye eso es mío!- le salieron fuego en los ojos al ofendido guardián de las cartas.

Ya Kero, deja en paz a Ugin (Sakura ya sabia reconocer a los cuervos de Agatha). Si quieres te compro otro en esa Dulcería.

¡En serio Sakura! ¡Eres la mejor!- le alabo Kero

Eres un convenenciero- se pensó para sus adentros la joven sin quitarse de la mente- ¿Cómo le estará hiendo a Agatha en su cita con Eriol, después de todo, la chica le había contado a su amiga sobre el altercado que había tenido ayer con Eriol cuando este la invito pensando que ella era Agatha…claro que no le menciono lo del beso en la mano, ya no quería causar mas controversia de la que había causado recientemente con el ataque de sus cartas. (Lo que Sakura no sabia era que Eriol desde un principio ya sabia de antemano que a la persona que estaba invitando a la visita, no era Agatha. La razón del por que le gustaba engañar a Sakura y a los demás era un misterio).

Como sea, Sakura y Kero entraron a la Dulcería que estaba abarrotada de gente, ahí mismo se toparon con sus compañeros Seamus y Deán Thomas comprando centenares de diablillos explosivos.

A que no te comes tres seguidos- le apostó Deán a su camarada.

A que si- acepto este tomando tres diablillos de la bolsa de sus compras.

No, no- les propuso algo mejor Ron, que acaba recién de entrar a la tienda.-No tiene sentido que se ataranten solo comiendo diablillos, ¿por que no apuestan algo?

Ron- le resonó la voz diligente de Hermione en la nuca- No creo eso sea una buena idea.

(Esos dulces mágicos son reconocidos por su extremadamente picante sabor, el hecho de que estos explotaran en la boca no significaba mucho riesgo…si se comían uno a la vez…pero tres era más de la dosis recomendada)

Todo lo contrario – se animaron los dos.

Son unos bobos - pensó Hermione retirándose en breve, pues no quería estar presente en esta apuesta tan ridícula

Ya se, sino te los puedes comer, vas a tener que ir solo a la Casa de los Gritos

La Casa de los Gritos era muy conocida por ser la más encantada y embrujada de todo Reino Unido.

Y ¿que gano si lo hago?- le volteo la cosa Seamus.

Pues si puedes comértelos, que te parece si yo voy solo allá.

Seamus razono unos momentos- No me convence.

Miren nada mas a la chusma de Gryffindor apostando cosas insignificantes- una voz asquerosa resoplo en la tienda.

Ron volteo con desprecio, era Malfoy como lo suponía.

Oye Weasley, por que no apuestan algunos knuts, no te sentarían nada mal… con lo miserable que eres- le desafió este petulante.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?- le pregunto Ron con los ojos encendidos de cólera

Que tal si apostamos tu madriguera- le propuso este sarcasta - ¡Oh no, espera…estoy seguro de que esa pocilga no debe costar mas que tus harapos…

Los demás de la tienda postraron su atención en estos dos

Comiéndose una nube rosada Neville los observaba nervioso y guardando su distancia, junto a Parvati Patil y su gemela Padma que habían dejado de cotorrear como pericas, (por no decidirse que dulce era mejor escoger) para mirar expectantes como acaba el lío

Sakura y los otros chicos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también los vigilaron para ver como terminaba todo eso… con excepción de Kero, pues había tantas exquisiteces exóticas en esa tienda que a este le era imposible escoger solo una cosa. Con el minuto de distracción que tuvo Sakura, Kero ya había llenado más de la mitad de la canasta de compras.

¡¡KERO!- le reprendió Sakura.

Ron se sentía tan colerizado que ya instintivamente había cerrado los puños y apretados los dientes de rabia. Estuvo a punto de tratarlo a golpes, pero ahí estaban a sus flancos Crabbes y Goyle.

Ron, no le hagas caso- le aconsejo Hermione esperándolo el marco de la puerta

Hola sagre-sucia- le dirigió una mirada fría y burda la serpentéante figura de Malfoy- ¿Te sientes mal por que estoy retando a tu novio…?

¡¡¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- gritaron al unísono Hermione y Ron, este ultimo con la cara roja.- ¿Por qué diantres todos decían lo mismo sobre ellos dos?- pensó cegado Ron.

No pienso perder mí tiempo con miserables y sangre- sucia- termino Malfoy y le dio la espalda.

Ron no podía dejar que este saliera librado de esta… no esta vez- ¡¡MALFOY!

Este se paro antes de llegar a un lado de Hermione- ¿Qué no entiendes lo que te acabo de decir analfabeta?

Te reto a una apuesta- le preciso Ron sin acudir a sus palabras.

Al parecer no entiendes… un miserable como tu no me dará lo que yo quiero-siguió dándole la espalda.

Y ¿Quién hablo de dinero?- le preciso aun mas el joven.

Esta vez, Malfoy le dio la cara.

Te daré la oportunidad de que rescates el poco honor que te queda- le dijo Ron con voz altiva.

¿Honor?- dudo Malfoy.

Era suculento, disfrutar como sentía que Malfoy se derrumbaba- No creas que no nos dimos cuenta cuando escapaste en Rubber Ball… ¿Qué harás ahora?... escapar como la otra vez.

Solo eres una sabandija mentirosa- vocifero Malfoy fuera de sus cabales.

¡¡NO! Tu mientes Malfoy- le apoyo Hermione- Yo fui testigo de cuando huiste.

Si yo también- dio un paso al frente Sakura y seguidamente Giny- Si, después de que causaste la Revuelta huiste hacia el Castillo.

Y por eso eres un cobarde- le clavo la vista justiciera encima Ron

Malfoy, ya no supo que decir, se encontraba acorralado debido a sus acciones…pero este nuevamente volvió a torcer una sonrisa maligna al recordar con quien estaba tratando…era Ron Weasley el que le retaba, el chico mas pobre y miedoso de Hogwarts… no había por que temer a su reto.

Y ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado?- se volvió mas seguro.

Te reto ir solo a la Casa de los Gritos- le apunto severamente.

¿Eso es todo?- le regreso la voz confianzuda y venenosa.

…Sin tu varita- prosiguió sin inmutarse Ron.

Malfoy contuvo la respiración por un segundo- ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? Ir solo a ese lugar, que era el equivalente al Bosque Prohibido y sin protección mágica. ¿Quién sabe que peligros le esperaban ahí dentro?...era un suicidio…

Esto mismo era lo que pensaban los demás que se tornaban alrededor de la confronta. De pronto todos empezaron a cuchichear al ver que Malfoy se doblegaba a aceptar el reto de Ron.

NO, no le daré esa satisfacción- pensó Malfoy y le estrecho la mano cerrando el pacto.

Con una condición…- le reclamo aun apretándole la mano

¿Cuál?- le escruto Ron

Que tú entres solo también…después de todo no me parece justo, que yo solo cumpla con el reto…- le ofreció este con una falsa expresión de compromiso.

¿Cómo puedes hablar tú de justicia?- pensó Ron contrariado; no obstante acepto la condición.

Malfoy -Será hoy mismo al atardecer frente a la Casa de los Gritos.

Con esto, el personaje turbio de Slytherin salio de la Dulcería y los demás compañeros de Ron se le fueron encima- ¡¿Pero en que estas pensando!- se enfureció Hermione.

¡Eres Genial!- exclamo admirado Deán- ¡¿En serio piensas entrar a la Casa de los Gritos!-le pregunto Seamus intrigado.

Y… ¿No tienes miedo?- le observo Sakura incrédula.

¡¡NO claro que no!- le levanto Ron un pulgar en señal de que todo estaba en orden… (cuando en realidad el chico se moría de miedo).

Saliendo de ahí, Ron, Hermione y los otros chicos de Hogwarts fueron a Tres Escobas. El ambiente adentro era muy agradable y bullicioso. En ese mismo lugar parecían haber coincidido muchos otros alumnos e incluso maestros como Minerva Mc Gonagall y la Señora Sprout se contagiaban del entorno alegre… todos estaban ahí, menos Harry y el profesor Lupin…

Esto es mucho mejor que la tonta apuesta de los diablillos- siguió conversando con ahínco Seamus sobre lo ocurrido hacia unos instantes en la Dulcería.

Ron no compartía el entusiasmo- ¿Por qué abrí mi bocota con lo de las apuestas?- le remordió la conciencia.

¡Si! Ron, eres muy valiente al aceptar eso… si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, me habría negado.-le dijo Neville.

Ron dejo escapar un suspiro- ¿Por qué nunca pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas?...bueno ya no se podría retractar… no después de que todo el mundo lo vio hacer esa apuesta…y para su desgracia mayor ahí la estaba mirando Hermione de forma decepcionante y desinteresada.

Si… y más aun después de lo que cuentan sobre ese lugar- comento Deán.

Ron se paro como en shock- ¡¿Qué cuentan sobre ese lugar!

Deán bebió un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla- ¿Qué no lo sabes?

La voz de Ron se hizo quebradiza- No…

Deán se limpio con la manga los restos de espuma de la cerveza de su cara- Es algo muy rumorado por aquí…Según los citadinos, se dice que existe una criatura que últimamente rige en ese lugar…

Ron trago saliva con dificultad- ¡Menudo lío en el que se había involucrado!... la poca esperanza que tenia se le estaba a punto de desvanecer con ese tétrico relato.

El caso es que…- siguió contando Deán, captando la atención, no solo de Ron, sino de todos sus amigos a su alrededor- Me han contado de que se trata un hombre lobo el que se aparece ahí todas las noches de Luna llena.

¿Cómo saben eso?- inmediatamente puso un paro Ron

Por que dicen haberlo visto a través de las ventanas del segundo piso de la Casa de los Gritos… no solo eso, también han escuchado aullidos del Hombre lobo, provenientes del mismo lugar.

Pero y ¿si es un simple lobo? – se contuvo Ron.

Mas Deán negó rotundamente- No lo creo…piensalo bien… para empezar los lobos casi siempre andan en manadas y además siempre evitan el contacto humano…es poco probable.

Pe-pero, solo se aparece en las noches de Luna llena ¿Verdad?- recordó Ron, aferrándose a la única respuesta que tenia de salir con vida por esa estupida apuesta.

Deán se tomo su tiempo para contestar-… Si no mal recuerdo hoy hay Luna llena…

…Era hombre muerto- se resigno Ron desplomando su cabeza sobre la barra.

¡Animo Ron!- le dio una palmadita su hermana Giny.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros de ahí y postrado sobre el acapárate de Zonko, Syaoran tiritaba de frío y jadeaba (conociéndolo, había estado corriendo por todas partes en busca de Hiragisawa -¬¬)- ¡Maldito frío!- se sobo el antebrazo y se detuvo para ver si allí adentro a través del cristal estaba quien buscaba. -No es quien busco…pero me puede ser útil entrar- pensó el joven comprobando que quienes estaba ahí era nada mas y nada menos que Fred y George.

Syaoran entro a la tienda de bromas y guardo un poco su distancia…Fred y George parecían estar muy concentrados…

Fred-¡Ya Jim ¿Qué te cuesta vendernos esos petardos escupe-fuego a mitad de precio!

se le encimo este al gerente de la tienda, que era un hombre muy extraño con pinta de vago y con una barba negra y trenzada.

¡¿Acaso te escuchas a ti mismo! Me gustaría ayudarte, pero la proposición que me haces se escapa de los limites- le expuso el hombre.

¡Pero si yo y Fred somos tus mejores clientes!- protesto George arrimándose también a la contienda de regateo.

No por eso, van a tener privilegios- les reconoció el hombre.

¡Vamos Jim! Tú sabes que te conviene. Te podemos dar mucha publicidad en Hogwarts usando tus productos- le propuso Fred haciendo fama de su sonrisa maliciosa.

Jim torció la boca y pensó un momento- No…, es imposible por el momento.

¡¡¡¿¿Cómo!- exclamaron decepcionados los dos.

¿Por qué?- se quejo George

Entonces el gerente se acerco a los chicos y les insinuó algo al oído que les cambio de parecer. Este observo fijamente para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba viendo.

Para aparentar que no los había estado escuchando, Syaoran bajo la vista y disimulo que estaba interesado en un articulo que producía verrugas instantáneas. Escucho un ruido… como el de una rejilla que se habría del piso y cuando volvió la vista los tres ya no estaban...

¿A dónde se fueron estos?- pensó sacado de onda Syaoran y para colmo, una gruñido del estomago le desalentó…ahora que lo pensaba no había comido nada en un día entero.

Sin detenerse a pensar había salido a toda carrera por buscar a Hiragisawa y usar la magia de RETURN… debió haberle hecho caso a Harry cuando le dijo que hacia un frío infernal… ahora era demasiado tarde para remediarlo… con solo el Yukata ,el frío le penetraba en los huesos… y mas aun después de haber corrido por todos lados y sin ningún avistamiento de el…se había sentido bien hasta hacia un rato que entro en la tienda, el cansancio le había devuelto el calor…pero el sudor se volvió frío… le salía humo de boca…un humo blanco que se hacia cada vez mas denso… estaba muy cansado…tenia que descansar…Syaoran se desplomo sobre suelo de la tienda.

¡¡HEY LEE RESPONDE!- le dio una bofetada una voz que reconocía.

El chico abrió los ojos y vio a Fred y a George preocupados a su alrededor- Ah son ustedes- les dijo con indiferencia y trato de ponerse de pie por su cuenta…se sentía un poco embarazoso, caer inconsciente en pleno día y en un lugar publico.

Pero que dices ¿no te sientes mal? – le pregunto George.

Claro que no…solo estaba cansado- dijo este tambaleándose peligrosamente.

Fred y George los sujetaron antes de que se volviera a caer y le palparon la frente- ¡Vaya pero si tienes fiebre!

¡No sean exagerados! Solo estoy acalorado por correr tanto- les renegó Syaoran con las mejillas todas rojas.

Fred y George se vieron entre si incrédulamente.

¿Qué no se suponía que debías estar en la enfermería, que haces aquí?- le reclamo Fred arqueando las cejas de forma desaprobatoria.

Eso no les incumbe- les quito sus manos de encima y se apoyo en la pared de la tienda.

¿No es otra ves algo relacionado con Henry Lee?- dedujo Fred.

Syaoran simplemente bajo la mirada- ¡Les dije que no se involucraran!

Pero si solo te queremos ayudar- le suavizó George.

No hace falta, yo me las arreglare- les indico la espada que traía atada en su cintura.

Pero si ni siquiera te puedes levantar- agrego Fred

Les digo que estoy en perfectas condiciones- fingió este dar unos pasos, que parecían de borracho empedernido.

¡¡Cuidado!- le apuntaron estos dos

Syaoran volteo demasiado tarde hacia el poste al que se dirigía por estar de teatrero- ¡¡¡¡¡PASSS!- de lleno en la cara y al suelo. Syaoran acabo con los ojos en espiral.

George y Fred le tendieron la mano sin remedio y pensando para sus adentros (como es obstinado este chico).

Ves lo que te decimos…tan siquiera déjanos invitarte algo de comer- les ofrecieron los gemelos.

En ves de contestar Syaoran, fue su estomago el que gruño pidiendo comida por el.

Fred y George pusieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Deberías ser como tu estomago- le dio una palmada George.

Syaoran no entendía

El si es sincero- se burlo Fred.

Syaoran por fin entendió y se río discretamente .Muy pronto este trío, llego a Tres Escobas y pasaron por el portal para tomar asiento en una de las mesas circulares de las de la esquina, esperando a que los atendieran, la mirada de los gemelos se poso especialmente en la barra donde yacía su hermano menor y toda una tropa de Gryffindor a su alrededor… y Syaoran por su lado se había agazapado en su asiento en cuando dio con Sakura desde el otro lado del Pub platicando con Hermione.

¿Qué se traerá entre manos Ron, normalmente nunca llama tanto la atención a menos que venga Harry con el- observo detenidamente Fred.

Si un poco raro- compartió la curiosidad George

Lo que pasa es que hizo una apuesta con Malfoy para entrar a la casa de los Gritos- les dijo como si nada Syaoran.

¿Comos sabes eso?- se sorprendieron

Lo que pasa es que hace unos momentos antes de que tropezara con ustedes, pase por la Dulcería y escuche toda la algarabía proveniente del interior donde Malfoy y Ron se estaban retando. – les explico sencillamente.

Fred y George asentaron al mismo tiempo

¿Y eso fue todo lo que escuchaste?- pregunto George.

Aha- les respondió este apoyando patéticamente una mano sobre su mejilla

Ambos se decepcionaron un poco (todo lo que esta envuelto en problemas es lo máximo para ellos, los dos gemelos sin cordura).

En eso llego una mesera - ¡Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean comer?- les pregunto la mujer, ya mayor y con un acento escocés inconfundible.

Syaoran se sintió un poco aliviado ante la idea de que los gemelos le invitaran algo de comer…por que el en realidad no traía nada de dinero.

Fred alzo la mano y le dicto con elocuencia- Si es tan amable, de traernos a mis amigos y a mi, tres hamburguesas y cervezas de mantequilla para acompañar.

Si, señorita se lo encargamos por favor- repuso George.

La mesera se contagio del ánimo de sus dos carismáticos clientes y les prometió que la orden salía en seguida.

Después de que la mesera se retirara a la cocina, justo atrás de la barra, Fred y George se rieron socarronamente…Syaoran sabia a la perfección por que se reían, (ya los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para suponer que solo se habían comportado amables con la señora para asegurarse de que les rebajaran el precio o algo por el estilo…eran unos barberos ¬¬).

Supongo que les debió quedar algo de la transacción que tuvieron con Jim- les comento Syaoran recobrando su astucia.

Fred y George se quedaron blancos como fantasmas-¿Co-como sabes eso?- le cuestiono George con voz nerviosa.

Entonces Fred le dio un condazo a su cómplice- Digo, digo- se corrigió-¿De que nos hablas?- fingió desconcierto

Por favor ahorrense el teatro para la mesera- ahora se río Syaoran maliciosamente.

Fred y George se dieron cuenta al instante de que quien sabe como, pero Syaoran los había descubierto con las manos en la masa.-Bueno alguien se debía haber dado cuenta de eso tarde o temprano- se resignaron

Esta bien, nos cachaste.- le empezó a contar Fred- La verdad es que George y yo tenemos un pacto con Jim…

Para venderles las mercancías de su tienda a precios mas bajos de lo común…

¿Qué este tipo lee la mente?- se preguntaron los dos gemelos sintiendo como un escalofrió les recorría la espalda.- Si, así es, pero- le corto Fred.

Pero Syaoran lo ignoro y siguió en su entrada hipótesis- Supongo que por eso los guió a través de una trampilla en el sótano de la tienda... todo para venderles artículos a ese precio técnicamente ilegal.

-¿Por qué lo dices tan feo? - le remordió la conciencia a Fred mientras seguía contando- Y como veras, parte del trato es que nosotros promocionemos sus productos en Hogwarts.

Muchos de los cuales, están en experimentación y nos pide que probemos- intervino George.

O sea que usan a conejillos de indias para eso- les encajo la mirada justa, todavía mas

adentro.

¡No, no, no nos malentiendas…talvez seamos algo rebeldes, pero jamás dañaríamos la integridad de alguien- levantaron el alto los dos la mano derecha como si estuvieran a punto de atestiguar ante la corte.- Palabra de Mago.

Syaoran -¿Y que hacen con esos productos?

Pues no nos queda más remedio que usarlos nosotros mismos junto con Lee Jordán- se rasco la nuca George

Fred -Eso si queremos seguir teniendo esa "preferencia".

Syaoran los seguía juzgando con algo de reproche, aunque finalmente suspiro.

Ya se que no te gusta que nos metamos en esos embrollos legales, pero para serte sincero creo te preocupas demasiado- pensó Fred.

Además no tenemos planeados vivir a expensas de alguien toda la vida… de hecho…- George se contuvo y miro alternadamente a su hermano y a Syaoran- ¿Crees que debamos hablarle de nuestro proyecto?

Syaoran torció las cejas.

Si da igual- le respondió Fred, levantando despreocupadamente los pies sobre la mesa.

Lo que pasa es que tenemos planeado abrir nuestra propia tienda de bromas, cuando salgamos del Colegio y en parte por eso seguimos aceptando la propuesta de Jim para probar sus productos.

Así que ustedes están haciendo sus propios productos con esos artículos como base- dedujo Syaoran, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bueno, algo por el estilo- se aclaro George- No es tan fácil como te imaginas, necesitamos estudiar mucho Pociones para lograr crear esa clase de productos y Snape no nos hace las cosas más fáciles.

Me da gusto de que al menos tengan una ambición de trabajo honesto para su futuro- les confeso el chico sintiendo orgullo de que sus amigos de verdad tuvieran un buen corazón a pesar de ser todos unos hooligans en carne propia.

Y como lo había prometido, la mesera se presento con el platillo de sus clientes en un santiamén. Tres deliciosas hamburguesas y tres tarros de cerveza de mantequilla espumosa les sirvió sobre la mesa.

¡Provecho!- les deseo de buena manera y los dejo.

En eso y sin que se diera cuenta, George hizo toda una maniobra de prestidigitador al colocar un polvo dentro de la hamburguesa de Syaoran…que por cierto este se devoro sin más.

Fred y George ya no se aguantaban la risa, por la reacción de Syaoran.

¡Esta hamburguesa sabe horrible!- puso cara de asco el chico.

Creo que no estas acostumbrado a la carne termino ingles (casi cruda)- fingió demencia George.

No le habrán puesto algo a la hamburguesa- los acuso Syaoran

¿Nosotros?- se hicieron los inocentes- Si como no…

Entonces ¿por que sus hamburguesas no saben mal?- se cruzo de manos el joven con yukata.

Pues por que nosotros no le pusimos medicina contra- fiebre obvio, ¡verdad hermano!- confeso George disfrutando de su hamburguesa.

Tu lo has dicho hermano.

Syaoran se quedo con la boca abierta, pero no dijo nada. Suponía que se lo merecía, era tan testarudo que por las buenas nunca se abría comido esa medicina espantosa…por otro lado, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Syaoran tomo su tarro de cerveza, pero se detuvo antes de dar el primer sorbo y los vio a ambos.

Te juro que a ese no le pusimos nada- le sonrió el par subiendo sus tarros en alto, para hacer un brindis- ¡Por que la travesía de Syaoran sea un éxito!- dijo Fred.

Los tres tarros se estrecharon-¡Salud!

¡Hasta el fondo!- dijo George entusiasmado.

Syaoran pensando- ¿De verdad quiero saber como se enteraron lo que hoy me espera?

El chico se bebió toda la cerveza de jalón, se encogió de hombros y supuso que eran cosas que los amigos ya sabían de antemano.

Cuando Fred y George se acabaron sus hamburguesas ya no se pudieron contener mas por averiguar con todo detalle, lo sucedido a su hermano Ron. Pero antes, Syaoran les dio el mapa merodeador que Harry le había prestado para que se lo dieran a Ron y así este a su vez se lo regresara a su verdadero amo. Fred y George estaban sorprendidos de cómo había llegado ese valiosísimo articulo a manos de Lee, no cabía duda de que este chico seguía sus pasos…lo malo es que ya les pisaba los talones.

Así que se disculparon un momento con Syaoran y se dirigieron hacia la barra, para sorprender a su pequeño hermano.

Ron por su parte, le hubiera gustado que le sirviesen un poco de whisky de fuego, para poder emborracharse y olvidar el lío en el que se había metido por impulsivo…por desgracia era aun menor de edad.

No se arrepentía de haber expuesto a Malfoy, como el cobarde que era al retarlo, pero el hecho era que el y Harry se habían prometido después de pasada la revuelta de Rubber Ball en vengarse de Malfoy… se sentía raro sin Harry, era como su mano derecha en ese tipo de cosas…no es que Hermione no lo ayudara… es solo que ella siempre lo hacia sentirse culpable…-¡Es una enojona!- pensó Ron viéndola con un soslayo- De seguro sigue furiosa conmigo no solo por que rete a Malfoy, sino por que aun sigue creyendo que su estupido gato no mato a Scabbers. (Hacia unos días que no se hablaban por que la rata de Ron había desaparecido y el chico creía que era a causa del gato de Hermione, esta se negaba y este confirmaba, terminaron en disputa como ya se imaginaran).

¡¡¡Hola Hermanito!- le hizo un cerrillito Fred a su desprevenido hermano.

¡Ya Fred!- se safo el chico, viendo de reojo a sus dos locos hermanos.

Ya sabemos lo de tu reto- escupió feliz George.

Fantástico- dijo en voz baja y sarcásticamente este.

Fred -Pero ¡Oye, dinos por favor, ¿Cómo estuvo el asunto, en serio ¿Vas a entrar a la casa de los Gritos?

Si, ¡Debieron haber visto como reto a Malfoy! - les respondió Giny con orgullo.

George-¿Cómo es posible que no nos dejaras participar en algo así?- se sentía indignado el gemelo.

Fred- ¡Si, ¿Qué no hemos sido buenos hermanos contigo?- se puso dramático este.

Ron- La verdad no…- le dijo con sinceridad.

Giny al lado de Ron soltó una risita.

Bueno, pero no negaras que tenemos la misma sangre- le resbalo una gotita de concebimiento a Fred.-Hazlo por tus hermanos Fred y George que siempre velan por que sigas el camino del caos (un escenario de fuego omnipotente se perfilo tras estos dos)

Creo que… si- dijo con cara de vergüenza ajena.

¡Muy bien, Entonces no te molestara que te ayudemos en este reto- le pidió George rezando con las manos esperanzadas

Y ¿Cómo me van a ayudar se puede saber?- les pregunto receloso-(Alguna ayuda viniendo de ellos dos no podía terminar bien).

No te preocupes, tú ya lo has hecho casi todo- dio por sentado Fred que ya este les había otorgado permiso.

En seguida, estos dos se subieron a la barra y alzaron sus varitas- ¡¡Sonorus!

¡Que demonios hacen!- se saco de quicio el chico pelirrojo.

Esto es divertido- los apoyo Giny también parándose sobre la barra.

Ron -¡Giny!

Probando, probando, ¿Todos me escuchan?- empezó George-Me pueden prestar un poco de su atención.

Todos los clientes de Tres escobas e incluyendo los que deambulaban afuera centraron su atención en los dos chicos.

¡Aquí presente entre nosotros están dos osados que se atreverán a entrar a la Casa de los Gritos!- clamo Fred-¡¡ Ron Weasley de Gryffindor contra Draco Malfoy de Slytherin!

Una luz se poso sobre estos dos. Ron estaba rojo de vergüenza sobre la barra y Malfoy de furia del otro lado del restaurante.

¿Cuál de estos dos valientes saldrá vivo de la Casa de Gritos, el lugar mas embrujado de toda la Gran Bretaña, como bien sabemos

Ahora hablo George- Hoy a las seis se efectuara el reto ¡Hagan sus apuestas por el mas invencible!

A la salida de ahí, muchos estudiantes se congregaron con los gemelos para apostar por su favorito… Ron no entendía bien en que le ayudaba que estos dos les hubieran creado publicidad… la cosa se iba a poner peor de lo que se esperaba.

Oye Weasley al parecer quieres ser humillado públicamente- le dijo la voz fría de Malfoy.

Ron volteo, pero su oponente se había disipado entre la gente que se acumulaba en bola para hacer sus apuestas. Sin importarle ser arrastrado por la gente, Ron se adentro hacia el centro, donde estaban sus hermanos, haciéndola de administradores y canjeadores.

¡No, les repito que las apuestas son de dos sickles en adelante-le repuso George a un chico rubio y con una vieja cámara fotográfica.

¡Hey oigan ustedes dos!- les grito Ron para poder llamar su atención.

¡Que no ves que estamos ocupados!- se volvieron estos dos con las manos ocupadas

¡Dos para Ron, tres para Malfoy… no, no espera, aquí hay otro para Ron!- le dictaba Fred.

¿Y por que no apuntas tu?- se quejaba George

Gracias por nada- pensó retirándose Ron.

¡Espera Ron!- le llamo George.

Ron volteo con fastidio.

¡Atrápalo!- le lanzo este un pergamino muy gastado que no podía ser otra cosa mas que el ¡¡¡Mapa Merodeador, ¿Por qué lo traían ellos?

¡Por favor dáselo a Harry!- le encargo su hermano. °°

Ron oculto fuera de la vista el prodigioso mapa y se apresuro en salir rápido de ahí si no es que quería ser tacleado entre la multitud, que lo acorralaba como rueda de prensa.

Después de perder de vista a los apostadores, Ron se sentó a descansar en la orilla de una fuente...necesitaba tiempo para pensar y un poco de aire fresco- ¡Que lío!- Se seco el sudor de la frente, (que a esas temperaturas se había helado casi instantáneamente).- ¿Cómo le haría con su problema que, ahora ya era de conocimiento publico gracias a sus hermanos? Tendría razón Malfoy en que esta seria su humillación total… ¡No de ninguna manera!- se arrebato el mismo- Pero si es cierto lo del hombre lobo, entonces no saldré vivo… el chico recordó todas la contadas ocasiones en las que había corrido peligro de muerte…pero en todas había estado con sus amigos… y ahora se encontraba solo…El poco entusiasmo que había recobrado el chico se espumo…mas no la sombra de alguien que se cernía tras de el. Ron vio por encima de su hombro…era Hermione…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y la chica solo se sentó a su lado… como si no lo conociera.

Ron (pensando)-¿Por qué me siguió hasta aquí? Querrá restregarme en cara lo inútil que soy.

Hermione (Pensando)- ¿Por qué se me queda viendo de esa forma tan extraña, de seguro cree que lo voy a regañar jaja

Ron (Pensando)-O talvez me siguió por que me quiere ayudar…mmm, pero ¿Por qué no dice nada?

Hermione (Pensando)- ¿Por que no me pide que le ayude, siempre lo hace.

Ron (Pensando)- Quizás quiere que le pida ayuda…aunque se supone que estamos peleados…

Hermione (Pensando)- ¿Por qué no dice nada, ¿Todavía me guardara rencor por lo de su rata?

Autora (Pensando)- ¡¡¡Ya decídanse, me desesperan!

Ron hizo como se aclaro la garganta. No tenia idea de lo que le iba a decir…ahora entendía que la razón por la que sentía raro no era por que no estuviese Harry… mas bien era por que estaba a lado de Hermione.

¿Qué crees que este haciendo Harry?- comento tontamente el chico- ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando! Por fin estaba a solas con Hermione y de lo único que podía hablar era de Harry.

Hermione se dio cuenta del comentario esquivo y suspiro-No lo se… además no se supone que no deberíamos hablarnos…- le respecto con una mirada certera y fuerte.

¡¡ ¿Pero de que hablas!... si tú me seguiste- exploto Ron

¡Ves siempre nos peleamos!- le reconoció su amiga poniéndose de pie.

Ron también lo hizo- Y ¿Qué quieres que haga, solo me reprendes a todo momento…siento que nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti…

Ron se callo y Hermione se sonrojo satisfecha.

A Ron le latía con fuerza el corazón… ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Hermione?

No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- le sonrió la chica.

¿Ah?- tartamudeo el chico

Lo que importa es que soy tu amiga y te ayudare con lo de tu apuesta- le tomo de la mano.

Ron (Pensando)- No entiendo a las mujeres…pero creo que menos me entiendo yo mismo…

Los dos por fin se habían reconciliado.

A casi kilómetro y medio de ahí, a un descubierto Syaoran sin dinero lo habían abandonado sus amigos los gemelos Weasley, quienes se habían dado a la fuga por sus negocios de apuestas. Syaoran no podía pagar la cuenta de Tres escobas y tampoco pretendía quedarse a lavar trastes. Por más deshonesto que fuese se levanto de la mesa y huyo como si se tratara de un zafarrancho.

¡¡¡HEY ESE NIÑO NO PAGO!- bramo la mesera de acento escocés que le había atendido.

Syaoran no tuvo tiempo de ver a su perseguidora, solo corrió calle abajo esperando perderla. Gradualmente recobro el aliento, el cual casi se le va cuando se topo con que la que le perseguía era…Sakura.

¿Sakura?- se asusto el chico

Sakura ese día iba vestida bellamente de una ninja con delicados encajes- ¡Traes puesto el Yukata!- se alegro la chica.

Syaoran se vio sus ropas y comprendió- Sakura creía que el había aceptado su propuesta de la cita en Hogsmeade…por eso estaba feliz…

El joven le miro con incertidumbre- Lo siento Sakura….

La chica desvelo la espada que portaba su amado… el pensaba en pelear…regresaría con la carta RETURN para buscar a su padre…igual que en la profecía.

Entonces ya tomaste una decisión- le contesto con indiferencia la chica.

Syaoran no estaba aun seguro de si iba a regresar al pasado para buscar a su padre o de aceptar a Sakura. ¡Pero que sandeces decía, tenia que volver con RETURN, si no lo hacia esta noche de Luna llena jamás podría volver a intentarlo…regresaría a Hong Kong decepcionado y eternamente arrepentido ¡Tenia que saber que fue de su padre!...quería verlo antes de partir…pero… si lo hacia perdería a Sakura.

Syaoran se encontraba en un punto del cual ya no podía volver. Era ahora o nunca. Su padre o Sakura.

Syaoran, ya se la razón por la cual me has evitado todo el curso- le dijo Sakura con ojos tristes.

Syaoran la contemplo…le recordó una frágil figura de cristal.

Hoy a la media noche, y después de que las dos figuras, el joven de occidente y el joven de oriente regresen… una sombra me consumirá…-recito la trágica profecía Sakura.

Syaoran sentía que caía en el olvido. Sakura sabia a la perfección de sus intenciones, sabia que a quien buscaba era a Hiragisawa, no a ella…pero ¿Por qué estaba ahí si ella ya sabía que no había aceptado su cita?

Sabes Syaoran, todo este tiempo no hemos sido sinceros con nosotros mismos- le comenzó a hablar su delicada voz- **Comprendo que hayas actuado así para protegerme,** pero…- Sakura le acaricio la mejilla- Me niego a que sigamos siéndonos deshonestos… quiero ir contigo…

Syaoran se alejo de su calida mano con un estremecimiento que le altero el alma.

¡Sakura sabes tan bien como yo que si vas…!

…Moriré- Sakura ya lo sabia y aun así.

Todo estaba pasando igual que en su pesadilla profética, Sakura seria llevada por las sombras.- ¿Por qué, Sakura?- indago desesperado el chico por una respuesta lógica…ella no tenia por que ir…esa era su decisión… y ¿Cuál era su propia decisión?

Syaoran, ¿me amas?- le pregunto la chica algo sonrojada

¡Que si te amo!- le pareció que lo decía en broma- Si solo he pensado en ti todo este tiempo- se sonrojo también el chico- Tu eres las persona mas especial que tengo…por eso no quiero perderte.

Sakura se volvió fría- Sabia que me dirías eso…tu no me amas

Syaoran la tomo perdido entre sus brazos- ¿Por qué actúas así?

Solo estoy actuando como tú lo has hecho conmigo- le rechazo con la mirada

Syaoran se quedo sin habla.

Será mejor que tomes una decisión pronto…para lo mismo me igual cual escojas… yo ya estoy muerta para ti- le comenzaron a brotar una lagrimas blancas.

La figura de Sakura se rompía en mil pedazos…por su culpa… ¡Aléjate!... ¡Huye!...¡No vuelvas!

Syaoran retrocedió lentamente… ¿Esa era la ultima vez que veía a Sakura? El arcángel caído Syaoran le dio la espalda y corrió.- ¡No vuelvas la cara, ¡Ya no puedes regresar!...la Sakura que conocías ya esta muerta.

"**La soledad es la muerte lenta"**

Syaoran ya no volvió más. Estaba claro su destino: encontrar a Hiragisawa y volver con RETURN. Ya había perdido a Sakura…no podía dejar que su padre también desapareciera de su vida.

Un viento sobrenatural de ráfagas se desato sobre el concurrido pueblo. Era el crepúsculo del 31 de octubre y parecía que los fantasmas ya querían hacer de manifiesto público su fiesta de Halloween.

El tiempo se acababa, al apuntar las seis de la tarde y Syaoran no había salido bien aventurado en su búsqueda de Hiragisawa. El joven recorría las calles empedradas observando a todo lo lugar, pero Eriol no estaba ni Zonko, ni Tres Escobas, ni mucho menos en Cabeza de Puerco (ahí no dejan entrar a menores)… ¿Entonces dónde estaría?

Ya se le habían acabado las alternativas mas obvias al haber recorrido prácticamente todo el pueblo tres veces y tras haberle preguntado a todo cuanto pudiese, sobre el paradero de este, pero todo le había resultado en vano.

No le quedaba mas remedio, si lo quería encontrar, tendría que pensar tal y como lo haría el mismo Hiragisawa. Syaoran se retorció en una mueca…eso es algo que no preferiría hacer…

Veamos, ya llevo más de una hora buscándolo…algo debo estar haciendo mal- se sentó un poco a analizar su situación- ¿Hiragisawa no me habrá dicho algo, que me pueda ayudar a encontrarlo?

Paso un rato

Syaoran suspiro- Ah… es inútil, nunca le pongo atención a lo que el dice.

El viento cogia fuerza conforme declinaba el atardecer. La oscuridad ya se hacia penetrante...no faltaba mucho para que los alumnos de Hogwarts volvieran al colegio para la fiesta de Halloween… tenia que encontrar a Eriol antes…ya se veía la Luna llena alumbrando débilmente entre la nubes que arrastraban las corrientes de aire. El joven se puso de pie y blandió una sonrisa de triunfo… ¡Ya sabia donde estaba Hiragisawa!

Recordaba que ayer le había dicho que invitaría a Agatha a una cita… y que mejor lugar para una cita, que el más sofisticado restaurante que tenía Hogsmeade: "Love Mode".

Syaoran no tardo en dar con el establecimiento y confirmar la presencia de Eriol ahí. Lo vio a través de un ventanal que exhibía al interior. Estaba sentado de frente a Agatha, la chica por cierto venia muy elegante, con un suéter de mink, conjunto de falda y una estrafalarias gafas oscuras. Ambos estaban alegremente platicando, noto Syaoran con observar el movimiento de sus labios…pero como no podía leer lo que decían por ese método, decidió escabullirse adentro del restaurante y esperar a que este fuera al baño para pedirle ayuda o a que se retiraran de ese lugar para pedírselo. De una forma u otra, en esos momentos solo le quedaba esperar… no podía interrumpir la cita romántica de estos dos…por mas tentador que fuera decirle a Agatha que ese tipo solo la estaba engañando con otra.

La mejor opción era vigilarlo de cerca…le había costado mucho tener que encontrarlo, no podía dejar que se le perdiese de nuevo considerando que esa noche era la única oportunidad que tenia de volver en el tiempo y conocer a su padre. Y Eriol desgraciadamente le era indispensable.

Una vez dentro Syaoran no fue muy bien recibido en el tal restaurante, para empezar al gerente se le hizo un poco inusual que quisiera ocupar una de las mesas cercanas a las de aparador (donde estaban Eriol y Agatha), cuando estas se les tenía preferencia para las parejas, además de que como era menor de edad, sospechaba que no traería dinero consigo. Después de una larga meditación y poco de persuasión que Syaoran aprendió de los gemelos Weasley, por fin le dieron la mesa que quería, desde donde podía vigilar perfectamente que hacia Eriol sin que este lo advirtiera.

Seguían y seguían hablando sin parar… Syaoran no podía entender la conversación melosa que tenían estos… (De hecho se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento).

Dándole vuelta a la hoja, Eriol conversaba placidamente con Agatha, eso no quería decir que no se había percatado de la presencia de Syaoran en ese lugar.

¿Qué vez?- le pregunto Agatha suspicazmente.

Nada…solo creo que esta noche se va a poner interesante- le mostró una sonrisa enigmática el chico.

Hoy es Halloween…todo lo impensable puede pasar- dijo Agatha, acariciándole tiernamente la mano Eriol.

Eriol le tomo firmemente de la mano y la vio a los ojos.- Tengo algo importante que decirte…

Agatha se quito las gafas- Que casualidad… yo también.-sonrió astutamente la chica.

Eriol sabia que no eran correctos sus sentimientos… ¿Qué pensaría Kaho?...pero no podía negarlos.

Tu me gustas- le confeso el chico, sintiendo su alma al descubierto.

Agatha se acerco a el y le beso en lo labios- Tu también me gustas.

Los dos se sonrieron nerviosamente.

Y mientras tanto, Syaoran una mesa atrás le lanzaba miradas mortales a Eriol- ¿Cómo se atreve, ¡Es un descarado!- levanto el puño rabioso el joven-…aunque si lo pensaba bien, había sido mas bien Agatha la que lo beso…se tranquilizo un poco.

Eriol no sabia como explicarle a Agatha, que ya tenia una novia, desde un principio se imaginaba que ella no sentiría lo mismo que el, no es que el no supiera que ella sentía algo especial por el, pero siempre había tenido en cuenta que talvez solo se tratase de admiración… ese beso era la prueba de lo mucho que se había equivocado… como decirle la verdad sin lastimarla.

Agatha se dio cuenta de algo le inquietaba a Eriol, ¿Seria lo mismo que ella le pesaba saber desde hace tiempo?

Eriol, te puedo preguntar algo- le pidió la chica.

Eriol volvió en si- ¿Ah?... si por supuesto.

Últimamente después de clases, me he dado cuenta de que te desapareces sin razón aparente, ¿Recuerdas el Rubber Ball antes de que nos emboscaran los de Slytherin, ¿Por que estabas ahí afuera del castillo a esas horas cuando estrictamente el director Dumbledorme lo prohibió…?

Eriol se puso como hielo…- No podía decirle a Agatha que las veces que desaparecía era para encontrarse con Sirius, por que este era juzgado injustamente como prófugo de Azkaban… si le decía la verdad lo delataría y los dementores le quitarían el alma. No valía la pena arriesgar su relación que recién acaban de descubrir por la vida de alguien.

Eriol por que no dices nada…- se preocupo Agatha tomándole de la mano.

Eriol se levanto apurado al instante con cualquier pretexto- Lo siento tengo que hacer algo importante, me acabo de acordar- se disculpo.

Agatha también se levanto- y ¿De que se trata?

Es que le prometí a Lee que le ayudaría con algo- señalo el chico nerviosamente a su compañero extrañado de que estos dos hablaran de el.

Eriol le hizo señas para que viniera con ellos y entre dientes que le siguiera la corriente.

Lee, ¡verdad que te prometí que te iba a enseñar dar unas clases de magia!- le mintió el chico.

Syaoran lo miro con ojos enajenados, pero le hizo caso- ¡Ah si, lo que pasa es que ya se acercan los exámenes finales y como Eriol es muy buen mago, me dijo que me ayudaría a practicar- se invento Lee.

Agatha los miro con incredulidad- ¿Estudiar en plena fiesta de Halloween?

A Eriol le resbalo una gotita-¡Si, no es bueno postergar estas cosas para ultimo momento sabes- se despidió el chico arrastrando a Lee hacia fuera del restaurante- ¡Bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión Agatha!

Agatha- …que raro.

Un hombre de esmoquin se le acerco y le dejo la cuenta- Tome señorita.

Agatha vio espantada la cantidad cifrada - ¡ERIOL VUELVE AQUÍ YO NO PUEDO PAGAR ESTO!

Pero este ya corría junto con Syaoran hacia Hogwarts a través de la trampilla de Tres escobas que Syaoran había usado para llegar a ese lugar.

¡Me salvaste la vida!- se alivio Eriol

Syaoran se volvió ante este un poco indignado- Y ¿no le dijiste lo de Kaho?

Eriol negó.

Syaoran ¬¬- Y ¿no te da vergüenza?

Claro, pero tu no estas en posición de decirme que le diga la verdad…- le reconoció el chico una vez mas con astucia.

Tienes razón- se callo la boca Syaoran.

Entonces ya te has decidido- le adivino el pensamiento Eriol.

¡Al diablo con la decisión, solo tengo una oportunidad!

CONTINUARA…


	9. El 31 de Octubre de 1991

PARODIA MAGICA Capitulo 9: "El 31 de octubre de 1991"

Al despunte del atardecer quedaría sellado el destino de Ron y de Malfoy. Eran las seis de la tarde y la muchedumbre se empujaba y parloteaba en espera a la hora del reto,justo enfrente de la Casa de los Gritos.

Ron ya lucia mas decidido o cuando menos resignado de una forma mas digna.

¡BIEN BIEN PUBLICO AQUÍ TENEMOS AL PRIMER RETADOR, RON WEASLEY DE GRYFFINDOR!- anuncio Fred con brillo en los ojos.

Pero ¿Donde esta Malfoy?- se quejo alguien

¡Sí ¡¿Dónde esta?- uno mas

¡Si no viene quiero que me regresen mi dinero!- amenazo otro más.

A Fred y George les resbalo una gotita de preocupación- Mas le valía a ese tipo presentarse-pensaron estos dos para sus adentros.

Y este maldito ¿Ahora que pretende?- se desespero Ron. Si no llegaba pronto oscurecería y sin su varita dentro de esa mansión abandonada corría mucho peligro con el hombre lobo adentro.

Talvez se acobardo de nuevo- dijo Hermione más calmada a su lado.

Como siempre equivocada sangre sucia- Hizo su aparición Malfoy desde atrás.

¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS HA LLEGADO EL SEGUNDO RETADOR, MALFOY DE SLYTHERIN!- Anuncio ahora George.

Ron y Malfoy se vieron con un odio cordial y el público ovaciono de expectación.

ES HORA DE DAR INICIO AL RETO. – tomo el control de las masas Lee Jordán.

El reto es sencillo, cada uno de los retadores entrara solo a la Casa de los Gritos, sin su protección mágica y traerá como prueba un articulo del interior.- explico efusivo este.

Para decidir quien ira primero se lanzara un volado- saco Fred un galeón de su bolsillo.

Ron y Malfoy se acercaron a la contienda.

¿Escudo o dragón?- les dio a elegir George.

Escudo, escogió Ron primero.

Dragón- dijo Malfoy con mucha seguridad.

Se lanzo la moneda y cayo: -¡¡¡DRAGON! MALFOY ESCOGE- clamo Jordán.

A Malfoy se le dibujo una sonrisa torcida- Que Weasley vaya primero- decidió, viéndolo despectivamente.

A Ron se le hacia sospechoso que Malfoy actuara de forma tan tranquila y segura… ¿Se traería algo entre manos, lo mejor era no bajar la guardia.

Sin más Ron dejo su varita en custodia.

¡¡QUE DE INICIO AL RETO!- Bramo Fred; y Ron fue conducido a la Casa de los Gritos por Crabbes y Goyle, cual fugitivo de la Ley al que le fueran a arrebatar la libertad.

Pronto llegaron al pórtico de la casa en ruinas. Irónicamente Ron sentía que su valentía también estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Vio una última vez atrás y giro la perilla de la puerta. Estaba abierta. Con cuidado dio sus pasos adentro de la lúgubre casa. La puerta tras de sí se cerro con estrépito. La casa era muy sombría, casi pudo haber jurado que vio pasar a un demonio entre las sombras. Pero había sido solo su imaginación…bueno eso esperaba.

No perdió más tiempo y encendió una vela que tomo como antorcha

Era un lugar muy extraño y antiguo, pero a pesar de eso no había señas que un hombre lobo hubiera entrado, pues todo se conservaba en su estado original, no había muebles rotos, o vasijas quebradas o cualquier otra seña de destrucción, de hecho le acordaba un poco al cuarto de Fred y George…jeje.

Mientras tanto afuera del recinto embrujado, la gente esperaba con expectación, por que Ron saliera victorioso del reto o que perdiera deshonrosamente como deseaban los que habían apostado en su contra. Pasaron largos minutos angustiosos, en el que solo se escuchaba el viento resoplar con ímpetu sobre la pequeña urbe.

Fred se remango el suéter para ver su reloj-Ya eran las 6:20. ¿Qué hacia Ron, que lo hacia demorar demasiado?...después de todo solo tenia que coger algo de la Casa de Los Gritos y salir…

Lo mismo pensaron George y los demás chicos de Gryffindor.

Hermione también lucia algo preocupada. No podía evitarlo, Ron siempre metía la pata en el momento menos oportuno como le había tocado presenciar en sus dos pasadas aventuras, con la piedra filosofal y la Cámara de los Secretos y más recientemente aun, con lo de ayer con la carta de TWINS de Sakura. Así que junto sus manos en plegaria silenciosa y le deseo bien.

Malfoy se divertía en medio de la confusión, sujetando un galeón en su mano.

Hermione se percato de la moneda, siguió sus instintos e inmediatamente se la arrebato.

¡Que haces!- le esquivo Malfoy enfurecido; pero Hermione había logrado lo que se proponía y tomo el sospechoso Galeón que había estado sosteniendo Malfoy

¡¡ERA FALSO! Tenía por las dos caras, a un dragón. De esa manera no había posibilidad de que Malfoy perdiera…pero ¿Por que motivo?...¡¡¡ESTO ERA UNA TRAMPA!

Desgraciadamente, Malfoy se dio cuenta antes de que Hermione lo delatara y decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

Un aullido de hombre lobo se escucho en la cercanía a la Casa de los Gritos y los estudiantes se petrificaron de miedo.

¡¡UN HOMBRE LOBO!-grito Seamus asustado y abrazando a Lavender.

La chica también lo abrazo por el susto

¡¡¡AHHH CORRAN POR SU VIDA!- grito Deán Thomas y los estudiantes se dispersaron acobardados.

Hermione y Malfoy se vieron por un fugaz segundo- Tu eres el causante ¡¡Todo esto es una trampa!

Malfoy solo sonrió triunfante- ¿Qué dices, si no vas pronto a rescatar al estúpido de Weasley será la presa del hombre Lobo.

Hermione se mordió los labios ante la impotencia de su situación- No podía dejar solo a Ron… y si esto no era a causa de Malfoy y si de verdad había un hombre Lobo acechando en la casa de los Gritos.

¡Esto no se quedara así!- le apunto calculadoramente con su varita la chica.

¿Qué haces Hermione?- le bajo la guardia Giny- ¡Hay que rescatar a Ron!

Cuando Hermione volvió la vista a Malfoy, este ya no estaba.

¡¡ERES UN COBARDE!- le grito esperando que lo escuchasen sus miserables oídos en medio de la concurrencia abrumada.

Otro aullido de Hombre Lobo, le despertó sobre el peligro que corría Ron, no tenia tiempo, para perderlo en maldecir a Malfoy, por ahora tenían que rescatar a Ron y junto con Giny, Fred y George se dirigió corriendo a la Casa de los Gritos.

Todos los demás estudiantes habían emprendido un rápido zafarrancho a Hogsmeade, incluyendo a escurridizo Malfoy.

Dentro de la casa, Ron, que ya había tomado un extraño libro como prueba de que había entrado a la Casa; no entendía por que no podía salir por ningún medio de ahí. Ya hacia unos minutos que había intentado forcejear la puerta de entrada y romper las ventanas, pero no había resultado…esto significaba que habían sido selladas con magia… y como él no tenía su varita consigo no podía hacer mucha diferencia.

¿Qué clase de hechizo seria? La casa se había convertido en una fortaleza impenetrable, ni siquiera los sonidos, ni las imágenes del exterior podían penetrar…

A varios kilómetros de ahí y con dos horas de diferencia mas tarde ya saliendo por el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta, Syaoran y Eriol tenían una misión por delante.

Se me había olvidado que hoy se festejaba Halloween…- se dio cuenta Syaoran a la vez que caminaba por los pasillos adornados de calabazas y calaveras parlanchinas.

Si no quieres que nos descubran para escabullirnos al Sauce Boxeador, te recomiendo que te cambies ese yukata tan llamativo- le aseguro Eriol.

Pero Syaoran simplemente se negó…aunque Sakura ya era probable que no lo quisiese ver nunca mas, el no se podía olvidar de ella...

–Y se puede saber ¿Por qué nos dirigimos hacia el sauce Boxeador?- pregunto el chico receloso.

Recordaras que la vez pasada que Sakura uso la carta de RETURN, tuvo que pedir ayuda al árbol sagrado del templo Tsukimine…

Syaoran asintió

Para que puedas usar la magia de esa carta correctamente, no solo debe haber Luna llena, necesitaras además una fuente de poder mágico aparte de tu poder… y es probable que necesite también ayudarte en caso de que el peligro aparezca…- esto último lo dijo Eriol de forma muy enigmática.

¿Te refieres a la profecía?- recordó desalentado el chico.

Eriol no dijo nada, pero lo observo certero de ese sueño.

Pero, esa profecía no se puede hacer realidad, mientras que Sakura no este involucrada- dio por sentado Syaoran.

Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Eriol.

Syaoran se estremeció al pensar en que esa noche una sombra se llevaría a Sakura…jamás la volvería a ver…nunca mas…en el vacío.

Eriol noto el miedo que le corría a Syaoran y decidió hablar con el antes de que fuera muy tarde- Lee, te tengo que decir algo- le detuvo a dos metros del portón de salida hacia los jardines de Hogwarts.

Y ¿Qué es?- le extraño que este no le hablara de forma altiva.

Los dos se vieron, ya no mas como Némesis, sino como camaradas.

Se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien- empezó a hablar el chico con sinceridad- Y dudo mucho que algún día congeniemos en algo…pero quiero decirte: que te apoyo en tu decisión, así como todos tus demás amigos confían en ti.

Syaoran se quedo como en shock, se habría esperado ese apoyo de alguien mas, pero nunca proveniente de Hiragisawa.

Solo prométeme algo- le observo fijamente a los ojos.

Lo que sea- acepto el chico.

Prométeme que harás feliz a Sakura.

Syaoran se rasco la nuca ññ-Dudo que pueda pasar…pero si ella me deja hacerla feliz con gusto lo haré.- Estrecho el brazo de su amigo.

-Si, estoy seguro de que así será- sonrió Eriol.

¡Vamos ya perdimos mucho tiempo y tengo que viajar a otra dimensión esta misma noche!- se apresuro Syaoran, con su renovada confianza.

Los dos chicos lograron salir del castillo inadvertidamente, (por suerte, todos estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos para la fiesta de Halloween), así cruzaron los jardines y fueron a dar hacia el Sauce Boxeador.

Cuando los dos llegaron, Syaoran guardo su distancia con el gigantesco sauce que ya en una ocasión lo lastimo de gravedad, pero no así con Eriol quien se acerco a el sin protección ni prevención alguna-¡¡QUE ESTAS LOCO, NO TE LE ACERQUES!- Syaoran, desenvaino su espada en posición de defensa.

Eriol solo le contuvo alzando la palma de su mano- No te preocupes, el sauce no nos puede hacer daño.

¿Pero que dices?- se extraño el joven.

Mas era cierto lo que decía Hiragisawa, puesto que el mismo se acerco hasta quedar a un lado de este, y el árbol no reaccionaba en lo mas mínimo- Ves el nudo que tiene en medio, una ves que alguien lo oprime el Sauce Boxeador, se detiene- le explico el chico no dándole mucha importancia.

Entonces alguien ya estuvo aquí antes que nosotros- dedujo Syaoran inseguro aun.

Bien, será mejor que comencemos- Opino Eriol, viendo la Luna llena en el cielo despejado de la oscura noche.

Syaoran saco de su mochila, la carta RETURN y la varita que había sido de su tío Henry, esta le seria necesaria, puesto que solo con esa carta regresaría en el tiempo al 31 de octubre de 1991y para regresar al lugar determinado en donde por ultima vez la tuvo su dueño antes de que se partiera en dos, le era imprescindible usarla.

¿Y?- prosiguió Syaoran ansioso y nervioso a la vez.

Invoca a la carta y yo haré el resto- le dio instrucciones el sabio chico, trayendo a la vida su báculo solar.

Syaoran lanzo al aire la carta-¡¡RETURN BRINDAME UNA VES MAS DE TU PODER!- Libero su poder, formando un agujero de luz a través del Sauce Boxeador.

¿Y ahora?- le pregunto Syaoran concentrando su poder para sostener la magia del portal

Eriol hizo unos movimientos con su báculo hasta formar la insignia del mago Clow bajo sus pies.

Syaoran sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Eriol le había relevado para mantener abierto el portal hacia la otra dimensión.- Escúchame bien- empezó a decir Eriol, puesto de cuclillas por el esfuerzo de la magia de la carta- Antes de cruzar debes pensar claramente en que fecha y donde quieres ir con la ayuda de tu articulo guía.

Syaoran se guardo su espada en su compartimiento y se libero de toda duda- Tenia que regresar al 31 de octubre de 1991, cerca del condado de Godric´s Hollow, un poco antes de la tragedia de su padre, para tener el tiempo suficiente para saber que sucedió verdaderamente con el…vería a su padre y regresaría al presente… y no intervendría con el destino…después de todo el destino es algo inevitable…- se centro lógicamente Syaoran en lo que estaba a su alcance y nada mas… no importaba cuando deseaba quedarse en esa dimensión con el o cuanto desease salvarlo de su muerte…solo podía verlo…

¡¡ESTAS LISTO LEE!- le dio la señal Eriol.

Syaoran se acerco con decisión hacia el portal de otra dimensión.

Recuerda que no podrás estar mas de una hora en el pasado…de lo contrario ya no podrás regresar a la vida real- le previno este.

Descuida, regresare- Y el chico atravesó la fuente de luz de un salto que nunca pareció tener caída.

En Hogsmeade era todo un embrollo con lo de Ron. Ya se había ocultado el Sol y Hermione y los demás yacían frente a la temida Casa de lo Gritos varados ante la situación de no poder penetrar a ese lugar.

Entonces, lo que dices es que Malfoy hizo trampa- se cercioro Fred.

Hermione saco la moneda que le había arrebatado a este y se la mostró a los hermanos de Ron- Malfoy ya había planeado desde un principio usar esta moneda falsa para tener ventaja en el reto.

Fred y George examinaron la plagiada moneda, indignados.

Como no lo supusimos antes- razono George.

Por eso el inútil de Malfoy se veía tan seguro- se rasco elegantemente el mentón Fred.

Pero ¿Y los aullidos?...como explicas eso- le interrogo el gemelo.

De eso no estoy segura- le respondió franca la chica- Puede que Malfoy halla usado una clase de hechizo para producirlos…

O que de verdad hay hombres lobos rondando por aquí- alzo la ceja Fred

Bueno, lo importante por el momento es sacar a Ron de aquí- les centro Hermione.

¡¡PERO QUE VAMOS A HACER!- se desespero Giny arrojando su varita.

No te preocupes- le trato de consolar Hermione.

Como no me voy a preocupar, ya hemos intentado de todo para sacarlo de esa casa…pero nada resulta- le brotaron unas lágrimas fugaces a la chica.-Me siento tan mal por no poder hacer nada para rescatarlo…

Con llorar no se resuelve nada- frunció el ceño Fred y lanzo otro de sus hechizos.-¡¡Bombarda!- de su varita se despidió un rayo de luz roja que se neutralizo en un extraño campo de fuerza.- ¡Maldición!

Si, recuerda como te salvo Ron junto con Harry de la Cámara de los Secretos- le animo George.- No hay que darse por vencido tan rápido.

Tienes que ser valiente por el y por ti misma- Hermione le tendió de nuevo su varita.

Giny se limpio sus lágrimas y la tomo con firmeza.

¡Pues sigamos!- aventuro George

Ya eran casi las siete y aun después de muchos esfuerzos los cuatros chicos no lograban crear una abertura al campo de fuerza. Y Hermione tras mucho analizar, dio con una respuesta.

¡¡YA SE DE QUE SE TRATA!- exclamo.

¡Qué bueno por que si pronuncio otro hechizo mas juro que me vomito!- se quejo por la fatiga George.

¿Y que clase de barrera es?- quiso saber Fred.

En realidad se trata de un hechizo muy simple,- se sonrió Hermione –…No obstante esta clase de hechizo es muy problemático puesto que solo se puede romper de una sola forma.

¡Ya escupelo!- le carcomía la curiosidad a George.

Me sorprende que Malfoy halla podido ejecutar esta clase de hechizo con tan poco tiempo- murmuro Hermione.

¿Esta barrera también es parte del plan de Malfoy?- le tomo por sorpresa a Giny.

Si…eso explica por que Goyle y Crabbes la hicieron de escolta con Ron…-siguió murmurando Hermione.

¿Qué pasa contigo?- le agito Fred- Este no es tiempo para soñar despierta, tenemos a alguien en peligro.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha- Se trata de un hechizo de "Escudo".

Fred y George- ¿¿Escudo?

Dentro de la Casa en ruinas, una solitaria figura se desvanecía en la nebulosa sala estar. Ron se había rendido…no podía salir de ese lugar por ningún medio…sin su varita…

Bueno al menos si el no podía salir, ningún hombre lobo podía entrar tampoco- se animo algo pesimista.

El chico se sentó en un polvoriento sofá y se puso a pensar si los demás ya se habrían dado cuenta de que este no podía salir; como el no tenia reloj ignoraba cuanto tiempo había recorrido desde había entrado por lo del reto. Si se lo hubieran dejado a su albedrío, este hubiera calculado que ya había pasado cerca de la hora.

El reloj descompuesto que se cernía en lo alto de la sala, tampoco le servia de mucho…este siempre diría eternamente que serian las 12:06.

Sin más que poder hacer, dejo caer apáticamente su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble y le dio una hojeada al libro que había tomado como prueba del reto. Se sorprendió mucho cuando lo contemplo con mas detenimiento, no era otro libro que el que el usaba para estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿Qué hacia un libro tan actual como aquel, en este lugar destartalado?... ¿Algún estudiante atrevido lo había dejado aquí por accidente en un intento por probar su valentía en la Casa de los Gritos…o alguien lo había dejado a propósito?

Con más desconcierto aun, Ron descubrió el nombre del propietario plasmado en tinta justo al principio del libro: Remus Lupin.

Este era el libro de su profesor… ¿Qué hacia el libro de un profesor de Hogwarts dentro de un estante de las Casa de los Gritos?

Ron le dio muchas vueltas al asunto… hasta que termino mareado de mucho pensar (el pensar no es su fuerte u).

Un inquietante silencio gobernó en la sombría Casa. No se escuchaba nada, ni se podía ver nada a través de las ventanas que comunicaban al exterior. Era como si lo hubieran trasportando a otra dimensión, por que más allá de la Casa solo había un paisaje gris infinitamente extenso y escalofriante. A tal grado que a Ron le daba miedo quedarse dormido y no escuchar su respiración…

Era un silencio penetrante y misterioso. Ojala y sus amigos pronto lo ayudasen- deseo el chico con esperanza.

Entonces un ruido que le puso de punta los pelos de la nuca a Ron se perpetro en la abandonada Casa…era el aullido de un hombre lobo… y provenía del sótano…

Ron no reacciono, sus miembros estaba paralizados de temor- ¿Qué hacia un hombre lobo dentro de la Casa, si era imposible penetrar con ese hechizo?... a menos que este ya hubiera estado dentro desde antes de que se hubiera hecho el hechizo- le respondió una voz fría dentro de su ser.

El chico finalmente se armo de valor. Sabía que sus amigos no descansarían para rescatarlo, no podía hacer que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. Se enfrentaría al Hombre lobo si así lo ameritaba la situación… y le daría buena pelea.

Por suerte Ron se hallo con un atizador olvidado entre la leña de la chimenea. Esto no era precisamente una varita o una espada, pero al menos era un puntiagudo y le seria útil para enfrentarse a la criatura.

Aun con esa prevención, a Ron le hubiera gustado que lo acompañasen Hermione y Harry.

Si salgo vivo, de esta, le contare a Harry sobre mi gran osadía- se animo el joven, ante su peligro inminente.

Este avanzo entre pavorosa y excitadamente hacia donde se había escuchado el aullido del Hombre Lobo. La suela del piso de madera crujía con cada paso que daba y la sombra de la criatura parecía acechar por cada rincón, podía sentir que se acercaba mas a la bestia…hasta que de pronto le cerro el paso una vieja y carcomida puerta negra- De seguro esta puerta conduce al sótano- dedujo Ron apretando con mas fuerza del atizador.

En ese ambiente de oscuridad relativa, Ron no podía valerse enteramente su vista...tendría que confiar mas en sus otros sentidos para salir bien aventurado de esto. (La vela que había estado usando ya estaba por consumirse)

Y hablando de eso…había algo sospechoso en el aire. ¿Por qué no se podía escuchar más aullidos, ni golpes secos de sus garras o colmillos si es que había un Hombre Lobo en ese sótano?

Ron pego el oído a la puerta negra y se concentro- Estaría loco de remate pero le parecía haber escuchado a una persona gritar, ahí adentro… ¿Y si había alguien capturado como el ahí? No había que perder tiempo entonces, ¡¡Tenia que rescatarlo!

Con un movimiento un poco tosco, Ron trato de romper la cerradura con el pesado atizador. No lo logro al primer intento. Así que trato varias veces consecutivas.

Era extraño, esa puerta estaba muy bien cerrada…como si tuviera otra clase de cerrojo…uno muy resistente…casi como si se tratara de magia

Y antes de que volviese a intentar deshacerse de este impedimento, alguien o algo del otro lado de la puerta la comenzó a abrir.

Ron se puso en guardia viendo como giraba la perilla roída.

Ron-¡¡¡PROFESOR!

Lupin- ¡¡RON!

Los dos se quedaron aturdidos como por una cámara con flash. Pero casi instantáneamente volvieron en si.

Ron-¡¿Profesor se encuentra bien!- noto Ron que este tenia una rasgaduras en su ropa y traía una extraña pócima sosteniendo en su mano.

Lupin- Ah…si- no le dio importancia- Pero ¿Por qué estas aquí?- le pregunto en son de preocupación.

Ron- Por un reto- sonrió avergonzado el chico

Lupin- No puedes estar aquí- le aseguro el profesor ocultando la pócima en uno de sus bolsillos de forma muy discreta.

Ron- Quisiera salir, pero no puedo- le confeso el chico.

Lupin- ¿Por qué no?-frunció el ceño el profesor

Ron- Pues por que hay un hechizo sobre este lugar, que impide que uno pueda salir y yo no tengo mi varita- le señalo el paisaje gris a través de la ventana a su profesor.

Lupin se avecino a la ventana y confirmo la desgracia que le decía su alumno. En su reloj ya despuntaban las 7:30…si no sacaba pronto a Ron, este peligraría un grave riesgo con el adentro. No podía asegurar cuanto mas le sirviese la pócima contra transformación de Hombre Lobo que Snape le había preparado, pero tenia que sacarlo antes de que esta dejara de surtir efecto.

Ron- Profesor- le llamo este.

Lupin volteo aun con los sentidos alertas.- ¿Si?

Ron- Tome, ¿Es su libro de texto no?- le acerco el libro que había encontrado en esa sala de estar.

¡Ah si!...debí haberlo olvidado cuando saque la pócima de mi maletín- pensó Lupin.

Profesor, creo que tengo derecho a preguntarle ¿Qué estaba haciendo usted aquí?

Lupin ya suponía que Ron le preguntaría algo así, y también ya tenia previsto que decirle. Pero por circunstancias de su oculta naturaleza Lupin se contorsiono de agonía en el suelo sin poder responderle.

¡¡¡PROFESOR!-acudió a el Ron, soltando el atizador.

No te preocupes, solo estoy un poco débil- le dijo conteniendo un dañino sudor en frío

¿No se siente bien?- le ayudo levantarse el chico.

Creeme, no es buena idea que te me acerques en el estado en que me encuentro- le aparto su ayuda.

Ron acato la ordenes aun adverso a la verdadera razón por la que profesor actuaba tan extraño.

El efecto de la pócima estaba pasando más rápido de lo que se había pensado. Sin un minuto más que perder, Lupin se levanto a arduas penas y blandió su varita mágica

¡¡Finate Incantem!-llamo

Una leve perturbación se produjo en el grisáceo campo de fuerza.

Ron observo con desilusión la ineficacia de ese hechizo.

Como lo temía- descubrió Lupin.-Este es un hechizo de "Escudo"

¿A que se refiere con un hechizo de Escudo?- le interrogo

Esto era lo mismo que le cuestionaban los gemelos a Hermione.

Recuerdan ayer cuando combatimos contra las cartas y Sakura nos protegió con una de las suyas llamadas SHIELD- Les empezó a explicar, la chica.

Los tres Weasley asintieron- Y ¿Que tiene que ver eso en todo esto?

En que ambos encantamientos tienen el mismo objetivo: "Proteger, Guardar"

Entiendo, pero ya antes habías dicho que era un hechizo muy problemático- le recordó Giny

Si así es, lo que pasa, es que para llevarlo a cabo se requiere de la magia de más de un mago y no solo eso…para romper el hechizo es necesario que las mismas personas que lo hicieron, lo deshagan.

Cuanto apuestan a que fueron Malfoy y sus estupidos secuaces- No cabía duda culpo George.

Fred –Entonces según dices, tenemos que traer a estos tres de vuelta, para que rompan el hechizo de "Escudo".

Hermione afirmo, no muy convencida de que eso fuera una tarea fácil.

El problema es como los traemos- se puso a dar vueltas Giny.

Si ustedes aceptan ser nuestros testigos, de que todo esto fue obra de Malfoy, podemos traerlos a ellos- negocio Fred (para que no los linchen por fraude de apuestas jeje)

Y ¿Cómo piensan hacer eso?…ha estas horas ya deben estar todos en Hogwarts- les planteo Hermione dudosa.

Acaso olvidas con quien estas tratando- le hablaron los gemelos con altivez.

Fred- Eso es pan comido para alguien que conoce a Hogwarts como la palma de su mano.

George- Nosotros nos encargaremos de traer a Malfoy y a los otros dos- Este juro con el pecho.

Bien pero dense prisa- les aconsejo Hermione.

¿Por el Hombre Lobo?- creyó George

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No, por los dementores… lo del Hombre Lobo debió ser una farsa hecha por Malfoy- les concreto la chica.

Pero eso ya se lo preguntaran en persona…así que ya partan- les corto Giny.

Si tiene razón, ustedes vayan, nosotras nos quedaremos a vigilar.

Y dicho esto, los dos gemelos se dieron a la fuga.

Un túnel de luz entre dimensiones condujo a su incauto huésped a una desconocida calle de Londres del 31 de Octubre de 1991. Syaoran se golpeo duramente con su abrupto venir a esa tarde del pasado, pero no hubo tiempo para quejarse por que un autobús Noctámbulo se detuvo frente a el por que casi lo arrollaba.

¡¡HEY TU TEN CUIDADO!- le grito el chofer.

Syaoran se paro de inmediato y en un santiamén se puso a merodear por la manzana.

Este lugar no era Godric´s Hollow… en la esquina de esa calle un señalamiento decía: Grimmauld Place…-Acaso no se había concentrado lo suficiente en la ubicación… ¿Por qué había terminado en ese lugar?... y si se había perdido en una dimensión diferente…

El chico siguió corriendo(puesto que solo contaba con una hora para regresar al mundo actual) hasta que se encontró con un periódico muggle tirado en la banqueta-Por suerte este decía que hoy era el 31 de octubre de 1991…al menos no estaba tan perdido- se alivio el chico. u

¡¡HEY TU!- le llamo una voz grave.

Syaoran volteo con sorpresa, pues no se trataba de otro más que de Hagrid, su profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

¡Que bueno que te halle!- exclamo contento Hagrid.-No es bueno que andes por ahí solo, con lo de la revuelta de mortifagos- se puso serio

Syaoran se quedo con cara de despiste.

Acabo de llegar en el Noctámbulo y cuando escuche al chofer , gritarle a un chico que se había atravesado, pensé que eras tú, así que me baje inmediatamente…pero te me escapaste y saliste corriendo.- le explico este, muy corrido.

Y ¿Por que me busca?- alzo la cabeza hacia arriba el chico (recuerden que Hagrid mide como dos metros y medio de altura)

¡¡POR QUE!- Hagrid creyó que era chiste.-Tu eres el hijo de Jack Lee ¿No?

Syaoran asintió instintivamente…aunque no entendía muy bien como Hagrid sabia de este dato, si en ese tiempo se suponía que apenas tenia un año de edad y se encontraba en Hong Kong…y aun mas inquietante ¿Cómo conocía a su padre?

Pero si son como dos gotas de agua- reconoció Hagrid observándolo mejor.

Syaoran se sonrojo con el comentario (Nunca antes le habían dicho algo similar. Sentía una extraña felicidad mezclada con vergüenza).

Y ¿Por qué no cuentas nada?- Este le dio un palmazo amistoso en la espalda.- ¡Vamos con confianza!

Syaoran volvió en si- Ah si...claro

Tuviste un largo viaje para venir a ver a tu padre - supuso Hagrid

Si algo así- se rasco la nuca el chico.

¡Que te parece si vamos con tu padre, nos debe estar esperando!- se animo Hagrid.

Y Syaoran acepto gustoso la proposición. Todo estaba saliendo muy fácil…casi como si alguien estuviera controlando todos los movimientos…como en un tablero de ajedrez, donde el era un simple peón (le recordó una voz de su subconsciente).

Hagrid empezó a conducir a Syaoran por esa misma calle y se detuvo en el # 12 de Grimmauld Place.

¡A que modales los míos, no me he presentado!- y le estrecho la mano vigorosamente- Mi nombre es Hagrid, y soy amigo de tu padre, gusto en conocerte

La mano de Hagrid era tan inmensa que a la hora de que hizo el saludo, esta cubría todo el puño de Syaoran- Igualmente- respondió Syaoran- Mi nombre es Syaoran Lee.

Hagrid se fijo en la calle que ya parecía cobrar vida, con los primeros niños disfrazados por la Noche de Brujas- ¡Ah me encanta este día!- exclamo embargado de alegría.

En este día puedo pasar entre los muggles sin que me vean como bicho raro, no me creerás los líos por los que me he metido solo por mi estatura...una ves uno de esos que ellos llaman policías, pensó que yo era un sujeto peligroso ¡Vaya tontería!... ¿Por qué lo muggles se dejan llevar tanto por las apariencias?...-Hagrid siguió hablando sin su receptor atento a sus anécdotas.

Y es que a Syaoran lo que le llamaba la atención era por que cuando un niño pasaba por este espacio, desaparecía en los márgenes y luego reaparecía donde empezaba la casa de al lado...este no era un simple lugar...estaba encantado para que lo muggles lo pasaran por desapercibido...tal como pasaba con la entrada al Callejón Diagon...

Y ese es tu disfraz de Halloween- se le había quedado viendo Hagrid.

Syaoran se apeno- No, este no es un disfraz.

Por la forma en que te sonrojas pareciera que te lo confecciono tu novia- le dijo este avanzando hacia el frente de la Casa # 12.

Syaoran lo siguió y solo pensó- Mejor me hubiera quitado este traje...todos no han hecho mas que recordarme de Sakura.

Hagrid se acerco a la puerta de la casa y toco en son de clave el grueso portón. Alguien se asomo por una rejilla que solo le hacia vislumbrar los ojos-Contraseña

Hagrid se acerco mas y dijo de forma apenas audible algo que Syaoran no pudo entender.

Seguidamente las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a estos dos peregrinos.

¡¡Hola Hagrid ¿Cómo estas!- se le acerco una mujer de cabello ondulado y ojos esmeralda.

Bien, Lily, tu siempre tan amable-le respondió campante.

¿A quien traes ahora?- se aproximo un hombre, que Syaoran reconoció a pesar de no estar cubierto por suciedad y harapos- ¡¡ERA SIRIUS, el mismo fugitivo que aparecía en las primeras planas del Diario El Profeta.

¡Ah! El es el hijo de Lee- le dio un empujón este.

Syaoran se presento algo precavido ante el fugitivo...tenia que tener cuidado con sus reacciones...no debía olvidar que se encontraba en otra época diferente y debía actuar con cierta novedad ante todo, para no levantar sospechas.

Gusto en conocerte chico- le dio un fuerte apretón de manos- Mi nombre es Sirius Black y este bella dama que aquí ves es Lily Potter.

¡Ay Sirius, vas a ser que se ponga celoso James!- se ruborizo la mujer.

¿Qué están diciendo a mis espaldas?- bromeo Potter abrazando a Lily tiernamente desde atrás.

¡Vamos Syaoran, hay que presentarte ante los demás!- le jaloneo Hagrid.

Hagrid lo condujo de la sala sombría de la entrada al comedor que estaba adornado de pared a pared con calabazas, fantasmas de algodón, confeti, escobas, arañas, serpientes de hule, imágenes de criaturas mágicas y santos de Brujas y Magos junto con otros más artículos de Noche de Brujas.

En medio de todo esto, había mucha gente alegre congregada, en torno a una mesa con los más deliciosos manjares servidos calientes, ante la fría tarde de otoño.

¡¡HEY TODOS TRAIGO UN INVITADO!- alzo el brazo Hagrid para que todos le pusieran atención.

Esto no era precisamente la conducta discreta que se supone que Syaoran se esperaba para su travesía en el pasado- Pero ya que… puesto que entre la gente que se estaba ahí logro hallar a la persona que realmente le importaba…justo en el punto mas lejano de la mesa y posando con su traje ceremonial de color verde, de ojos y cabello castaño igual que el…no cabía duda de que el era su Padre…

¡PERO SI ES EL HIJO DE LEE!- comento alegre un hombre que si no es equivocaba era el mismo profesor Lupin, pero mas joven.

¡Hasta que al fin te conozco, mi nombre James Potter- le sonrió festivo, el que era sin duda el padre de Harry.

Tu padre nos has comentado mucho sobre ti- le hizo un guiño Dumbledorme- Pero a mi ya debes conocerme- le murmuro en tono enigmático.

Syaoran se quedo impactado con la gran cantidad de gente que ya conocía, pero que en ese momento eran más jóvenes y contentos…bueno a excepción de Snape, que parecía ser el mismo cascarrabias de la actualidad ¬¬

Syaoran saludo contagiado del buen humor a los padres de Neville, a un tipo cohibido llamado Peter Pettigrew, al padre de Ron y al mayor de los hermanos Weasley, Bill que en esos momentos se parecía mucho a Ron con la diferencia de que este traía lentes, también estaban ahí la profesora Mc Gonagall y un tipo al que le decían Ojoloco Mody junto con otros personajes igual de curiosos y por su puesto que su padre, quien se ahorro el saludo y permaneció un poco ausente.

Todos los presentes hicieron un brindis y comenzaron con la celebración de Día de Brujas, con relatos muy interesantes acerca de revueltas de gnomos, mundiales de Quidditch y uno que otro tema sobre muggles.

Hagrid salio con uno que otro relato sobre bestias mágicas y Potter y Black parecían los gemelos Weasley con sus locuras y escandalosas ocurrencias en medio de todo.

Por su lado, Syaoran se había quedado viendo a su padre e intentado hablarle, pero eran tantos los nervios y la felicidad que sentía que solo podía admirarlo en silencio. Y este a su vez parecía actuar como si este no existiese.

Syaoran se deprimió-... su padre era el único que no se había alegrado en verlo- pensó.

Entonces Jack se levanto y le poso su brazo en el hombro- Si me disculpan, Syaoran y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Acabadas las palabras, Syaoran siguió a su padre hasta una habitación sola en el segundo piso de la casa.- ¿Qué me querrá decir?- se quedo pensando Syaoran cuando este se quedo observando la ventana de la habitación.

Disculpa si no me he mostrado efusivo con tu venida- finalmente le dirigió la palabra.

Syaoran alzo el rostro.

Es que me sorprendió mucho conocerte…sabes, son de esos momentos en los que uno se queda sin habla- se dio la vuelta con una cara sonriente.

Syaoran también sonrió- A mi me pasa igual.

A pesar de que a Syaoran le agradase más hablar con su padre, mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo; el tiempo corría y tenía una misión que cumplir.

Creo que tu y yo somos los únicos puesto al tanto de esto- empezó a revelarle su padre.

Syaoran descubrió con eso, que el era uno de los que movían este "juego de ajedrez".

Un mago llamado Clow, me visito diciéndome que vendrías desde el futuro…por eso fui precavido y les dije a los de la Orden del Fénix que estuvieran pendientes de que mi hijo de trece años vendría hoy.

¡¿Clow lo visito!- se quedo sin habla el chico.

Lo debes de conocer…es un tipo muy arrogante- se torció la boca Jack, como si el pronunciar su nombre le diera un mal sabor.

No, directamente, pero se a lo que se refiere- (Era obvio que la reencarnación de este, actuaba de la misma y arrogante forma)

Como sea Syaoran, el me dijo que solo cuentas con poco tiempo para regresar a tu presente…así que por favor te voy a pedir que no uses formalismos conmigo...- se acerco el padre al hijo.

Syaoran, dime Papa- le pidió este.

Syaoran se avergonzó bastante- Esta bien… Papa

Jack sonrió y con cariño le agradeció- Gracias hijo.

Ahora lo que nos preocupa- cambio de tema este-Clow me confeso una tragedia, que ocurrirá hoy mismo…supongo que ese es el motivo de tu visita.

Si- se contuvo el chico en revelarle la atroz verdad que leyó en el Profeta.

Sabias que hoy iba a morir y viniste a evitarlo- la voz consumida de Jack sabia la verdad.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- No lo podía creer su hijo, que este ya supiera de antemano su destino y que se dignara a el.

No eres el único de los Lee que tiene profecías…Ieran, tu madre me lo dijo antes de que partiera hacia Londres a reunirme con la Orden del Fénix…

Por eso en el sueño inducido por DREAMS, había visto a su madre tan preocupada- recordó desalentado Syaoran.

Jack siguió- Con el fin de que no se te complicara reunirte conmigo en esta época. Clow me dio la idea de que te diera a conocer entre mis amigos y los miembros de la Orden…así seria más fácil. Y para que no hubiera problemas con el espacio tiempo, después de cumplido tu travesía, Clow se encargaría de borrar de la memoria de ellos tu recuerdo.

Padre, explícame la profecía de mi madre- le exigió el joven.

Jack le cumplió su deseo- Ieran tiene unos poderes sorprendentes, que heredo de la dinastía de Clow Reed… es por eso que todos sus descendientes- Jack se dirigió a Syaoran- incluyéndola a ella tienen el poder de predecir con suma facilidad el futuro. El día previo a mi viaje, me confeso que había soñado conmigo y con mi hermano gemelo Henry.

Nos había visto en un duelo a la luz de la Luna llena, combatimos duramente y entonces una de las dos figuras cae y la otra desaparece.

Syaoran escuchaba intrigado sus palabras.

Y ¿Quien es el que muere?- el algún instante se lo debía preguntar.

Ieran no tenia idea, y yo tampoco se con seguridad- bajo la vista Jack- La verdad es que creo que el que fallece en esa contienda soy yo…

¡¡NO DIGAS ESO!- estallo Syaoran invadido por tristeza.

Syaoran, se que por mucho tiempo has deseado que yo estuviera a tu lado…sin preguntarle a Clow… y con solo ver tu rostro me he dado cuenta…pero no puedes rechazar la verdad…lo que cuenta es lo que sientes en tu corazón, fuera de todo tiempo y espacio.

Jack le abrazo y se quedaron padre e hijo reconfortándose mutuamente.

Syaoran -Siempre quize conocerte.

Jack -Ahora que lo has hecho no me olvides.

Syaoran-No lo haré.

Jack- Es una promesa

La luz del ocaso a través del ventanal envolvía a estas dos figuras que inevitablemente el destino se encargaría de separar luego.

Syaoran -¿Pero como estas tan seguro de que vas a morir?

Jack- Creo que es hora de que te diga…-hablo su padre misteriosamente.

Syaoran callo.

¿Tu madre te ha contado algo sobre mi familia…sobre la familia Lee?

No- concentro más la mirada el joven.

Hizo bien en ocultarlo…- comento- Déjame decirte que mi familia y la familia de tu madre eran dos dinastías muy diferentes… en la familia de tu madre eran descendientes del poderoso mago Clow… y en mi familia que regia en Inglaterra, eran descendientes de otro mago muy poderoso que incluso rivalizo con Clow en su tiempo, llamado Kuro.

Lo que pocos sabian era que Clow y Kuro eran gemelos...solo que habían sido separados al nacer…

Syaoran se sintió como si le hubiera pasado un fantasma encima - ¡Como!...en todos los libros que e leído e investigado sobre el, jamás se menciona la existencia de un gemelo.

Jack -Es por eso que tu madre, nunca te menciono nada sobre mi familia…si tocabas ese tema por ende te tendría que confesar la existencia de este gemelo.

Syaoran- Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué los separaron al nacer?

Jack prosiguió con su relato- Por una maldición…estaba señalado que dos gemelos con un poder inigualable al algún otro nacerían bajo la misma estrella…uno con el poder del cambio y el otro con el poder de la destrucción.

Syaoran- Así que Clow represento el cambio…

Jack- Y Kuro se quedo con el poder de la destrucción…

Syaoran- ¿Por qué recibieron esa maldición?

Jack- Cuando al alguien se le atribuye un gran don, para mantener el equilibrio, el destino entra y se vale de las maldiciones. Clow fue el don en este caso y Kuro la maldición.

Syaoran-Y ¿No había forma de romper la maldición?

Jack- Si había…- le volteo a ver- la única forma era que ambos murieran…pero…no era tan fácil…ambos eran sumamente poderosos…tanto que un enfrentamiento de esas proporciones causaría grandes tragedias a la Tierra…por eso los separaron.

Syaoran- Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse…

Jack- Y lo hicieron…fue una gran batalla…la mas grande de la historia…duro 3 días y 3 noches…y casi causa un colapso de dimensiones…

Los dos guardaron un silencio sofocado.

Syaoran -¿Quién fue el ganador?

Jack- Ninguno…Kuro desapareció de la batalla y de Clow supe que falleció ese invierno después de crear a sus dos guardianes para sus cartas mágicas. A propósito este me comento que había encontrado a su siguiente sucesora…una chica llamada Sakura… ¿La conoces?

Syaoran se sonrojo y le respondió que si con un dejo de añoranza

Y ¿Qué paso con Kuro?-Syaoran volvió al tema maldito

Jack- Clow cumplió con su parte del pacto al morir poco después…pero Kuro no la cumplió…al desaparecer había pasado esa maldición a sus descendientes. Así que con el pasar de los años…todos lo que han llevado el apellido de Lee, tienen latente aun esa maldición.

Pero si Clow reencarno… ¿No seria eso romper con el pacto?- expuso Syaoran.

Jack- Si…me platico, que había reencarnado para terminar con algo pendiente…mas solo lo había hecho por eso…no con el fin de vivir para siempre….puesto que pudo haber optado por eso con su gran poder.

Syaoran -Y ¿Kuro piensa cumplir algún día con el pacto?

Jack sonrió- Si, hoy mismo al salir la primera estrella quedara sellado su pacto…

Hasta ahora Jack le había explicado a Syaoran sobre el pasado de su familia…pero aun no explicaba bien por que tendría que morir ese día.

¿Qué me ocultas?-le cuestiono con su mirar Syaoran.

Jack- Creo que ya es suficiente historia….ahora te contare la razón.

Como ya te dije toda nuestra familia estaba maldecida con ese pacto inconcluso…pero eso no eran nada comparado con otra profecía que causaba más temor.

Syaoran no lo creía- ¿Otra profecía?

Jack- Esta profecía nacida del pacto inconcluso y del desequilibrio de poderes, decía que si en alguna de las dos familias involucradas nacían otros gemelos estos tendrían el poder para traer devuelta esa antigua tragedia que casi destruye las dimensiones…esto seria hasta que las dos familias se unieran…por desgracia a mi y a Henry nos toco ser los elegidos que reencarnarían esa vieja leyenda.

Me asegure de que esta maldición de Kuro no se repitiera otra vez, casándome con Ieran, la última descendiente de Clow. Al principio me llevaba muy mal con ella…bueno no la culpo yo solo la estaba utilizando para mis egoístas propósitos…

A Syaoran le recordaba esa escena, cuando el y Sakura se conocieron y el la trataba muy mal por considerarla menos que una rival en su captura de las cartas Clow… ¡Vaya su padre se parecía mucho a el!

Jack- Al ultimo me di cuenta de la buena persona que era…fue por eso que me case con ella…no digo que no me alegre que tu y tus hermanas ya no tengan que pasar por lo mismo que paso mi familia a lo largo de las eras con esa maldición…pero Ieran y ustedes me hicieron infinitamente feliz…mas que haber roto el sello.

Syaoran- Y ¿Tu y mi madre se peleaban seguido?- se sorprendió el chico con su pregunta paternalista

Jack- Si…por desgracia Ieran tenia un temperamento muy fuerte…era muy orgullosa y nunca admitía sus errores…yo por otro lado era medio sobre protector con ella…**nunca me di cuenta de que le estaba haciendo mucho daño al no darle libertad**

No era así como este mismo se había comportado con Sakura- le remordió la conciencia a Syaoran.

Jack- Es curioso como cambian las personas…no sus esencias…sus sentimientos…esto fue un misterio hasta para el propio Clow- recordó su padre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Syaoran- Pero el cambio es confuso… ¿Y si solo te ha traído tristeza?

Jack- Syaoran…todo cambio es bueno…por que pone a prueba los sentimientos y las decisiones de las personas…lo que no es bueno es rendirse y huir, causando destrucción.

Jack observo el reloj que se posaba en la cabecera de la sala-…ya casi es hora…solo tenemos 15 minutos mas antes de que pase…

Syaoran -¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Jack- Pues cumplir con el pacto que Kuro no pudo hacer…como ya te dije antes tu y tus hermanas ya están libres de la maldición, pero mi hermano y yo tenemos que enfrentarnos hoy… en Godric´s Hollow apenas caiga el crepúsculo. Algo importante que he dejado pasar, es que tu tío y yo somos dos personas muy diferentes… al haber nacidos gemelos y tener que reencarnar esa pelea ancestral obtuvimos poderes opuestos y mi hermano se sumió en la oscuridad.

Syaoran- Pero si antes me habías dicho que todos los descendientes de Kuro tenían esa maldición… ¿Por que tu hermano fue el único que cayo en la oscuridad?

Jack- Estas en los cierto…pero con mis demás familiares, esa maldición no se podía apoderar de sus almas…aunque portaran el poder de la destrucción…este no los controlaba a ellos…mas sin embargo, cuando por fin se cumplió la contra parte de la profecía, en donde dos gemelos volverían a traer este poder, cada uno de estos tendría que representar las dos partes opuestas que una vez existieron en el pasado. Así cuando nacimos, obtuve el poder del cambio y Henry el poder de la destrucción…

Syaoran se abstuvo de mirar frente a frente a su padre- Entonces, Henry se convirtió en el malvado de la historia…

Pero Jack movió la cabeza de un lado al otro- No siempre fue así…Cuando éramos niños éramos muy cercanos; sin embargo por la naturaleza de nuestra condición…nos fuimos distanciando… el cogio su camino y yo el otro.

Recuerdo que desde que entro a la casa de Slytherin, y yo a la de Gryffindor…la diferencia entre nosotros se hizo mayor.

Jack empezó a hablar de forma triste y entrecortada- Sabes es algo doloroso…que tu único hermano se ha tomado por el poder de las tinieblas a causa de un destino inevitable…lo mas que deseaba era que volviera a ser el mismo de antes…no quería que fuera Kuro…solo quería que volviera Henry…Entonces por fin halle una forma para que volviésemos a ser los mismos.

Y esa forma es que ambos mueran ¿verdad?- no lo acepto Syaoran dándole la espalda a su propio padre.

Jack comprendió- Syaoran…tú tienes a alguien muy especial…y esa persona no soy yo.

Syaoran se escandalizo con eso- ¡¡ESO ES ABSURDO! No sabes cuanto tiempo pensé en ti, cuanto me pregunte en que había pasado contigo y por sobre todo cuanto tiempo espere por conocerte.

Jack se volvió solemne- Eso ya lo se…eso es lo mismo que pensé por ti.

Pero entiende que nunca me lo perdonare si por mi culpa, sufren mis seres queridos mas con esa maldición…cuando uno tiene la oportunidad de hacer a alguien especial feliz, se debe hacer lo mejor por esa persona.

Syaoran no dijo nada, reprimiendo su ira en sus puños- ¡NO ES JUSTO!...tu no te mereces morir… no es tu culpa eso que paso entre Clow y Kuro… ¿Por qué aceptas tu muerte como si no te interesara verme mas ni a tu familia?...

Jack- Se que crees que mi decisión es egoísta y precipitada Syaoran, pero estas olvidado algo importante…aunque yo muera, siempre estaré contigo vivo en tus recuerdos.- le apoyo su mano en el hombro.

Syaoran alzo el rostro ante aquel que daría su vida por felicidad- Aun así…- Syaoran se negaba a aceptarlo.

Jack -Por favor Syaoran, déjame morir sin pendientes para ser feliz. Dejo en tus manos mi destino…si tú lo quieres me negare a la profecía o me entregare como hombre… tú lo decides.

Syaoran abrió bien los ojos, ¿Escuchaba bien, su padre le estaba dando la oportunidad de que el decidiera si lo dejaba morir o vivir.

El chico le encaro enfurecido- ¿Cómo me pides eso, tu tienes tu propio albedrío, yo estaré satisfecho con tu decisión sin importar cuanto me duela…- le apoyo Syaoran finalmente.

Jack le mostró una sonrisa sincera.- Gracias hijo.

El reloj de la sala empezó a dar las campanadas- Era hora del ultimo aliento-pensó su padre.

Y con eso Jack se acerco al reloj y le tendió mano a Syaoran- ¡Vamos! tienes pocos minutos para regresar a tu tiempo- le dijo sin mas y tocaron enigmático reloj, que había resultado ser un traslator que los llevo al Condado de Godric´s Hollow en un parpadeo.

Era un barrio solitario , cercano a los márgenes donde nacían los primeros árboles del bosque; la calle empedrada y el viento fuerte como exhalación de dragón, el sol a punto de consumirse, Syaoran armado con su espada y Jack temple a su destino.

Syaoran te voy a pedir de favor que no entres en nuestro enfrentamiento y que no intervengas de ningún modo- desenvaino su varita el propio Jack.

Este se veía magistral con el atuendo ceremonial de los Lee y Syaoran expectante se limito solo a observar ante la gran batalla.

No tardo en aparecer "el otro jugador de ajedrez" que Syaoran había visto en su sueño.

Un hombre de túnica negra como la noche vecina a caer, de cabello en picos y sujetado en una coleta, sonrió con una mueca despiadada- Hola Jack.

Empecemos de una vez- avanzo retadoramente Jack.

¿Quién es ese joven de ahí?- se dio cuenta Henry, observándolo como si quisiera despedazarlo.

Syaoran desenvaino en un instante su espada.

¡SYAORAN TE DIJE QUE NO INTERVINIERAS!-Jack le indico que bajara su cuchilla.

Syaoran, que no es el nombre de tu hijo…- adivino fríamente su congénito- Creí que tenia solo un año.

Jack se volvió tranquilamente- Ustedes los mortifagos obtienen buena información…pero no la suficiente.

El Henry ofendido saco su varita, vigilando sus movimientos.

Se vieron mutuamente, como el viento precediendo a la tormenta. Cambio contra destrucción.

¡¡RICTUSEMPRA!- lanzo Henry. Una rayo escarlata y violenta salio disparado

Jack lo esquivo fácilmente- Esta es la magia que aprenden de Voldermort…no me hagas reír- se mofo su hermano.

Solo observa- le apunto a una cortada profunda que le había alcanzado con su magia.

Jack se asombro…no se había percatado. Aunque lo pudo remediar con un hechizo curativo.

Sabes tienes razón, estos hechizos con varitas son pocas cosa…si queremos que esta sea una pelea digna de la que casi colapsa las dimensiones, tenemos que usar nuestros verdaderos poderes.

Jack sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que pelear con el, de esa manera…pero le preocupaba Syaoran y las demás gente que vivía en los alrededores…esos poderes estaban fuera de alcance.

Padre no te preocupes por mí…tu concéntrate en cumplir con tu cometido de acabar de una vez con la maldición de los Kuro- Syaoran convencido le mostró un pulgar arriba.

Y Jack no dudo mas, se aparto de su varita y saco una espada, (¡La misma espada que mas tarde usaría Syaoran!)

Henry también saco su sable fulminante-No se te hace que tu hijo sabe demasiado…-se puso en guardia.

¿Acaso te molesta?- alzo una ceja elegantemente Jack.

No… es solo que ahora me has dado doble trabajo…aparte de destruirte a ti, tendré que deshacerme de tu hijo.- le comento provocante.

¡Hablas demasiado!- inicio el ataque Jack con su certera espada.

Henry contraatacó hábilmente- Por que pierdes tan fácil los estribos, disfruta la pelea.-sonrió en frió el descarado

Jack agito su espada y una onda expansiva llego hasta su contrincante. Una gran explosión cubrió todo el campo de batalla y alzo los escombros, pero Henry emergió entre las alturas con solo unos rasguños.-Parece que tienes prisa por acabar con esto.

Jack siguió el enfrentamiento sin dirigirle la palabra…no podía dejar que la maldición de Kuro siguiese…sin importar que contendiese con su hermano…y la forma mas fácil de acabar con eso era actuar de manera fría.

Destellos mortíferos de espadas chocando, era lo único que se veía, pues las peligrosas navajas pasaban tan velozmente que cortaban el aire como si crearan un vació.

Hasta que Jack termino acorralando a su hermano contra la espada, mas este se desvaneció y le golpeo en seco directo al rostro- ¡No seas cobarde Henry, muéstrate!

Por favor calmate…- solo podía escuchar su voz moviéndose -Sabes ya se me ocurrió una buena manera para que te concentres en la pelea…- decía la voz fría de Henry.

Los ojos de Jack saltaron hacia Syaoran quien se encontraba arrodillado contra el suelo como si alguien los estuviera sometiendo.

¡¡SYAORAN!- corrió hacia a el Jack

¡¡Ni un paso mas!- Dijo la voz de Henry desde el cuerpo de Syaoran… ¡Se había apoderado de su cuerpo!

¿Qué has hecho?- la rabia de su padre se había desatado.

Como sigues sin disfrutar la pelea, se me ocurrió que tomar el cuerpo de tu hijo lo haría mas divertido .-Syaoran tomo su espada y se la puso en el cuello…mas esta le empezó a quemar y la arrojo al suelo.

¡¡DETENTE!- Jack se lanzo hacia el pero Syaoran lo esquivo con un salto, hasta quedar sobre un tejado- ¡Este cuerpo es muy ágil!- sonrió fríamente el rostro de Syaoran.

Jack salto también y arremetió con el sin piedad- ¡¡Como te atreves a tomar el cuerpo de Syaoran, esta pelea es entre tu y yo!

Henry extendió sus manos y creo un campo de fuerza- Pero tan siquiera ahora si tienes espíritu de pelea.

Jack estaba tan rabioso que logro traspasar al energía de Henry y tomar el cuerpo de Syaoran por el cuello.- ¡Como te atreves maldito!

Adelante- sonrió-Si lo matas me harás la tarea mas fácil.

¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!- empezó a asfixiarlo.

hug…Papa…- hablo Syaoran con dificultad.

Jack lo soltó inmediatamente- ¿Syaoran?

Apuñalame con mi espada…por favor- alcanzo a decir el chico antes de que Henry volviera a tomar el poder de su cuerpo.

Tu hijo tiene buenas ideas…por que no lo matas con su propia espada- se repuso este y le lanzo una bola de energía.

Jack salto por los cielos- ¿Por qué Syaoran querría que le hiciera eso…acaso había sido el o Henry el que se lo pidió?...

¿Qué paso con tus energías de hace un momento?- Henry le encaro con una patada que lo catapulto tierra abajo.

Jack se levanto de entre los escombros. Y Henry le siguió repartiendo devastadores y veloces golpes. Uno tras otro- Si no peleas te destruiré a ti primero y luego haré que tu hijo se suicide…- le sofoco en el estomago.

Jack no podía oponer más que defensa…no sabia como se libraría de esa…si lo atacaba era cuestión de tiempo para que el mismo aniquilara a su hijo y si se oponía, Henry se encargaría de eso.

Además de ese dilema, el tiempo corría y pronto Syaoran ya no podría regresar a su época…si decidía algo tendría que ser rápido.

Henry logro traspasar su defensa en un momento de distracción, asestándole un patada que le daño gravemente el hombro y lo derrumbo.- ¡Eso es todo señores! – se clamo petulante

Jack se sujeto el miembro entumecido y vio de reojo la espada de su hijo tirada a tan solo unos metros de ahí…

Henry se acerco lentamente con ojos de sanguinario- Espero que lo hayas entendido…la destrucción es el fin de todo… y hablando de eso te ha llegado tu muerte.- Henry saco su espada.

Perdóname hijo- rogó su corazón para tener el coraje de atravesarlo. Jack logro escapar al ataque violento de hermano con un giro que le permitió cruzar el cielo y hasta donde yacía la espada.

Una vez más te equivocas- el semblante de la verdad brillo en sus palabras- Nunca habrá un final…solo un cambio- levanto la espada de su hijo valerosamente.

Henry dejo de sonreír y le ataco de frente; Jack le confronto, pero algo en su alma le flaqueaba el querer atravesarlo en cuanto hubiera una oportunidad.

Hazlo por favor- le pareció hablar la espada.

Entonces el instante que esperaba se hizo ver…con un movimiento más rápido que la luz atravesó el cuerpo de su hijo…quedando todo en silencio.

La figura de Henry se despojo del cuerpo de Syaoran y callo con los ojos en blanco y la sangre desbordándosele del cuerpo marchito…había sido una muerte instantánea.

Mientras el cuerpo de Syaoran inconsciente empezó a abrir los ojos.

¡¿Syaoran estas bien!- se alarmo Jack.

Syaoran sonrió y comenzó a levantarse –Una espada hecha para proteger no puede matar a su dueño…

Jack observo atónito que su hijo no tuviera ninguna herida a pesar de que este le había atravesado con la espada. Por eso su padre se sintió como un tonto mas sin embargo aliviado abrazo a su hijo- ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes!

Syaoran también lo abrazo- Pues es difícil tratar de hablar cuando a uno le poseen el cuerpo- trato de justificarse.

Jack se levanto y vio por ultima vez a su hermano…sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismo del Henry bueno que conocía. Se acerco al cuerpo y partió su varita en dos para asegurarse de que el poder fuera totalmente erradicado.-Nos veremos pronto hermano.- se despidio

–Queda un último cabo suelto por resolver- Su padre le tendió su espada- Pártemele en dos- le pidió sonriente.

Syaoran se asusto- ¡Que estas loco!

Esta es la única forma para que se acabe el hechizo de Kuro- se puso serio.

Syaoran se negó- ¡Yo no quiero ser quien te mate!- trato de hacerlo volver a la realidad. Estaba hablando de su hijo, de que su propio hijo lo matara.

Jack insistió mas duramente- Syaoran, soy tu padre…por favor cúmpleme mi ultimo deseo…por favor libérame.

Syaoran bajo el rostro y tristemente tomo la espada.

Gracias hijo- fue el adiós de Jack.

Y la espada veloz como el viento cayó sobre el cuerpo de su padre. Jack se convirtió en partículas de luz…"como los fragmentos de un espejo" que se unieron para formar un aro de luz…el portal a su propia dimensión.

Syaoran atravesó el círculo luminoso con lágrimas en sus ojos…

CONTINUARA…


	10. Otra vez Clow

PARODIA MAGICA: Capitulo 10 "Otra sorpresa de Clow"

Fred y George habían emprendido su misión de rescate, tomando como atajo el pasadizo de Tres Escobas. Impulsados a la carrera por atrapar a Malfoy y a sus secuaces, en pocos minutos llegaron a su destino en Hogwarts y casi se caen de sorpresa ante la escena con la que se toparon frente a la estatua de la Bruja tuerta.

Ahí, ni mas ni menos ya los habían estado esperando Harry, Agatha, Sakura y Percy apuntando fieramente con sus varitas a Malfoy, a Crabbes y a Goyle.

George no halló que decir por lo inesperado.

Y Fred solo comento- Bueno fue rápido…- se alegro en no tener que buscar a estos pillos por todo el colegio y menos en noche de Halloween.

-Como note que ustedes no habían regresado y por lo que me dijo Jordán sobre la apuesta de la Casa de los Gritos supuse que estos tres estaban detrás de todo esto- Harry les puso al tanto, presionando más su varita contra la espalda de Malfoy.

-Y si eso es cierto ,será mejor que traigan a mi hermano menor junto con los demás si no quieren que Slytherin pierda puntos o que los expulsen de Hogwarts.- les apunto severamente Percy con la mano que no tenia enyesada por lo de ayer.

-Pero no tienen pruebas de que hallamos sido nosotros- Se mantuvo firme Malfoy.

-Tampoco tenemos pruebas de que no lo hallan sido- le expuso Agatha sin dejar de vigilar a Crabbes.

-Además ustedes son los principales sospechosos- aporto Sakura

-Si, ya hablen y digan que hicieron con los demás- les demando Agatha.

-No es necesario- le respondieron los gemelos- Ya sabemos exactamente lo que hicieron con Ron, además no podemos perder tiempo aquí, tenemos que llevárnoslos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, ellos no se llevaron a Eriol?- se perdió Agatha.

Fred y George le negaron con la cejas fruncidas.

Percy- ¿Y Ginny y Hermione?- les pregunto.

George -Ellas están bien y nos esperan halla.

-¡ASI que acompáñenme los rehenes y los valientes!- les abrió de nuevo el portal su gemelo.

Por allí pasaron los culpables, primero y Harry, Percy y los gemelos custodiándolos por detrás.

-¿No van a venir?- les pregunto Harry a punto de cerrar el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta.

Agatha se había quedado dudosa…-Creí que Eriol estaría con ellos, después de todo, se suponía que me había dicho que le iba a enseñar algo a Lee y que…si Eriol, no estaba secuestrado, entonces ¿Dónde estaba?...

Sakura ya se temía que algo así ocurriera- Acompáñame Agatha, yo te explicare.- le tomo de la mano.

La chica se volvió hacia Harry y cortésmente le pidió que se retirara sin ellas.- Ayuden al joven Weasley sin nosotras, tenemos cabos sueltos por atar.

Así fue; y Sakura y Agatha tomaron su rumbo pasando de largo a la Gran fiesta de Halloween que se festejaba en el Gran Comedor.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- le pregunto Agatha todavía confusa.

Sakura no le contesto hasta que llegaron a la lechuceria donde Mugin y Ugin las observaban posados desde arriba.

Era hora de que Sakura hablara a solas con Agatha acerca de la profecia.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura por que actúas de pronto tan…tan cuidadosa?

-Agatha, tengo sospechas sobre donde pudo haber ido Eriol- le confeso.

-¡En serio! Y ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- repuso la chica indignada.

-Te dije que tengo sospechas, no que se en realidad donde esta…además si eso es cierto…- bajo la voz en esto ultimo la card captor.

Agatha se le había quedado viendo-¿Que insinúas con eso?

Sakura le observo delicadamente- Recuerdas por que Syaoran me había estado evitando… pues hace poco que lo descubrí…talvez demasiado tarde…no lo se…el caso es que lo que va a suceder ya no tiene remedio.

-¡¡SAKURA EXPLICATE!- le sacudió Agatha colmada.- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?…no estamos hablando de Lee, sino de Eriol. Y ¿A que te refieres con eso inevitable que te va a suceder?

Sakura se quito sus brazos de encima algo ofendida- Por si no lo sabias mi querida reportera, Syaoran y Eriol tienen mas relación de la que te podrías imaginar, el decir que tienen la misma sangre del mago Clow corriendo por sus venas es solo el principio, si Eriol no te ha contado sobre la relación que tiene con el, eso quiere decir que no te cree confiable.

Agatha se quedo muda ante el arrebato de ira contenida de su amiga.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos y trato apaciguar el golpe- Lo que importa ahora es lo que dice la profecía. Una de mis cartas presagio mi muerte esta misma noche… y en sus palabras alude a dos jóvenes involucrados:"Un chico de oriente, otro de occidente"…sabia que el chico de oriente al que se refería la profecía, era sin lugar a dudas, Syaoran…pero ahora estoy mas segura de que el otro chico, el de occidente no puede ser otro que Eriol.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?- seguía contrariada la chica.

-Por que Eriol es el único aparte de mí y de Syaoran que puede usar mis cartas. Y en la profecía decía que Syaoran usaría mi carta de RETURN para regresar al pasado… para reunirse con su padre…esa es la información que le conseguiste supongo- le miro con astucia la chica.

-Entonces regreso al 31 de Octubre de hace 12 años- descifro Agatha.

-Lo que tu no sabes, es que esa carta requiere de mucha magia…y como Syaoran negó mi ayuda, se quedo reducido a pedirle ayuda a Eriol…sabia que si yo intervendría moriría…tal como decía la profecía…la verdad no se como se entero de eso antes que yo…quizás tuvo una visión… y por eso me evito en todo lo relacionado con su padre…sabia que tarde o temprano se cumpliría lo que temía si yo seguía con el…

Agatha se empezó a suavizar con su actitud recia y se torno más comprensiva.-Pero… ¿Por qué Eriol no me dijo la verdad y en lugar de eso me engaño igual que a ti con Lee?

-Bueno, Eriol es una persona muy enigmática…no puedo decirte por que no te confió eso a ti, tendrás que arreglar ese asunto sin mi, pues yo ya me habré ido…- le sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Agatha -Sakura

-Sabes me gusto mucho conocerte a ti y a los demás, te despedirás de los demás por mi, por favor diles que los aprecie mucho y a Syaoran…dile que aun lo amo.

Agatha dejo que Sakura se desahogara en sollozos sobre ella.- Que locuras dices…las profecías de la maestra Trelawey nunca se hacen realidad.

Era todo un lío el que se había armado en el túnel de regreso a Hogsmeade; y es que como era algo angosto, Fred, George y Percy pensaban que no podrían tener bien controlados a Malfoy y a sus gorilones amigos…por suerte parecía que a la cabeza maestra de grupo se le había desaparecido cualquier alternativa de escapar, desalentado por las cuatro varitas que le cuidaban la retaguardia.

Harry, junto con los demás avanzaba con rapidez, pues si no se daba prisa el hechizo de Escudo ya no se podría revertir, según les habían contado los gemelos a el y a Percy; pero a la vez sentía un remordimiento de culpa muy extraño que le decía que no debía haber dejado sola a Sakura…no sabia bien por que ella y Lee se habían evitado por estos dos meses…tampoco sabia bien por que Lee había ido en busca de Hiragisawa esta misma tarde…solo sabia que fuese lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo esos tres parecía tener relación con el ataque desenfrenado de las cartas de Sakura de ayer y con esos documentos sobre los que Agatha y Sakura habían planeado el cambio de cuerpos, cuando el y Ron hicieron sus papeles de espías…parecía que lo que tramaban era algo muy secreto y peligroso…tenia un mal presentimiento…aunque el ya no podía hacer mucho por ellos…en esos momentos ya tenia la misión de salvar a Ron.

Nota de autora- (como se mete en problemas jeje)

Entonces llegaron al final del pasadizo, cruzaron la trampilla de Tres Escobas y con cautela se escabulleron hasta la salida del establecimiento. Se cerraba el atardecer y casi ya no había gentío en el rustico pueblo.

Percy- Con que por aquí escapaban de Hogwarts para ir a Hogsmeade cuando mi madre no les daba permiso- se rasco intelectualmente la barbilla el prefecto.

-Si no delatas, te juro que te dejo lisiado el otro brazo- le amenazo George.

-No deberías hablarle así a un prefecto- le respondió como queriéndole decir…atrévete y te va peor.

-Oigan concéntrense- les llamo la atención Harry.

-Ahí están Hermione y Ginny- diviso Percy.

Ginny vio a Harry y a los demás con alegría- ¡Mira Hermione, ya llegaron!

-Pues ya era hora- comento la chica.

-Hermione…- le comenzó a decir Harry.

-Después te explico lo que paso- le corto la chica- traigan a los culpables- les indico la chica hasta enfrente de la tétrica Casa de los Gritos que tenia encerrada a Ron.

Hermione vio con ira pasiva a los perversos rehenes- Depende de ustedes…si lo hacemos por las buenas y ustedes mismos se encargan de romper el sello del hechizo Escudo…o les lavo el cerebro para hacerlo…

-¡Como te atreves a hablarme así sangre sucia!- le levanto la varita con su último impulso de coraje.

-Si yo fuera tu, la pensaría dos veces- no se inmuto la chica, puesto que este mismo ya tenia como a cinco varitas en su contra.

Fred hablo-Somos mayoría y tenemos a la ley- vio a Percy- y a los testigos de nuestra parte.

-Más no tienen pruebas- bajo su varita con una fría sonrisa en el rostro.

Crabbes y Goyle también parecieron tranquilizarse con esa faltante.

-No necesitamos eso…- les aclaro la chica sacando una pócima de su bolsillo- Esto que ven aquí es "La Pócima de la Verdad"…bastara con solo un trago para que escupan sus delitos.

Esta vez Malfoy se puso pálido.

-Será mejor que liberen a Ron – le apremio Harry.

Malfoy no podía creer la humillación…era incapaz de hacer algo para oponerse con todos los ojos de los Gryffindor vigilándolo a el y a sus camaradas que le habían fallado.

Difícilmente se resigno y les pidió sumisión a sus dos colegas.

Mientras tanto, ocultos dentro de la misteriosa Casa de los Gritos, Lupin y Ron aguardaban el rescate en vista de que ninguno de los dos podía salir por su propia cuenta.

-Profesor ¿Ya se siente mejor?- le ayudo a recostarlo sobre el sillón de la estancia.

Al profesor Lupin le había subido una fiebre muy alta y le empezaba a salir espuma por la boca, como si se tratara de rabia.

-Los efectos de la pócima estaban cediendo…- pensó Lupin sintiendo un dolor agonizante en la cabeza…ya se estaba volviendo incapaz de razonar…tenia que encerrarse lo antes posible en el sótano para no dañar a su alumno.

-Ron, por favor llevame hacia el sótano…- le pidió prendiéndose de su suéter.

Ron accedió y lo llevo como pudo bajando las escaleras hasta el dicho lugar.- ¿Profesor, aquí tiene alguna medicina para bajarle la fiebre?- busco entre la estantería que se perfilaba en las viejas paredes de la lúgubre sub-sala.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?- se extraño Ron- Todos eso libros no hablan mas que de Hombres Lobo, "¿Cómo vivir con un licántropo?", "Efectos secundarios de la mordedura de un Hombre Lobo", "Pócimas y Remedios caseros","Y ¿Ahora que?"…

-Profesor no me diga que…- Ron se volvió atemorizado ante su hipótesis.

Un silencio mitigador apago las especulaciones.

-Si, Ron, yo soy un licántropo- le confeso su reverendo Profesor.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- retrocedió Ron.

-No creí que tuviera que revelarle eso a alguno de mis alumnos…; no obstante debido a la situación, te pediré que salgas lo antes posible de aquí… como veraz, no falta mucho para que me trasformé…

Ron aun no se recobraba del impacto, por un lado quería hacerle caso a su profesor y ponerse a salvo, pero por el otro ¿Que clase de alumno huía y dejaba solo al único profesor que en realidad le importaba?

-¡¡¡ QUE ESPERAS VETE YA!- Enloqueció Lupin- Ya no falta mucho.

Ron se mantuvo firme- No tiene sentido que me vaya…la casa esta encerrada por el conjuro. Además debe haber alguna forma para que usted…

Lupin le hizo volver a la realidad- Ron, si esto fuera obra de una simple maldición, no habría problemas por solucionarla y ya…pero lo que yo tengo es muy severo, en cuanto me trasforme voy a perder todo conocimiento de que existes y te aniquilare o te convertiré en un hombre lobo…es algo que simplemente no se puede detener.

Y con sus últimas fuerzas, Lupin se levanto y forzó a Ron a salir del sótano.- ¡¡Oblivius!- lanzo el mago y Ron cayo inconsciente al recibir el hechizo desmemorizador.

La puerta del sótano se cerró y un brillo parecido al de mil soles exploto fuera del recinto.

Malfoy y sus secuaces habían roto el sello de Escudo y Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny y Percy irrumpieron rápidamente por la puerta de entrada.

-¡Ahí esta Ron!- le encontró Ginny tirado sobre el polviento suelo de madera.

-¿Qué le paso?-acudió preocupado Harry.

-Parece que esta inconsciente o algo así- comprobó Fred observándolo de cerca.

Hermione quito a los demás de encima que le quitaban aire al chico. Le tomo el pulso y le dio una buena bofetada en el rostro.

-¡HAY ESO DUELE!- Se despertó al instante.

-Aquí tienen a su querido hermano, vivito y coleando- se burlo Hermione, quien en el fondo se sentía muy aliviada y feliz.

-Ron que bueno que estas bien- le sonrió Ginny.

-Siempre te andas metiendo en problemas…ya danos un respiro- se quejo Harry sonriente.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!- le contesto el chico poniéndose de pie.

Percy- ¿Eso que importa, si ya estas bien

-Si así es y hablando de eso, aquí tienes tu varita Ron- se la regreso Fred.

George -Y discúlpanos por haberte metido en todo este embrollo.

Ron -No tienen por que disculparse, yo me metí en esto por mis alardes.

Harry-Pues para la próxima que retes a Malfoy, espera a que yo también este presente…no eres el único que se quiere vengar de el.- le dio una palmada amistosa.

Ron -Entonces, ¿Cómo me rescataron?- les pregunto a la vez que se guardaba su varita en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ginny- Hermione fue la que se dio cuenta de que Malfoy y sus amigos de Slytherin te habían tendido esa trampa con un conjuro de Escudo.

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione. Y esta a su vez le vio

Hermione- No fue para tanto…- se sonrojo la chica- Harry y los demás fueron los que capturaron a esos rufianes al fin a cabo.

- Y hablando de esos tres ¿a donde se fueron?- Comento George, quien no avisto a nadie afuera.

Percy- No te preocupes por esos tres, en cuanto lleguen al castillo…

Ginny- Si es que llegan- se río Fred.

Percy- Y le contemos a Mc Gonagall sobre lo ocurrido seguro que la Casa de Slytherin sufrirá una gran perdida de puntos.

Ron- Bueno eso me alegra.

Harry-Ya no puedo esperar hasta mañana cuando todos sepan lo que paso con el cobarde de Malfoy.

Fred y George sonriendo- La venganza es dulce.

Hermione y Ginny se les quedaron viendo a estos cuatro con caras consendientes- ¬¬ Aha, bueno, qué les parece si salimos de aquí antes de que saquen a los dementores…

Fred-¡Oh si es cierto ya casi se me olvidaba que hoy es Noche de Brujas!- se animo el chico.

-¡No puede ser que lo estén celebrando en Hogwarts sin nosotros, que somos el alma de la fiesta!- se puso eufórico George.

-Pues andando- se les unió Ginny.

-Vamos ya hay que salir de aquí- le aviso Hermione a su caballero despistado.

Ron volteo una vez mas a ver la oscura puerta que conducía al sótano… ¿Por qué creía que había alguien ahí dentro y tenia la tentación de entrar?

-¿Ron me oyes?- se impaciento la chica.

-¡Ah si!- Se acordó Ron que ya no estaba encerrado y de que podía salir con toda libertad- ¡Que bien se siente respirar aire fresco!

-Ves…todo salio bien al final- le sonrió Hermione a su lado.

El chico le tomo de la mano- No te lo había podido decir…

Hermione-¿De que hablas?- le contemplo inmiscuida

Ron- Gracias por ayudarme.

-Si así no se comportan unos novios ejemplares entonces que me corten la cabeza- les vio burlonamente Fred, al estarlos espiando.

-Por eso te decimos que te cases con ella de una buena vez – le recordó tercamente George

-¡¡¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-Hermione y Ron pretextaron al unísono

Todos se echaron a carcajadas en medio de los disparates y burlas. Aunque ya fuera hora de regresar a Hogwarts una vez mas por el pasadizo de Tres Escobas con la Luna llena ya sobre sus cabezas y dejando muchas cosas por pensar…entre una de ellas, la que pensaba el joven de la cicatriz riéndose- ¿A quien creen que engañan?

La noche estaba en su plenitud y la fiesta de Halloween en vigor cuando el reloj de la lechuceria marcaba las 7: 55.

La alegría del festejo y la completa libertad le eran ajenas en esos últimos momentos a la que una vez se le conoció como Sakura Kinomoto.

-Sakura escúchame…- le pidió Agatha una vez que a su amiga se le acabaron las lágrimas.

-No se si te ayude…pero yo nunca he creído que existe el destino, si tu no crees en el…lo que quiero decir es que no tienes por que morir…si tu lo deseas de verdad puedes evitarlo.

Sakura se limpio los últimos rastros de nostalgia en sus ojos- Quieres que engañe al destino.

Agatha le sonrió- Exacto.

Sakura se quedo pensando- ¿Puedo tener libre albedrío?… ¿Puedo vivir si así lo deseo?

Agatha- Si Sakura, no todo tiene que ser como te lo han dicho o como te han escrito que sea en caso de que fuéramos obras de una loca escritora jeje.

-Pero como hago eso- dudo Sakura ante esa forma tan radical de creer…cuando siempre había pensado que "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable", en pocas palabras, todo ya esta predestinado de antemano.

Agatha- Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tú misma, acuérdate de que tú eres la única que le pone el punto final a tu historia. Aunque eso si…- le advirtió- Esto lo tendrás que hacer tu sola…

Las palabras de Agatha habían hecho que los ojos de Sakura dejaran de temblar y que su alma se fortaleciera- No te preocupes nunca estaré sola…mis seres queridos siempre estarán conmigo…no importa si no los puedo ver mas o si yo soy la que se pierde, ellos siempre estarán ahí.

Agatha le tomo de las manos- Tratándose de ti estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

Sakura recobro de nuevo su energía- ¡Tienes razón, no se como, pero te prometo que volveré con vida de esto.- se abrazaron las dos amigas y la chica de ojos esmeralda se decidió a enfrentar su destino.

-¡¡Engaña esa loca que escribe nuestros destino por mi!- se despidió Agatha de su querida y valiente amiga.

Sakura corrió a través de los pasillos y salones ignorando todo cuanto veía, con una sola idea en la mente- "Syaoran".

La verdad era que la chica no había planeado nada; mas sin embargo, ya no estaba triste de ir al lugar que seguro seria su tumba, por que creía firmemente que saldría viva y todo terminaría bien, la voluntad de enseñarle esa verdad a Syaoran era lo que la movía a no ponerse ella misma ese punto final.

La chica estaba casi por llegar a la puerta de la entrada principal, cuando se detuvo de golpe. Una de sus cartas había empezado a brillar- ¿Esta es la llave para cambiar el destino?...

La hora limite del plazo expiraba y el poder de Eriol cedía- Regresa Lee…ya no tengo las fuerzas para mantener abierto el portal…

El aro luminoso que conectaba a las dimensiones ya estaba perdiendo su poder y se disipaba en rayos de luz. En el ultimo instante surgió la figura de Lee envuelta de un aura centelleante y Eriol cayo rendido sobre sus pies por el esfuerzo.

El joven tardo unos segundos eternos en volver en si…esta escena le era tan familiar…pero ¿Por qué no podía recordar de donde?...todo estaba oscuro…la luna llena se había ocultado tras la noche nebulosa… ¡No! Esperen un minuto…esas no eran nubes…esos eran los seres de la oscuridad…ERAN DEMENTORES, CIENTOS DE ELLOS, lo rodeaban y le habían cerrado toda escapatoria.

Syaoran se dejo caer como sumido en una pesadilla, el frío vació le quitaba la energía…no sentía ganas por vivir…poco a poco sentía que desaparecían sus recuerdos…uno a uno… horribles recuerdos revivían…el asesinato de su padre…Sakura triste…-¡¡¡SYAORAN!- escucho la voz tan amada, pero fue incapaz de verla a los ojos hasta que fue demasiado tarde y vio a Sakura tirada a su lado…sus ojos estaban cerrados y le había estado tratando de extender la mano.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!- Grito desesperado en su ayuda el joven.

Estaba a punto de tomar su mano, cuando una esfera de luz se desprendió del cuerpo de la chica… y el dementor la absorbió.

En una fracción de segundo, Eriol se levanto y disipo a los dementores con su Expectro Patronus, que adquirió la forma de un magistral cuervo plateado.

-¡¡¡SAKURA, SAKURA REACCIONA!- trato de reanimarla el chico…pero estaba tan fría.

-¡¡¿¿Por qué hasta ahora se acordaba de la profecía que lo había atormentado todo este tiempo! ¡¡¿¿Por qué Sakura se había ido tan repentinamente!...-Syaoran abrazo el cuerpo ya sin vida.- Todo esto fue mi culpa…

Entonces, Sakura se convirtió en finos pedazos de cristal, libres al suspiro del viento………………………………todo había acabado……….Sakura no era mas que un recuerdo…………………

- Esto no fue tu culpa…

-¿Sus sentidos lo engañaban?- Syaoran se volvió tras de si. AHÍ ESTABA SAKURA.

-Simplemente use la carta MIRROR para engañar al destino, no te parece algo astuto- comento la chica con una sonrisa.

Syaoran se levanto aun sin tener fuerzas-¡¡¡ESTAS BIEN!- le abrazo tan fuertemente el chico que casi asfixia a Sakura.

-¡Ves, te dije que si podía controlarlo- le aparto de su regazo la chica un tanto seria.- Pero…yo nunca tuve tu confianza de mi lado.

-Aun seguirás con eso…lo importante es que te encuentras con vida- le expuso el chico.

Eriol vio a estos como sintiendo que hacia mal tercio- Si me disculpan tengo mi propio asunto por atender-Se desapareció este sin esperar que le agradecieran que salvo sus vidas.

-¡Es que no entiendes!...que es para ti que yo este viva, que sea feliz o que me encierres en una jaula de protección- se saco de quicio la chica y se alejo de la escena.

-¡Espera Sakura!- le tomo de la mano

Sakura se detuvo pero no le dio la cara- Syaoran…aun te amo…pero tienes que pensar en que es lo más importante para ti…

Syaoran- Lo mas importante en mi vida éres tu.

Sakura le encaro con tristeza- Me suponía que dirías eso…

Syaoran le soltó la mano.

Sakura- Piensa en lo que te dije…hasta que lo comprendas yo estaré ahí como tu amiga.

Syaoran vio la silueta de Sakura alejarse lentamente.- "La Soledad es la muerte lenta"- recordó devastadoramente

Se arrodillo cual ángel caído y golpeo violentamente el suelo sobre el- ¡TE ODIO SAKURA!- dejo escapar, con la conciencia hecha añicos…mas con un extraño alivio que hizo sentir más miserable a su ser.

Eriol y Agatha no habían tenido la intención de encontrarse, pero ahí estaba ambos de frente, viéndose como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho en la vida, sobre las escaleras hacia la sala Gryffindor.

-Agatha- comenzó a explicarle a Eriol…bueno era lo mínimo que podía hacer, por todo lo que la había hecho pasar.

Agatha bajo la escalinata hasta quedar a la altura de el- No tienes por que explicarme que estabas haciendo…ya lo se y no te culpo que no me hallas dicho de que se trataba…después de todo no tenia derecho a intervenir en algo que solo concernía a los nombrados por esa profecía.

Eriol se sorprendió por la forma tan madura que Agatha se tomaba eso; no obstante tenia que decirle de una vez esa verdad…- Como sea, Agatha hay algo que debí decirte antes, pero no tuve el valor- le miro de frente el joven.

Y Agatha le contemplo con su semblante sincero- Entonces dímelo por favor.

Eriol flaqueo- Por favor comprende, que el hecho de que te lo diga significa que te considero especial para mi, sabes nunca había conocido a alguien como tu…alguien de quien no quisiera separarme jamás…pero…el hecho es que.- Bajo la mirada el joven.

Agatha le levanto el rostro- Que yo no soy la única –adivino con una sonrisa que aparentaba fortaleza.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo el chico esperando llegar a la presencia de su amada dolida.

-¡Lo siento!- repitió enfurecía a chica y le dio una bofetada- ¡¿Crees que con eso voy a olvidar lo que me hiciste sentir!... YO SI TE AMABA Y TU ME HICISTE CREER QUE TU ME CORRESPONDIAS.

-¡Espera Agatha no fue mi intención!- trato de calmarla el joven- Se que fue estupido de mi parte mentirte de esa manera…pero creí que tu no sentías eso por mi, por eso no me preocupe por decirte eso desde el principio…todo fue muy precipitado… muy confuso…

-No eso no fue lo que paso…- le arrebato la chica- ¡Solo querías jugar a que nos amábamos!

Eriol sintió esas palabras como un puñal directo al corazón y callo al instante-… ¿Era cierto?...todo ese tiempo había pretendido inventar un sentimiento que no podía ser…había querido escapar por una vez de la hastiada realidad con ese romance peculiar… ¿Por qué había sido tan egoísta al pensar en que podía lastimar a alguien para cumplir con su apasionado deseo?... se había cegado en su poder de manipulación y ahora en carne propia experimentaba el sufrimiento de un ser querido infringido por el mismo.

Agatha ya se había sacado todo del pecho y no tenia nada más que hacer ahí. Así que se retiro fantasmalmente escaleras abajo abandonando al alma vacía de Eriol sumida en su propia perdición.

-Lo siento tanto Agatha- siguieron pronunciando sus labios inútilmente, cuando este llego a la recamara de Gryffindor, evitando por todo la alegre celebración de Halloween pisos abajo y sentadose apaciguadamente en el marco de la ventana.

Pasaron escasos minutos en lo que la puerta de la sombría habitación se abrió una vez más y por ella entro Syaoran igualmente ajeno de toda felicidad.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra o mirada alguna…

Syaoran solo se sentó a pensar, tomando su espada temblorosamente y deseando desprenderse de todo vinculo de vida restante…No tenia ya fuerzas…pero no había otra forma de olvidar todo el daño que había hecho...

-¿Trataras de suicidarte?- se remonto la voz de Eriol.

Syaoran levanto la vista y observo a su extraño amigo sobre la ventana- Jamás te daré la oportunidad de sentir lastima por mi- le contestó el chico haciendo gala de una sonrisa torcida.

Eriol le ignoro-Tienes motivos para hacerlo… en solo una noche mataste a tu padre, terminaste con Sakura y rompiste la promesa ¡Vaya predicamento tuyo!- Este le vio lógicamente…solo no lo haces para llevarme la contraria- Y la voz de Eriol se extendió a todo el ser del Syaoran perturbado.

-¡¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!- Arremetió contra el, Syaoran tomándolo de sus ropas y dejándolo a la punta del abismo desde la ventana de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Eriol seguía viendo al chico indiferente por lo que Syaoran le forzó más a inclinarse afuera del marco.-Adelante…un asesinato mas no importa- le provoco Eriol fríamente.

-¿Por qué Eriol le incitaba a hacer esa atrocidad?...tenia que tener una razón fuerte para querer anhelar una muerte como esa.

Syaoran volvió en si, al avistar una lagrima sobre la mejilla de su contendiente- ¿Estabas llorando?...- Se sorprendió-Eso quiere decir que tu y Agatha…

Eriol tomo la espada de Syaoran despreocupadamente, la cual empezó a brillar milagrosamente-Aun sigues siendo algo despistado…- se murmuro

Syaoran se quedo viendo incrédulo el resplandor de su espada- ¿Por qué mi espada reluce?

-Aun no te has dado cuenta…en el momento en que mataste a tu padre con esta espada su alma paso a formar parte de la esencia de la misma…así que en pocas palabras, tu padre nunca te ha dejado solo, siempre ha estado ahí para ti cuando corrías peligros…por eso te tente a que te suicidaras con esta…para que entenderías por tu propia mano el sacrificio de tu padre y te dieras cuenta de que con esta espada es imposible que tu mueras…ese fue el deseo de tu padre.

Syaoran se quedo pensando- Eso explicaría por que cuando Kuro me poseyó, la espada no temiera en decirle a mi padre en que me cortara con ella ya que esta no me haría daño alguno.

Syaoran -Entonces nunca tuviste la intención de que yo me fuera al otro mundo.

Eriol -Lee, tu eres todo un enigma…aun cuando llevamos años de conocernos aun crees que por que soy la reencarnación del Mago Clow tratare de eliminarte…- sonrió el joven.

Syaoran -No es solo eso- le aclaro el joven- Me repugna tu forma de ser y esa manera de como siempre sabes todo lo que nos rodea a los demás…como si jugaras a que nosotros somos títeres y el mundo es un teatro.

Eriol-Eso no lo puedo evitar…especialmente por los que corre la sangre de Clow.

Syaoran miro fugazmente el osito de felpa que le había confeccionado Sakura- Pero no entiendo ¿Como has podido saber todo lo que nos pasaría a mi y a Sakura, si perdiste la mitad de tus poderes cuando Sakura se convirtió en la ama de la Cartas?...se supone que ya no tenias el poder suficiente para leer el destino de las personas…

Eriol le tendió la espada a su amo- Gracias a Dios ya no tengo ese maldito poder .Pero eso que preguntas es por que esa profecía…la que tuviste noche tras noche…y la misma que profetizo la carta de DREAMS para Sakura, fue voluntad del mismo Clow.

Syaoran- ¿Clow estaba detrás de todo esto?

Eriol- ¿Quién crees que fue el que hizo que encontraras el anuario donde te diste cuenta de la identidad de tu padre y de su gemelo, ¿Quién fue el que conoció a tu padre aun antes de que tu volvieras en el tiempo para que pudieras saber sobre la maldición de Kuro, ¿Quién fue el que me contó por lo que iban a pasar para ayudarlos a escapar de los dementores esta noche? Clow estuvo detrás de todos esos sucesos, con la esperanza de atar lo cabos con respecto a tu pasado…

Syaoran estaba pasmado- Por eso cuando había descubierto el anuario, estaba esa nota tan antigua…por eso a su padre se le había aparecido antes Clow, (como el mismo se lo había contado)… y por eso el idiota de Hiragisawa sabia todo eso desde inicio del curso.

Eriol- Ahora entiendes…no es que yo siempre quiera entrometerme en tu vida…es solo que soy el vinculo que tienes con Clow… y como el ya no esta con vida me corresponde a mi que su obra sea hecha…sin importar mi albedrío…

Syaoran golpeo la pared a un lado de Eriol- No me importa por que siempre has sido tan arrogante o molesto… ¡No me importa, no me importa, no me importa! Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué si sabias todo lo que iba a pasar por que no me dijiste la verdad?...habías dicho que la profecía se haría realidad…que perdería a Sakura para siempre… ¡No es así!

Eriol- Yo solo te dije la verdad… ¿Dime acaso me equivoco?…Sakura ya no será feliz por culpa tuya… ¿No es eso una perdida mayor que la muerte?

Syaoran se desplomo-… ¿Eso querías decir con "La soledad es la muerte lenta"?

Eriol- Tu sobreprotección la mato lenta y corrosivamente…la enjaulaste como un pájaro y dejaste que se la llevara el olvido.

Syaoran recordó amargamente las palabras de su padre: "No sabia que al ser tan protector le estaba quitando su libertad", ¡¿Por qué había sido tan imbecil!... siempre había pensado en Sakura como una preciosa ave…pero olvidaba que ella era más que eso…había olvidado su bello canto que clamaba libertad y la dejo consumirse. Por eso se había enfadado cuando le respondió que lo mas importante para el era ella, cuando lo que debía haberle respondido era que lo mas importante para el, era su FELICIDAD.

-Ahora ya es muy tarde para que trates de hacer feliz a Sakura…- divago etéreamente Eriol, observando la hermosa Luna llena.

Syaoran se levanto de salto-¡¡NO ES ASI! ¡¡AHORA QUE SE MI ERROR TRATARE DE CORREGIRLO Y HACER QUE SAKURA RECOBRE SU FELICIDAD!- Proclamo optimista.

Eriol sonrió picaronamente- Ves como siempre me llevas la contraria.

Syaoran se enojo- ¡¡Entonces usaste Psicología inversa conmigo!¡¡ERES UN MALDITO ARROGANTE!- le puso una buena tunda a su amigo metódico.

Syaoran- ¡Oye espera un momento!..- el joven detuvo sus golpes bofos- Hace rato antes de que me cambiaras de tema, ¿Por qué me pediste que te dejara caer por la ventana?... ¿De verdad querías que te matara o estabas usando otra vez la psicología inversa conmigo?

Eriol se puso serio.

Y Syaoran supuso por que - Tiene que ver con Agatha ¿Verdad?...ya le dijiste lo de Kaho supongo.

Eriol- Tenias razón, yo solo intentaba engañarla- se puso cabizbajo el chico.

Syaoran no sabia si sentir orgullo o rebajarse por su deducción que había resultado cierta…- ¿Pero te disculpaste no?

Eriol- Si…pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Syaoran sabia que después lo iba a lamentar, pero como este ya lo había apoyado antes, le correspondía a este subirle los ánimos (solo para quedar a manos)- …ah…bueno… yo…creo-balbuceo.- Que no deberías desear morirte por un error como ese…

Eriol levanto el rostro- Por que eso seria un acto muy cobarde- le completo el chico.

Syaoran pensando- Eso no iba a decir, pero creo que así esta mejor…u

Eriol - Gracias Lee, ya veo por que le gustas a Sakura…aunque seas muy frió a veces…eres muy fiel a tus sentimientos.

Syaoran le dio la espalda avergonzado- Ya déjate de cursilerías… solo lo hice por que somos amigos…

Eriol se río- Si unos amigos muy peculiares…

Esa fue la primera noche en dos meses en que Syaoran soñó placidamente.

El día siguiente pareció un nuevo renacer en Hogwarts…no era solo otro inicio de clases después de la orgía de ayer en la Fiesta de Halloween. Desde las primeras horas todo el mundo se daba cuenta de este cambio tan extraño en el aire, debido a lo que se estipulaba en unos curiosos carteles que se mostraban por todas partes:

"SEMANA CULTURAL DEL MEDIO EVO"

Por: Agatha Tower & Hermione Granger.

"…En los años de la época Medieval… los magos y brujas tuvieron un gran auge en Conocimientos y Artes de Hechicería. Esta fue la época de la Historia más importante dentro de la Magia y por eso se ha llevado a cabo para conmemorar esta época iluminada, una semana cultural en su honor…"

Fecha de Inauguración: 1 de Noviembre del 2003 a las 11 horas en el Gran Comedor.

Fecha de Clausura: 6 de Noviembre del 2003 a las 22 horas, con una Obra Teatral llevaba a ustedes por los alumnos de tercer grado de la casa de Gryffindor.

Eventos:

Exposición de Comida Regional.

Representaciones Épicas.

Uso de atuendos Medievales.

Justas.

Proyecciones Instructivas.

Etc…

La reacción que tuvieron todos los alumnos en general cuando los profesores se tomaron demasiado en serio eso del festejo de la Época Medieval, obligándolos a todos sin excepción a usar atuendos de esa época y a participar en todos los eventos produjo un gran desacuerdo…especialemte por parte del grupo de Gryffindor. El cual tenia que hacer una obra teatral para el fin de semana….+ Así que lo que hicieron estos fue quejarse contra las que tuvieron la idea en primer plano (Hermione y Agatha), cosa que no se dio a torcer con estas dos, quienes argumentaban que esta había sido una gran idea, tanto original como educativa y que por eso era imposible negarse a la participación…

Como si no fuera suficientemente raro ver a los alumnos varones de Hogwarts vestidos de armaduras, de monjes o de arlequines y las mujeres con vestidos pomposos. Aun quedaba el asunto pendiente de las apuestas canceladas de los hermanos Weasley…los pobres se habían quedado en quiebra en un santiamén debido a los reembolsos que tuvieron que hacer…lo bueno es que el puntaje de la Casa de Slytherin si había disminuido bastante debido al acto vil y sucio de ayer que Malfoy y sus secuaces hicieron, aunque lo que había hecho que Harry y Ron realmente se sintieran satisfechos fue el hecho de que el propio Dumbledore anunciara públicamente sobre este altercado resultado en una humillación total para este.-Venganza cumplida.

El mundo de Hogwarts parecía estar bajo un encato de locos, ya que todos los alumnos y profesores actuaban de forma extraña…talvez debido a la influencia retrograda o al hecho pre-estrés para los alumnos que se preparaban para sus exámenes TIMOS y EXTASIS.

Sea cual sea el caso, el 1 de Noviembre fue un día muy curioso en todo sentido.

Esa misma mañana Eriol les había contado a Harry y a los demás todo acerca de la profecía y del por que Sakura y Syaoran se habían distanciado desde que llegaron aquí. Y aunque se sintieron un poco ofendidos cuando oyeron tardía la noticia y no de la boca de sus dueños, se alegraban de que ambos hubieran resultado ilesos de lo ayer…

A las 11 en punto los alumnos de Gryffindor dejaban su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de con Lupin, quien ya no lucia para nada enfermo como se había reportado ayer, solo con ese aire de misterio que siempre le rodeaba; el cual Ron logro descubrir su razón de ser ayer por la tarde en su tumultuoso reto…por desgracia ahora era solo un vago recuerdo.

A la inauguración asistieron los alumnos vistiendo trajes de la época. Eso si la que se veía mas linda con esa clase de atuendo era sin duda Sakura, quien ese día traía una bello vestido, con muchos holantes y listones naranja metálica entrelazados en sus piernas, brazos y cuello.

-¡Kinomoto se ve muy bien!- comento Deán Thomas de camino a la reunión.

-¿Verdad que Sakura se ve muy bien?- le comento Harry a Syaoran.

Syaoran se sonrojo al verla y no dijo nada.

-Tan siquiera ella no va a hacer el hazmerreír como nosotros con nuestros disfraces- señalo Ron, quien vestía de Arlequín.

-Yo pude conseguirme uno de monje…pero se me hace que es de segunda mano- comprobó Seamus al ver el mediocre estado en el que estaba su atuendo, con agujeros y parches por doquier.

-¡Vaya que te estafaron amigo!- le compadeció Fred, quien había aparecido de la nada con un traje de verdugo junto con George, que la hacia de caballero.

-¡Dínoslo a nosotros!…con lo de la apuesta de ayer perdimos mas de lo que ganamos- u se puso solidario George.

Seamus- Y ¿Cómo entonces conseguiste esa armadura que traes?

George- Recuerdas la armadura que flanquea a la entrada de la Biblioteca…

Harry- No me digas que te robaste esa armadura y te la pusiste.

Fred- Harry no seas exagerado…no se la robo…solo la pidió prestada para este estupido evento.

George- ¡Si!...además con lo amolados que estamos tennos paciencia.

Harry lo entendió- Pues yo estoy igual…Hermione me consiguió este vil traje de siervo…apenas hoy en la madrugada…no se como rayos le habrá hecho nñ

Fred y George- Todo gracias a la chica cuervo y a tu novia…- insinuaron quejumbrosos los gemelos.

Ron-¡Que no es mi novia!- se puso a darles golpes a sus dos hermanos.

-Y ¿Tu Lee… de que es tu disfraz se puede saber?- le preguntaron Seamus y Harry.

-¡Yo se, yo se!- llego Ginny con su vestido de duquesa- Es el de un lord

-¡Esta loca!- le debatió Ron safandose de las llaves de fuerza de sus dos hermanos-De seguro es el de un juglar (trovadores de las historias épicas de aquel entonces)

Fred-¡No yo digo que es, el de un consejero real!

Mas pronto de lo que se imaginan, el tema de cual era el disfraz de Syaoran se volvió toda una controversia- BLABLABLABLA- discutían todos al mismo tiempo

A Lee le resbalo una gotita patética- En realidad soy un arquero- confeso.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos °° -……

Mientras tanto, los alumnos que iban llegando al supuesto lugar de inauguración cogian asiento y charlaban sin parar. A lado de Sakura había llegado Eriol, vestido de Panadero.

- Puedo sentarme- le pidio cortésmente el chico.

Sakura asintió un poco indiferente.

Eriol noto las ojeras y la palidez que se le cernía bajo su rostro debido a su profunda melancolía…no iba a ser fácil que la chica olvidara la tragedia que había pasado, pero le correspondía a el animarla un poco.- Y ¿Dónde esta Kerberous?- le saco platica.

Sakura se volvió ante el un poco disgustada- Como ayer se la paso deglutiendo dulces en Hogsmeade y en la fiesta de Halloween amaneció con dolor de estomago.

Eriol se rió y poco a poco contagio a Sakura.

Eriol- Hay cosas que nunca cambian verdad…- comento alegre.

Sakura volteo a ver a Syaoran sentarse al lado de los gemelos Weasley- Y otras que si…- volvió a decaer la chica.

Syaoran también le volteo a ver, pero aparento que la había pasado por desapercibida- Tienes que decirle lo que de verdad sientes y disculparte- se le contrajeron los músculos al muchacho- No era tan fácil…no tenia el valor suficiente siquiera para mirarle a los ojos… ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso?...

-Oye Lee, ya nos contó Hiragisawa, lo de tu problema- le observaron fijamente Fred y George.

A Syaoran se le pararon los pelos de punta- ¡¿Cómo es que Hiragisawa les había revelado algo que tal recelosamente había guardado en secreto desde que había llegado a Hogwarts!

Por eso se quedo viendo con odio a Eriol del otro lado de la mesa- Eres un maldito chismoso- quiso echarle mal de ojo el joven.

En cambio Eriol se mostraba muy Happy

Fred- Sabes nosotros no somos buenos para dar consejos sobre estas cosas…

George- Además de que el hecho de que no nos hayas dicho nada, quiere decir que no nos necesitabas de algún modo…

Fred- Pero si algo te podemos decir…

George- Es que te apoyamos incondicionalmente- le sonrieron sus amigos.

Syaoran no supo que decir…talvez Eriol no había hecho mal en decirles eso a sus amigos y el que había actuado de forma egoísta había sido el cuando les oculto esto a sus amigos… sin esperar ninguna ayuda ni tampoco ningún lo siento por parte de su ser. Había sido inútil ahora que se daba cuenta de que se sentía culpable…aun cuando no los hubiera involucrado, se sentía en deuda con ellos por que no les correspondió la confianza que ellos tenían para con el.

El chico les agradeció y se levanto decidido aclararlo con Sakura.

Para mala suerte de Lee, justo en esa instancia había dado inicio la Inauguración con el Director Dumbledore y su traje de Rey portentoso, invitándolos a todos con un aplauso que ahogo las palabras del chico.

Después Agatha y Hermione, vestidas de monja y de aristócrata subieron a la plataforma para comenzar con su discurso:

"BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS A LA IGNAUGURACION DE ESTE EVENTO UNICO EN SU TIPO"- empezó Agatha con su preámbulo general.

-"LA SEMANA CULTURAL DEL MEDIOEVO FUE UNA IDEA QUE SURGIO GRACIAS AL APOYO DE NUESTRA ESCUELA Y DEL DIARIO EL PROFETA…CON ESTE EVENTO SE PRETENDE REVIVIR AQUELLAS ILUSTRES FIGURAS Y HECHOS QUE HICIERON ENRIQUECER NUESTRA CULTURA MAGICA…ESPERAMOS QUE ESTA SEA UNA FESTIVIDAD QUE SE ARRAIGUE DENTRO DE LA TRADICION EN HOGWARTS…."

(El resto del discurso fueron puros puntos instructivos y por menores que ya se estipulaban en los carteles de información).

Al finalizar el discurso, y retirarse todos los alumnos a sus respectivas horas de clase, Agatha y Hermione habían pedido de favor a los estudiantes de tercer grado de Gryffindor esperar ahí donde mismo, para explicar a fondo sobre la afamada obra de teatro de representarían al final de la semana.

Lavender- ¿Qué obra creen que representaremos?

Parvati- Ni idea.

Neville- Con que no tenga que hacer algo peligroso me conformo u

Seamus-¡¡Pero que dices si las historias de aventuras son las mejores!

Harry- La verdad no creo que sea bueno que tu tengas un papel peligroso…conociéndote vas a incendiar todo el escenario o algo por estilo ¬¬

Seamus se ofendió- ¡Con que eso crees, quieres comprobarlo aquí y ahora!- le reto el chico.

Deán Thomas le detuvo- Que no recuerdas que ayer un reto nos metió en muchos líos…

Ron- Ni que decir…yo fui el que salio peor de eso.

Eriol- Además no sabemos de que se tratara…no tiene sentido pelearse por algo que no esta seguro.

Syaoran- Y ¿Agatha no te dijo nada sobre esto?

Eriol se puso a limpiar sus lentes- No, no me dijo nada si no me traiciona la memoria…además ella ya no me habla desde ayer- le reconoció.

Sakura observo atentamente a Eriol, era obvio que estaba muy arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a Agatha...se le traslucía una tristeza oculta debajo de sus sonrisas y palabras comprensivas…después de todo Eriol siempre había sido una persona enigmática…no era de sorprenderse que actuara como si nada hubiese pasado aun a su mucho pesar . Y es que ayer Agatha le había contado todo lo sucedido; sin embargo, aunque hubiera sido una falta grave…no era bueno que se dejaran de hablar por algo así…todavía podían ser amigos.

Harry- Y ¿Tu Sakura sabes sobre de que se trata?

Sakura salio de su reflexión- ¿Eh?

Harry- Después de todo ustedes dos son muy buenas amigas…no tienes alguna idea Sakura.

Sakura sonrió- En realidad no tengo idea…pero Agatha siempre tiene ideas muy raras.

Ron- …que importa. ¿Lo que se me hace raro es que Hermione no nos haya dicho nada de esto antes?- se cruzo de brazos el chico incrédulo.

Hermione- No lo hice por que sabia que se opondrían ustedes dos- bajo del estrado la chica, seguida de su compañera Agatha.

Agatha- Además de que la idea fue muy espontánea...- les contó la chica con sus dos cuervos Mugin y Ugin sobre sus hombros.

Hermione- Bien, Agatha tu encargate de la obra, mientras yo voy a ver los preparativos para los eventos de la semana.- se despidió la chica con una prisa a priori.

Agatha- ¡YA OYERON!- llamo la atención con los graznidos de sus dos cuervos.- La obra que representaran es una historia de mi invención titulada: "El Ángel Guardián".

Aquí les traigo los guiones de la historia, para que una vez que se elija el papel de cada uno, se pongan a estudiarlo para la obra del sábado. Hasta entonces se harán ensayos generales por las tardes en las bodegas del cuarto piso…

Harry- ¿Y que pasa con los entrenamientos de Quidditch?-repuso

Agatha se volvió con tranquilidad- Ya me encargue de hablar con tu capitán… no habrá problemas si faltas…como sea es solo una semana y luego ya podrás entrenar…igual con los demás que pertenecen a un club de la escuela.

Todos los reunidos cuchichearon entre si incrédulos.

Harry- Me sorprende que halla convencido a Wood de que me dejase libre la semana- comento Harry sin saber si debía experimentar asombro o miedo.

Ron –Me da escalofríos imaginarme como lo persuadió- (recuerden que Ron ya conocía el temperamento tan fuerte que tenia este capitán cuando cambio de cuerpos con el de Harry y le tuvo que suplantar)…para que el se halla doblegado ante ella…significa que ella es peor que Wood…

Sakura noto sus preocupaciones mal fundamentadas y no pudo evitar entrometerse en su conversación-No tienen por que preocuparse, Agatha no es una persona malvada…eso solo que es muy apasionada con lo que hace-les explico

Agatha impuso otra vez orden-¿Hay alguna otra pregunta antes de que se asignen los papeles?

Nadie parecía tener objeción…o mas bien nadie podía reaccionar tan rápido como lo hacia Agatha.- ¡MUY BIEN PUES INICIEMOS DE UNA VEZ LES PARECE!

Con eso dicho Agatha trajo ante sus compañeros una caja negra- Para que la elección sea justa he decido hacerla al azar.

Lavender se quejo- ¡Eso no me parece una buena idea…y que hay con las personas que tienen miedo escénico!

Agatha- Pues las sustituimos dado el caso- le respondió secamente.

Ahora fue Seamus el que interrumpió- Pero y ¿Si a algún hombre le toca interpretar a una mujer?

Agatha se río vilmente- Pues no les quedara de otra que aguantarse… a menos que quieran que los suspendan.

Ron exploto- ¡QUIERES DECIR QUE SI NOS OPONEMOS A PARTICIPAR EN LA OBRA NOS EXPULSAN!

Agatha- ¡Si así es!-afirmo cortante la chica-La única forma para zafarse de esto seria que estuvieran gravemente enfermos o muertos…

Ese comentario no hizo más que poner en duda las palabras de aliento que les había dicho Sakura a estos dos y en volver más tensos y nerviosos a los demás.

Agatha- ¡Que esperan! por favor que cada uno tome una esfera de la caja…pero les advierto que no pueden intercambiarse los papeles, ni decirle a los demás cual les toco hasta que yo diga.

-Y ¿Qué si lo hacemos?- le cuestiono desafiante Seamus

Agatha-Las esferas están hechizadas por Hermione y ella no me dijo precisamente en que consistía la maldición de desobedecer mis órdenes.- se limito a contestar

Harry y Ron se vieron entre si algo preocupados- Si algo nunca debían subestimar era la capacidad que tenia Hermione para crear hechizos poderosos y efectivos, mejor no se arriesgaban y seguían las ordenes de Agatha al pie de la letra.

Primero fue Sakura la que tomo una de las esferas del interior de la caja, luego Seamus, Harry, Neville, Ron, Lavender, Syaoran, Parvati, Dean y finalmente Eriol.

Agatha anoto los resultados y se los hizo saber:

Los papeles para la obra "El Ángel Guardián", quedaron de la siguiente forma:

Eriol Hiragisawa- Interpretara al hermano de la Princesa.

Harry Potter- Será el juglar.

Parvati Patil- La sirvienta

Neville Logbottom - El doctor

Ron Weasley- El Caballero prometido de la princesa.

Dean Thomas- El Rey

Lavender Brown- El Mensajero

Seamus Finnigan- La Reina

Y Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Lee serán los protagónicos con los papeles de la Princesa y el Ángel Guardián.

-¡¡¡SAKURA Y SYAORAN SON LOS PROTAGONISTAS!- exclamaron todos impresionados.

Aunque fueron Sakura y Syaoran a fin de cuentas los más sorprendidos con el resultado. °°u. Ambos opinaron que esto era obra de algún complot que maquinaba Agatha…pero como no había forma de probarlo y no se podían intercambiar sus papeles se resignaron…además de que Agatha era una persona muy peculiar, tratar con lo que pensaba era todavía más confuso…y para nada se animaban en averiguar la razones de por que ellos dos fueron los protagónicos.

Agatha les repartió ágilmente a cada uno sus libretos y les dio indicaciones- Como ya sabrán yo seré la directora de la obra, así que quiero que todos le den por lo menos una leída a sus libretos para las 4 de la tarde de hoy y los espero puntualmente en la Bodega vacía del cuarto piso.

Lavender parecía desfallecer- ¡PERO SI TIENE COMO 500 PAGINAS!

Agatha- En realidad son 504

Seamus también se quejo- ¡Como es que soy al único que le toco interpretar a un personaje femenino!

Agatha sonrió- Mala suerte, mejor para la próxima.

Sakura se acerco a Agatha antes de que se esta se fuera a organizar los demás eventos de la Semana Cultural del Medioevo, junto con Hermione – Agatha, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Agatha checo la hora de reloj-¡Ah si! Sakura acompáñame por favor- le pidió la chica acelerada.

Sakura trato de acoplarse al paso tan rápido de su amiga contigua…pero el vestido que traía lo hacia algo difícil- Agatha… ¿Por qué no me habías contado sobre este evento que están organizando tu y Hermione?- Fue al grano.

Agatha- Estos es algo que ya se me había ocurrió desde hace un mes…pero ya me conoces… no me gusta confesar lo que esto tramando hasta que no es el momento preciso para hacerlo saber…

Sakura se acordó de la vez que Agatha entro al Diario el Profeta…había actuado de la misma manera…sabia que tenia algo entre manos pero nunca le dio alguna pista sobre lo que era, hasta que un día leyó su primer articulo en el periódico mágico.

Agatha prosiguió- Entonces me di cuenta de que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien con muchos conocimientos en Ruinas antiguas e Historia de la Magia…y la única persona que coge esas dos asignaturas y que tiene un promedio tan sobresaliente es como veras Hermione, por eso le conté de mi idea y lo mejor es que acepto gustosa.

Sakura estaba muy animada, era como si Agatha le contagiara su energía- ¡Que bueno que pudiste hacer lo que te proponías!…pero me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras para ayudarte- le reconoció su amiga.

Agatha se alegro de que su amiga tocara ese punto- De hecho todavía puedes ayudarme… ¿Cómo se llama la amiga que te diseña tus vestuarios?

Sakura- Tomoyo Daidouji ¿Por qué?

Agatha- Te quería pedir si no es mucha molestia para Tomoyo, si se puede encargar del vestuario del elenco…se que es mucho pedir, tendría que diseñar trajes para alrededor de 10 personas…pero me fascina como son los vestuarios que diseña para ti.

Sakura asintió- Estoy segura de que si le digo que yo y Syaoran somos los protagonistas…aceptara encantada en hacerlos.

Agatha refulgo de alegría- ¡EN SERIO, pues vamos a la lechuceria inmediatamente a enviarle una lechuza.

Una vez que Sakura le escribiera la carta a Tomoyo (+ Agatha la habría hecho, pero como ella no sabe escribir en japonés, pues fue Sakura la que le escribió la petición).

-¡Listo!- le tendió la carta a su amiga.

Agatha la tomo y la amarro a una de las patas de uno de sus cuervos- ¡No Mugin, dale oportunidad a tu hermano de llevarla…además todavía no te repones de tu ala- le reprendió su dueña en cuanto noto la negativa de este graznando estridentemente.

Sakura tenia los ojos hechos en espiral por el ruido de este- ¿Vas a dejar que Ugin lleve la carta...?

Agatha se volvió- ¡Claro!...a menos que tengas algún inconveniente…

Sakura levanto el índice- Pues es que Tomoyo, vive en Tomoeda, Japón… me parece que es demasiada distancia para que el la lleve…

Agatha se puso risueña de pronto

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- le pregunto

-No me digas que no sabias que cuando se trata de correo internacional, las lechuzas usan un traslator.

Sakura puso su cara de niña ingenua-Oh ya veo…

-¡Hay Sakura a poco creías que iba a dejar que Ugin volara miles de kilómetros!- se hecho a reír entre burlas la chica cuervo.

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto- le tranquilizo su amiga.

Agatha se seco las lagrimas de risa, saco de su bolsillo dos sickles, se los dio a Ugin y le deseo buen viaje- Esa carta llega para mañana en la madrugada…creo.-calculo la chica

Sakura checo su reloj, tenia que ir a clases de Herbólogia…pero aun tenia muchas cosas pendientes con Agatha. No había tenido mucho tiempo ayer de hablar con ella sobre lo de Eriol, por que ella misma estuvo muy deprimida y por que Agatha la evitaba a todo momento.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarme Sakura- se despidió Agatha.

-¡Espera!- le contuvo Sakura- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Agatha se extraño- ¿Pero que no tienes clases?

Sakura saco la lengua- Por que falte una vez no se va a acabar el mundo.

Agatha concordó- Si tienes razón, pero estoy muy ocupada.

Sakura- Te puedo ayudar.

Agatha- Pero si ya me ayudaste…

Sakura- Técnicamente la que te va a ayudar, si es que acepta es Tomoyo. Así que como yo lo veo aun te debo un favor.

Agatha-Te pareces mucho a Syaoran- sonrió la chica.

Sakura se sonrojo frunciendo el ceño y luego pensó.- ¿Qué estaría haciendo Syaoran en estos momentos?

Agatha- Ok, ¡Vamos a la Oficina del Director por unos papeles!

Sakura- ¡Hi! (Si en japonés).

No era broma cuando Agatha le dijo que estaba ocupada…por que todo lo que hacia junto con Hermione si que comprendía todo el sentido de la palabra, tenían que ir de un lado a otro, por información, por permisos, por organización etc… y Sakura en medio de estas dos parecía yoyo.

-Agatha antes nos dijiste que tu habías escrito la obra que nos diste…-se escucho la voz de Sakura tras una tonelada de papales que traía cargando con sus manos.

-Si, así es, la escribí ayer por la noche…- le respondió sin darle mucha importancia y palomeando los asuntos que ya estaban libres en su cuaderno.

Sakura dejo caer los papeles- ¡ESCRIBISTE UNA OBRA DE TEATRO DE 500 PAGINAS EN UNA NOCHE!

Agatha se agacho para recoger las hojas junto con Sakura, quien estaba entre impresionada y apenada por su descuido-¡Oh lo siento, pero ¡Es genial!

Agatha- No es para tanto…además no tenia nada que hacer de todas formas…- bostezo la chica.

Sakura pensando- Por estar escribiendo esa obra no durmió en toda la noche…

Agatha cogio la mitad de las hojas- Mejor no las repartimos, es muy pesado para que tu las cargues sola.

A Sakura se sintió mas ligera y ambas siguieron caminando gradualmente más y más lento.- ¿Agatha algo anda mal?- le observo Sakura- Era como si la energía de Agatha se hubiera esfumado…

Agatha se detuvo y le sonrió tristemente- La razón por la que escribí esa obra fue para no pensar en el…no quería derramar mas lagrimas por el…no lo quería en mis pensamientos… y por eso me mantuve ocupada hasta entonces…pero todo fue en vano cuando lo vi hoy en la selección…- Agatha no lo pudo evitar mas y cayo en llanto.

Sakura se arrodillo y le abrazo confortantemente.

-¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar…por que lo sigo recordando y por que me sigue haciendo feliz por que… por que?

Sakura dejo que su amiga se desahogara…eso era lo que necesitaba, para sentirse mejor, pues había reprimido sus sentimientos todo este tiempo ocultándose tras su mascara vivaz y enérgica…en cierta forma se aliviaba de que llorara por el…significaba que su corazón no era frió… y que podría dar el perdón.

Ya no hubo necesidad de palabras para que estas dos amigas se entendieran. Aun así había otro cabo suelto que Syaoran tenía muy en mente: Enfrentarse a Sakura y decirle esa verdad… la cual aun no sabía como expresar…pero de algo si estaba seguro, quería hacer feliz a Sakura.

Pero ¿Cómo diantres hacia eso, si esta misma se había estado escabullendo de el todo el día? Seria cosa de mala suerte o el hecho de que Sakura estuviera evitando a Syaoran la razón de por que esta se desaparecía siempre en el momento preciso; Syaoran no la culpaba si lo evitaba, después de todo el había actuado así con ella durante estos dos meses…suponía que se lo merecía.

CONTINUARA…


	11. Ultimo Acto y se cierra el Telon

PARODIA MAGICA: Capitulo 11 "Ultimo acto y se cierra el telón"

El día pasó en un parpadeo y cuando menos se lo imaginaron ya era la hora del ensayo de la Obra Escolar. Todos llegaron a la carrera al tal lugar (con excepción de Sakura) y como es lógico nadie había sido capaz de leer el panfleto de Agatha completo.

-¡¡BIEN YA QUE ESTAMOS TODOS, EMPEZEMOS A MOVERNOS!- Ordeno Agatha con ahínco.

-Antes que nada, les platicare levemente de que se trata la obra- Agatha se subió sobre el estrado improvisado que había encantado ella.

"EL ANGEL GUARDIAN"

Existió una vez una princesa llamada Foe en un reino muy distante.

La princesa era muy conocida por su comportamiento temperamental y su osada habilidad para la pelea.

Por eso la princesa y sus tropas fueron llamados a una cruzada en busca del Santo Grial. Entonces en una de la batallas la princesa cae mortalmente herida y la rescata su Ángel guardián.

Foe cree que todo eso fue un sueño cuando despierta al día siguiente en su Castillo.

Pasa el tiempo y la princesa se encuentra otra vez con su salvador. A lo cual primero le pide su nombre. Este solo sonríe y le responde que el no tiene…

La princesa indignada por no corresponder su agradecimiento a alguien que ni siquiera tiene nombre, le llama Daniel.

Desde aquel momento Foe y Daniel se enamoran.

Pasara un inverno largo antes de que Foe le confiese su amor. Pero Daniel no puede aceptarlo por que el es un ángel…no le esta permitido amar…solo proteger.

Y ante eso Foe se quita la vida.

-Bien, como se darán cuenta hice el trama de la historia para que encajara en la época Medieval que estamos celebrando en esta semana.-Se critico Agatha.- Bueno ¿Hay preguntas?

Todos los demás se quedaron perplejos…ya sea pensando en que Agatha era una genio o que simplemente estaba loca… +

-¡¡¡ SIENTO LA TARDANZA!- llego Sakura al fin y Syaoran fue el primero que acudió con ella.

Ambos se vieron con ojos perdidos.

-¡Sakura no deberías llegar tarde a todos los lugares a los que te comprometes!- se enojo Syaoran…y el mismo se sorprendió de la palabras que salieron de su boca.

Sakura no se quedo callada- ¡Le estaba haciendo un favor a Agatha y por eso me retrase…aunque eso no te incube! ¬¬

Syaoran trato de componerse, pero solo lo empeoraba-¡Claro que me incumbe, tu eres la co-protagonista y tengo que practicar muchas escenas contigo!

Sakura se puso fría- Así que solo por eso te interesas en mí…

Syaoran se quedo helado ante su presencia. No igual con Agatha, quien se veía satisfecha contrariamente a todos los demás junto con Eriol con un aire de confundidos ante la extraña forma de actuar de estos dos…

Al parecer, el distanciamiento que habían tenido Sakura y Syaoran estos meses y el hecho que de pronto ambos tuvieran que actuar juntos los había vuelto mucho más irritables.

Eriol- No creo que halla sido buena idea que pusieras a eso dos como protagonistas u- comento el chico viendo desde lejos como estos discutían sin tregua...ya faltaba poco para que se golpearan… (Así que imagínense).

Agatha sonrió enigmáticamente- Al menos ya se dirigen la palabra...

Eriol parecía entender lo que tramaba Agatha, contemplando más detenidamente la forma de actuar de estos dos amantes indecisos. Aunque se pelearan …pudo captar un sutil movimiento que indicaba, como si estuvieran jugando a "pretender ya no quererse"…para sobreponerse a la situación; mas sin embargo en el fondo no se podían separar y hacían hasta lo imposible por llamar la atención del otro…ya no les importaba si era de manera negativa…no querían separarse otra vez…

Era un remedio desesperado, pues al estar dañado el orgullo de los dos bandos se tenía que sacrificar la sinceridad de su relación…y eso acarrearía más problemas a la larga. Debido a que tanto Sakura como Syaoran se habían lastimado mutuamente y habían dejado de hablarse por un largo periodo, era más que natural esa reacción tan instintiva de querer comprenderse.

Por el momento estaba bien que volvieran a hablarse…pero tarde o temprano alguno de los dos tendría que confesar sus sentimientos para salir del círculo vicioso de la pelea y reconciliación. (Como reflexiona Eriol ¿no creen?...)

Mientras tanto, Agatha ya coordinaba las representaciones de su obra- ¡Harry sube al estrado, tú eres el primero en escena!- le ordeno

Harry sujeto bien sus papeles y ya se disponía a decir su parlamento cuando Agatha le interrumpió- ¡Espera Harry, se supone que eres un juglar y ¿Tu bandolina?

El joven frunció el ceño- ¿Para que necesito eso?

Agatha subió al estrado- ¡Que no sabes que los juglares tocaban una bandolina cuando narraban sus relatos!

Harry se defendió- ¿Y como iba yo a saber eso?

Agatha torció la boca ante el primer tropiezo, pero luego, luego se le ocurrió una solución relativa.- ¡Ah ya se! Harry puedes ponerte el estuche de flechas por delante, para fingir que se trata de una bandolina.

Harry asintió- Y ¿Ahora que?- Aparte de que se veía ridículo con el estuche de flechas al revés….

Agatha- Pues finge que tocas la bandolina, por lo menos hasta que te consigamos una de verdad y la toques en la obra, ¡AHORA SI EMPIEZA!

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse ni desconcentrase en su dialogo a la vez que fingía tocar el estuche de sus flechas- ¡Existió una vez en un reino muy distante!-clamo el joven.

Agatha- ¡¡MÁS FUERTE!

Harry frunció el ceño (¿Por me tenia que tocar a mi primero actuar?) no obstante- ¡¡EXISTIO UNA VEZ EN UN REINO MUY DISTANTE!...

Agatha- Muy bien, ¡AHORA QUE APAREZCAN A ESCENA EL MENSAJERO, EL REY, LA REINA Y LA PRINCESA!

Harry bajo del estrado y Lavender, Deán, Seamus y Sakura subieron- Ejem ejem ¡¡MENSAJE URGENTE PARA EL REY!- exclamo Lavender.

-¡¡TIENES QUE AGRAVAR MAS LA VOZ RECUERDA QUE ERES UN HOMBRE! Pero síguele.

Pero a Lavender de pronto le dio pánico escénico y no hizo otra cosa más que reírse a carcajadas sin ninguna razón…

Agatha pensando- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que me imagine… ¬¬

-¡¡ ENTONCES SIGUE TU DEAN!- le pidió Agatha.

Deán fue hasta el centro del estrado- ¡¡ LLAMEN A MI HIJA A LA CORTE!- Exclamo el chico alzado el brazo.

Agatha- Muy bien…solo que esa NO ES TU LINEA, ES LA DE SEAMUS ¡PONGAN ATENCION!

Después siguió Seamus de actuar…y aunque el chico si aprendió de los errores de los demás elevando su tono de voz y agudizando su voz (el es la reina acuérdense)… era obvio, que nunca había actuado antes…por que parecía hablar como robot.

Agatha- ¡¡SEAMUS QUIERO MAS SENTIMIENTO, ESTO NO ES UNA LECTURA DE HISTORIA!

Siguió el turno de Sakura y de hecho fue a la que mejor le fue actuando hasta ahora… aunque tenía problemas con la personalidad de su personaje en general actuaba bien.

Agatha- ¡¡MUY BIEN SAKURA SOLO TE ENCARGO LA EMOCION DE TU PERSONAJE!

Luego le toco a Eriol subir al estrado. La actuación de este chico fue impresionante y dejo a todos con las bocas abiertas. Se había aprendido de memoria su parlamento y actuado con tanta elocuencia como si eso fuera la vida real, que se gano la admiración y los aplausos de los demás.

Sakura-¡¡¡GENIAL!

Agatha no se pudo quejar ante tal demostración- No esta mal- comento indiferente.- ¡¡EL QUE SIGUE, NO SE DISTRAIGAN!

Ahora le toco entrar a Ron…pero el chico se ponía muy avergonzado con los diálogos tan melosos que tenia que decirle a Sakura (el es el príncipe prometido).

-¡¡IMAGINATE QUE SE LO ESTAS DICIENDO A HERMIONE!- Se burlo Agatha.

-¡Hey!- Se quejo el chico, repitiendo de nueva cuenta la escena.

Un poco después le toco a Neville, quien prácticamente era un manojo de nervios con patas…las cuales no servían de mucho si las tenía inmovilizadas por pánico.

Agatha pensando pesimista- No puede ser…otro con miedo escénico…

Por ultimo le toco a Syaoran demostrar su actuación al lado de Sakura (todas la escenas las tenia con ella y ellos dos eran los que mas hablaban en la obra). Y todo iba bien hasta que Syaoran se cayo accidentalmente sobre Sakura (en una de la escenas se aparece volando ante ella) y los dos comenzaron otra vez a discutir.

Agatha- ¡Sakura tengo una idea!- le propuso su directora- ¿Qué tal si le prestas a Lee la carta Fly, para que le aparezcan alas?...después de todo Lee interpreta un ángel.

Sakura no se opuso y le presto su carta.

Agatha- ¡¡DESDE EL INICIO!

Esta vez a Syaoran le brotaron las alas…pero no las supo controlar y se cayó otra vez sobre Sakura- ¡¡Syaoran que te pasa!- se quejo Sakura.

-Lo siento- le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sakura la acepto y se quito el polvo de la caída, suspirando-¡Ay Syaoran nunca vas a cambiar!

Agatha- ¡¡BIEN ES TODO POR HOY, LEE POR FAVOR PRACTICA TU VUELO, QUIERO VER A VERDADERO ANGEL PARA EL FIN DE SEMANA!- se retiro.

Ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y Harry y los demás ya se habían marchado a sus aposentos, pero Sakura y Syaoran aun seguían despiertos en la sala común frente a la chimenea.

Sakura vio a Syaoran a su lado- ¿Tienes frió?

Syaoran se volvió ante su cuidado- No- mintió el chico.

Sakura sonrió- ¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo?

Syaoran también- ¿Por que te sigues preocupando por mí?

Los dos guardaron silencio, sin saber que decir o pensar. Con solo el ardor del fuego como su mentor.

Sakura- Y… ¿Conociste a tu padre?

Syaoran se tomo su tiempo para responder- Si… ahora comprendo por que ni mi madre, ni mis hermanas me habían confesado la verdad…seria muy doloroso y enloquecedor que te dijeran que tu mismo fuiste el que le quito la vida…¿No crees?

Sakura dudo en sus palabras- ¿Quieres decir que tu?

Syaoran vio el calido fuego- Si…yo fui el responsable de su muerte…

Sakura le tomo de la mano.

-Sabes era una buena persona…solo me hubiera gustado… que eso no hubiera pasado, ¡¿Por qué lo tenia que matar yo, por que!

Sakura- ¡No Syaoran, si no hubieras ido nunca lo hubieras conocido…y ¿Qué es peor vivir con olvido o morir con recuerdos?

Sakura y Syaoran se vieron sus ojos a punto de encenderse, pero justo antes de la chispa Syaoran se marcho- Buenas Noches- Se levanto el chico y se dirigió a su habitación.

Sakura se quedo un rato mas frente al fuego…sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida ahí.

No se puede decir que en el primer ensayo las cosas salieran tan bien o decentes como se esperaba, pero con el transcurrir de la semana, todos fueron afinando sus actuaciones y mejorando en su coordinación.

Pero las que se llevaban las palmas de trabajo y de estrés instantáneo eran Hermione y Agatha que estaban súper- atareadas con esto y aquello de la Semana Cultural del Medio Evo - ¡Tu organiza los puestos de comida!-¡Tu las proyecciones!- ¡Y tu las exhibiciones!-¿Qué alguien se robo un armadura?- ¡Ayúdame con esta Justa!- ¡Si no ayudan no estorben!- ¡Apresúrense con esas cajas!- ¡Quita eso!- ¡Guarda aquello!-¡Vamos organícense un poco quieren!- ¡NO olvides el dinero!-¡A eso le llamas espada!- ¿Quién es el coordinador de aquí?- ¡Ya pónganse a trabajar!-¡Se nos viene el tiempo encima!- ¡Necesitamos mas papel florido!- ¡Se nos acabo la tela!- ¿Alguien sabe zurcir botas de antaño?-A mi no me mires, yo soy el tesorero- ¡Ah! con que tu te rateaste el dinero del fondo de ahorro- ¬¬ ¡Que paso con esa política de "ser inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"!- ¡Estamos en la época Medieval, aquí no se aplica eso!-¡Ya déjense de tonterías, las banderas no se van a hacer solas!- ¡Rápido, rápido!- ¡Pero en que están pensando, no pueden poner a los elfos domésticos a limpiar el desorden!- Y ¿Por qué no…es su trabajo después de todo y no piden dinero a cambio!-¡No lo decía por eso, ellos están haciendo la comida!-¡AHHH me estoy volviendo loca!- ¡No eres la única!- ¡Hey! ¿Qué va a pasar con mi tarea?- ¡Si es cierto!- ¡Tengo un examen de Pociones el Viernes y no me dejan descansar!- ¡Descansaras cuando acabes de transportar eso!-¡Oye, ya se desmayo Neville otra vez!-….a no…solo estaba durmiendo u- ¡Oigan nos están explotando!- ¡Hay que hacer Huelga!- ¡QUE ESTAN LOCOS!- ¡Menos plática y más acción!-BLABLABLABLABLABLABLA…

Así fue toda la santa desmadre- semana…hasta que por fin llego el sábado.

El grupo de Gryffindor, ya estaba listo para representar, la obra "El Ángel Guardián" y el público ya llegaba a ocupar sus asientos.

Tomoyo había enviado los vestuarios del elenco justo a tiempo y ya se hacían solo las correcciones de último momento.

Agatha respiro hondo, para salir a presentarse ante el público de Hogwarts- ¡Ojala resulte!- deseo Agatha con todas sus fuerzas.

-No te preocupes- le apoyo Eriol ya vestido como todo un caballero, con un saco de satín azul marino muy al estilo Medieval. (Tomoyo había hecho un buen trabajo)

Agatha lo ignoro saliendo con la cabeza en alto (jeje aun no se reconcilian).

Así Agatha salio decididamente detrás del telón, con un vestido muy formal para la ocasión y su cabello lacio y rubio corrido sobre su ojo ciego.- ¡¡¡ BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS AL EVENTO DE CLAUSURA DE LA PRIMERA SEMANA CULTURAL DEL MEDIOEVO! Se que a muchos este evento mas que una celebración fue un dolor de cabeza. ññ

-¡Dímelo a mí!- compartió su suerte Hermione, también de vestido formal a su lado.

Muchos alumnos se rieron con el comentario.

-Como sea…eso no importa ahora, pues hemos demostrado con este evento la gran capacidad creadora que tenemos todos nosotros como estudiantes. Queremos agradecerles a todos su comprensión… (Pensamiento de Agatha- ¬¬ se que no fue fácil ni cómodo persuadirlos a usar ropas anticuadas…)Sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible.

Y para cerrar con este discurso y presentar la obra que el tercer curso de Gryffindor les representara. Solo me queda decir que si quieren que lo estudiantes de Hogwarts sigan teniendo la capacidad para mejorar su escuela, apoyemos a estos eventos. ¡¡¡Gracias!

Agatha y Hermione se retiraron tras el aplauso de entrada.

Agatha fue rápidamente tras el telón- ¡Están listos!

Harry y los demás estaban muy nerviosos…para que les miento. Aunque eso no impedía que no salieran a escena a dar lo mejor de si.

Agatha- Harry tu eres el primero, cuando Giny termine de decir el preámbulo tu sales y tocas tu bandolina para empezar a relatar ¿entiendes?

-Si, si- le respondió Harry acomodándose su sombrero con punta de pluma y sus extraños pantaloncillos abombados.

Giny termino con la introducción y Agatha le dio la señal de salir.

Ron- ¡Suerte Harry!

Hermione- No le digas suerte…en la farándula a uno se le debe decir que se rompa un pierna para desearle suerte- le explico la chica astuta.

Syaoran- ¡Vamos Harry!

Sakura- ¡Tú puedes!

Agatha se acerco por ultima vez a el- No te preocupes por el sonido, Hermione encanto la plataforma para que la voz se proyecte a todo el publico…

Harry trago saliva y salio ante el estrado, frente a los miles de estudiantes…entre ellos ¡Cho en primera fila!- Se sonrojo el chico embelesado por su esplendida figura…hasta que una luz lo volvió a la realidad.- ¡Tenia que concentrarse…ya habrá tiempo para hablar con ella después de la obra!- se impuso el chico.

Así que para concentrarse cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar una bella melodía con su bandolina:

-"Existió una vez en un reino muy distante una princesa llamada Foe, hermosa y temperamental como el mar. Se decía que Foe podía derrotar a cualquier hombre que se le interpusiese en su camino…hasta que un día, conoció a un hombre que logro calmar al mar y ganar su fuerte corazón"

Harry se retiro ilustremente de ahí, para descubrir el escenario tras el telón del siguiente acto.

Aparecía una replica muy realista del interior de un castillo (Sakura había usado su carta de ILLUSION para llevar a cabo eso).

Y en el trono real yacían Deán como el Rey y Seamus (vestido de mujer jeje) como reina.

Entonces llego corriendo Lavender de mensajero y haciendo reverencia les presento su mensaje- ¡Su Majestad tengo una noticia de suma importancia para usted!

Deán se levanto y alzo la mano omnipotente- ¡Habla entonces, vasallo!

Lavender leyó el pergamino- Rey de Mist, necesitamos con urgencia de su ayuda en la Búsqueda del Santo Grial…hemos perdido a muchos caballeros en batalla y tememos que el preciado articulo a caído en manos enemigas…esperamos su respuesta…Rey de Avalon.

El rey pensó un momento- ¡Mensajero, dile a tu señor que el Reino de Mist acepta su petición, y que nos veremos en el campo de batalla!

Mensajero-Así será- clamo y se retiro corriendo.

Reina- Así que combatirás de nuevo…

Rey- Para serte sincero… creo que esta será una cruzada de la cual ya no regresare.

La reina se levanto preocupada- Y ¿Por qué la aceptaste?

El rey tomo su vieja espada- En caso de que no regrese, hazte cargo de que Foe se case con el príncipe Felipe…no puedo dejar que mi reino caiga en desgracia…por eso has que formen alianzas para sustentarse.

La reina asintió- Y ¿Te iras sin despedirte de ella?

El rey avanzo decidido- Si lo hiciera de seguro me detendría- sonrió y le dio un beso en la mano a su reina.

El rey se marcho y su damisela se quedo sola en el trono.

- ¡Por Favor llame a la princesa Foe a mis aposentos!- le ordeno la reina a la sirvienta (Parvati).

Sirvienta- Como usted desee Alteza- obedeció en el acto la joven, con traje de moza.

El telón cayó y Giny presento el segundo acto titulado "La Cruzada".

Y detrás de este Deán se limpiaba la boca y Seamus la mano por el beso de despedida- ¡QUE ASCO!

Lavender- Bueno tan siquiera no lo tuviste que besar en la boca.

Mientras, se arreglaba el siguiente escenario y se preparan los que seguían de actuar.

La pobre de Sakura no había dejado de vueltas sin cesar-¡¡¡HOEEEEEEEE!

- Ya no te preocupes- le calmo Kero (Creían que me había olvidado de el ¡verdad!) Pues ya ven que no fue así, de hecho, después de que este se alivio de su indigestión había apoyado mucho a Sakura durante todo el transcurso de la semana.-¡¡GO GO SAKURA!

-Ahora seguimos nosotros- le sonrió Eriol.

Sakura tenía los ojos en espiral…-¡Todavía no estoy lista!

-¡Vamos Sakura!- le apoyo Harry- Si Seamus pudo hacerlo sin estropear nada entonces tu también puedes.

Seamus se le queda viendo con rencor- ¿Pues que te traes tu contra mi?

Harry mejor fingió demencia y se fue a prepararse para el siguiente acto.

Por otro lado, Syaoran se le había quedado viendo hasta que los ojos de ella lo encontraron- ¿No me vas a desear suerte?- sonrió traviesamente Sakura.

Syaoran se acerco a ella mas seguro- Si se trata de ti, no tengo por que preocuparme…

Agatha- ¡Todos listos, ya inicia el segundo acto!

Harry salio primero con su bandolina: "El rey, lucho arduamente en batalla…pero su fin era inminente…la noticia primordial".

Esta vez aparecía un escenario de las afueras del castillo (otra vez cortesía de la magia ILLUSION).

Sakura hizo su aparición con un hermoso vestido azul celeste, de bordes finos y listones blancos que caían como bellas plumas con un gran aplauso de recibimiento (la chica había ganado mucha popularidad por su cara angelical y por la batalla de anteayer). Eriol no se quedaba atrás…parecía ser muy especial entre las chicas pues estas prácticamente enloquecían con verlo, en cuanto hizo su aparición sobre el escenario.

(Notas de la a autora: Sakura es Foe y Eriol es Uriel.)

Foe esperaba sumida en sus pensamientos en medio de los jardines reales, en lo que llego Uriel sobre un carruaje.

Foe se percata y va a recibirlo entusiasmada- ¡Uriel has llegado por fin!

Uriel descubre una cara de incertidumbre.

Foe blandió su espada- ¡Defiéndete Uriel!

Uriel- Hermana no seas impaciente, no he venido para practicar- le contuvo.

Foe se guardo su espada- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Uriel le tomo de los hombros- Foe, nuestro padre falleció en batalla…

Un silencio espectral se cimienta.

Foe se conmociona- ¡No puede ser!

Uriel lo afirma pesadamente-Murió en búsqueda del Santo Grial.

Foe sale corriendo donde su madre.

-¡MADRE, MADRE!- le llama la princesa, pero esta no responde.

Entonces aparece un doctor (Neville) saliendo de su alcoba

Foe- ¿Quién es usted?

Doctor- Disculpe princesa mi intromisión, soy el doctor de su majestad…por el momento ella esta descansando…es preferible no molestarla…

Foe le detiene- ¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?

Doctor- No hay nada de que preocuparse, fue una fiebre nada más.

Foe le deja ir y entra a sus aposentos- Madre… ¿Me escuchas?- se tiende a su regazo sobre la cama.

La reina despierta aun sin fuerzas- ¿Hija por que lloras? no me digas que… tú…ya…sabes…

Foe se estremece- Si…Uriel me lo acaba de decir… y ni siquiera me despedí de el cuando salio a batalla.

La reina cierra los ojos y aprovecha su estado de conciencia para revelarle su misión.- La ultima voluntad de tu padre fue que te casaras con el príncipe Felipe…

Foe se puso incrédula- ¿Por qué me pidió eso?...

Reina- El quería que fueras feliz…

Foe acepto- Si esa fue la ultima voluntad de mi padre…lo haré con gusto. Pero y ¿Tu mama estarás bien?

La reina respiro hondo- Si ya oíste al doctor, solo tengo fiebre…se me quitara en un tiempo…no te preocupes.

La escena se obscurece y sale solo el juglar y su bandolina- "Pero ese día de alivio nunca llego…la reina empeoro y falleció como su esposo poco después. El reino quedo en manos del príncipe Uriel y la princesa Foe"

El escenario cambia a un campo de batalla y aparece Foe en medio de este ahora con una armadura y blandiendo fieramente su espada contra sus enemigos. Uno de ellos le lanza un sablazo y la chica logra esquivarlo. Otro golpe duro y se protege justo a tiempo con su escudo, la espada del enemigo pasaba cada vez mas cerca y ella los eludía con acrobacias cada vez mas torpes e improvisadas, sus reflejos fallaban y el instinto la dominaba por sus venas donde corrían ansias de venganza …desgraciadamente eran demasiados y sus tropas perdían fuerza.

Entonces no vio venir una flecha que le hirió de gravedad el hombro izquierdo y a causa de la exagerada perdida de sangre cayo inconsciente…

Aparece un ángel blanco de entre los escombros (Syaoran descendía celestialmente con las alas de FLY) y todo se vuelve negro.

La escena vuelve a oscurecerse y la voz de Foe habla en el fondo:

…¿Estoy muerta?... ¿Donde están papa y mama?...

La voz de un desconocido le responde en medio de la nada (Syaoran):

-No…no estas muerta…estuviste a punto igual que tus padres…

Foe- ¿Quién eres tu?... ¿Como sabes lo de mis padres?...

- Soy solo un ángel…y se de ello por que yo presencie sus muertes…

Foe- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso ángel?...

Ángel- Por que ellos desearon morir…

Foe- No entiendo…

Ángel- Los Ángeles son seres que protegen a los humanos…somos sus salvadores...cada humano tiene un ángel guardián…

Foe- ¿Un ángel guardián?

Ángel- Si así es.

Foe Tu eres mi ángel guardián, por eso me protegiste…

Ángel- Eres astuta.

Foe- Pero, ¿Por qué no protegiste a mis padres?

Ángel- Ellos no querían vivir…desde un principio desearon morir…y aunque un ángel tenga el poder de salvarlos de la muerte… no puede salvarlos si esa es su volutad…

Foe protesta- ¡NO ES CIERTO!... mis padres jamás querrían morir…

Ángel- Esa es la verdad…tu padre, estaba aburrido de la vida y tu madre le siguió fielmente a la tumba.

Foe alterada- ¡¡¡CALLATE!

De pronto la chica despierta recostada sobre la cama de su habitación en el palacio junto a su hermano Uriel y el doctor, quienes están sorprendidos.

Uriel- ¡Foe despertaste!

Doctor ajustándose las gafas- ¡Asombroso, esta jovencita es muy resistente.

Foe toda sacada de onda- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Donde estoy?...

Uriel- Te recogimos malherida del campo de batalla.

Doctor- Fue un milagro que salieras viva…

Foe- No… ¡Fue un ángel!

Uriel y el doctor- ¿Ángel?

Foe- Si, un ángel me rescato…

Uriel y el doctor se quedaron estupefactos…

Doctor- Creo que necesitas reposar más…- el hombre tomo su maletín y se retiro.

Foe vio a Uriel con cariño- ¿Tu si me crees?

Uriel le tomo de la mano tiernamente – Me alegra tanto que estés bien…

El telón vuelve a caer y tras este un Ron nervioso estaba acomodándose su armadura de caballero.

Agatha- ¡Prepárate Ron en la siguiente escena sales tu!

Ron- Si ya se +- le dijo entre peleándose por ponerse bien su traje de hierro- ¿Cómo se pone esta cosa?...-se quejo

Hermione acudió a ayudarle-No te desesperes…- Y la chica logro ajustarle la hombrera.

Ron se asombro- ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes como arreglar todo?

Hermione se sonroja- Un gracias esta bien…

Mientras que Sakura se quitaba el traje de batalla para usar otra vez su encantador vestido.

Lavender- ¡Estuviste genial!

Sakura- Gracias, tu también.

Eriol y Syaoran la veían.

Eriol- Quizás este sea el momento que esperabas para confesárselo…Daniel

Syaoran le vio con seriedad-……….

Agatha- ¡Vamos rápido, rápido a sus puestos, ¡Ustedes dos que ya no están actuando ayúdenos a correr el telón.

El telón se abre y se inicia el tercer acto: "Ángeles Guardianes"

Aparece Harry, el juglar en el fondo tocando otra melodía mas misteriosa- "Como Foe se lo había prometido a su padre, llego el día en que ella y su nuevo prometido se encontraran para unir sus reinos en estos tiempos de Revuelta".

Harry salio y un placido escenario de los jardines del Castillo se descubre atrás.

En este aparece Foe caminando por una vereda-¿Seria acaso un sueño?…-piensa la joven hasta que escucha unas voces que provienen del laberinto de sus tierras. La joven princesa se acerca y espía la conversación.

-No deberías estar aquí

-Y ¿Por qué no debería, es mi deber proteger a Foe.

-Te dije que yo me encargaría de ella.

-Pero si Foe es mi "protegida".

-¡Ella es mi hermana, tengo derecho a protegerla mas que tu.

-Uriel, ya empiezas a racionalizar como humano…olvidas que tu ya tenias a tu protegido…

-Pero el ya no me acepto…

-Eso no me importa. Tengo la misión de cuidar a la princesa y no dejare que un ángel caído se me interponga…

Silencio

-Sigues siendo tan frió…

De pronto Foe se entromete en medio de la escena con Uriel y el ángel de frente.

Foe- ¡¡URIEL ¿Qué haces aquí!

Uriel sorprendido- ¿Foe estabas aquí?

La joven observa fijamente a la otra figura- Tú….ya te había visto…pero creí que era un sueño…

Este le mira con ojos profundos y enigmáticos.

Uriel- Podría decirse que es algo parecido…

Foe- No entiendo, por que si ya lo conocías, nunca me contaste nada.

Ángel- No le dijiste a Foe la verdad, aun compartiendo ese lazo que los humanos llaman hermandad….

Uriel se dio cuenta de que su hermana, ya sabia demasiado como para ocultarle más tiempo la verdad.- Lo siento Foe…temía que si sabias la verdad ya no volviera a verte…

Foe se acerco a el- Por favor dime la verdad, te prometo que la aceptare…solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

Eriol pensando (esto se parece a lo que me sucedió con Agatha…)

Uriel acepto y comenzó a hablar- Bien, Foe antes de contarte lo de mi pasado, debes saber que es exactamente un ángel guardián. Un ángel guardián es un ser creado para proteger a los humanos. Cada humano tiene uno… y solo su dueño y otros Ángeles pueden verlos…como te habrás dado cuenta…tanto tu como yo podemos ver a tu ángel guardián.

Foe observo el semblante majestuoso de su ángel sentado a su lado con las manos cruzadas…un aura de tranquilidad se respiraba alrededor de el…era confortable…como sumergido en un sueño…era tan perfecto…no era humano.

Uriel siguió-…eso sucede por que tu eres su dueña…es obvio que lo puedas ver…mas sin embargo yo lo puedo ver a el…y eso es por que yo antes era un Ángel.

Foe salta exaltada-¡¿QUE DICES!

Uriel le calma- Déjame terminar Foe, quiero saber de tu juicio hasta el final.

Ante eso Foe no pronuncia palabra alguna.

Uriel- Esto es por que cuando vine a este mundo como Ángel Guardián fui asignado para proteger a tu padre Foe…cumplí muy bien la tarea de mi dueño…lo había protegido en todo momento durante su infancia y juventud…pero llego un día en que ya no tuvo voluntad de vivir…esto fue después de que tu hubieras nacido…estaba aburrido de vivir- me decía- Todos los días eran igual para el- con frecuencia pensaba…

Entonces para desprenderse de todo vinculo de vida se tenia que separar de mi…comprendía a la perfección lo que pasaría si el me rechazaba…sabia que me convertiría en un demonio si no me liberaba…en pocas palabras esto sucedía cuando un "Protegido" negaba la protección de ángel y este aun subyacerá sobre su albedrío… era un hombre muy justo y me libero…

Foe- ¿Cómo te libero?

Ángel- La única forma de liberar a un Ángel Guardián, es llamarle por un nombre humano…

Uriel- Desde entonces me llamaron Uriel…perdí mis alas y renací como un humano…

Foe- Pero, ¿Por qué mi padre…?

Uriel negó- Intente en vano hacerlo cambiar de opinión, durante todos estos años en que te crió y fingí ser tu hermano siempre tuvo prevista su propia y decadente muerte.

Foe tenia quebrada la voz- Mi padre nunca fue feliz…

Uriel le levanto la cara delicadamente- Te equivocas…el fue muy feliz contigo y su esposa…por eso me pidió que te cuidara en todo momento…- el joven respondió triste-Pero ya había presenciado muchas muertes y desgracias en su reino…mas de las que soportaría alguien viviente…si seguía vivo probablemente hubiera perdido el juicio… por eso decidió perder la vida…quería que tu lo recordaras como un padre amoroso y no como uno hombre desquiciado.

Foe volvió la vista comprensiva a su hermano- Gracias…no sabia que todo este tiempo habías cuidado de mi padre…te lo agradezco- le abrazo.

Uriel abochornado le abrazo también- No tienes por que agradecérmelo, era mi misión. Discúlpame por haberlo guardado en secreto.

Foe –Entiendo los predicamento por los que pasaste…además eso explica muchas cosas- le sonrió.

Su Ángel Guardián dio un paso al frente y observo con rencor a Uriel- ¡¡YO OS PROTEGERE A LA PRINCESA!- Le desafió batiendo sus alas y despegando al cielo.

Eriol pensando (Esto también se parece a la relación que tengo con Lee en la vida real…+).

Foe reacciona sorprendida y enfada- ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?

Uriel-…el siempre ha tenido ese temperamento…

Foe decide olvidarse de eso y pasarla bien-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si salimos y practicamos esgrima?

Uriel acepta encantado.

En el camino al castillo estos dos siguen platicando:

Foe- Dime ¿Tu y el son amigos?

Uriel-En realidad amigos no es la palabra que usaría…- le resbala una gotita.

Foe- Son Némesis entonces…

Uriel- Si se puede decir…aunque ninguno de los dos nos deseemos mal en absoluto siempre que estamos en contacto no hacemos más que pelearnos…

Foe- Ah…ya veo.

Uriel se dirige seriamente a la chica- Foe, tengo que decirte algo importante…por ningún motivo rechaces la protección que te brinda tu ángel…si lo hicieras el se convertiría en demonio y lo condenarías a vagar incesantemente por el mundo como un maldito…

Foe se rió divertidamente

Uriel se extraño- ¡Esto es serio!

Foe se disculpo- La verdad es que si te preocupas por el. Descuida nunca lo rechazare, ni a ti, ambos serán mis Ángeles guardianes.

Uriel sonríe gratamente

En eso llega galopando un caballero de armadura portentosa y cabellos rojos hasta la presencia de la princesa.

El joven caballero baja a presentarse- Debes ser la princesa Foe verdad.

Foe acertó- Y tu el príncipe Felipe…

Felipe hace una reverencia- Así es, pero si me permite el comentario no es bueno que una damisela ande vagando sola.

Foe sonríe- No estoy sola.

Uriel pasa desapercibido ante los ojos del glamoroso visitante.

Felipe- No, por supuesto que no estas sola, yo estoy aquí contigo.- le responde pomposamente

Foe hace una mueca de asco que disimula con una tos elegante- Esta haciendo frió, que os parece si lo invito a cenar, como bienvenida.

Felipe- Muchas gracias damisela pero solo vine a presentarme por el convenio de nuestros padres. Ya será en otra ocasión.- Se vuelve a montar.

Foe- Entonces Adiós.

Felipe- Adiós damisela.

Uriel- Que abrupta intervención… ¿Ese es tu prometido?

Foe- Si…- la chica le ve alejarse confusa…-¿Qué clase hombre será?...

Uriel- Nunca juzgues a alguien solo por la primera impresión.

Cae el telón por tercera vez. Y el elenco vuelve tras este:

-¡¡¡¡Lo hiciste muy bien Ron!- le felicita Hermione

Harry- Impresionante- le animo.

Ron tiene los ojos en espiral- Casi me muero….

Hermione no le hace caso- Aha, sigue como así y la obra va a ser un éxito.

Ron frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué estas tan segura de mi?...me estas dando miedo

Harry le murmura algo al oído- ¡¡¡QUE! ¿¿¿ME APOSTASTE CON MIS HERMANOS?

Hermione sonríe picaronamente-Si aposté a que si no hacías ninguna estupidez mientras actúas ganaba y de lo contrario ellos ganaban.

Harry incrédulo- Me sorprende que hayas apostado…después de lo que nos has dicho todo el curso sobre no apostar…

Hermione -Es que el reto estaba muy tentador y no me pude resistir.- le explica toda feliz y quitada de la pena.

Ron súper alterado- ¡¡PERO QUE TE PASA! ¡¡COMO ME HACES ESTO!

Hermione mas tranquila- No es para tanto… además yo no soy tan tonta como para apostar algo peligroso como ir a la Casa de los Gritos.

Y Ron estalla en ira- ¡¡Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA!

Así empiezan estos dos a discutir otra vez y Harry los deja solos- Con estos tortolitos uno no se puede concentrar…mejor ya me voy a preparar para la siguiente escena.

Agatha- ¡¡¡MUY BIEN, LOS QUIERO A TODOS LISTOS, YA VA A EMPEZAR LA DIVERSION!

Sakura le ve curiosa- ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

Syaoran también reacciona igual-Debe ser la presión de la obra…

Estos dos se miran y se sonrojan apenas descubren esas intenciones puras en sus ojos.

Syaoran- Que lastima que en esta obra los protagonistas no se besen ¿verdad?- le insinuó y le dio la espalda con sus blancas alas corriéndose como el telón

Cuarto Acto: "Conociendo a mi Ángel Guardián"

Sale Harry tocando una canción mas alegre y divertida: "Así fueron las cosas en este lejano reino, ¿Qué será de estos cuatro? ¿Foe se casara con su prometido?…y ¿con dos Ángeles como sus amigos volverá la alegría?...un nuevo comienzo se abre hoy, bajo los brazos del invierno.

El escenario cambia a un campo bellamente nevado y se ven dos figuras peleando y la otra vigilándolos.

Foe ataja un certero sablazo a su contendiente-¡Esquiva eso!

Uriel reacciona- Estuvo cerca- Y le detiene el ataque.

Foe se percata de su descuido- ¡Oh no!

Uriel sonríe victorioso- Descuidaste tu ofensiva- le había alcanzado con la punta de su espada sobre la cien.

Foe se guarda su espada- Buenas batalla- le estrecha la mano.

Uriel observa al ángel sentado medio aburrido- ¿No quieres intentarlo tú?

Foe se anima- ¡Si! ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

El ángel levanta su rostro frió y sin decir nada se aleja caminando.

Foe decepcionada-¡¡¡HEY POR QUE HUYES COBARDE, REGRESA Y PELEA!

Uriel- ¿Quieres que vaya por el?

Foe –No, mejor yo hablo con el, después de todo el es mi Ángel Guardián.

Uriel pensando - ¡Buenas idea!…así se podrán conocer mejor.

Foe salio corriendo en medio de la nieve, con su vestido púrpura hasta alcanzar medio muerta a su ángel.

El ángel se percata y acude a su alivio- "Protegida" no deberías correr en la nieve…

Foe esta jadeando- Si…es cierto los vestidos no están hechos para correr…son un estorbo…¡¡¡HEY ¿POR QUE ME DICES "PROTEGIDA"? TENGO UN NOMBRE SABES, ME LLAMO FOE!

El ángel la levanta en su brazos- No es bueno que te enfríes…puedes coger una fiebre.

Foe se zarandea y se mueve desesperadamente en vano para que este la suelte- ¡¡No seas exagerado bajame! Yo puedo caminar.

Su ángel sigue avanzando hasta que Foe ya no lo soporta más y le da una bofetada a su ángel.

Sakura pensando- Creo que me pase u

Su ángel la baja y le da la espalda

Foe apenada -….Lo siento, no era mi intención…

Ángel- No te tienes por que preocupar, yo no siento dolor…

Los dos se quedan sin decir nada y solo se escucha las ráfagas de nieve.

Ángel- "Protegida" lo mejor es que te cambies esa ropa mojada… (La nieve la había empapado)

Foe- ¡LLAMAME FOE!

Su ángel le da la cara-Esta bien… Foe ¿Me harías ese favor?

Foe sonríe- Si, pero con la condición de que me acompañes.

Su ángel acepta extrañado por la petición.

En el camino al castillo…

Foe- ¡A me da tanto coraje!- se queja

Su ángel permanece inmutable.

Foe se le queda viendo recelosa- ¿No me vas preguntar por que me da coraje?

Su ángel le ve despistado- Lo siento, es que casi no platico con los humanos, no soy bueno para las conversaciones.

Foe pensando (Conocerlo vas a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé).

Foe- Pues para empezar pregúntame: ¿Por que me da coraje?

Ángel- ¿Por qué te da coraje?

Foe- Pues por que me salvaste la vida y quería agradecértelo… ¡PERO NO TIENES NOMBRE!

El Ángel se detiene y se cruza de brazos- ¿No entiendo a los humanos y esa manía que tienen por nombrar a los otros seres y cosas?...

Foe se alegra por haber despertado su interés, así que le explica - Es sencillo, el tener un nombre significa que existes…

Ángel-¿Por qué es importante para los humanos saber que existen?…igual van a morir

Foe- Por que aunque todos algún día morimos…con ese nombre se perpetúan los recuerdos y nos volvemos inmortales sin importar el espacio y tiempo que transcurra.

Ángel-Por eso querías que te llamara Foe…

Foe-¡Si! Es muy importante para mí que alguien me llame así. Sabes desde niña todos me han llamado de distintas formas: princesa, hermana, alteza, hija…en el fondo quería escapar a esos rangos familiares y reales y querer simplemente que alguien que me llamase "Foe".

Ángel -¿Por qué me has elegido a mí?- se sonroja.

Foe le ignora- Por eso es que me disgusto que no te pueda llamar por un nombre…

Ángel- Y ¿Cómo me llamarías?

Foe- Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Daniel.

Los dos llegan al castillo y la princesa lo conduce hasta sus aposentos.

En el camino se le cruza su sirvienta-¿Desea que le atienda princesa?- le ofrece

Foe- No, así esta bien.- Y la chica y su ángel llegan a una bella habitación adornada de satín púrpura y blanco, con cortinas y sabanas de encajes exquisitos y ventanales pulcros y luminosos con la caída de nieve afuera.

Foe- ¡Espera un minuto en lo que me cambio!

El Ángel obedece y espera parado, tras cerrarse la puerta del vestidor.

Ángel (pensando)- …Este lugar despide una energía muy calida… ¿Por qué?

Foe se cambia en un santiamén por un vestido amarillo y elegante-¿Quieres tomar o comer algo?

Ángel- Yo no ingiero ningún tipo de alimento ni liquido…gracias

Foe se acomoda en el borde de su cama-Pero…supongo que puedes tomar asiento ¿No?

Ángel- Me da igual…

Foe se empieza a cansar- ¿Por qué eres tan cortante?

El Ángel se sienta a un lado de Foe- Lo siento prot… digo Foe pero es que no soy bueno para las conversaciones…

El ambiente de pronto se puso muy austero por lo que Foe decidió romper el hielo- ¿Me puedes explicar más sobre los Ángeles?

Ángel-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Foe- Por curiosidad…

El Ángel no entendía la esencia de esa palabra pero decidió complacer a la joven- Los Ángeles son seres que cumplen la voluntad de Dios… y hay tantas clases de Ángeles como las hay de personas en la Tierra…yo fui destinado a ser un Ángel Guardián… y mi deber es "proteger".

Foe-¿Por qué fuiste Ángel Guardián?

Ángel- Dios me lo asigno.

Foe- Y ¿Tu conoces Dios?

Ángel frunce las cejas-¿Por qué los humanos siempre preguntan por la existencia de Dios?

Foe- Supongo que los humanos somos curiosos por naturaleza- piensa la chica.

Ángel-¿Tú crees que exista?

Foe- Si

Ángel- Entonces si existe- le sonríe por primera vez su Ángel y Foe se siente extrañamente conectada.

Foe-Dime y ¿Existe el Santo Grial?

Ángel-Si tienes Fe, si…bueno como lo habrás notado ya, nosotros los Ángeles somos diferentes a ustedes en muchos rasgos.

Foe- ¿Como el hecho de no comer o sentir dolor?- se acordó

Ángel- Esas son nimiedades…la verdadera diferencia esta en que nosotros somos inmortales y ustedes perecen con facilidad…-El ángel se pone de pie y observa a través del ventanal- Sin embargo ustedes pueden sentir y experimentar los gozos de la vida que se nos niegan a nosotros.

Foe distancia la voz- Entonces ¿Tu no conoces la felicidad?

Ángel-Yo solo fui creado con un propósito…"Proteger"

Foe se levanta y le toma bruscamente del brazo- ¡¡TE EQUIVOCAS, TODOS LOS SERES CON VIDA TENEMOS LIBRE ALBEDRIO, SI NO HUBIERA SIDO ASI POR QUE DIOS NOS DA A ELEGIR NUESTROS NOMBRES!

Ángel- Foe…

En ese preciso momento se aparece Uriel entrando a la habitación.

Uriel-Foe, el príncipe Felipe decidió aceptar tu propuesta de bienvenida y te espera en la entrada- le vino a avisar.

Foe reacciona un poco lenta-… ¡Ah, voy en seguida- Y la chica sale corriendo.

Mientras Uriel y este se quedan viendo con rencor.

Ángel-¿Nos estabas espiando?

Uriel sonríe enigmáticamente- No necesito hacerlo para saber que no comprendes a Foe.

Ángel- ¿Fuiste tu el que le sugirió que hablara conmigo para conocerme?

Uriel- Si…solo quería comprobar mi teoría de que un Ángel no se puede enamorar…- el joven cierra la puerta y se termina la conversación.

El Ángel se sienta en la cama y siente una extraña añoranza por el lugar donde ella estaba- ¿Por qué Foe despide un aura calida?...siento una calidez cuando estoy con ella.

Abajo en el comedor estaba Foe con su futuro prometido sentados en una gran mesa cubierta de deliciosos platillos servidos en bandejas de plata, bebidas calidas en delicadas copas de cristal y confiterías de dulce y manjares para todo paladar frente a estos dos, con varias velas iluminándolo todo.

Felipe-….

Sakura se empieza a preocupar…- Se supone que debería decirme algo en esta escena-…la gente del publico se empieza a impacientar y tan pronto Sakura nota que Ron tiene problemas con su dialogo improvisa algo.

Foe-Uppppsss, se me cayo mi tenedor, mejor lo recojo- finge la chica que se le cae y le hace un guiño a Ron.

Ron-Oh…creo que cayo cerca de mi- se agacha

Agatha-¿Qué están haciendo?

Hermione-Oh…no ya se puso nervioso ¡Ves Harry por eso te dije que no le dijeras lo de la puesta!

Harry-Que poca fe le tienes ¬¬

Debajo de la mesa estos dos.

Sakura-¿Qué pasa Ron olvidaste tus líneas?

Ron-¡Si, me olvide de mi dialogo totalmente!- se desespero el chico.

Sakura no te preocupes, recuerda que el príncipe Felipe solo venia a decirle Foe la fecha de la boda.

Ron-¡Es cierto ya me acorde!

Sakura- Entonces no hay problemas si volvemos arriba de la mesa antes de que nos arrojen verduras…u

Ron- Pues creo que es mejor que me equivoque en el dialogo que quedarme aquí escondido- acepto el chico.

Una vez arriba.

Felipe- Princesa debo decirte algo.- le dijo el joven caballero

Foe-¿Si?

Felipe se puso serio- La bienvenida no es la única razón por la que vine hoy a visitarte…en realidad es venido para avisarte de nuestra boda.

Foe se pone blanca como fantasma…se había olvidado de eso.

Felipe- Como lo había predispuesto nuestro padres…nuestra boda será a comienzos de la próxima primavera…solo quería que supieras- le dijo falsamente entusiasmado.

El telón se cierra.

Agatha-¡¡ ¿WEASLEY EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!

Ron la escucha, limpiándose la oreja despreocupadamente-¿Qué no me puedo equivocar, soy humanos después de todo. ¬¬

Agatha tuerce los labios y le da una palmadas sobre el hombro- ¡Hombre, no te tienes que tomarte tan enserio lo que digo…también soy humana sabes.

A Ron se les escapa una risita y piensa para si- ¡Vaya cosa loca!

Harry- Simulaste muy bien- le reconoció levantándole un pulgar.

A Ron le resbala una gotita-Fue gracias a Sakura y a su distracción.

Agatha volvió a lo suyo- ¡¡¡VAMOS TODOS LISTOS, YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS ACTOS MAS!

Esta vez Sakura y Syaoran no tuvieron tiempo de encontrarse tras el escenario.

Se abre el telón. Quinto Acto: "Naturaleza Humana"

Una música florida se empieza a escuchar y junto a esta la voz del juglar que la acompaña:

"La historia mas antigua de la humanidad, nos relata la vida de Adán y Eva, los dos primeros humanos creados por Dios y de cómo estos fueron tentados por el demonio en forma de serpiente…esto hizo surgir al primer pecado de la humanidad… "la curiosidad"…al probar la fruta prohibida que era el "Conocimiento"…el humano adquirió el libre albedrío…pero a un grave precio…su vida inmortal"

Las luces se encienden y revelan un escenario frió y cubierto por la nieve. (Es el mes de Febrero y ya han pasado meses desde que se conocieron)

Foe camina algo deprimida junto a su Ángel y este la mira preocupado.

Ángel-¿Foe te encuentras bien?

Foe muestra una sonrisa lánguida- Me gustaría que el invierno nunca terminara…

Ángel- No quieres casarte con Felipe ¿Verdad?

Foe baja el rostro-No es que quiera desobedecer el ultimo deseo de mi padre…pero es que quería conocer a esa "persona especial" antes de que algo así ocurriera…-la joven princesa se detiene y empiezan a caer hermosos copos de nieve.

Ángel-¿Qué es esta calidez que siento cuando estoy contigo?- El ser alado vio dentro de los ojos de su damisela esperando una respuesta…pero solo se vio reflejado en esos bellos ojos esmeralda…la calidez que siento debes ser tu…-descubrió y le abrazo

- Estoy seguro de que la encontraras…

Sakura y Syaoran se ven a través de sus personajes…y se abrazan calidamente en medio de

la nieve…pueden sentir el latir del corazón del otro…el palpitar es agitado…y el sentimiento real.

El escenario se vuelve resplandeciente y se escucha solo la voz del Ángel:

"Ahora se que es, esa calidez que siento cuando estoy con Foe…por mucho tiempo estuve confundido…talvez aun lo este…pero se que lo que siento por ella no puede ser aquello que lo humanos llaman amor…como los envidio…quisiera poder amarla como humano…pero soy un ángel…quisiera estar con ella todos los días y verla sonreír…solo puedo protegerla cual jaula que custodia un ave…parecerá un sueño frío de invierno lo que sentiré por ti siempre…mi querida Foe.

El telón cae dramáticamente.

Ultimo acto y se cierra el telón: "Foe y Daniel"

Una música de Iglesia entona fielmente el juglar de la historia: "Llego la primavera y el inicio de todo flocere alrededor…la princesa Foe y su prometido sellaran votos y los ¿Dos serán felices para siempre?"

Aparece un escenario del interior de un Iglesia con Foe vestida finamente de blanco y Felipe tomándola del brazo, alfil de la columna principal, tras un camino de pétalos de cerezo que había recorrido la novia y a una multitud solemne que se ponía de pie para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Felipe y Foe se ven nerviosos.

Foe-¿Estas seguro de que es lo correcto?

Felipe niega con la cabeza- No…pero lo hice por la promesa a mis padres.

Foe concuerda- Le había prometido a su padre que lo haría pero…- En eso la joven vio a su Ángel posado a un lado del Sacerdote- También era el, el que le había dicho que Dios les había dado libre albedrío…y ella ya había tomado su decisión.

Foe miro fuertemente a Felipe- ¿Me amas?

Felipe- En realidad ni siquiera te conozco- le dijo en voz baja- Temiendo que si no le era franco subiría la voz y arruinaría la boda.

Foe- Entonces no deberíamos casarnos…aunque desobedezcamos las ordenes de nuestros padres, estoy segura de que si ellos en realidad nos desean nuestro bien, dejarían que nosotros decidiéramos que era lo mejor para nosotros.

Felipe pensó un momento y recordó unas palabras que le había dicho su madre atrás: "Si amas a alguien déjalo ir"…Foe estaba en lo cierto.

Felipe-¡¡TIENES RAZON!- alzo la mano el príncipe para detener todo.-¡¡LA BODA QUEDA CANCELADA!

Y el sacerdote y los presentes se quedaron absortos ante la negativa, viendo como estos se escapaban de la Iglesia tomados de la mano.

Foe- Creí que eras un príncipe arrogante, pero en verdad eres buena persona…- le dijo entre jadeos, cuando pararon de correr, ya muy retirados de ese lugar.

Felipe- Solo estaba fingiendo- le confeso agotado- Sabes tu también eres buena persona…gracias a ti me siento mas liberado- le sonrió

Foe- ¿Nos volveremos ver?

Felipe- Cuenta con ello- Y el joven caballero se fugo sobre su corcel blanco.

Era un nueva primavera ante lo ojos de Foe…no se sentía culpable…y es que cuando había visto a su Ángel y el consejo que ella la había dado a el sobre elegir su propio camino…sintió que era bueno seguirlo también por su propia cuenta...

Ahora lo que deseaba era estar con esa persona especial…

Su Ángel le había seguido hasta ahí con el despliegue de sus resplandecientes alas y viéndola con una sonrisa- Creo que has encontrado a tu "persona especial".

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron viendo mutuamente, perdidos en el tiempo y el espacio…para ellos solo existía esa persona especial…que estaba frente a ellos.

En seguida, seguía la escena en la que Foe se suicidaba trágicamente…pero no podía ser…ambos habían renunciado a ese final desde hace tiempo…esta era la oportunidad que Syaoran había estado esperando para confesarle a Sakura lo que de verdad sentía…no le importaba si arruinaba la obra al cambiar el final…tenia que decírselo…ahí y ahora frente a miles de personas.

Foe se arrojo a los brazos de su Ángel tiernamente- Tu eres mi persona especial…Da…

Su Ángel le aparto con suavidad antes de que ella pronunciara su nombre- Lo siento…yo también te amo, pero si me nombras…dejare de ser un Ángel, me volveré mortal y ya no podré protegerte…lo siento…

Foe le rechaza dándole la espalda, pero es Sakura la que habla esta vez- Es que no entiendes…no me importa si me proteges o no…solo quiero que estés a mi lado- En ese momento fluyeron lagrimas de su rostro… ¿Era Foe o Sakura la que lloraba?... ¿Importaba acaso?…los sentimientos que Syaoran quería demostrar eran verdaderos, eso era lo único que realmente importaba

Y fue Syaoran el que se arrodillo no el Ángel ante Sakura- Lo siento Foe…como no lo vi antes…todo este tiempo estuve equivocado…pensé que si te protegía te estaba correspondiendo…pero olvide tu felicidad… ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de lo mas importante?...lo siento tanto…te hice sufrir mucho…y tu me esperaste todo este tiempo…no se como agradecértelo…

Y fue Sakura, no Foe la que se aventó a su regazo con lágrimas de felicidad en su angelical rostro y le beso apasionadamente en los labios.-¡¡Daniel!

Las alas del Ángel desaparecieron y Syaoran que no se esperaba esa reacción se quedo contemplándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Sakura?- le pregunto fuera de los ojos del publico.

Sakura- ¡Estoy feliz, por fin lo comprendiste.

Syaoran sonrojado - Pero… ¿Por qué?

Sakura- Me debías un beso por lo que paso en el expresso ¿recuerdas?- le respondió traviesamente.

Y Syaoran le siguió el juego- Ese beso no valió- fue el esta vez el que se acerco, le tomo por la cintura y le beso intensamente. Sakura recibió su beso deslizando sus brazos tiernamente sobre su pecho…¡¡ERA FELICIDAD!

Por fin habían sido sinceros con ellos mismos…por fin eran realmente felices desde que llegaron a Hogwarts…por fin Sakura y Syaoran juntos.

Y callo el telón. El público eufórico aplaudió poniéndose de pie y clamando admirados ante tal espectáculo.

Ron se asomo tras el telón- ¡Vaya fue todo un éxito!

Harry- Y eso que Sakura y Lee, cambiaron el final.

Eriol observaba receloso a Agatha- Y ¿Por qué no estas enfadada?

Agatha sonrió con elocuencia- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?...todo sucedió como esperaba.

Harry- Es decir, que desde un principio tu objetivo fue reconciliar a Sakura y a Lee.- desvelo el joven.

Eriol- En ese caso- El joven mago apareció un ramo de flores ante la directora que le concedió galantemente.

Agatha acepto las flores pero no dio su brazo a torcer viendo de quien las recibía- Ni creas que con esto te disculpo…

Eriol sonrió- No es por eso…son para agradecerte.

Agatha confusa- ¿Agradecerme?

Eriol- Pudiste hacer lo que yo no pude en todo este tiempo…volver a unir a Sakura y a Lee.

Agatha se sonroja- Ah…no fue nada.

- Lo hice por que mi plan pasado para reconciliarlos del intercambio de cuerpos no había resultado y sentía como que le debía ese favor a mi amiga, quería que por lo menos una de las dos fuera feliz…- pensó para si la chica.

Desde ese momento y hasta el último día en que Sakura y Syaoran permanecieron en Hogwarts, se les había visto realmente felices, siempre tomados de las manos y sonrientes, la luz fría que había iluminado sus ojos en este tiempo de confusión se había disipado como la niebla y ahora se sentía una calidez cada vez que estos dos se veían y escuchaban la voz del otro, a pesar de no haber estado juntos físicamente en este tiempo de tormenta…sus espíritus nunca se había separado en ningún solo segundo…siempre habían pensado en el otro…siempre…

Y por eso habían vuelto a estar juntos, tras enfrentar esa gran adversidad…el sol salía de nuevo mas fuerte que nunca dentro de sus corazones.

25 de Noviembre 2003 12:01 horas Hogwarts.

Se había acabado el tiempo que tenían estos tres estudiantes de intercambio, esa misma tarde Sakura regresaría a Japón, Syaoran a su natal Hong Kong y Eriol de vuelta con su querida Kaho y para esa hora ya habían arreglado todos los pendientes que debían por hacer…solo quedaba una cosa mas que hacer.

Sakura- Syaoran no es necesario que te pongas ese Yukata…esta nevando afuera y puedes pescar un resfriado si sales solo con eso- le previno la chica, esperándolo en la puerta de su recamara.

Syaoran- Se lo prometiste a Daidouyi…si te encontrabas bien, "por favor mandame una foto en donde salgas tú y yo con este yukata puesto" ¿No?- le recordó el joven vistiéndose tras la puerta.

Sakura- Si…pero

Kero-¡¡Como tarda el mocoso!

Syaoran encabronado tras la puerta- ¡¡Como me llamaste peluche!

Harry llega apurarlos-¡Hey, ¿Qué onda con ustedes, ya los estamos esperando para la foto.

Sakura se disculpo- Lo siento, ya vamos para allá- Y Syaoran salio en ese santiamén

Kero llevándoles la delantera- ¡Vamos Sakura!

Giny-¿Me veo bien con el pelo suelto?- les pregunto la chica

Sakura- Si, te queda muy bien.

Mientras Ron se peleaba por abotonarse la camiseta que Hermione término por ajustársela

Fred y George también pasaron apresurados por ahí- ¡Oigan tortolos dense prisa!

Hermione y Ron-¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Sakura se río discretamente- Mejor ya vamos para allá…Eriol y Agatha nos deben estar esperando en los jardines.

Syaoran asintió y tomo la delicada mano de Sakura para salir corriendo a la cita de la foto. (Kero se les había adelantado)

-¡Esperenos!- Gritaron al unísono Hermione, Ron y Giny tras de ellos.

Los dos se detuvieron a esperarlos. Y Syaoran vio a Sakura con esos ojos sinceros- Te ves muy bien Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojo- Tu también…Syaoran

Después se les unieron los gemelos Weasley.

Fred-Ahhh no puedo creer que este sea su último día en Hogwarts.- Se puso nostálgico el chico pelirrojo.

George- Sigo pensando que hubieras sido buen golpeador, cuando Fred y yo nos hubiéramos graduado…

-¡Si amigo te prometemos que seguiremos haciendo caos y líos en tu nombre!- proclamaron estos dos de forma muy solemne.

Y Syaoran se les quedo viendo con una gotita concedente- …que no aprendieron nada ¬¬u.

- Nunca cambien…- Les aconsejo el joven con una sonrisa que justificaba todas aquellas veces en que se había comportado frío y distante con ellos.

Giny quiso imitar el pacto de sus dos hermanos- ¡Sakura te prometo que te escribiré, ¿Tu también lo harás!

Sakura le poso su mano cariñosamente sobre su cabeza.- Si, me esmerare.

Ron-¡Lee, quiero contar contigo para el Mundial de Quidditch del siguiente año!

Syaoran sonrió como fanático- ¡Cuenta conmigo no me lo perdería por nada!

Luego Ron se volvió a Kero- ¡A ti también te espero rata alada!

Kero enfurecido- ¡¡ME LLAMO KERBEROUS MENDIGO ESCUINCLE!

Hermione- Me gustaría ir a visitarte a Tomoeda… una vez que aprenda a "aparecerme"- le comento la chica felizmente.

Sakura se emociono- ¡Me encantaría! Cuando vayas te presentare a Tomoyo, a Shiharu, a Rika, a Naoko y a Yamazaki.

Syaoran pensando- No creo que sea buena idea que conozca a ese tipo jeje.

Mientras Ron y Kero se peleaban curiosamente.

Entonces llegaron a los jardines que en esos momentos estaban totalmente cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve.

Harry salio a despedirlos junto con Agatha mientras los demás se despedían de Eriol.

Agatha abrazo fuertemente a su amiga a su encuentro- Te voy a extrañar.

Sakura le tomo de las manos-Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver.

En lo que Syaoran le dio una palmada a Harry- Gracias por todo…estoy en deuda contigo- le agradeció.

Harry sonrió y le aventó una bola de nieve- Lo amigos no se deben favores.- le contesto divertidamente.

Syaoran entro en el juego y le lanzo una bola de nieve que el chico esquivo y le dio a Fred por error- A ¡Con que esas tenemos!

George-¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!

-ZAZ- una bola le llego al rostro a Eriol

-ZAZ-Otra mas alcanzo a Giny.

Entre risas y sentimientos de adiós, estos amigos se despidieron con una última foto.

-¡TODOS LISTOS PARA LA FOTO!

Agatha tomo del brazo a Eriol alegremente- ¡Vamos Eriol!

Y Eriol sonrió pensando para si- …talvez en este mundo…si existen las coincidencias…

-¡TODOS DIGAN FIN!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FIN!

¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE FANFIC, SIN USTEDES NUNCA LO HUBIERA TERMINADO ARIGATO GOZAIMAZU!


End file.
